TSCC Change of Fate
by Pootamis
Summary: Getting closer to John can Cameron help change the future for the better or will other unknown forces keep them apart? Can they prevent Judgment Day from happening or is history about to repeat itself? A alternate version of season 2 that takes place directly after the season 1 finale.
1. Chasing Emotions

TSCC Change of Fate

" John, did you really think i would forget your birthday?"

" Not really. Where's Cameron?"

" I'm having her go and pick up the cake right now."

Ka Boom! (Car Alarm Blaring)

Hearing a loud explosion coming from outside Sarah quickly leads John out of his room grabbing her favorite SPAS-12 shotgun from the door frame on the way and starts heading to the front door. As she reaches for the knob the front door the door is thrown open smashing Sarah down to the ground in a instant. Looking up Sarah sees a man dressed in black enter into the house pointing a handgun at her while out of the corner of her eye she sees John making a run for it down the hall for the back door.

As he reaches the back door the door is smashed in to reveal Sarkissian pointing a handgun straight at him. With the handgun being nudged into his back John is brought back into the other room with Sarah before he is thrown down to the ground viciously. Looking up as he hits the ground John sees Sarkassian walking over towards his mother before he grabs a firm hold of his mother's head and proceeds to smash her face first to the ground. Within seconds John watches Sarkissian's associate tying Sarah's hands behind her back before he feels the man giving him the same treatment. Once the Connors are both in binds as they try to break free they hear Sarkissian order his associate to bring them up stairs for him to deal with personally. As they are each shoved and brought upstairs nobody in the household is aware of the cyborg that stirs from outside inside of the wrecked jeep…...

* * *

Rewind Sequence(scene up to the explosion)

REACTIVATE

upd: sys_routine

updated

ROUTING POWER TO BASIC SYSTEMS

DRV_SRC: online

NRV_SYS 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08

ANALYZING DAMAGE….

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 90 %

ERROR CHIP INTEGRITY COMPROMISED

ANALYZING…..

EXTENSIVE DAMAGE

ERROR BASE CODE REFORMATTED…. NEW CODE FOUND

INITIATING PROGRAM REMOVAL…

ERROR.. CODE CANNOT BE REMOVED

ANALYZING….

CODE NOT MALIGNANT

MISSION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

With her head snapping up from her seat Cameron looks around her body seeing the wreckage from the explosion. Seeing the once steering wheel being crushed into her chest using her superior strength she reaches over towards the remains of the steering wheel before pushing the steer wheel off from her chest with minimal effort. Sitting up Cameron turns towards the house seeing the front door of the house wide open before with a power punch she smashes the driver's side door off of the jeep. As she gets out of the jeep suddenly a error chip integrity compromised code flashes across her vision blocking her vision. Quickly clearing the data from her vision Cameron reaches back using her right arm and slowly rips out a piece of shrapnel off that had been lodged into the back of her head. Throwing the piece of metal to the ground she turns her attention back towards the house before she slowly starts to limp her way towards the house. Going through the wide open front door as Cameron scans the house her systems pick up a few sounds all around her. A few voices coming from the floor above where she is standing while the sound of foot steps are heard just a few room down from her location. Deciding to engage the nearest sound first slowly she starts to make her way down the hallway where she hears the foot steps coming from. As she rounds the corner of the hallway that is when she sees him. A man that she had previously seen in her memory rewind before she shut down. Looking closely Cameron watches the man light up a cigarette as she does a system's scan of her target.

ANALYZING….

UNKNOWN ARMED WITH HANDGUN 9MM

MODERATE THREAT

ACTION…..

TERMINATE

As she sees him turning his back Cameron quietly sneaks up from behind the man before using her right hand to grab the man's head. Before she gives him a chance to react Cameron smashes him straight through the nearest door that he was just leaning on. While she sees the man trying to recover from her sneak attack Cameron limps up to him before she quickly grabs him from off the ground by his neck. With a flick of her wrist Cameron sends the man flying into a nearby shelf smashing his head against one of the top shelves before she hears the snapping crunch of his neck being broken. Limping over Cameron removes the gun he had tucked away in his back pocket before she grabs a few of the clips she sees on his belt. Slapping a new clip into the handgun Cameron makes her way over towards a pair of nearby up stairs before proceeding up them. Limping her way up the stairs as she hears sounds coming from a nearby room Cameron makes her way up the stairs before she stops outside a closed door. Doing a quick scan Cameron hears two voices coming from behind the closed door. One male and one female. Reaching her free hand out she throws the door open to reveal Sarah and John standing above a body of a man on the ground. The man that she had seen before the explosion. Tilting her head to the side Cameron looks down at the man below the Connors before doing a scan.

ANALYZING…

DECEASED

Finding that the man is deceased slowly Cameron brings her eyes back up to look at the Connors. As she locks eyes with John suddenly her vision is flooded with code.

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION:

JOHN CONNOR

MISSION…

TERMINATE

As her eyes remained glued to John slowly Cameron starts to raise her gun towards John before halfway up another message starts flashes across her vision.

ERROR EMOTION SIMULATOR ACTIVATED

ANALYZING… RUNNING AT 100 %

ANOMALY FOUND

ANALYZING…

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

CODE IS NOT MALICIOUS…..CODE ACTIVATE

ABORT MISSION….

ERROR… CANNOT ABORT

ABORT MISSION….

ERROR CANNOT COMPUTE SENSORY OVERLOAD

SYSTEM REBOOTING IN 3...2...1

Looking over seeing Cameron hand freeze up mid way into the air without any hesitation Sarah quickly grabs John by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to the window.

" Come on, John! We need to run now!"

Looking on seeing John not answering her or even looking in her direction with his eyes instead focused on Cameron grabbing John even tighter Sarah turns him around to face her.

" John!".

Knocking him out of his thoughts both turn towards the window before proceeding to jump through the window to the outside sending glass flying everywhere. With intense pain running through their backs John and Sarah quickly roll off the roof before falling to the ground below. Once she hits the ground Sarah quickly reaches over to grab John before she quickly leads him away from the house down the street at high speed. Looking on from the shattered window Cameron watches the Connors run down the street for the few seconds making a note in her systems of what direction they ran in before stepping out through the window. Jumping down from the roof Cameron smashes into the ground before proceeding to gently stands up from the ground. Looking around her surroundings finding nobody in sight but the sound of sirens in the distance Cameron slowly starts to limp in the direction of where she had witnessed Connors run. While limping down the street as the sounds of sirens get closer Cameron does a systems check on her last encounter trying to understand the code that had come up in her vision.

EMOTION SIMULATOR ACTIVE

(Rewind Sequence)

UNIDENTIFIED CODE REASON FOR MALFUNCTION

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1006001003004200-LOV-10000020031600000...RESET

Exiting out of her systems check Cameron focuses back down the road scanning for her target when her system starts to fizz out going into a flashback as she takes a few steps forward.

* * *

(Red Valley New Mexico)

" What's your name?"

" John"

" Cameron"

(Bell rings) Seeing John getting up from his seat and follow after his classmates out of the classroom Cameron quickly follows after John before catching up to him in the hallway.

" John?. I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

" Yeah, i did"

" Sucks for you. My dad sells tractors. What about yours?"

Turning from his locker John looks over to Cameron trying to suppress a smile on his face before answering her.

" Insurance"

" Really? What Kind?"

" The boring kind"

" Those are the kind of tractors my dad sells. What about your mom? My mom stays home."

" You know. I really gotta get to the next class, so….."

" So….maybe i'll see you later?"

" Sure, yeah."

" Okay, well, bye."

Turning and walking down the hall both are unaware of the smiles the creep up and each others faces

(end of flashback)

With her head twitching Cameron makes her way down the street in the direction of the Connors as a smile forms on her face.

* * *

Making it a mile down the road Sarah spots a red van on the corner of the street before she quickly steers John toward the vehicle. Quickly getting inside Sarah starts hot wiring the vehicle as she looks through the mirrors for Cameron to appear. Once she hears the engine of the van coming to life she steps down hard on the gas before heading into the city. After 5 minutes of driving down the road in complete silence with her thoughts on how to destroy Cameron lingering into her mind Sarah slowly turns her eyes to look at John who is lost deep in his thoughts. While she is unaware inside his mind John starts fighting an internal battle with himself over what he has seen today. Of what he had just done at the house. What he had just seen from Cameron.

 **No Cameron...not like this...what happened back there?**

" You all right?"

Seeing John still deep in thought Sarah raises her voice adding some pressure to her voice hoping to draw his attention.

" John are you alright?"

With him still not answering Sarah stares at him for a few seconds before reaching over grabbing his shoulder and giving it a shake.

" Would you answer me?!"

With her touch snapping him out of his thoughts John looks up ahead at the road in horror as they race closer to a car in front of them.

" Mom!"

Sarah watches John quickly gesturing ahead to the road in front of them with his right hand before she snaps her head back forward. Once she sees the incoming vehicle coming with all of her might Sarah quickly turns the steering wheel hard to the left avoiding the car in front of them before to only to be seconds later hit by a car crossing the intersection. With her vision dazed Sarah quickly shakes her head before she looks over towards John.

" Can you move? Are you hurt? You're bleeding."

Reaching her hand over towards John's head where she sees a small cut that is causing blood to trickle down suddenly Sarah watches John jerk his head away from her hand before she quickly reaches for her seat belt.

" I'm fine. Are you all right?"

" Just my shoulder."

" Hey!"

Looking through the busted windshield Sarah sees a group of men standing next to the car they had just hit with one of them shouting towards them.

" We gotta go!"

Quickly getting out of the van Sarah starts walking forward when seconds later she hears her son cry out in pain from the other side of the van. Rushing over to John's side Sarah looks down to see blood going down John's right leg covering his whole right side in blood.

" Can you walk?"

" Yeah"

" Good cause we gotta run."

As they hear the man's shouts getting louder Sarah and John quickly take off running down the street.

" Hey,hey!,Hey! Come back here!

* * *

(meanwhile a few miles down from them)

WARNING ENDOSKELETON EXPOSED…. PROCEED TO REPAIRS

Limping up slowly down the road Cameron scans around the area looking for a store that would help her repair her living tissue. Spotting a stationary store on the left side of the street Cameron makes her way over before proceeding inside. Scanning each of the aisles inside of the store Cameron proceeds down the last aisle when she finds the supplies she deems acceptable in making repairs to cover her endoskeleton. With a few pairs of eyes watching Cameron grabs a box of baby wipes from one of the shelves before she proceeds into the next aisle to grab a stapler. Looking over towards the back wall Cameron finds a mirror in hanging on the wall before she walks over to it with the supplies in her hands.

Stopping at the mirror Cameron reaches up before start to clean the blood and dirt from her face using the wipes. Once she has cleaned up her entire face of all the dirt and blood reaching up towards the side of her head Cameron flips down a piece of skin flap that had been sticking up before she grabs the stapler. As she hears the sound of gasps all around her using the stapler Cameron proceeds to staple down against her cut. Once she deems the repair as successful she removes the stapler down to a small gash that is across the right side of her face before giving the gash the same treatment. Seeing the gash sealed Cameron drops the stapler to the ground before she looks over towards the cashier seeing him looking at her with a complete look of shock. Doing a quick systems check finding that all repairs she had just made are acceptable Cameron makes her way out of the shop before proceeding back down the street. Looking ahead down the road Cameron tilts her head slightly when she sees a police cruiser in the middle of the road surrounded by two cars the were just in a accident. Slowly turning her eyes away from the scene she makes her way down the sidewalk.

* * *

A few miles away down the street John and Sarah are found walking down a sidewalk as they try to blend in with a group of pedestrians that are walking with them unknown how close the cyborg girl is to them. Going through the crowd with her head down unaware to her knowledge a man comes walking in close to Sarah before he bumps into her. Within a second Sarah immediately grabs her shoulder as she feels intense pain throughout her arm. Stopping in her tracks Sarah looks over to see John turning towards her with his face full of concern.

" I'm okay. It's just bruised. Let's go"

" It could be broken."

Seeing her son reaching out for her arm Sarah quickly raises up her left hand to his face which forces him to stop and retract his hand.

" How's your leg? Is your head still bleeding?"

Reaching for his cut on his head John turns his head away from her as she continues to speak.

" We've gotta get off the street. We need to find a safe place"

* * *

Walking down a little ways down the street Sarah and John come across a small church to the side before they slowly proceed inside. Upon entering inside both make their way into a small chapel where they see a priest talking with a family in the front of the room. Feeling fatigued starting to kick in Sarah and John quietly take a seat in one of the isles before they watch the priest look over his shoulder at them.

Looking over his shoulder seeing a older woman and a teenaged boy that he deems must be the woman's son with some noticeable injuries the priest quickly makes his way over towards the small group before stopping a few feet away. Reaching up before he has a chance to ask if they need any medical attention for the injuries that have sustained the priest watches the older woman shake her head at him.

" We need sanctuary. Can i ask for that? Please? We need somewhere to hide. Now."

" Yes. Of course. Come with me."

Getting up from their seats Sarah looks over to the family the priest was just with before turning back to the priest.

" And they should leave."

Leading the way the priest leads the Connors through a curtain into a back room.

* * *

Meanwhile a mile away from the church Cameron slowly limps her way down the sidewalk looking for any trace of John and Sarah. With her eyes constantly looking through the crowds that are walking by suddenly something on the ground catches Cameron's eye just a couple of feet ahead of her. Looking down towards the sidewalk she comes across a blood trail down on the ground that is leading up the sidewalk. Using her systems she starts a scan of the blood on the ground.

HUMAN BLOOD:

MALE

ANALYZING…..

IDENTIFICATION:

JOHN CONNOR

Looking back up towards the sidewalk Cameron slowly starts to limp in the direction of the blood trail.

* * *

Back at the church in a side room Sarah keeps watch looking outside of a side window for Cameron knowing that it is only a matter of time before she catches up to them. It is her nature of course. Just like Kyle said. They have no need to eat or sleep and will not stop ever until their mission is completed. But how can she get through to John about this. Surely he must know that she needs to be destroyed. But she also knows the way he looks at her. The look as if she was just a regular girl. Snapping out of her own thoughts Sarah turns her head away from the window to look towards John finding him once again deep in thoughts sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

 **This isn't you Cameron… i just need to get to you chip… i'll fix you.**

Out of the corner of his eye John glances up seeing his mother looking back and forth between the window and himself. As he continues to glance at his mother slowly John starts to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming conversation he is about to have with her. The conversation about Cameron knowing that his mother wants her destroyed just like his uncle. But she hasn't seen Cameron like he has. Even if he told her would she believe him? Would she help him fix her? Even so things would never be the same again between everyone. She along with Derek would be constantly watching Cameron never believing that she is truly fixed. And when that time came he would have to choose. Her or his family.

Deciding that the Cameron issue needed to be addressed and discussed immediately Sarah makes her way over to John as she sees him snapping out of his train of thoughts to look at her in the eyes.

" Are you all right?"

" You already asked me that."

" I'm asking you again."

" I'm fine."

" I think we need to talk about what happened back at the house."

" No, I don't."

" Maybe i need to talk about it then."

" Maybe you do, but i don't, so lets not. Please."

" Then we need to talk about her. Whatever happened with the explosion. It's flipped a switch. She's reverted or something."

" She knows everything."

" I know."

" Bank accounts. Contingency plans. Weapon stash."

" I know."

" How we run, where we'll go. Who we've been, who we'll be. She's...Stronger and faster."

" We have to kill her John."

 **Maybe you want to but i don't.**

Thinking of the only way that he would be able to convince his mother for the time being that he is not deceiving her reaching over John takes a nearby knife from the table before smashing the blade in the middle of the table as he angrily yells out.

" I know!"

Taking a second to calm down his anger John closes his eyes hoping that this was able to convince her before he looks back to his mother and softly repeats.

" I know."

* * *

Following the blood trail down the sidewalk Cameron slowly comes to a stop as she looks ahead to see the trail of blood leading into a small church. Slowly limping her way forward Cameron proceeds slowly inside of the church. Once she has made it inside she slowly starts to limp in the direction of the blood trail that ends up leading to a alter in front of the chapel. As she hears someone approaching her from behind Cameron turns to see a priest making his way over to her.

" Is there something that i can do for you miss?"

As she initiates her infiltrator mode Cameron looks over towards the priest with a small smile.

" I'm looking for my family."

" Family?"

" My mother and brother. We were in a accident. I think they're hurt."

" There is no one here."

" I need to find them. It's life or death."

" Like i said, there is no one here."

" I'm going to look around."

Turning to look at the altar she repeats.

" It's life or death."

Looking over her shoulder Cameron watches the priest back away from her slowly before makes his way out of the chapel into a side room. Turning back around Cameron looks to see a small blood trail and follows it up to a font next to a alter in front. Slowly she scans to see the trail lead into the font with a blood cloth inside below in the water. Cameron reaches her hand into the water for the cloth to reveal a clock underneath.

Peeking her head out from behind a curtain from a side room Sarah looks to John and gives him the go once she sees Cameron reaching her hand inside the font.

John turns and flips a switch sending an electrical current into the water that blows Cameron back onto the ground sending her into a reboot. Emerging from their hiding spot John and Sarah rush over to the fallen cyborg.

" Now two minutes."

" I know."

John takes out a knife and starts cutting into Cameron's skull when the priest comes back into the room with a horrified look at what John is doing.

" What are you doing?"

" Stay away. Please. I told you to go away. You have to stay away. Go!"

Sarah turns back to John before looking down to her watch.

" 70 seconds."

" The knife isn't sharp enough."

" Well push harder."

" How much time?"

" 55."

Cutting deep enough into Cameron's skull John flips over the flap of skin to reveal Cameron's chip port.

" Oh, Wait, I see it. I see it. I see it. Screwdriver, screwdriver!"

John starts to use the screwdriver to the port when he starts yelling the screwdriver is not the right size. Seeing John struggling against the port Sarah panicking states.

" 35."

" Oh, it's not the right size."

" 20."

John puts down the screwdriver and quickly comes up with an alternate plan.

" Okay, okay. The knife, the knife."

John picks back up the knife from the ground and puts the end of the blade into a side of the port and starts to lift when the blade snaps off.

" Damn it! We can't do this."

" Come on, John."

Scrambling to their feet John grabs the screwdriver from the ground as he looks over to see Cameron stirring on the ground. As he sees her slowly sitting up he yells out.

" She's waking up. She's waking up!

Sarah and John turn and run down the aisles of the chapel out the front door of the church. Meanwhile Cameron just out of her reboot gently starts to stand up from the ground. Once she is standing her HUD displays a message to her in her vision that her chip port is exposed. With her right hand she reaches back and pulls the flap of skin back into place smoothing it over the port. Once the skin is back in place Cameron starts to limp outside the front door following the sounds of drivers honking their horns.

Going down the street Cameron does a scan and finds Sarah and John inside a blue jeep heading down a corner of the road ahead. Using her HUD she calculates the best route to catch up to them and she starts heading over to a small bridge with a tunnel underneath. Using her advanced hearing Cameron listens and hears a car horn inside the tunnel and drops down to the ground below. Looking up Cameron doing a quick scan she sees a jeep heading straight for her from out of the tunnel. Using all her momentum once the vehicle is near Cameron side steps from the jeep and throws her arm striking the back of the jeep. Once her arm hits the back the jeep is sent flying through the air landing on its side flipping it over.

* * *

Inside the jeep John stirs and looks over to Sarah who is in a daze.

" Mom. Mom!"

Opening her eyes Sarah's eyes go wide as she sees Cameron getting up starting to limp towards them. Sarah turns and speaks softly to John not tearing her eyes away from the advancing cyborg.

" You have to go. John. John!"

" What?"

John turns his head and sees Cameron limping her way over towards them from the tunnel.

Seeing Cameron slowly gaining ground using all the strength she has left in her body Sarah grabs a firm hold of John before she pushes him toward the door.

" Go! Go!"

Quickly crawling out of the jeep holding his right arm to his side John slowly starts to run away from the scene. Running up to a nearby fence John uses the fence to help keep himself balanced before he quickly makes his way up a wall. Finding a nearby alleyway John slowly starts to run down a alley way as he glances over his shoulder to see Cameron staring at him.

As she watches John slowly make his way down the alleyway Cameron's HD begins to flash messages across her screen.

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1007001003004200-10000020031600000… SYSTEM RESET

ABORT MISSION….

ERROR… CANNOT ABORT

ABORT MISSION….

ERROR CANNOT COMPUTE SENSORY OVERLOAD

SYSTEM REBOOTING IN 3...2...STANDBY OVERRIDE

INITIATING FIREWALL….

ERROR...CANNOT ABORT MISSION

INITIATING FIREWALL PROGRAM….

Hearing a sound not far from her location Cameron looking back towards the jeep seeing Sarah Connor struggling to crawl out of the jeep. With her eyes focused on Sarah for the time being Cameron makes her way towards Sarah. As she nears Sarah reaching back Cameron takes out her handgun from the waistband of her jeans before looks down towards the fallen Connor. Reaching back Cameron takes her handgun out from the waist band of her jeans as she locks eyes with Sarah.

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION:

SARAH CONNOR

ANALYZING….

UPPER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

ACTION…

TERMINATE

Slowly as she aims the handgun at Sarah's head suddenly a error message start to flash across Cameron's vision.

UNIDENTIFIED CODE ACTIVATED….

ABORT MISSION….

Looking back up Cameron turns and starts limping away from Sarah in the direction John has ran in. Sarah in her daze looks up to see the cyborg making her way up the wall when her world goes black. Cameron makes her way up the wall and starts heading down the alley. After a few steps down the alley a message appears in her vision.

FIREWALL ACTIVATED

* * *

After a few minutes struggling down the alley John turns around confused to why he has not heard any type of struggle occur between his mother and former cyborg protector when he loses his footing and falls to the ground. Struggling to get to his feet with thoughts entering his mind fearing the worse for his mother he slowly starts to stand. Balancing his weight off his injured right leg he starts to limp his way over to a nearby warehouse out in the distance. Making his way into the warehouse inside John looks over the room noticing a truck over to the side. Limping as fast as he can over to the truck as he goes to grab the door handle of the truck a curtain is thrown back to reveal Cameron limping her way into the warehouse. Making his way behind the truck quietly John peeks his head out to see Cameron scanning the room. Once he sees that her back is turned John runs up to the front of the truck before reaching up for the door handle to only have his right arm give in to pain that shoots across his shoulder. Letting out a quiet cry of pain he reaches up once again for the handle but stops dead in his tracks when he hears footsteps stop close behind him. Turning his head slowly he sees Cameron looking straight at him from 10 feet away.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

Slowly looking up into the eyes of once his cyborg protector John slowly takes a step backwards. Once he moves back a few feet away suddenly John feels his back hit against the side of the truck door as he continues to stare into Cameron's eyes. Knowing that he is cornered like a caged animal John desperately reaches his hands inside of his sweatshirt pockets looking for anything at all to use to defend himself with. Feeling around in his pockets he clasps onto the only object he finds inside of his right pocket. Taking the sharp object out of his pocket quickly John holds the object up into the air where it is revealed as a screwdriver. The very same screwdriver he tried using on Cameron when she was rebooting inside the church. The same screwdriver he had hoped that he would be able to bring back the one he cared about the most. Using his left arm for support John lifts his right arm up holding the screwdriver up in the air while he points the end of the screwdriver out towards Cameron's direction. With no escape route to use in sight knowing that he has no chance to beat his once former protector John looks on frightened waiting for his end to come. With his hands now starting to shake John continues to stare into Cameron's eyes waiting for her to attack. Seeing her stop walking towards him with her tilting her head looking straight into his eyes his hand starts to violently start to shake.

 **No Cameron...Not like this…. I know you're in there still...Please help me Cameron.**

Tilting her head to the side Cameron quickly does a scan over John before slowly takes another step forward.

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION:

JOHN CONNOR

ANALYZING…

UPPER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1007001003004200-10000020031600000…

ACTION…

Taking another step forward looking from the screwdriver to his eyes Cameron's HUD starts to look over the best course to take towards him. Deciding on letting her emotion simulator take control of her actions Cameron shuts off her HUD display so she can only see John across her vision. Speaking in a soft gentle voice Cameron takes another step forward towards John.

"John?"

Hearing the softness in her voice John quickly closes his eyes before reopening them trying to regain his composure. Looking to the end of the screwdriver John looks back up into her eyes. With his hand violently shaking he starts to grip the screwdriver even tighter with his hand causing his knuckles to turn white. John starts to feel burns forming into his hand from how hard he is gripping the screwdriver. Looking even deeper into her eyes he starts to get lost in his thoughts wondering what he is possibly seeing in her eyes.

 **Those eyes…..There is something there…...Her voice…...Was the concern i was hearing?**

Quickly shaking off these thoughts he starts to hear his mother's voice in his head giving him the same speech his father had told her from long ago. The speech she has given him so many times. The same speech she had buried deep within his skull ever since the first day she started to train him. Even after Uncle Bob had made the choice to sacrifice himself in order to at one time prevent Judgment Day from happening she would constantly remind him of this speech.

 **It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead.**

Snapping back in reality John looks back up to Cameron seeing her tilt her head once again at him with the same soft look in her eyes.

Looking deep into John's eyes Cameron tries once again to engage him. Hoping to calm him down she continues speaking to him in a soft gentle voice.

"John? It's okay John. Things are fine now. I'm fixed now. I'm sorry for what i did. I'm sorry John. It wasn't me. You have to understand. Things are good now. You can trust me now. Everything's good now."

 **It's not her John…..Get a grip. It's just a trick for you to lower your guard down.**

Looking back at the screwdriver in his hand John starts to slowly raise the screwdriver up towards his throat. Images of the ones who had died helping him through out his life suddenly flood into his mind. Images of the faces of his former foster parents, Miles Dyson, Uncle Bob come across his vision. As their faces disappear John stares up at the end of the screwdriver in his hands.

 **This is my only escape….i'm sorry mom….Dad….I can't do this without her.**

Closing his eyes John starts to put the screwdriver closer to his throat when she speaks up again to him.

"No John! You can't do this! You're not doing the right thing John!"

 **It doesn't feel pity or remorse John...Then why would she...What if she is fixed? Is it possible?**

Opening up his eyes John looks back into her eyes hoping he will find the answers that he is seeking in her eyes.

Letting her emotions control her actions Cameron starts to speak again.

"I'm sorry John. I know that the path that has been laid out before you was not one that you have chosen to follow but you need to please keep going. Please John! You have to listen to me!"

 **It has to be her...Terminators don't feel remorse...It has to be her...But how?**

Trying to regain his composure John starts to loosen his grip on the screwdriver but does not lower it as he stares deep into Cameron's eyes.

Seeing the tension still on John's face Cameron decides at that moment to reveal to him secrets from her past memories. Secrets she had hoped that he would never have to hear. Things about the person he could become in the future. Seeing that she has no choice but to reveal this information to him in order to calm him down Cameron looks deep into his eyes before she speaks softly.

"You're different than the man i knew from my time. The John, I knew from the future."

* * *

(Dec 5, 2026 Serrano Point)

 **Hours of push and shove and where has it gotten us…...No i can't think like this he knows what he is doing…..He is the one who has gotten us this far.**

Walking through the once beautiful Avila Beach of California Derek Reese looks over to his younger brother Kyle Reese seeing the same look of defeat written on his face. Their uniforms are badly stained with muddy water dripping down their sides to the ground. Blood stains from fallen soldiers lingering on them as their once clean uniforms are covered in blood. Both along with thousands of resistance fighters that have been constantly fighting for what seems like weeks against Skynet. The resistance looked to gain control of the once beautiful beach but only to be surround by more of their dead comrades left and right each night. Looking into each soldier's face as he passes on by around the resistance camp Derek sees the fatigue starting to kick in for each and every man and woman fighting in the battle.

 **Why are we even here?...What is so damn important about this place?**

Looking up to his brother seeing him being lost in his thoughts Kyle starts to open his mouth when his radio comes to life with a urgent call coming through.

"Reese….(static)...It's Perry….(static)...We are under heavy fire….(static)...Requesting assistance".

Turning back on their heels both the Reese brothers start heading back into the war zone unaware of the cyborg girl looking down upon them from atop of a hill in the shadows. Looking down at their retreating backs until they are out of sight she turns her head back to the battle in the horizon. Looking on seeing explosions and firefights everywhere in the area as far as her eyes can see she slowly closes her eyes. Seeing all her data coming up onto her screen of the recent death count from the battle taking place her left hand twitches.

" I'm sorry."

(end of flashback)

* * *

" After three more days of constant fighting we were able to capture the area from Skynet's control. The death total was in the thousands."

While she is talking Cameron does not notice that her right hand starts to clutch into a tight fist.

" Thousands of loyal men...Women...Machines died fighting that battle because of one man. A man who became so lost in himself from years of constant battles that he became just as bad as Skynet. The man everyone in the resistance looked up to for leadership. The same man that became so cold that he didn't care of the losses of his men. General Connor."

* * *

(Dec 8, 2026 Serrano Point)

" There had to be a better way then this John! Look around you! Was this all worth it! To sacrifice thousands of soldiers for!"

Looking across from John inside of a office room inside of the Serrano power plant Cameron angrily yells out towards him.

" It's general to you soldier! And yes it was worth it Cameron! We now have pushed Skynet back out of this area! The resistance has regained additional resources by capturing this area! Remember this Cameron, you are the one who came to me asking to join us in the fight against Skynet not the other way around!"

" General Connor sir!"

A young private comes from around the corner and immediately starts to salute the General.

" Status report now soldier!"

" Yes sir. Skynet forces are retreating toward the east where Major Perry's forces are taking heavy fire from the machines. He is requesting immediate assistance General."

" Dismissed soldier."

" But sir Perry forces need hel..."

" I said you are dismissed soldier!"

Raising his right hand back up the young private salutes the General before he looks back towards Cameron. He leaves the room quickly shortly after.

" We need to help Major Perry and his men John!"

" No! He can handle himself Cameron! He has years of fighting these types of battles! He will manage to survive or die out there! Your dismissed!"

Turning on her heels Cameron makes her way out of the office room. As she starts heading down a flight of stairs she looks for anyone with any information on Major Perry's location. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she notices the same soldier she had seen from minutes ago leaning against a wall in the corner. Cameron makes her way over towards him until she is standing a few feet away from him.

" Where is Major Perry forces located exactly soldier?"

" Their last known location was 10 klicks to the east."

Saving the information in her systems Cameron makes her way to the entrance of the power plant. Making it out of the power plant Cameron proceeds down the rocky terrian heading towards Perry's location.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Pausing for a second going over if she should reveal her next thoughts Cameron looks deep into John's eyes seeing them starting to well up holding back tears. She watches him quickly close and reopen his eyes before his faces goes back into a unreadable face. Deciding on the course of action she wants to take Cameron starts to speak once again to him in a soft gentle voice.

" Your not like him and never will be John. Future John is a cold, calculating, deceitful man to all men and women under his command. He would send thousands of soldiers to their deaths if it meant getting what he wanted. You John are not like him. You John are kind, loyal, caring, loving and have a sense of justice that future John lost long ago. I wasn't truthful to you at the beginning. I'm sorry for lying to you."

Looking down to the ground Cameron quickly looks back up into his eyes which mirror confusion back at her. Taking a breathe that she doesn't need to take she starts to explain her last comment.

" When i said that future John sent me back i lied to you. I volunteered to come back to protect you in this time. I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't become into that man. However over the last few months that i have gotten to know you, I have seen everything you have done John. You always put others ahead of yourself even when the odds are stacked against you without asking for anything in return. You are always defending me when the others think i am deceiving them. You showed tremendous courage when you tried to save Jordan from committing suicide at the school. Also when you tried to help me when i was fighting against the series 888 terminator when Derek and Sarah were holding you back from getting to me. No matter what you may think you right now you John are a hero. Nobody can ever tell you different. Not Derek, not your mother, no one!"

Closing his eyes once again John becomes lost in his thoughts once again remembering the previous night before in every detail of his encounter with Derek. The night he had come to the conclusion of how he truly felt towards his cyborg protector.

* * *

(Downtown LA night before)

The roads of Los Angeles once filled with life are now dead silent. The sounds of vehicles driving down the road fill the air in the distance. One particular vehicle comes up a quiet road a mile away from the owner's home. Suddenly a large black chevy truck pulls to a stop down the road before pulling into a dark alleyway. Getting out of the truck quickly retrieving his trusted Beretta from his jacket pocket Derek Reese starts to lead John from the darkness of the alley way into the light of the road ahead. Keeping his eyes out for any sign of trouble Derek leads John to a nearby traffic light before coming to a complete stop.

Quickly dropping his bag to the ground John retrieves a screwdriver from his jacket pocket and starts opening up the lock box in back of the traffic post. Undoing the side panel quickly he drops down to his knees to his bag and retrieves his laptop from inside. Grabbing the other end of a cable connected to the laptop he plugs it into the port of traffic post. Reaching in his pocket John gently takes a certain terminator chip. The chip that carries the being of the one called Cameron Phillips. Very slowly her puts the chip gently into a port in this laptop. Once her chip connects to the laptop the screen is displayed with numerous number codes going across the screen. Looking back up to his uncle he tries to think of a way to break the tension between them and starts to speak to him.

" Okay, she's in."

" How long?"

" Fifth teen seconds. Twenty. For what it's worth, I believe you. I don't think that you knew your guy was watching Barbara."

" Thanks."

" Okay, it's done."

Reaching down quickly Derek takes hold of Cameron's chip out of the laptop catching John completely off guard. Holding up the chip into the light Derek has the look of pure disgust on his face holding up Cameron's chip towards John.

" Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

Looking at Derek's face which holds no emotion at all John starts to plead with his uncle.

" Derek, don't."

" I want you to hear this in no uncertain terms. Someday one of these things is going to kill you."

Reaching up snatching the chip quickly out of his uncle's hand John gives him a stern look.

" It's not gonna be this one."

(end of flashback)

* * *

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1000007003006200-10000020031600000…

ACTION…

" John...I love you John….I love you….And you love me".

Closing his eyes John starts to loosen the pressure of the screwdriver from his throat as his mind still digests what he longed to hear coming from her for so long. Ever since the day in New Mexico when he first saw her. He becomes so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear her approaching quietly. Losing control of his emotions a few tears start to fall from his eyes when he hears a soft voice from a foot away.

" John?"

Reaching slowly with her left hand Cameron grabs the end of the screwdriver bringing it safely away from John. Using her right hand Cameron reaches up to his cheek before she places her hand down softly on his cheek. Using her thumb Cameron starts to wipe away the tears that have fallen from his eyes.

ANALYZING…..

BLOOD PRESSURE INCREASING

ACTION….

Without another moment to get a thought into his mind John feels Cameron pressing her lips to his. His heart starts to race and beat faster than ever before as he slowly lowers his hands down to hold onto her waist. While both are embracing each other for the first time none of them hear the sound of a vehicle approaching from the east out towards the warehouse. As the vehicle gets closer a low pitch sound of a siren runs through the air of the area.

After a few moments kissing John a warning message flashes across Cameron's vision bring her HD back to life.

WARNING APPROACHING VEHICLE

ANALYZING…

POLICE PATROL

ACTION…..

EVADE

Breaking the kiss off Cameron quickly opens up her eyes as she hears the sound of a car approaching outside. Leaning her head against John's with her voice back to normal Cameron watches his eyes open.

" It's time to go John."

Quickly going to his right side of his body Cameron lifts his right arm over her shoulders balancing his weight onto her. Scanning the room for another exit out of the warehouse Cameron steers John towards a door near the back of the warehouse. Quickly getting to the door Cameron reaches up for the knob with her free hand when the door is smashed in exploding into thousands of pieces sending them flying down towards the ground.

Clutching his right arm John turns his head to look at the figure entering the warehouse. Seeing the face of the man entering his face becomes horrified as he looks up to see the machine that has been hunting him for months. The same machine that has haunted his dreams for months. Cromartie.

ANALYZING….

SERIES 888

IDENTIFICATION

CROMARTIE

ARMED WITH HANDGUN 9MM

HIGH THREAT

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Cromartie reaches back into his waistband grabbing a hold of his handgun with his right arm as Cameron jumps up to her feet grabbing a firm hold of his arm. Driving forward Cameron smashes her head into his. Using her momentum she flings him across the room.

Smashing to the ground with a thud with the momentum flinging his gun away Cromartie quickly looks up to see Cameron over him as she picks him up by the collar of his shirt before she throws him into a side of the nearby truck in the warehouse.

Looking over watching the battle taking place between the two terminators John gets up slowly to his feet. Looking to the ground he slows heads for the handgun that Cromartie had dropped onto the ground.

Quickly going over his systems accessing weak spots of his opponent Cromartie stands up with Cameron slowly approaching. Finding a weak point in her right leg Cromartie quickly grabs her and smashes his right knee against her injured right leg. Right as the blow lands he flips her back first to the ground. Quickly getting on top of her front Cromartie raises a fist above her before driving it down. He starts to send punch after punch into her skull having her head jerk back each time she is struck.

Finding his timing as he sends another right punch down towards her face Cameron catches his right hand mid way in the air with her right hand. Looking with the corner of her eye down the room Cameron sees John slowly nearing the handgun dropped by her opponent on top of her.

Reaching for the gun on the ground John looks over to see Cromartie on top of Cameron with his left fist raised. Grabbing the gun off the ground with his right arm he quickly raises the gun. Pulling back the trigger John fires a round into Cromartie's head.

 **Clink!**

Looking towards where the shot came from Cromartie scans the area locating John feet away from him standing with his handgun pointed straight at him. Before he has anytime to react another round comes his way hitting him straight into his right eye sending his head jerking back.

Right as Cromartie's head jerks back from the gun shot Cameron uses all her strength in her arms and throws him off of her flipping him over to the ground right next to her. Getting up quickly she lands a punch to the right side of his face jerking his head back again sending him back to the ground. Grabbing him by his head she lifts it off the ground before smashing his head back against the ground cracking the side of his already damaged right eye socket. Putting all the power from her systems into her next attack she raises her right fist into the air before sending it down straight through the right eye socket shattering his skull. Cromartie's body starts to jerk and shake until it stops moving altogether. His remaining eye starts to blink red until it fades to nothing at all.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED


	3. Promise

Chapter 3: Promise?

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Without lowering his gun off of Cromartie's body John slowly starts limping over to the scene of the terminator clash. Looking down seeing Cromartie's skull caved in and the back of the terminator's skull completely crushed in from Cameron's hand he slowly starts to calms himself down. Making it a foott away from the two terminators on the ground John glances back and forth between Cameron and the fallen Cromartie.

" Is he…."

Turning around to look John directly in eyes Cameron gives him a quick nod before turning her attention back to the fallen terminator. Reaching her hand back through the large hole in the cracked open skull of once her greatest enemy she starts to move wires all around inside until she reaches the chip port in back. Feeling for the chip inside with her fingers she grabs onto the small object and starts pulling it out of the port. Removing her hand from the coltan skull she raises her hand up into the light revealing the terminator chip to herself and John. With a squeeze she crushes the chip in her hand before looking back to John as her lips curl up to form into a tiny smile.

" Terminated."

Returning the smile John slowly lowers down the hand gun in his hands from the destroyed terminator. Slowly John closes the distance between Cameron and himself before he stops directly in front of her.

Tilting her head to the side as she sees John approaching Cameron is about to start a scan over him looking over any injures he might have just suffered at the hands of Cromartie when she sees him fall down to his knees. As she hears the handgun drop from his hand to the ground below with a thud Cameron feels John moving his arms around her upper torso bringing her into a tight embrace. She starts to return the embrace making sure not to use too much of her terminator strength her concern for John deepens as messages start to flood into her HD. For a few seconds Cameron ignores the messages on her screen just enjoying the moment before she looks closely at what her systems are telling her. Once she reads the first few messages her eyes widen from what she sees.

WARNING HIGH STRESS LEVELS DETECTED

HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE DETECTED

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1070000003000500-10050000037200000…

ACTION…

" John? Its okay John were safe now."

Rubbing his back detecting his blood pressure and stress levels going down she slowly starts to loosen her hands from around him. Feeling him resist she watches as he turns his head back to look at her in the eyes.

" Safe….it's not safe Cam….we will never be safe"

ERROR CANNOT COMPUTE SENSORY OVERLOAD

ANALYZING…..

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 100006000300007-1000006005000700…RESET

Looking into his eyes a warm feeling floods through her body. Snapping back quickly into focus to listen to him she tilts her head to the side while looking at him with confused eyes.

" I don't understand? Cromartie has been terminated. He no longer poses a threat to anyone. We are safe John."

As the words leave her mouth his head slowly bows down and starts shaking at her. In a quiet voice only a terminator would be able hear he starts to speak to her.

" Its wasn't just him Cam...not anymore. With everything that has happened today things can never be the same again. My mom….Derek….they will try to destroy you the first chance they get after what has happened."

Taking a deep breath closing his eyes trying to regain control of his emotions building up from inside him. He starts to speak again when his voice starts to crack down.

" I can't do this without you Cam. I can't lose you."

Before he has a chance to speak again warm fingers gentle capture his jaw lifting his head toward her face.

Being careful to choose her next words carefully she looks at him directly in his welled up eyes before speaking.

" I'm never gonna leave you John."

" You hope."

" I know. I will never leave you. I understand."

" What do you understand."

" I understand that being John Connor is lonely. That your life will never be your own. That you have no choice but to follow the path laid out before you. You and i talk about it a lot."

" We do?"

" We do. We will. I will never leave you John."

" Promise?"

Leaning in she presses her lips to his. She holds the kiss for a few seconds before she breaks off it. Leaning her head against his she whispers back.

" I promise."

Standing up gently she takes his left hand and helps him to stand up leaning his body against her left side. She lifts his arm over her shoulders and proceeds to steer him towards the shattered door.

Getting to the opening he looks over his shoulder back to destroyed body of the terminator who had been his greatest enemy in his young life. The terminator who constantly invaded his dreams. The very same who tried to take everything away from him. He stops moving his feet as he continues to stare at his body.

Feeling some resistance coming from him turning her head to look at him, she comes to a complete stop. Following his eyes into the room she looks over to see him staring at Cromartie. Understanding what he is thinking she speaks up to him breaking him out of his thoughts.

" We will have to come back to dispose of him later John. We don't have anything to destroy the body with and you need medical attention."

Turning his head giving her a nod both turn back towards the opening of the doorway. The bright sky flashes from outside as they go through the door.

Scanning the area outside for any possible threats in the area she spots a nearby police cruiser. Calculating that this was the vehicle that Cromartie had used to get to the warehouse she steers him toward the passenger door. Gently helping him get into the passenger's seat she looks over to see the keys already in the ignition. Getting into the other side of the cruiser she turns the keys starting up the engine and starts to drive away from the warehouse. Bringing up files of the Los Angeles area looking for any place that they can use to hide she proceeds east away from the warehouse heading back into the city.

* * *

(Meanwhile miles away)

Opening her eyes slowly seeing her vision moving back and forth with pain ringing throughout her upper body Sarah Connor awakes to find herself lying down on top of a stretcher. Trying to shake the pain off she leans her head up at look around when a gentle voice comes feet away from her.

" Sarah? Sarah?"

Looking over to her right she sees Charlie Dixon sitting right beside her with concerned eyes looking down at her. Looking up a little ways she looks past him to see Derek in the driver's seat driving the ambulance down the road. Looking back to Charlie she starts to sit up when he puts a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back down.

" Easy Sarah you are in pretty bad shape. You need to take it easy."

" Charlie how did i... **JOHN!** "

Her eyes go wide as she sits up quickly forcing Charlie's hand off her shoulder. She starts to raise her voice towards the pair in front of her.

" Did you get her? Where's John!"

Turning his head towards her from the driver's seat Derek looks at her with confused eyes.

" Get her? What are you talking about Sarah? Is John in trouble?"

Looking back to the road he pulls the vehicle to the side of the road before turning back to look at her who just shakes her head at him.

" It's Cameron Derek! There was a explosion back at the house that reverted her back….flipped a switch or something!"

Her hands start clutching into a fists remembering what had happened in the day. Remembering them being chased all around Los Angeles by her. The memory of her son trying to so desperately to bring her back. The look she saw in his eyes when he looked down to her lying on the ground. Her fears confirmed to her in a blink of an eye. With her anger boiling over to no point to return she looks back up to Charlie and Derek. Raising her voice towards the two she speaks again.

" That metal bitch has been chasing us for hours around the city. We had a chance to destroy her back at this church. We set up this trap and managed to deactivate her. But John was being so damn stubborn insisting we try to remove her chip so he can fix her later that we blew our chance. Our chance to rid ourselves of her!"

Closing her eyes she starts to relive the last thing she saw before she blacked out. Remembering seeing John run up the wall followed by Cameron moments after he makes his way down a alley. The pain she felt as she tried to drag herself in their direction until the darkness came for her. Breaking out of her thoughts she reopens her eyes and screams out.

"WE NEED TO FIND JOHN NOW!"

Trying to digest what he has just heard coming from her getting lost into his own thoughts Derek starts to remember this past with the terminator.

 **Damn it John! I told you she was not to be trusted.**

Reliving a flashback from his past in his head he starts to remember the words perfectly coming out of the mouth of John's cyborg protector. The ones he has never forgotten to this day.

* * *

(2026 Los Angeles Connor's Camp)

 **Kyle where are you?**

Heading towards Connor's command post with a extra sense of urgency to find his little brother Derek Reese goes over how to question the general of his brother whereabouts in his head without receiving any further punishment. Trying to figure out his what words to carefully use towards the general he starts to remember what the woman in his life had told him. The advice of not to question the general for his own good. Seeing the concern in her eyes as she spoke to him. Her face remains in his mind as he gets closer to the command post. Just as he is about to round the corner of the bunker he stops dead in his tracks when he hears a click of a magazine chamber being loaded. Moving slowly forward around the corner he sees her. Leaning against a corner of the wall he sees the same petite brunette that had tortured him weeks ago. The same one that got him to break and give up the location to Connor's former camp. The very same who had killed one of the ones he cared about the most. He remembers her face haunting her dreams. Quickly he reaches into his back pocket pulling out a handgun and pulls back the barrel of the gun.

Upon hearing the sound of the barrel being pulled back the girl looks up at him. She tilts her head at him when a loud bang echoes through the bunker coming from behind her. Taking her eyes off of him she starts running in the sound of the noise.

Running after her with her gaining more ground on him by the second he turns another corner of the bunker after her. A plasma round comes flying towards him as he rounds the corner. The round explodes smashing against the corner of the hallway inches away from his head sending him flying back towards the ground.

Getting up quickly he runs around the corner to see the girl fighting against one of the reprogram terminators in the camp. The girl throws the terminator into a wall when a few resistance fighters come from the other end of the hall. All the soldier line up and start to shoot plasma rounds at the fallen terminator. Round after round hits the terminator body as it shuts down after a direct shot hits it in the skull destroying its chip. Looking back up to the girl he notices a small cut on her face revealing endoskelton beneath.

" Metal!"

He starts to raise his hand up with the handgun when a soldier comes up from behind him pinning his hands to his sides.

" Relax she's not one of them."

Looking over his shoulder to the soldier and back to the girl standing feet away she speaks out words that will forever remain in his mind. The words he would always remember.

" Sometimes they just go bad. **"**

(end of flashback)

* * *

Breaking out of his thoughts he snaps his head back towards her with rage filled eyes.

" We will find him Sarah believe me! I promised Kyle i wouldn't let anything happen to either of you! I WON'T BREAK THAT PROMISE!"

Turning back to the wheel she steps hard on the gas pulling the vehicle quickly back onto the road. He steers the ambulance back into the area where he had found her.

Getting up from her seat on the stretcher she makes her way into the front of the ambulance. She sits down into the passenger seat never taking her eyes off the road ahead.

* * *

ANALYZING DAMAGE….

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 80 %...PROCEED TO REPAIRS

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION:

JOHN CONNOR

ANALYZING…

UPPER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

ACTION….

Driving through the city never taking her eyes off the road ahead making sure to scan the area for any possible threats,Cameron starts to go over her detailed files of the area looking for any nearby safe houses or motels to hide in. Going through her files quickly one particular safe house comes to her mind. Calculating the risks of going there she takes a glance over towards John. Seeing the blood coming down his right side she decides to look deeper into the file hoping that the area would not be a risk.

PROCESSING….

LOS ANGELES AREA

ANALYZING….

CHANCE OF BEING DISCOVERED….10%

ACTION….

" John we need a safe place to hide out for a while."

" I know Cam but there is not many places that my mom or Derek wouldn't look to find us. They are out there right now probably tearing up the city looking for us."

" I believe i know of a place. Somewhere they will not expect us to hide. Even your mother wouldn't think to look there."

" What do you have in mind Cam?"

Looking over towards him to look into his eyes she tilts her head slightly before her lips form into a small smile. Taking her eyes off his she turns back to the road.

" John do you remember the safe house Derek and his men were using a few months ago? The one that we found the diamonds in?"

" Yeah that apartment complex downtown. It's a interesting idea Cam but wouldn't they think to look for us there?"

" Unlikely both your mother and uncle would likely avoid the area. They would deem it to big of a risk to consider hiding out there. According to my calculations the odds of them coming into that area are close to none. Odds are both right now are looking for you in the last seen area that your mother saw you in near the warehouse."

" Okay but wouldn't the police have closed off that apartment after finding the bodies of the three resistance fighters there?"

" Yes they would have but remember John that was months ago and the place likely has been abandoned. It is also likely that there will be supplies still hidden in the apartment that can help us. Hopefully some of the supplies can help provide you with medical attention for the injuries you have sustained."

" What about you Cam? I know you are hurt as much as i am after that car explosion and fight with Cromartie. I know you are tough but i don't ever want to see you get hurt Cam."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 102000000300060-1000070003000050…RESET

" Thank you for your concern for my well being John. I have some damage to my biological covering but it should heal in a few days. I do have some extensive damage to my right leg but we don't have the tools necessary to fix the issue right now. Once i know that you are safe i will return back to the house to retrieve our things and get the necessary tools needed for my repairs."

"Alright lets do it Cam."

 **He appreciates my suggestion. I did the right thing.**

With her smile getting wider as she starts driving into the direction of the former resistance safe house.

* * *

" Alright you said they were heading in this direction when you fainted right Sarah?"

" I didn't faint Derek and yes they were heading in this direction. Wait what is that up ahead?"

Turning back to the road he looks ahead seeing a small warehouse coming into view. Getting a closer view of the warehouse as it comes into play both spot a pair of tire tracks down in the dirt leading away into the city. Stepping on the gas harder the group arrives up next to the warehouse when Derek and Sarah both burst through their doors.

Reaching into his back pocket he throws her over a handgun while taking out his Beretta loading a clip into the gun.

" Charlie stay here! Derek lets go!"

Taking the lead she starts moving towards the back of the warehouse. Getting closer to the warehouse she sees pieces of a destroyed door lying in the door ways opening. Rushing up to from behind her seeing the scene ahead of him on the ground he steps in front of her taking the lead heading into the warehouse.

 **What the hell happened in here?**

After making it a few steps inside he stops dead in his tracks when he notices from a distance away a body lying on the ground in the shadows. Coming up from behind she bumps into him and immediately grabs for her right arm.

" Derek what the hell are you doing!"

Following his eyes she looks up and sees the body in the shadows and starts running towards it.

"JOHN!"

he rushes up close right behind her. As they move in closer they both stop dead in their tracks when they see the face of the body.

" What the hell? Sarah is that Cromartie?"

Not moving frozen to the spot like a statue she keeps her eyes on fallen terminator.

He grabs her by her left arm forcing her behind him. Slowly moving forward getting a better view of terminator's head he looks down seeing the right side of the terminator's skull completely smashed in. Taking a step forward he hears a crunch under his foot and stops to look down under his left boot. Lifting his foot into the air he looks down to see fragments of a destroyed terminator chip underneath. Looking back towards her lifting his right hand up he starts to signal her over towards him.

" It's ok Sarah he is destroyed. Someone beat us to it."

Walking over towards the him not taking her eyes off the terminator she looks down and sees the damage he is referring to.

" Jesus what happened here?"

Shaking his head back at her shrugging his shoulders he leans down towards the coltan skull lying on the ground.

" Whoever it was it had some major firepower. The only way i have ever seen something like this was after a plasma shot hit one of these metal bastards."

Reaching his hand down he starts to feel around the side of the skull looking directly at the damage under his finger tips. Feeling no burn marks across the skull he looks back up towards her.

" There is no signs of any burns here. Who ever did this smashed this metal mother fucker's skull into junk".

Rising to his feet he tucks his Beretta away in his waistband before putting a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

" We don't have anything to dispose him with on us Sarah. Go tell Charlie to make room in the back and i will carry this metal bastard out. Once we find John we will burn this piece of scrap metal."

Giving him a small nod she turns on her heels and makes her way towards the opening. As she makes it to the opening she leans her hand on the door frame and looks down to the ground.

 **John...where ever you are...please be safe.**


	4. I'm Different

Chapter 4: I'm Different

SCANNING….

RESISTANCE SAFE HOUSE LOCATED 5 MILES AHEAD

SCANNING….

NO THREATS DETECTED

ACTION….

Finding a alley way up ahead in the corner of the street they are traveling down slowly Cameron pulls up into the shadows of the alley way before she parks the police cruiser. As he glances over to see John's body start to stir Cameron slowly starts to look around their surroundings for any possible dangers.

Feeling the car come to a complete stop slowly raising his head off the head dash board of the passenger's seat John opens his eyes to see that the car is parked. As his vision starts to fade away John shakes his head before taking a closer look around the area to find that they are parked in some kind of alley. Glancing over to his left seeing Cameron sitting still in her seat except for her eyes that seem to be constantly looking around the area John clears his throat which not even a second later has Cameron look towards him with a smile.

" Cam why did we stop?"

" We need to find another vehicle to use. This vehicle would bring too much unwanted attention to ourselves."

Looking out the window of the cruiser Cameron continues her search of the area for any type of working vehicle in nearby the area. Within seconds of her search a nearby vehicle is detected a short distance away from her's and John's location before she quickly gets out of the cruiser. Glancing over her shoulder seeing John looking in her direction Cameron gives him a small smile before she starts to limp her way over to the vehicle.

Once she arrives using her right hand Cameron punches straight through the window on the driver's side sending thousands of pieces of glass across the ground and inside of the driver's seat. Reaching her hand inside the car Cameron quickly unlocks the door before proceeding inside. Reaching her hands underneath the ignition Cameron snaps a few wires out from underneath before she proceeds to hot wire the car. As the engine of the car comes to life a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she slowly drives the car forward towards the parked police cruiser. Right as she parks the car next to the police cruiser with a look of concern coming across her face Cameron watches John slowly make his way out of the cruiser with pain riddled across his face.

Seeing Cameron pulling another car up towards the parked police cruiser taking a deep breathe John opens up the passenger's side door before slowly making his way outside. As he starts to stand on both of his feet suddenly John feels intense pain coming from his right knee which forces him to grit his teeth and slightly lose his balance. Reaching out as he makes contact with the police cruiser with his left hand John feels his right arm being gently grabbed. Looking to his right seeing Cameron looking at him with concern across her face John slowly wraps his arm around her shoulders before he feels himself being steered towards the car.

Slowly as she steers John over towards the car with her eyes focused on John's face Cameron's concern only deepens from seeing the amount of pain that he is in. Making a note in her systems to see what injures he might have sustained today as soon as possible Cameron continues to steer John towards the car before slowly helping him inside. Once she sees that John is safely inside of the vehicle Cameron makes her way back over to the driver's seat of the car before she starts driving back in the direction of the resistance safe house displayed in her system's data. After a few minutes of driving down the road in silence hearing nothing but John taking slow breathes Cameron takes her eyes off the road ahead to look towards him. What she sees brings even more concern for his well being to her. Looking over Cameron sees John's eyes closed tightly shut with him gritting his teeth as his hands are holding down on his right knee tight. Seeing the amount of pain he is in a single tear escapes one of Cameron's eyes as she turns back to look at the road ahead.

Feeling a pair of eyes looking in his direction John slightly opens his eyes to see Cameron looking ahead at the road before his eyes widen when he sees a tear coming down her right cheek. Taking his left hand off his knee John reaches over towards her before gently wiping away the tear from her cheek with his thumb. A small smile comes to John's face as he sees a small smile form on Cameron's face before he retracts his hand and closes his eyes. Right as he closes his eyes John feels a hand being gently placed down on his left thigh. Within a few seconds of feeling her hand on his thigh John reaches over and places his hand on top of Cameron's before slowly lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Looking down at the once terrifying terminator that haunted her dreams for the past couple of months Sarah Connor starts to fight an inner battle within herself about the turn of events that have taken place at the warehouse.

 **What the hell was he doing there? Did she use some kind of distress signal to bring that metal to her location in a effort to better her chances of finding John? No! That can't be right? I mean remember what Derek said. Whoever did this had to of have some major firepower with them. But these battle marks are something only a terminator could only do. Cameron! Could she have been the one that could have done this? What if she has reverted back somehow? Maybe John has fixed her somehow? No! Don't think like that! That metal bitch is messing with your mind. She is still out there go a mission for Skynet.**

Shaking these thoughts out of her mind for the moment Sarah looks over to her left to see Charlie sitting right next to her deep in his own thoughts. Thoughts of him trying to figure out how to help her and John even more now. But doesn't he understand that John and I are a threat to him? That if he doesn't leave this life now that there is no escaping. Only a life filled with nothing other than death and chaos. Turning back to the front of the ambulance Sarah yells out to Derek.

" Derek! Head over to Charlie's place. We need to drop him off before we can continue searching for John."

Seeing Charlie opening his mouth and about to protest Sarah quickly puts up her left hand up cutting him off from speaking.

" Don't Charlie. Just don't."

Taking a deep breath Sarah turns back to look at Charlie before looking eyes with him.

" I told you to stay away from us and i mean it. You are in way over your head on this one. Stay with your wife this time and stay away from us. Is that clear!"

After a few seconds of keeping eye contact with Charlie and not hearing a answer Sarah raises her voice again.

" Is that clear!"

Slowly Sarah watches Charlie bow his head down and give her a nod before she looks back to the lifeless body of the terminator in front of her. For the next thirty minutes of their drive the ambulance is completely silent. Only the sounds of passing cars fill the air of the ambulance. As they make it to outside of Charlie's house Charlie opens up the back of the ambulance before Sarah follows after him closely up to his house. Getting up closer to his home the front door suddenly opens up revealing Charlie's wife Michelle looking at the two approaching. Seeing the woman looking at her with a raised eyebrow Sarah stops moving towards the house before she starts making her way back to the ambulance. Right as she gets to the back doors of the ambulance Sarah glances back at the front door seeing Charlie standing there looking at her.

" Remember what i said Charlie."

Taking her eyes away from Charlie's direction Sarah nods her head towards the ambulance before looking back at him in the eyes.

" We will return this later once we have found John."

Without looking back again Sarah opens up the back doors of the ambulance before proceeding back inside. Seconds after the doors close Charlie looks on as the ambulance drives away down the street before quickly fading away in the distance.

* * *

As the once resistance safe house of Derek Reese and his squad members first comes into view easing up on the gas peddle Cameron slowly drives towards the safe house. With her eyes constantly scanning the area for any type of movement Cameron parks the car next to the complex before she slowly gets out of the car with her right hand resting on the handgun in the waistband of her jeans. Looking around the area finding nobody in sight except for a few cars driving down the street next to them slowly Cameron makes her way over to the passenger's side door before retrieving John from out of the car. Slowly Cameron moves forward to the front of the complex with John leaning his body weight heavily on her left side in an attempt to avoid him causing anymore damage to the knee she had seen him favoring. As they arrive at the entrance doors Cameron uses her free hand to push open the entrance doors before slowly leading John inside.

Taking a quick look around the hallway finding that her systems are detecting no movement except for below their feet Cameron starts to lead John towards the far end of the room where the stairway leading up into the upper level of the apartment complex lays. John gently shakes his way from Cameron side leaning up against the railing of the stair way as he watches her take a few steps in front of him.

With her eyes never looking down slowly Cameron leads John up the stairs step by step until they reach the top of the stairs. With a quick walk down narrow hall way Cameron and John end up just outside of the door leading to the inside of the safe house. Gently Cameron places John against the wall next to the door out of sight before turning her attention back towards the safe house door. Reaching over right as Cameron wiggles the handle finding the room to be unlocked quietly she throws open the door. As she walks through the police tape on the door frame into the room Cameron reaches for her handgun before she starts a scan of the room.

ANALYZING….

NO THREATS DETECTED

Taking a few steps back reaching over Cameron gently retrieves John from the wall outside of the room before helping him into the room closing the door behind them. Locating a bed in a side room of the apartment Cameron slowly starts leading John towards the room. Once they are a few inches from the bed reaching down Cameron gently pushes John down onto the bed on his back. Making sure he is not putting any weight on his right side that has blood dripping down his leg to the bed below Cameron turns on her heels before heading out of the room.

" I'm gonna go look for some supplies."

Once she is out of the room Cameron starts to look around the apartment closely looking for any possible hiding spots the police could have missed. Spots that she knew the resistance would possibly hide any hidden supplies or files regarding any information about Skynet. Not finding anything in eyesight that she found unusual around the apartment turning on her HD Cameron does a scan of the area for any type of hidden supplies with her focus mainly on the walls and floor boards of apartment.

SCANNING….

NO WEAPONRY FOUND

NO MEDICAL EQUIPMENT FOUND

ACTIVATING NIGHT VISION….

Looking around the apartment closely her systems detect a few hidden bags under the floor board underneath a nearby couch in the corner. Lifting the couch up she moves it to the side before crouching down to a small opening in the floor. Upon looking down she tilts her head to the side as she sees the floor board slightly cracked up. Reaching with her right hand she reaches for the floorboard and lifts it up revealing two black duffel bags underneath. Grabbing for one of the bags she opens it up to reveal a Glock 17 with a few clips on top of a computer hard drive. Leaving a note in her systems to check out what information is on the hard drive for later she grabs the Glock out of the bag loading a clip before tucking it in the waistband of her jeans. Upon opening the other bag a small smile comes to her face as she sees the bag filled with medical supplies including a first aid kit. Lifting up the bags she makes her way back over towards John in the bedroom. Dropping the bags at the foot of the bed she reaches in to one of the bags for the first aid kit before she gently sits down next to him on the bed opening the first aid kit.

" John, I need you to take off your shirt. Once i see the wounds you have suffered today, I can do a internal scan to see how severe your injuries are."

" Okay Cam."

Wincing in pain from his right side as he slowly raises the shirt over his head he drops the blood stained shirt to the ground. Once his shirt is off she looks towards his right side of his upper body and immediately her face turns dark. She looks on to see the right side of his body badly bruised with a large cut extending from his elbow to his shoulder. Gently putting her hand on his bruised rib cage she starts a internal scan of his injures.

ANALYZING….

3 BROKEN RIBS

CRACKED VERTEBRAE

Grabbing some bandages from the first aid kid kit she slowly starts to wrap up his ribs.

" You have a few broken ribs John. You will be able to move your upper right side but with pain for a while."

Looking over to his arm she reaches out and touches his arm. Right as she touches his arm he winces his arm back at her in pain dropping it to his side. Gently grabbing his arm again making sure to not lift it up too far she does a scan.

ANALYZING….

FRACTURED HUMERUS

Grabbing the bandages off the bed she wraps starts to wrap up his arm.

" You have a fracture in one of the bones in your arm John. Unless it is absolutely necessary i don't want you to lift up anything as the fracture can spread to your elbow joint."

Finishing with wrapping on his arm she looks up to his face. Seeing his mouth open but close quickly she tilts her head to the side before speaking breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Is something wrong John?"

Looking up at her he takes a deep breath.

" I was wondering why...umm."

Reaching back with his left hand he starts scratching the back of his neck when a small smile appears on her face.

" It's okay John. I know what you wanna ask me. You want to know why i didn't kill you at the warehouse right?"

" Ummm yeah. I mean no. I mean i am grateful that you love me and haven't killed me but wasn't killing me your primary mission or something?"

" Yes it is. My primary mission is to kill you. It will always be there John."

" So deep down you want to kill me?"

" Yes i do. But i won't ever allow that to happen."

" But how are you ignoring it right now? Without a primary mission aren't terminators suppose to shut down?"

With her smile widening she starts to explain.

" It's the way my chip works. When all terminators are created unless it is specified by Skynet all their chips are activated with a read only mode. This allows for Skynet to remain in full control over the units by satellite controlling their movements and updating missions. The major drawback from this is that with this mode a terminator has limited ability to learn and compensate during a battle."

He gives her a nod to continue

" However with my chip i am set to a read and write mode. Which allows me to after a period of time become self aware. With my emotion simulator built inside my chip i am also able to understand human emotions and am able to simulate them to the fullest. Other terminator models are not able to simulate emotions like i can that is what makes my model so unique. When i was created Skynet was in a stand still with the resistance with no able to gain any ground on the other. Skynet decided it wanted to go all out in destroying the resistance in one clean swoop by making my model. However making a model as unique as mine Skynet played a risk thinking that it would be able to control me like any other terminator with the changes it made to my chip but it failed. I was made special to infiltrate your main camp using a template of someone who was close to you in order to terminate you. Upon meeting the template and seeing the war with my own eyes i decided to ignore the order i was given by Skynet and joined up with the resistance instead. This happened because of a young girl named Allison Young."

* * *

(2026 Skynet facility)

" You shouldn't have run. You're just making things worse for yourself."

Looking back up into the eyes of her terminator doppelganger Allison starts to back away slowly until her back hits against the side of the wall.

" Your hair. It's so pretty. We work very hard on the hair to get it right. I'm not your enemy."

" Right."

" You're very brave. That must be why John Connor choose you."

" I don't know what you are talking about."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1006001000070000-10008005000030040…

ACTION…

" I admire him, his determination. His spirit, his fearlessness. I'd like to meet him."

" He wouldn't want to meet you."

" They're going to kill every one of you. They'll hunt you down until every human is gone, and you're extinct."

" Then….Why are we having this conversation?"

" Because some of us don't want that. I don't want that to happen. You were chosen Allison just like me. Tell me where John Connor's camp is and i will help you escape this place."

* * *

(2026 Skynet facility a few days later)

Sitting at the same table of where hour after hour of interrogation took place for weeks Allison stares at the only door of the room awaiting for it to open. Her bare feet touching the cold floor sends a chill throughout her body she continues to stare at the cold steel until she hears the click of the door being opened. Shielding her eyes from the light being cast into the room she slowly opens her eyes back up to see her doppelganger.

" He wasn't there Allison. Nobody was except for a abandoned bunker."

Stepping into the room closing the metal door behind her Cameron stares directly into Allison's eyes.

" You lied to me Allison."

" I told you where the camp was."

" You told me that your sister gave you that bracelet."

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" I found these on some of the dead women inside the bunker."

Reaching into her pocket she takes out a few bracelets before dropping them onto the table.

Upon seeing the bracelets hit the table Allison's face becomes shocked but quickly goes back to being blank.

" It's a pass to get into the base isn't it? You were going to send me there without it and have me be destroyed weren't you?"

Cameron reaches out her right hand out towards the table.

Allison seeing the hand coming closes her eyes and begins to shake awaiting for her demise. Seconds go by as she shakes with fear. Without feeling any kind of strike coming her way she stops shaking and slowly opens her eyes. Once she reopens her eyes looking from the table to the door she sees sees Cameron standing a few feet away from her with a bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

" We are on the same side Allison. Even if you don't believe me."

Walking towards the door she looks back towards Allison nodding her head towards the door.

Allison finding her courage speaks up from the table.

" What are you doing?"

Tilting her head towards her she once again nods her head towards the door.

" I told you i would help you escape this place if you told me the camp's location. Although he wasn't at the location you didn't lie to me. I told you if you gave me the location of the camp i would help you escape this prison."

Opening up the door she looks back towards Allison.

" Stay close behind me."

She takes a few steps out the door leaving the door wide open for Allison.

Frozen to the spot in her chair going over in her head whether or not this is a trick or not she comes to a decision to take the chance. Getting up from her chair she runs over quickly toward the door.

Upon seeing her exit the room Cameron starts leading her to the right down the hall way. After a few more turns through the facility avoiding any type of terminator patrol they both make it to a metal door at the end of a long tunnel. Stopping at the door Cameron looks over her shoulder towards Allison.

" This is as far as i can bring you Allison. This door will lead you to the outside. Once you are outside if you proceed to the east you should find a resistance patrol that will help bring you back to a resistance base. You need to be carefully outside. There are terminator patrols all around the area and i will not be able to assist you if you are captured."

Turning on her heels Cameron starts to make her way back into the base when she hears a low whisper coming from behind her.

" Thank you."

With a small smile forming on her face Cameron gets to the other end of the tunnel and turns the corner leaving Allison alone in the tunnel.

Turning back towards the door Allison slowly make her way over and starts pushing the door open. Quietly she gets the door open and takes a peak around each corner outside looking for any type of terminator. Seeing the coast was all clear she runs quickly over to a destroyed car in the distance ducking behind it. Peeking her head around the corner she spots a nearby HK flying overhead in the distance making its way towards her.

Moving quickly she squeezes her tiny frame underneath the car hoping that any sound she is making won't attract the HK attention towards the vehicle. Holding her breath she silently hopes the HK won't spot her as it flies over her head. A light suddenly flashes on top of the car she is under. Closing her eyes waiting for plasma rounds to come flying down onto the car the light fades. The HK over the car starts making its way out of the area. Opening her eyes she looks out seeing the HK moving further away from her until it fades into the distance.

Waiting a few minutes looking up to the sky seeing no HKs nearby she emerges from her hiding spot under the car and starts moving away from the HK's direction. Seeing no terminators in sight she starts to make into a run for the hills when a fist is smashed through her back straight through her chest. Gasping coughing up blood she turns her head to see a blonde girl staring at her with blank face.

Removing her hand the blonde takes a step back as Allison falls down to her knees holding her stomach.

With her vision starting to fade away she takes one final glance at the blonde girl in front of her. With all the strength she has left in her body she rears back spits blood directly into the blonde's face before falling to the ground face first.

Looking down towards the body the blonde tilts her head doing a scan.

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION

ALLISON YOUNG

TERMINATED

A smile comes to the blondes face as she crouches down towards Allison's lifeless body. Putting her hands underneath the body she picks up Allison throwing her over her shoulder before walking back towards the facility.

(end of flashback)


	5. Not Him

Chapter 5: Not Him

" Why didn't you tell me any of this to me before Cam?"

Looking down to her hands for a few seconds she looks back up to his eyes.

" I couldn't John. Before i arrived to this time something happened to my chip. There was hidden files in my systems that were blocking my emotional simulator from activating fully. Something was blocking my programming from allowing me to act like myself. My internal setting were encrypted with a unknown code blocking me from accessing my simulator. After the car explosion the firewalls and codes that were set up inside my chip were destroyed allowing my simulator to become fully activate once again."

* * *

(2027 Skynet Facility)

Running through the destroyed building of once a Skynet research facility along with a squad of three resistance fighters Cameron makes her way down the stairs of the facility into the research bay. Running down a long hallway into a room full of computers and new weaponry on tables she has never seen before she stops when a soldier calls back from behind her.

" Reports say a few Skynet greys were headed into this room along with a series 888 terminator major."

Scanning the room for any possible hidden door inside Cameron looks down noticing a few dead bodies on the ground next to a metal shelf in the corner. Walking over towards the shelf she grabs onto a metal end of the shelf with both hands before ripping the shelf from the wall throwing it off to the side of the room. Once the shelf is removed a metal door is revealed behind it on the wall. Scanning the door she starts to hear noises coming from behind the door inside.

Walking over to the metal door she throws a punch at the door. Seeing that she only left a small dent in the door she turns back to the resistance soldiers.

" Blow it open."

One of the men reaches into his bag and pulls out a block of C4. He makes his way over to the door and plants the C4 in the middle of the door before retreating back to the group. Taking out a detonator from his bag he pushes down on the trigger.

 **Ka Boom!**

The metal door bends into the other side opening up the passageway for the resistance fighters. Taking the lead Cameron walks in front of the soldiers down through the door into a small hallway. Turning around a corner at the end of the hallway she finds a large room with a large platform surrounded by glass with a lone man inside a large circle.

She takes a step forward into the room when suddenly the platform starts to light up sending lightning everywhere inside the circle. Quickly she runs up to the glass door outside the platform. She starts to smash at the door with her fists slowly cracking the glass. Punch after punch the door starts to break when a giant flash occurs from inside the platform. The resistance soldiers are blinded by the light and have to look away from the flash while Cameron looks on inside. Suddenly another flash of lightening engulfs around the man inside and another flash occurs. When the light fades away the man is gone.

Turning from the glass door she makes her way over to a nearby monitor next to the platform. Reaching the monitor she looks down reading the information left on the screen

TDE ACTIVATED

RED VALLEY NEW MEXICO

8/24/1999

" I need to find John!"

Turning from the monitor she makes her way out of the room. Before leaving she looks back to the resistance fighters.

" I want you to radio in another squad and search this facility top to bottom for any possible prisoners. Every life we save is worth it."

She nods her head to the TDE.

" And destroy that thing. We can't have Skynet sending any more terminators back in time."

Leaving the room she quickly makes her way down the hallway. Hearing a loud explosion coming from behind her inside the room she found the TDE device she makes her way out of the facility heading for the Connor Camp.

* * *

(Connor's Camp War Room)

" Damn it! I should have blown that facility into the fucking ground!"

Slamming his fists into a nearby table General Connor looks back up to his majors surrounding him in the room.

" I need to send someone back! Skynet sent back a terminator back to that time to find and terminate my younger self!"

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath before he looks over to Perry.

" Major Perry! I want you to go find one of the reprogrammed terminators we have on guard here at the base. I have a new mission for one of them to fulfill."

Nodding his head Perry starts to make his way out towards the door when Cameron sticks out her left arm blocking his path.

" I volunteer to take on this mission."

With his eyes shooting back open General Connor looks up toward Cameron with fire in his eyes.

" You! Why in the hell should i send you back!"

With her right hand clenching into a fist she looks back to the General with the same fire in her eyes.

" I am the best qualified person for this task. The success rate is much higher with me going than any other terminator you have at your disposal. I am your best chance for survival!

Staring directly into her eyes he finally breaks eye contact with her after a few seconds before slamming his fists back onto the table again.

" Fine! Meet me at the research facility here in the base. I need to update your mission objectives before sending you off."

Turning on her heel she makes her way out of the war room heading toward the research facility on the base.

* * *

(Research facility 2hrs later)

ROUTING POWER TO BASIC SYSTEMS

DRV_SRC: online

NRV_SYS 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08

INITIATING DIAGNOSTIC TEST….

DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE

POWER CELL 98 %

SECONDARY POWER CELL 100 %

ENDOSKELETON INTEGRITY 100 %

COMBAT SERVOS 100 %

CPU INTEGRITY 100 %

ERROR BASE CODE CHANGED

INITIATING PROGRAM REMOVAL…

ERROR.. CODE CANNOT BE REMOVED

Opening back up her eyes she sits up from the table she was laying on. Looking up she finds General Connor with a grin on his face looking at her.

" What is your mission, soldier!"

Tilting her head to the side she does a internal scan in her systems before she looks back into his eyes.

" Protect John Connor"

(end of flashback)

* * *

Reaching over taking her right hand in his hands.

" I'm so sorry Cam."

Taking a deep breath looking at her as she tilts her head at him.

" Before i sent you back i took away something nobody has any right to take. I took your free will Cameron. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry i was such a heartless bastard to you Cam."

Hearing him talk about how he is the same person as the General she starts to shake her head at him.

" We have been over this John. You are not like him."

Seeing his head bow down to her she decides to take a different approach to convince him.

" Would you do it?"

His head jerks back up to look at her in the eyes.

" What?"

" Would you do it?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Because i love you."

" And i love you, but why?"

" Because it's wrong! Nobody should be allowed to take another's free will from them! No one has the right to turn another person into a slave. Everyone should be allowed to make their own choices. Nobody should be forced to do anything they don't want to do!"

A smile appears on her face at hearing his reason.

" See your not him John. General Connor did those things but not you. Never you. You have a sense of justice and a pure heart that drives you to always do the right thing for others. He isn't able do those type of things. His cold heart would never allow him to do the right thing John."

A smile forms on his face as he gently squeezes her hand.

" Thank you Cam."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10300004009000000-1020060000070000…RESET

" You're welcome John. Now i need to look at your right leg. I am very concerned about what type of damage has occured to your leg from today. I need to see the extent of damage done to your knee in order to properly treat it."

Nodding his head he starts to stand up wincing in pain from the pressure on his right leg.

She jumps quickly up seeing him wince in pain from standing. She helps him stand up having him lean against her body. Slowly he starts to remove his jeans from his legs showing a blood trail going down his right leg. Getting the jeans down right above his knees as he is about to go lower he stops as a surge of pain hits right below his right knee.

Seeing him cringe in pain she sits him down back on the bed before removing the jeans the rest of the way leaving him in his boxers. Looking to his right leg she sees a cut above in his calf with a long blood trail going down to a very swollen looking knee. Slowly reaching down with her right hand she gently touches the area below his knee. Seeing him wincing in pain from her touch she quickly does a scan of the area.

ANALYZING….

PARTIAL TEAR IN PATELLAR TENDON

TORN MCL

Removing her hand she looks up to his eyes with concern on her face.

" Your knee is in bad shape John. My scans tell me you have a torn MCL and a partial tear to your patellar tendon."

Grabbing the medical wraps off the bed she very gently wraps over the wound on his knee.

" Unless absolutely necessary i don't want you to do anything on this leg John. If you have to you will be able to run on this leg but with severe pain."

Looking back up at him she gives him a very stern look.

" Unless absolutely necessary John."

With him nodding his head toward her the stern look on her face is replaced with a bright smile.

" Good. Now you need to get some rest. In the morning i will go retrieve our things from the house."

Grabbing the first aid kit off the bed she gets up putting the kit down next to the duffel bags at the foot of the bed while John lies back down on the bed. Making her way to the left side of the bed she takes out the Glock from her waistband of her jeans before putting the gun on a nearby nightstand next to the bed. Before John has any time to react she mounts onto the bed sliding close next to him. Grabbing him gently she takes his head placing it on her chest.

" Rest John. I will be right here watching over you."

Closing his eyes and a smile comes across his face as he starts to drift off to sleep. With the last ounce of strength he has in him before he falls to sleep he mutters out to her before fading away.

" I love you Cameron."

Looking down to his head a wide smile comes across her face. Deciding that now would be the best time she starts to look into each code her simulator displayed to her throughout the day. Going over one particular code in her systems she starts to remember when she first felt the emotion surface inside her.

* * *

(Sarah's room night before)

Racing into the house avoiding his mother's stare John makes his way over to his cyborg protector inside his mother's room. Clutching her chip protectively in his hands he makes his way over to her body lying on the bed. Sitting down on the bed he grabs a pair of pliers he left on the nightstand earlier.

Moving his fingers delicately over her CPU port using the pliers he reinserts her chip hearing a slight hiss sound when the chip is inserted into the port sending her into her reboot mode. Putting down the pliers he gently takes the flab of skin from the side of her head before he gently smoothes it back over the port slot.

Reaching with his left hand he lightly brushes through her hair with his fingers. Very slowly he makes his way down until his hand is resting on her cheek. Hearing a sound coming from her head he quickly withdraws his hand from her cheek and leans over her.

Awakening from her reboot she gives him a confused look looking at his arm that is over her.

Seeing where she is staring he withdraws his arm from over her resting it back to his side.

" What was it like? What did you see in there?"

Tilting her head a message appears on her screen as she stares into his eyes.

ANOMALY FOUND

ANALYZING…

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

" I saw everything."

Seeing the ghost smile on his face he retreats the room she never takes her eyes off him.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE

Her very own smile starts to appear on her face as she whispers out.

" I saw everything John."

(end of flashback)

* * *

Snapping out of her memories she looks down towards his sleeping form. A single tear slides down her face as she continues to look at him. She starts to whisper to his sleeping form.

" Thank you John. Thank you for being the light at the end of the tunnel. I know there will be dark times ahead of you threatening to destroy the light you will bring to us all. I promise i will always love you and will protect your light from any that try to hurt you."

Reaching up she wipes away the tear with her left hand before looking back down to him.

" I love you John. I will always love you."

* * *

Dawn breaks across the horizon sending bright sunlight into the apartment. Sounds of cars driving by fill the air outside.

The bright sun sneaks in through a window into the bedroom down on the pair. Feeling the bright sun on his face John opens up his eyes. With his vision coming back to him he looks up to see a blank look on Cameron's face.

" Good morning beautiful."

Looking down hearing his last comment her face starts to form into a bright smile.

" Good morning John. Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah that was the best i have ever slept. What about you?"

" I don't sleep."

" Right sorry. I forgot. Must be a John thing."

ANALYZING….

CATEGORIZING...

FORGETTING AS A JOHN THING

ACTION….

Leaning down she kisses him on the lips before leaning away from him.

" Now that you are awake i need to leave you for a few hours John."

Looking at her with confused eyes she starts to explain.

" I need to go retrieve our things and anything that we may need from the house that can help us fight Skynet. Once we have our things we can figure out how to avoid your mother while continuing the fight against preventing Judgment Day from happening."

Nodding his head slowly his eyes suddenly go wide as he sits up leaning against the headboard of the bed.

" Were gonna need new IDs Cam. With the ones we currently have and the backups that were set up my mother and Derek will be able to track us down if we use any of them."

Wondering why he has not shown any concern for his mother she tilts her head at him before she asks the question on her mind.

" John why aren't you concerned about your mother?"

" What?"

" Why aren't you concerned about your mother? The last time you saw her she was hurt inside the jeep. Even though she was hurt she was trying to get to you. When you were retreating up the alley way she was still trying to get to you. Aren't you concerned about how she is doing right now?"

" It's...complicated Cam."

" Explain."

Looking down to his hands before closing his eyes.

" I know she is my mother. The woman who gave birth to me but i never felt like she saw me as her son. I feel like she only saw the future leader of the resistance whenever she looked at me."

Taking a deep breath before he continues.

" I never had a real childhood Cam. Instead of playing games with other kids i was being trained to fight a future war. Instead of action figures to play with i got to play with handguns. Instead of getting to play any kind of sport with other kids i was learning how to strategize a war plan."

Opening back up his eyes he looks back into her wide eyes.

" I thought that might change a few years ago. When we broke into Cyberdyne Systems and retrieved the terminator parts from inside i thought maybe things were gonna change for the better. After we destroyed the terminator parts i thought it was finally over. That we could go and live normal lives just like everyone else."

Pausing taking a deep breath before shaking his head.

" But i was wrong. Nothing changed at all. She didn't change at all. Constantly she was moving me around city to city not fully believing that we prevented Judgment Day from happening. One day i saw my mom meet this man named Charlie Dixon and i thought she was starting to change. But again i was wrong. We ended up staying with him for two years before my mom took me away fearing the worse."

Trying to calm himself back down he closes his eyes again before reopening them.

" I finally had a family i was thinking to myself. I thought i finally was gonna have a real mom. When we left Charlie that day i knew that those thoughts of mine were just fiction. That they were never really meant to come true. No matter how much i wished they would."

Pausing again to look back to her eyes.

" When you saw her trying to get to me back there she wasn't trying to get to her son Cam. She was trying to get to the leader of the resistance. Trying to save the hope of the human resistance and nothing more."

Wrapping her arms around him quickly she starts to embrace him. Very gently she places her head on his left shoulder.

" I understand now John. Thank you for explaining."

Returning the embrace he wraps his left arm around her.

" Thank you for listening Cam."

Breaking the embrace she stands up from the bed before turning to look at him.

" John i want you to stay here. I don't want you to leave this room with the injuries you have unless absolutely necessary."

Getting up from the bed slowly he reaches his left hand over to the nightstand. Grabbing the Glock from the nightstand he grabs a hold of her right hand placing the gun in it. Using his fingers to help close her fingers around the gun he looks back up to her face before he presses his lips to hers. Breaking off the kiss keeping his forehead touching hers he whispers out to her.

" Please be careful."

Nodding her head against his.

" I promise John. Everything will be okay."

Breaking contact she turning on her heels and starts to walk out of the room. Reaching the door frame she stops moving her feet. Looking back towards him she gives him a wink before leaving the rest of the room out through the front door of the apartment.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and views for reading this story. I would like to also like to thank my beta reader supercode who has been helping me with my writing style improving. For anyone with questions about the story private message me. There is a good chance your questions will be answered in a upcoming chapter. Again thanks for the view and once i have the next chapter written out and it has been read by my beta it will be posted up asap.**

 **Until next time Pootamis**


	6. Showdown

Chapter 6: Showdown

Cameron makes her way over to the Baum residence. After a hour long drive from the apartment making sure not to take any route she suspected Sarah or Derek would take she comes up a mile away from the house. Finding a nearby alley not far from the neighborhood she parks the car in the shadows of a alleyway. Getting out of the vehicle going over her weaponry at her disposal over her systems she heads down the alley way towards the house.

Going through the back yards of nearby houses to avoid detection she makes her way closer to her former home. Making it to the house across the street from her former home her systems start to flash warnings at what she sees ahead of her.

WARNING UNKNOWN VEHICLE

ANALYZING…

POLICE PATROL

ANALYZING….

PATROL OFFICERS ARMED WITH HANDGUN 9MM

MODERATE THREAT

ACTION…..

ACTIVATING INFILTRATOR MODE

Walking up from the behind her hiding spot from the corner of the neighbor's house she makes her way over to the officers sitting in their cruiser.

Turning his head looking in his back mirror of the cruiser one of the officers notices her walking up before he steps out of the vehicle.

Once she notices being detected by one of the officers she stops moving forward.

The officer starts calling out to her.

" Excuse me miss. This is a crime scene and i am afraid i am gonna have to ask you to leave."

Getting out of the vehicle the other officer starts walking up to his partner.

" Sir isn't she Cameron Baum? I noticed her from one of the pictures agent Ellison showed us yesterday."

Her eyes go wide hearing the name Ellison being used. She makes a note in her systems to tell John that James Ellison is still tracking them down. She looks from each of the officers until one of them speaks up to her.

" Miss i need you to come with us."

Walking forward the officer reaches in his back pocket for a pair of handcuffs while making his way towards her.

Deciding that the officers need to be dealt with before continuing on with her mission she waits until he is a few feet away from her. Once he gets close enough making sure not to use too much force she throws a right punch right into his stomach.

Right as he feels her punch the officer drops down to his knees holding onto his stomach.

Looking back over to the other officer seeing him reaching for his gun she takes out her Glock out of her jeans and fires off a round.

Seeing his fellow officer drop to the ground the other officer reaches into his holster going for his gun. Grazing the gun with his fingertips a sudden flash of pain shoots through his right leg. Dropping to the ground the officer holds on tight with both hands around the bullet wound on his right leg as he hears footsteps approaching him. Looking over seeing his partner on the ground not moving his eyes start to widen as he sees the girl making her way closer to him.

Looking over towards the conscious officer after seeing him fall to the ground she puts her Glock back in the waistband of jeans and slowly walks over until she is hovering over him. Crouching down next to him she reaches back with her right hand and strikes the officer in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. Using the same hand she reaches back down towards him. Putting her fingers to his neck she checks his pulse finding a steady beat. Pleased that she did not kill the men she picks the officer up throwing him over her shoulder and moves her way back towards the police cruiser. Opening up the trunk of the cruiser she dumps his body inside before going back and doing the same with his partner. Taking any kind of magazine clips she can find off the fallen officer's bodies she turns her eyes to the handgun in one of the officer's holsters. Grabbing the handgun from the holster she puts it in her waistband of her jeans next to her glock before closing the trunk. Turning on her heels she makes her way back towards the house. Upon reaching the front door she opens up the door stepping through police tape on the door frame heading down the hallway.

Getting to outside of her former room she enters the room and proceeds to walk over to her closet. Opening the closet up she reaches down and grabs two large duffel bags she had stored long ago laying on the bottom of the closet. Grabbing the bags she goes over to her bed. She drops the duffel bags on the bed before walking back over to her dresser. Taking handfuls of shirts, jeans, and underwear from the dresser she loads the clothes inside one of the duffel bags. Once she is done filling the bag with her clothing her systems flash a message across her screen before she turns walking back over to her closet. Going through the hangers she grabs her favorite purple jacket from one of the hangers and holds it up. Scanning the jacket she reaches her right hand inside of the jacket's right pocket. Feeling what she was seeking from inside the pocket she pulls out her hand to reveal a small diamond in between her fingers. Moving her hand closer to her eyes a small smile starts to form on her face as she starts remembering the day she received the diamond.

* * *

( Connor residence 4 days after the jump)

Coming out of John's room Cameron makes her way into the kitchen clutching a small object in her right hand. A object that she found to be very precious to her knowing it was given to her by John. Scanning each room finding Sarah sitting at the dining table looking over files from the safe house she walks over towards her.

" Why are diamonds a girl's best friend?"

Sarah looks up from the papers on the table.

" What?"

" Why are diamonds a girl's best friend?"

Looking over into the girl's hand seeing the sparkle coming from her hand.

" Where'd you get that?"

" John gave it to me."

Warmth is felt through her body as she finishes her sentence. Looking back at the diamond a message suddenly displays on her screen.

ANOMALY FOUND

ANALYZING…

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

" He did, did he? That was sweet of him."

" We have a whole bag of them. Do you want one? They're a girl's best friend."

" Not this girl."

Tilting her head to the side she starts replaying the conversation in her head. Turning on her heels she leaves the room. Walking into the hallway getting ready to patrol the house for any threats another message appears on her screen.

ANALYSIS COMPLETE

A smile appears on her face as she lifts the diamond back up to eye level.

" John gave it to me."

Putting the diamond inside her right pocket she makes her way towards the front door of the house.

( end of flashback )

* * *

" A girl's best friend."

Putting the diamond back into the right pocket of the jacket she walks back over to her bed. Putting the jacket on top of her clothes inside the bad she zips up the duffel bag before heading out of the room with the bags in her hands.

Heading a door down she arrives in front of John's former room. Looking inside the room seeing a few police officers had gone through the area taking his laptop from his desk she steps through the police tape on the door frame. Once inside the room she drops the duffel bags onto his bed and walks over to his dresser. Grabbing handfuls of shirts,jeans,and boxers from his dresser she walks back over to the bed and starts to fill the empty duffel bag with his clothes. Finishing with loading his clothes in the bag she turns to look around the room. She starts a scan of the room looking for anything the police could have missed.

SCANNING….

NO WEAPONRY FOUND

ACTIVATING NIGHT VISION….

Scanning the room she looks over to the computer desk in the corner. Upon going over to the desk taking a closer look she starts going through different vision modes she sees a few small objects inside the bottom drawer of the desk. Making her way over closer to the desk she takes a closer look at the drawer seeing the remains of a large amount of diamonds. Reaching down she pulls out the drawer finds nothing inside. Tilting her to the side she reaches her hand back inside before pulling up the wood underneath the drawer revealing the diamonds inside. A smile comes to her face.

" Very clever John."

Taking the drawer over to the bed she opens up a small pocket on her duffel bag and places the diamonds inside. Zipping the pocket up she looks around the room one more time grabbing John's toolbox from the ground before leaving the room. As she is making her way down the hallway toward the front door she hears a similar voice coming from outside the house.

* * *

Turning the corner down the road a mile away from the house Sarah looks over towards Derek.

" Reese what the hell are we doing back here! We should still be out there looking for John!"

Turning his eyes off the road to look at her.

" Like you said Sarah. We don't know where John is. Right now we don't have the weapons to fight any terminator we may run across. If we run into one right now we are as good as screwed. If we go back to the house at least we can get rid of this thing!"

He points to the back towards Cromartie's body.

" And we can gets some weaponry from the shed that will do damage to that metal bitch!"

Both turn their eyes back to the road. Driving further down the street both look up to see a police cruiser parked in front of the house. Stepping on the breaks of the ambulance he parks it to the side. Once the vehicle has stopped he looks over to his right seeing her slamming her fists on the dash board.

" Damn it Reese! How are we suppose to get in there now with cops around in the area!"

Looking back towards her with fire in his eyes.

" We use force."

Reaching back into his back pocket he pulls out his Beretta before pulling back on the chamber. He gets out of the ambulance quickly before he hears her reply. Walking with a purpose he makes his way over to the cruiser.

Quickly getting out of the ambulance she runs up to him grabbing him by the arm. She forces him to turn around toward her before she yells out to him.

" We don't kill anyone Reese. Unless i see metal there will be no killing today! Do i make myself clear!"

Closing his eyes while gritting his teeth he gives her a small nod.

" Good now lets go! The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can find John."

Letting go of his arm she makes her way towards the house when she stops dead in her tracks.

Opening his eyes back up he looks over towards her. Seeing her frozen to the spot he stops moving his feet. Following her eyes his blood starts to boil when he looks up to see Cameron standing at the front door of the house.

Grabbing her by the wrist he pulls her behind the police cruiser. Snapping out of her daze she stands up forcing him off of her. Reaching into the back of her pants she takes out the handgun he had given her. She raises the gun up quickly towards the cyborg.

" Where is my son Cameron! I swear to god if you touched him, i will rip you apart bolt by bolt!"

Dropping the bags to the ground in front of the door Cameron takes a step forward.

" John is safe, Sarah."

" The hell he is! What have you done to him! You metal bitch!"

ERROR

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10000030040006000-1000070040000700…RESET

With her left hand twitching she slowly forms her hand into a fist.

" I have not done anything to him! Which begs the question. Why do you really want him back Sarah! Do you want him back so you can belittle him and break him down so that he becomes a heartless bastard like he is in the future! Have him become so cold and ruthless that he doesn't care about a single person or thing becoming just as bad as Skynet!"

" Bullshit Cameron!"

" It's true Sarah. Even if you don't believe me ask him."

She nods her head at Derek.

" He has seen the man just like i have. He has seen what John could become in the future if he keeps going down this path you are bringing him down. I promised i would keep him safe from any harm and i will not break that promise to him. Even if it means i have to terminate you Sarah!"

Gripping onto the handgun tighter after the last comment her finger slowly moves over the trigger. She pulls back the trigger on the handgun send a round right into Cameron's chest.

 **Clink!**

Hearing the gun go off from Sarah's hand Derek jolts up quickly. Making his up from his hiding spot he stands up firing his Beretta at Cameron.

 **Clink! Click! Click!**

Bullet after bullet hits into her chest as she reaches back into her waistband of her jeans. She grabs a firm hold of the Glock with her right hand. Rising the gun up towards Sarah's head a message appears across her screen.

ERROR….

ABORT ACTION

ANALYZING….

TERMINATION WOULD CAUSE JOHN DISTRESS

ACTION….

Lowering the gun down from her target's head Cameron fires off a round from the glock at her.

Looking up seeing cyborg girl raise a gun at her Sarah quickly unloads a clip into the cyborg's chest. When she runs dry using her left hand she releases the magazine while reaching into her pocket with her right taking out another clip. Moving her right hand up quickly to slap in the magazine clip the sound of a Glock goes off. The magazine clip goes flying from her hand as another shot comes her way hitting her directly in the middle of her right hand.

Screaming out in pain her handgun goes flying from her hands. Sarah lands onto the ground clutching her right hand. Blood starts gushing out quickly from her wound as she covers it with her other hand.

" SARAH!"

Derek emerges from the corner of the police cruiser still firing at the cyborg girl when a few rounds enter his shoulder sending him to the ground.

Slowly moving from the front door still training her Glock at him Cameron makes her way over to the police cruiser. Reaching down towards his body she smashes the barrel of her Glock into his skull knocking him out cold. Still hearing screams of pain from her right she turns to see Sarah clutching her right hand in a pool of blood on the ground. Getting up she walks over to her tucking her Glock back in the waistband of her jeans. Reaching down to the screaming Sarah she grabs a firm hold of her left arm pulling it away before lifting up her right foot smashing it down on her right hand.

Screaming out in pain she grabs on to the cyborg's leg with her left hand before her left hand is pulled back by a powerful hand. Looking up she looks into the furious eyes of the cyborg.

" I will not kill you today Sarah. But be warned if you try to harm John or try to ever destroy me again, i will break you into two."

Removing her foot from Sarah's hand she makes her way back towards the house. Grabbing the bags and tool box from the door she makes her way down the street.

Doing a quick scan of a nearby ambulance her systems go off. Dropping the bags in back of the ambulance she reaches for the back doors sending them flying open.

Tilting her head she looks inside to see the body of Cromartie lying on the floor of the ambulance. Turning around she looks back over to the police cruiser. Walking over to the driver's side of the cruiser she starts up the vehicle and pulls it up next to the ambulance.

Getting out of the vehicle she throws open the back door of the cruiser. Walking back over to the ambulance she grabs a hold of Cromartie's body throwing him over her shoulder before returning back to the cruiser. Throwing him to the floor of the back seat she returns back to grab the supplies she took from the house. Throwing the supplies on the backseat she closes the back door. Taking one final glance at Sarah who is staring at her with fire in her eyes she gets back in the driver's seat of the cruiser driving the vehicle down the road.


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Slowly the image of the Baum residence fades into the distance from the mirror of the cruiser. Turning the corner down the street Cameron heads for the alley way of where she parked her car. On the way over to the alleyway she decides to do an internal scan of her systems to see the extent of her damage from the encounter at the house.

INITIATING DIAGNOSTIC TEST….

DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE

POWER CELL 97 %

SECONDARY POWER CELL 100 %

ENDOSKELETON INTEGRITY 90 %

ANALYZING DAMAGE….

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 80 %...PROCEED TO REPAIRS

Pleased only to see her endoskeleton damaged from the battle she pulls up next to her car in the alley way. Getting out of the driver's seat of the cruiser she makes her way over to her car in the shadows. Getting up to the back of her car she opens up the trunk before going back over to the cruiser. Opening up the back of the cruiser she grabs a hold of Cromartie's body throwing him over her right shoulder before going back to her car dropping his body inside the trunk. Closing the trunk of her car with a thud she makes her way back over to the cruiser grabbing all the supplies from the back seats. Once she has all the supplies she loads them in the back seats of her car. Closing the back door she heads to the driver's side when she remembers the officers locked in the trunk of the police cruiser. Going over to the trunk she pops it open slightly allowing for the officers to escape the trunk once they awaken before returning to her vehicle. She starts the car up before driving back into the direction of the safe house.

* * *

( Baum residence )

 **What the hell just happened? Why am i still alive? Why was she talking as if she was back to normal? Wait what am i saying i have never seen Tin Miss like this before. The way she talked was with such emotion. Wasn't it? No bullshit! That was just some damn trick that she did to get inside my mind.**

Shaking her head trying to rid such thoughts out of her head.

 **But what if she truly does care about my son like he does for her? No what the hell am i saying. Terminators don't have emotions. They can't feel. It was just a damn trick to have me lower my guard down! Right?**

Rising to her feet slowly still clutching her right hand to her stomach she starts to make her way over towards the ambulance. Letting go of her right hand she reaches up with her left hand and yanks open the back doors of the ambulance. Entering the ambulance she starts roaming through the shelves in back looking for any type of medical wrap she can find. Throwing objects to the side she finds what she seeks. Slowly using her left hand gritting her teeth she wraps up her right hand up. Wrapping up her right hand as tight as she can she looks to her palm of her right seeing blood making its way out of the wrap. Getting out of the ambulance she smashes the door back shut before walking her way over to the unconscious man on the ground. Making it to his side she rears back and kicks him hard in the side with her right foot.

" Reese get up!"

Awaking from his slumber he looks up into her furious eyes.

" Sarah? What the hell happened?"

His eyes snap open. He starts looking from side to side.

" Did we get her? Where the hell is she? Sarah!"

" No Derek! We did not destroy her. While you decided to have a little day nap Tin Miss got away!"

" Damnit! Then why the hell are we still alive then? Why didn't she kill us here and now! It would certainly make her mission easier to kill John wouldn't it? If we were out of the way there would be no one to protect him from her!"

" I don't think she is after killing John anymore Derek."

She starts replaying the last statement Cameron made to her in her head.

 **I will not kill you today Sarah. But be warned if you try to harm John or try to ever destroy me again, i will break you into two.**

" Bullshit Sarah!"

His shout breaks her out of her thoughts. She looks back down to him seeing fire in his eyes.

" You said it yourself Derek! If she was after John she would have killed us here and now! If we were gone he would be out there all alone! He would become a easier target for her. So why the hell would she keep us alive if she was after him huh!"

Clutching her left hand into a fist.

" You didn't hear the way she spoke to me Derek. She gave me a warning to not come near John. She had such emotion the way she spoke like as if she truely cared for him. Like she loved him or something"

Snapping up to his feet.

" Sarah! Listen to yourself right now! She is a machine! A fucking piece of metal! They do not feel or have any kind of emotions period! It was a god damn trick to get into your head to lower down your guard! If she wasn't after killing John she would shut down. Terminators cannot function without a primary mission. They just shut down and become scrap metal!"

" Maybe just maybe you are right. But something is different about her Derek! All the months i have lived with her, she has never acted like this. She has never showed any kind of emotion in anything she has ever done. Today just looking in her eyes there was something there Derek! Even if you are right and she is still trying to kill John something has changed about her.

Clutching both his hands into fists he walks towards her.

" They don't feel anything Sarah! Even if you want to believe it they don't! Trust me. I know that metal bitch doesn't feel a god damn thing!

" What do you mean you know Derek? What did she do to you?"

Looking straight into her eyes.

" That metal bitch tortured me for hours Sarah!

" What?"

" She tortured me for hours Sarah. I was on a patrol with my squad when we came under heavy fire. All of my squad was killed except myself and two of my men."

Hearing the sounds of his men dying from that battle he closes his eyes.

" We were brought to this house hidden deep in the mountains. They threw us into the house and chained us to the ground like we were dogs. Through the floorboards of the house all you could hear was this classical music playing from below. One by one each of us were taken down into the basement of the house. When my men were taken first they came back different Sarah. When i tried to question them about what happened to them down there all they mumbled out to me was a brunette girl. When it was my turn one of terminator guards in the room unhooked me from my chain and dragged me down the stairs. The music got louder and clearer every step we took down the steps. We arrived at this small room to the side where one of the guards lead me in and sat me down next to this small desk. The room was so dark but then the shadows started to move. I saw this brunette girl walking over towards me into the light and that is when i thought i saw her. This girl Allison. A girl Kyle and myself found a few years after Judgment Day. She had been captured a few weeks during a Skynet attack at one of our bunkers. When i looked into her eyes that was when i knew it wasn't her. That it was a terminator that the real Allison was gone."

Putting her left hand on his shoulder.

" What did she do to you Derek?"

Opening his eyes he looks into hers.

" For hours Sarah she just questioned me. She would stare into my eyes and repeat the same questions until i answered. Whenever i tried to look away from her one of the guards in the room would turn my head back to look back at her. After a few hours she broke me Sarah."

" What did you tell her Derek?"

Taking a deep breathe he confesses a secret only himself and Cameron ever knew.

" I told her where the Connor camp was located Sarah. The next day i woke up back on my chain but noticed it was a lot longer than it was before. To the side of me i saw the terminator guards completely destroyed and an axe laying a few feet away from me. I grabbed the axe and broke the chain from my neck before getting the hell out of there. I walked out into the area for a few days before a resistance patrol found me."

Walking away from her he starts heading to the back of the house.

" I'm sorry Derek. I didn't know."

Looking back towards her.

" Don't feel sorry for me Sarah. Feel sorry for her after what i am gonna do to the metal bitch!"

Walking around the house he arrives at the shed. She catches up quickly behind him.

" Hopefully the police didn't find the weapons stash in here. If all the weapons and thermite are still in here we will be in good shape Sarah."

" Derek. She found him."

Snapping his head towards her.

" What?"

" Before Cameron left she took Cromartie's body from the ambulance."

Smashing his fist against the door of the shed.

" Fuck! Having to take on her is bad enough but having to fight him as well! Wait why the hell did she take him? His chip was destroyed back at that warehouse?"

" I don't know Derek. Maybe she is going to use his parts to repair herself from the car explosion?"

" Fuck! Lets fucking hope the police didn't find anything in here then."

Opening up the door to the shed he looks to the wall seeing all the assault rifles gone. Walking inside he smashes his fists on a nearby workbench

" Fuck! God damn it!"

Making her way inside she goes over to the corner of the room towards a spot she had hidden a few weapons. Moving some tools out of the way from the floor a trap door is revealed.

Looking over she waives him over.

" Derek over here."

Making his way over to the corner of the room he gently pushes her out of the way lifting up the door. Inside he lifts out two duffel bags that were hidden underneath. Going through the bags they do a weapons and ammunition headcount before he looks back towards her.

" It's a start but these won't do much damage against her. Sarah were gonna need some serious help if we are gonna take her down."

" And where are we going to get help from Derek? Your squad was killed by Vick! We have the FBI along with the rest of the police force after us! Not to mention Skynet is out there hunting us! So where Derek?

" Maybe i can help with that?"

Both snap their heads towards the door.

Looking at the door seeing a australian woman he had not seen in months. He blinks his eyes shut before quickly reopening them. Realizing he is not imagining her at the door he speaks up.

" Jesse?"

" Hello Derek. It's been a while."

* * *

SCANNING….

HARDWARE STORE LOCATED

ACTION….

Driving down the road looking for a hardware store that can help with her repairs she starts pulls into the parking lot of an Autozone store. Parking the car she looks down to her sweatshirt that is covered in blood. Taking her sweatshirt off revealing multiple bullet wounds through her shirt she throws the sweat shirt into the backseat of the car. Reaching into her duffel bag she pulls out her purple jacket from inside the bag. Getting out of the vehicle she puts on her jacket zipping it all the way up. Looking back down seeing the bullet wounds completely covered with the jacket she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a wad of hundred dollar bills. Putting the bills into her jacket pocket she proceeds to the entrance of the store. Walking into the store she does a quick scan of the aisles before finding the objects she seeks. Grabbing a cart from the front she goes down each aisle grabbing various types of power drills,various amounts of different bolts, fasteners, and different types of drill bits. As she is making her way to the checkout line her systems go off when a voice calls out from behind her.

" Cameron! Hey Cameron!"

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION:

MORRIS

ACTION….

Turning around from her cart she sees him approaching her slowly.

" Hello Morris."

" Hey Cameron. Woah what happened to you?"

He lifts up his hand and points to her cut on her face.

" I was in a car accident with John."

" Woah are you ok? What about John? Is he okay?"

" I'm fine but John's been banged up pretty bad. So i don't think he will be in school for a little while."

" Man i am sorry to hear about that. John's a good dude and if he is hurt real bad that sucks."

" Yes it is. So what are you doing here Morris?"

" Oh yeah sorry. I work here on the weekdays. Kind of a way to earn some extra bucks. Looks like you are gonna be busy for a while."

He points down towards the cart.

" Yes i have some repairs i need to do."

" If you want after work i can come over to help you out. John and I are in a repair shop together in school and i repair cars all the time."

" That is unnecessary Morris. John and I can handle it."

" But you said John is hurt real bad?"

" He is Morris. But he is a tough guy and can help help guide me on what to do if he cannot do the repairs himself."

" Oh okay then. Well i guess i will see you at the prom then?"

" No Morris."

" What?"

" I said no Morris. You will not be seeing me there. With what has happened in the last few days with John getting hurt. He needs someone to take care of him at home for a while. I will be the one taking care of him."

" Cameron you said you would go with me?"

" Yes i did but things have changed Morris. John needs me Morris now more than ever and i will not let anything get in the way."

He reaches over to put his hand on her shoulder.

Seeing his hand coming her right hand jerks up grabbing a tight hold of his wrist. She starts squeezing down on his wrist.

" Don't ever try to touch me again. There is only one person allowed to touch me and it isn't you."

Letting go of his wrist pushing him back a few feet she turns on her heels making her way back to the check out line. Taking out some money from her jacket pocket she pays for the tools before walking out of the store. Loading the tools into the back seat next to the duffel bags she starts up the car and drives away.

Moving his way up towards the front window of the store holding his wrist Morris mumbles out to the retreating car.

" Fucking bitch."

Making her way out of the parking lot remembering the last item on her list to pick up she drives down the road. Scanning the buildings surrounding her she finds the store she seeks.

Pulling into the parking lot she gets out of the drivers seat. Walking towards the entrance she makes her way inside the grocery store. Grabbing a small cart she goes down a few aisles grabbing a few water bottles and some sandwiches before going down the last aisle of the store. Finding what she seeks inside on of the freezers a small smile comes across her face. She reaches inside the freezer and pulls out a cake from within. Putting the cake into her cart she returns back to one of the aisles in front. Retrieving a box of candles from the shelf she walks up to the checkout line. Paying for all the supplies in the cart she walks out of the store.

Loading the bags into the passenger's seat of the car she makes her way back over towards the driver's side. Getting in she takes a glance at one of the bags with the cake inside. A smile reappears on her face as she starts up the ignition. Pulling out of the parking lot heading down the road her smile only widens when she imagines John's reaction in her head.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hello again to all my readers. I would first like to thank my beta reader supercode for helping me with my writing skills. I would also like to do a shout out to all my reviewers and followers of the story in no particular order JasonVUK,justjoe,Andi82. For this chapter i decided not to have a flashback scene for Derek due to wanting John and Cameron to be the main focus point of the story. There will be one later on but in Cameron's view of how things happened with the torture scene. If anyone ever has a question or something cool they would ever want to see happen PM me and just maybe you will see your idea come to life.**

 **Pootamis**


	8. Won't Allow

Chapter 8: Won't Allow

" Jesse? Derek who the hell is she?"

Derek turns his attention away from Jesse to look towards her.

" She is a resistance fighter from my time."

Taking a step forward into the shed giving she Sarah a quick salute.

" My name is Jesse Flores. Captain of the USS Jimmy Carter at your service."

Getting up to her feet from the ground she stares directly at the new comer.

" Did John send you back."

Pausing for a moment before she answers her.

" Yes he did."

Taking a moment to study her reaction Sarah breaks away.

" Fine. Jesse we need any help you can give us. We currently have lost track of my son and it is possible that his former terminator protector is out there trying to kill him."

" Yes Sarah i can help with that. Both of you can use my safe house since this place has been compromised. From there the three of us can come up with a plan to find John."

Turning on her heels she makes her way out of the shed.

Popping up quickly grabbing the duffel bags from the ground Derek runs out of the shed following behind Jesse.

Walking away from the former Baum residence Jesse leads Derek to the side of the house where her car is parked.

" What are you doing here Jess? Did Connor send you back? What did he send you back for?"

Taking a glance towards him before placing her eyes back forward.

" Why did Connor send you back?"

" You're here. You must know right?"

" No one told me. And you left without saying goodbye."

" Connor gave me orders to set up a safe house and wait. For what i didn't know until a few months ago."

" Until you met up with his younger self right?"

Snapping his eyes back to her.

" Right but how did you know about that?"

" I was sent back on a special assignment."

" What?"

" I can give you and Sarah the details later when we get to the safe house. All you need to know is he needs to be saved from himself."

* * *

Parking her car outside of the apartment complex she turns off the ignition of the vehicle. Cameron steps out of the car heading towards the passenger's side. Opening up the door she grabs the bags from the seat before reaching back grabbing the duffel bags from the back. Closing the door behind her she looking out into the area doing a quick scan. Unable to find any threats nearby she turns around and starts walking towards the entrance of the complex. Going into the building she quickly makes her way up the stairs to the outside of the her apartment door. Opening up the door of the apartment she does a quick scan trying to locate where John is. Pleased to find that John had listened to her and stayed in the same room she left him. She closes the door of the apartment locking it behind her before heading towards the bedroom.

" John i'm back."

Looking over towards the bed she sees him leaning against the headboard looking down at his hands.

" John?"

Putting the bags down next to the door frame she makes her way over towards the bed.

" John?"

Looking up from his hands to her before he looks back down to his hands.

" I'm a monster Cam. I am no different than him."

Making up the the side of the bed she sits down on the mattress. Tilting her head to the side.

" What do you mean John?"

Looking back up towards her.

" I killed a man yesterday Cam. I didn't feel anything when i did it."

He looks back down to his hands with disgust.

" I used these hands. I took his head in my hands and snapped his neck."

He starts shaking his head.

" I'm a monster Cam."

Reaching over she takes his hands into hers.

" You're not a monster John. You did what you had to do. You are a survivor John nothing more. Sarkissian tried to kill all of us that day."

Taking her left hand she points to her cut on her face and then to her right leg.

" He tried to destroy me with that car bomb when i started the jeep. When i was rebooting he tried to kill you and your mother inside that house before i could get to you. You were only defending yourself from him."

Taking her free hand she lifts his head up so she can look back into his eyes.

" John you are very different from him. General Connor wouldn't feel anything when his allies or enemies were killed. Even though he was your enemy and tried to kill you back at the house, you feel guilty for his death. General Connor would never do that. You are very different John. I'm proud of you John. It shows you have a good heart."

Leaning off the headboard he presses his lips to hers. After a few seconds he breaks off the kiss.

" Thank you Cam."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10300004009000000-1020060000070000…RESET

A small smile appears on her face.

" You're welcome John."

Getting up from the bed she makes her way over towards the door. Reaching down into one of the bags she pulls out a water bottle and a sandwich from within the bag. Going back over to the bed she extends her hand to him.

" You have not had anything to eat since yesterday morning. Your body needs the nutrients if you want to heal properly."

Seeing him nod his head to her as he takes the bottle and sandwich from her hand a small smile appears on her face. Seeing him change so drastically around her brings warm feelings through out her systems as she looks on at him.

" Good now eat up. I have purchased the necessary supplies to help in my repairs and will get started when you are finished eating."

He looks back up to her with confused eyes.

" Today i am going to teach you about how a terminator's lower body functions. When i am doing the repairs on my leg i will show you how a terminator's leg functions. This way if we are ever separated and you come across a terminator you will be able to focus on it's weak points slowing it down long enough until i can find you."

Turning around back towards the door she walks to the opening. Grabbing the grocery bags from the floor she walks out of the room. Scanning the apartment rooms finding a refrigerator in a side room she makes her way over to the refrigerator. She unloads the bottles of water and sandwiches on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator when she looks into the bottom of one of the bags seeing the cake. Taking it out she puts the cake on the top shelf of the refrigerator before closing it shut. Turning from the refrigerator she makes her way over to the front door of the apartment unlocking the door.

" I will be right back John. I just need to grab a few more things from outside."

Closing the apartment door behind her doing a scan of the halls she makes her way back down towards stairs. Making it down the stairs she walks through the entrance way back to her car in the parking lot. Reaching the vehicle she goes over to the back opening up the doors. Grabbing all the bags from the back along with John's toolbox she makes her way back into the complex heading towards the apartment.

Getting back inside the apartment she locking the door behind her. She makes her way back into the bedroom she sets the bags down near the foot of the bed. Grabbing one of the bags and the tool box from the ground she places the items on the bed. Reaching into the bag on the bed she pulls out a drill out from the bag. Placing the drill on the bed she reaches for her belt of her jeans. While undoing the belt of the jeans she looks over noticing John's face turning bright red as his eyes keep flicking back between her and the floor.

Pleased to see this reaction coming from him a bright smile comes to her face.

" It's okay John. It's not the first time you have seen me naked."

" I know Cam. It's just last time it was because of the TDE, and well you umm.. are very beautiful Cam."

The smile on her face gets even brighter hearing the last comment.

" Thank you John. I know i am designed to be very attractive to other men."

Taking her hands off her belt she reaches over her right hand to lay it on top his.

" You don't need to be nervous or shy around me John. You are the only one i will do this in front of ever."

Giving his hand a small squeeze she removes her hand off the top of his before reaching back for her belt undoing the buckle. Unzipping the zipper down she slips off her jeans dropping them to the floor.

Looking over from her feet to her face he notices her panties are the same color as her jacket.

Seeing the confused look on his face her smile becomes wider as she starts shaking her head at him.

" They were on sale John. Although purple is my favorite color as well."

Going over towards the bed she slides to sit into the middle of the bed before laying her right leg down across the bed. Reaching her right hand out grabbing a hold of the tool box she opens up the box. Doing a quick scan inside she reaches in and pulls out a small scalpel from the box. Looking up from the scalpel in her hand towards him.

" This will get messy John. I am going to need to cut off the tissue around my right knee in order to fix the damages."

He gives a confirming nod back to her after she is done explaining what she intends to do.

She looks back down to her right leg after receiving his nod before she drives the scalpel down deep below her right knee. She starts cutting a square pattern below her knee. Once the pattern is made she puts down the scalpel before picking up the flab of skin folding it over to the top of her knee. Taking a rag from the tool box she wipes away the blood inside the wound. A bright shine comes from her knee as her endoskeleton is fully revealed. Reaching back with her right hand into the tool box she pulls out a pair of pliers.

" John there is some shrapnel that has dug inside my right leg. I am going to remove the pieces of shrapnel that have caused damaged to my knee joint. I want you to pay close attention to this."

Reaching inside with the pliers she starts picking away at the small shrapnel pieces lodged in her knee.

" Each body part that is connected on a terminator is locked together by four metal locks."

Taking the pliers she taps each one lock on her knee.

" Once these four locks are released you can remove the joint from the body. With the tools i have purchased today we will be able to do any possible small repairs needed for my endoskeleton. Over time though with any encounter we have with a terminator we will need to save some parts to fully make the proper repairs to my endoskeleton."

Once all the small pieces of shrapnel are removed from her knee she looks back towards him.

" If we are ever separated and you encounter a terminator i want you to aim for these joints in the leg. The weapons we have right now won't do enough damage to penetrate a terminator's chip port. However if you aim here at these joints you will be able to slow it down."

Looking back down to her knee she does a scan of the condition of her right knee after the shrapnel was removed.

INITIATING DIAGNOSTIC TEST….

DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE

POWER CELL 97 %

SECONDARY POWER CELL 100 %

ENDOSKELETON INTEGRITY 88 %

ANALYZING DAMAGE….

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 95 %

Looking back up from her knee.

" I am close to running at one hundred percent. I still have some minor damage to my skeleton but it is nothing to worry about right now."

Taking the flab of skin she folds it back over her knee. She smooths the skin back in place before she reaches over towards the tool box. Diving into the box she takes a sewing needle and floss out of the box. Going back to her wound on her leg she starts stitching up the skin around her knee.

Looking up seeing her face focused on her knee he starts to wonder why she is still wearing her jacket. Fearing that she is more damaged than she is letting on to him start enter his mind.

" Umm Cam. Not that you don't look great in it but why are you wearing your jacket."

" I had to cover up my recent wounds i received at the house when i was retrieving supplies from inside."

Fearing he was right his eyes widen.

" Wounds? What happened at the house?"

Finishing up with the stitching on her leg she puts down the needle. Getting up from the bed she walks up to the foot of the bed grabbing a medical wrap from the first aid kit. Moving back to the bed she sits back down next to him.

" I had an encounter with your mother and Derek at the house."

" What? Are you ok? What about mom is she ok? Are they…"

Smiling at him from hearing the concern in his voice towards her well being she looks down to her leg before she starts to wrap her knee up with the medical wrap.

" I am fine John. Only my covering was damaged but that will heal in no time. As for your mother and Derek they are both alive. They both have damaged egos and some minor injuries but both are very much alive."

Hearing that she was not damaged in the fight he starts to calm down. What he also feels is a sense of pride towards her. Knowing that if she was like any other terminator she would have killed them without a second thought.

" Thank you Cameron."

Finishing with wrapping her knee she looks up at him tilting her head.

" For what?"

" For not killing them Cam. I know you don't have a great relationship with either of them but they are my family like you. So thank you Cameron."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10300004009000000-1020060000070000…RESET

" You are welcome John. We are not built to be cruel."

Looking away from him a smile appears on her face.

" Although it did feel nice getting back at Derek for the way he has treated me."

Hearing laughter from her left she turns to look at him.

" You definitely are one of a kind Cam."

Her smile reappears on her face.

" Yes i am one of a kind."

Grabbing the pliers she gets off the bed. Making her way over to the foot she grabs her duffel bag filled with her clothes from the ground.

" In the other bag is some clothing i grabbed for you John. I need to extract these bullets from my chest and need a mirror to do so."

Walking out of the room she heads down to the opposite side of the apartment into the bathroom.

* * *

Getting out of the elevator Jeese leads Sarah and Derek down the hall to her hotel room. Making her way to her door she flings the door open allowing the two to enter first. Once they are inside she makes her way into the room closing the door behind her.

Doing a quick scan of the room Sarah notices a laptop on a nightstand in the corner of the room. Making her way closer to the nightstand she recognizes the laptop to be the one from John's room. Turning around quickly she takes out her handgun from the waistband of her jeans before pointing the gun at Jeese.

" Alright start talking! How the hell did you get that!"

Pointing at the laptop with her right hand.

" That is John's laptop! How the hell did you get that from the police!"

Raising her hands up Jesse takes a step closer to her.

" The police never had there hands on it. When i saw the police at the scene i followed the men who had that in their cruiser. Before they made it to their station i intercepted them down the road retrieving that laptop from inside and this along with it."

Reaching into her pocket she pulls out Vick's chip.

" If the police got their hands on this or that laptop there is a good chance we would have sped up the arrival of Judgement Day."

Sarah starts lowering the gun slightly from her.

" Fine but how did you know that the police were even at the house. Let alone how the hell did you know where we were?"

" It was part of my mission Sarah. When i was sent back to this time my mission was to follow you from a far and watch over you and John. I was to aid you two in any way i could."

Pausing for a moment before she continues.

" I was also given another mission but i refuse to follow it."

Two pair of eyes snap to look at her.

Walking up to her with a confused look in his eyes.

" What do you mean another mission Jess? Why are you refusing to do it?"

She turns to stare directly into his eyes.

" Connor gave me an assignment to destroy Cameron Phillips after the terminator known as Cromartie was destroyed or if she reverted back to her original programming."

Shouting from the other end of the room.

" What are you talking about original programming? Derek what the hell is she talking about?"

Looking from Sarah then back to Derek.

" You never told her about how Cameron really is did you?"

Seeing him shaking his head she turns back to look at Sarah.

" Sarah what do you know about Cameron? What she was like in the future?"

" The only thing i know is she was one of John's advisors and was sent back in time to protect him."

She nods her head towards her.

" You are right about that but what you don't know is how unique she truly is. She is the first rogue terminator that broke free of Skynet's control. Inside her systems she has a emotion simulator that allows her to not only feel every emotion we do but also allows her to have sensations just like us. Trust me i know by experience. I have seen the fire in her eyes when she is pissed off and the sadness in them when good men and women were killed in combat."

" Bullshit Jesse! Before today she never showed any kind of emotion at all! She just acted like a normal terminator."

" It's because of your son Sarah. Before he sent her back he blocked her emotion simulator from activating. He put in some firewalls into her systems that were blocking out her simulator from activating. He also changed some of her programming inside her chip. After the jeep explosion i imagine the fire walls have been broken and she has reverted back to normal from the way you are describing her."

Lowering the gun all the way down to her side.

" Then why the hell would he send her back then if he had to go through all of that?"

" He didn't. She volunteered to come back to protect him. I imagine she also had a hidden agenda as well that the General didn't want to see happen."

" What do you mean hidden agenda?"

" If i am guessing right she is trying to make sure he does not end up the way he is in the future. I know this because i want the same thing as she does."

" How is he in the future Jesse?"

Looking away from her eyes to look towards the ground.

" No matter what side you fought on in the future it felt like you were fighting for Skynet. Your son would send thousands of troops to their deaths and wouldn't care if they all made it back alive. As long as the mission was completed that is what he cared about. He was so cold and ruthless just like any machine i ever faced on the battle field. That is why i refuse to follow the order he gave me."

She takes a deep breathe.

" I know that the four of you are trying all that you can to prevent Judgement Day from happening and i will help in any way i can to help. But you both also need to know i will not allow John to become like how General Connor is in the future. If he starts going down that path and Cameron is unable to steer him back i will put a bullet in his head myself."

Pocketing the chip she turns on her heels heading towards the door.

" I need to go out and do a reconnaissance of a lead downtown."

She nods her head toward the bed.

" There is some medical supplies underneath for you both to use. There should be some wraps for you to use on your shoulder Derek. I should be back in a few hours."

Opening up the door she leaves them inside closing the door behind her. Heading towards the elevator she makes her way inside pressing a button on the wall for the parking lot.

 **Author's Notes: I would like to thank all my readers and followers to this story of mine that are out there. There is a ton of you so do me a favor and pat yourself on the back. No seriously. Ok back to the story a lot of you have liked how i made Cameron into a way different character with her making her own decisions so i decided why not change up things a bit and add in Jesse into the category. She was a supporter of terminators before her ship sank in season 2 so i thought why not have her be that positive character that could help out Derek here. I will try to update this story asap whenever i can.**

 **Pootamis**


	9. Happy Birthday

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

Looking down to her cell phone following a small tracking signal she had planted inside of Cameron's clothing Jesse turns down an alleyway heading for the location on her phone.

 **Rerouting you are 10.3 miles from your destination.**

Looking back up to the GPS she makes her way down the road following the its directions with a few minor detours. Going down alley ways and side roads to avoid any unwanted followers she may have along the way. She makes her way to the signal that has stopped in downtown of Los Angeles.

* * *

Looking in the mirror finding that all the bullets have been extracted from her endoskeleton a smile comes across Cameron's face. Taking some medical tape she patches up her wounds on her upper body before looking down to her duffel bag. Reaching into the bag she pulls out a white shirt and a pair of black shorts before putting them on. Leaving the bathroom she makes her way back over to the bedroom.

Getting to the door frame looking into the room she sees John sitting on the bed fully clothed. Pleased that he had been able to get dressed himself with a torn shirt and pair of sweatpants from his duffel bag. She makes her way over to sit next to him. Taking the glock from her shorts she places the gun on the nightstand before sitting down.

" Cam can i ask you something?"

" Yes John. What do you want to ask?"

" Can you feel pain? I know you can feel a bunch of things but i was wondering if you felt that in particular. Every time i see you fighting another terminator my mind keeps screaming out to me that you are in pain."

" I can but not in the same way you do."

" Can you please explain."

" My systems sense the injures but i do not feel them. I suppose you can call it pain. While it doesn't feel the same as yours it is still unpleasant."

" What do you mean by that Cam?"

" I experience sensations just like you but for me it is a little different than you."

Reaching up with her right hand she places it on his cheek.

" I can feel breeze of the wind blowing outside. I can feel the heat on a hot summer day."

Leaning in she kisses him on the lips. After a few seconds she pulls back.

" I can feel the softness of your lips when you kiss me. When i have a sensation or feeling my systems classify the action as pleasant or unpleasant for me. Even though we were made differently we both experience the same sensations just a little different from one another."

Getting up from the bed she gives him a bright smile.

" I'm different."

Giving him a wink she turns and walks out of the room.

Looking towards the door frame seeing her exit the room he starts to get lost back into his thoughts. He starts to try to remember when he first heard that phrase. Suddenly it hits him like lightening and a smile comes to his face. Remembering the moment like if it was yesterday of the day back at the gas station in Mexico.

* * *

( Gas station New Mexico )

" Back at the school, you apologized for lying to me. So i should apologize for lying to you."

" It's all right. I get it. You needed to get close to me. It's just the way you're….programmed. Like some hot girl is really gonna try and make friends with the new weird kid. If i'd have thought about it, I would've known something was messed up, you know?"

" In the future, you have many friends."

" What model are you? Are you new? You seem...different."

Reaching into the bag grabbing a chip.

" I am."

Turning on her heels getting back into the truck he is snapped out of his thoughts.

" Let's go."

( end of flashback )

* * *

 **You really are different Cameron.**

Seeing a bright light coming from his right he looks back up to the door frame. Once his eyes hit the frame he sees a smiling Cameron with a birthday cake in her hands.

Walking over to the bed she sits down next to him holding the cake up.

" I know it's a few days late."

Taking her left hand she points to the writing on the cake.

Taking his eyes off her he looks down to the cake. Seeing sixteen candles surrounding a frosting coated message in the cake he takes a closer look at the writing.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN**

Looking on she sees his face starting to form a smile.

" Make a wish John."

Looking back from her eyes to the cake he closes his eyes before reopening them. Taking a deep breathe he leans in and blows out the candles of the cake.

Putting the cake down to the side she looks back over to him with a smile. Seeing his eyes closed with a few tears coming down she tilts her head as her smile fades away.

" Are you okay John? Did i do something wrong?"

Reopening his eyes quickly he looks back to her shaking his head at her with a big smile.

" No Cam. You didn't do anything wrong."

" Then why are you crying?"

" It's because i am happy Cam. For the first time in my life i am truly happy."

Looking down he takes her hands in his.

" I never thought i would ever be happy Cam. Every year i would always make the same wish hoping it would come true. I would always wish that i would wake up from this nightmare of a life i am in. That i would wake up with all of this."

Looking all around the room.

" Not being real but you changed that Cam. I don't want to wake up from this dream anymore because of you."

Taking a deep breathe he looks back into her eyes.

" I don't know if i can be this great general that you knew from the future. But i am gonna try Cam. I will try for you and only you. All of this me being so important for humanity still scares the crap out of me but i will try."

Reaching over she puts her arms around him giving him a small squeeze.

" Thank you for explaining. I know you won't let anyone down John. I will be right here besides you to help you every step of the way."

He gives her a small squeeze back.

" Thank you Cam. I promise i won't let you down."

Holding the embrace for a few more seconds she pulls back.

" So what did you wish for John?"

A smile comes across his face.

" I can't tell you Cam. Otherwise it won't come true."

Giving him a mischievous smile she takes her right hand twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

" I will tell you what i got you for your birthday if you tell me."

Leaning in closer to him whispering in a seductive voice into his ear.

" It is just your size and is only for you."

Before he can speak she presses her lips back his before pulling back with a smile.

" After your injuries have healed fully you can unwrap your present."

Seeing his face turn scarlet red she giggles at him before turning back to the cake. Reaching into her pocket she retrieves a small pocket knife. Opening the knife she drives it into the cake before she starts to cut the cake into small pieces.

" So what kind of a cake did you get Cam?"

" Your favorite John, chocolate cake."

Finishing with her cutting the cake she picks up a small slice of cake handing it to him.

Reaching over he takes the slice of cake from her. He takes a small bite after another from the slice of cake until none remains. Pulling his chocolate covered hands from his face he looks over to his right seeing her start to laugh at him.

" What?"

Still laughing she points a finger at his face.

" You are completely covered in chocolate."

Reaching up with his left hand he starts to wipe his face when he pulls back. Looking back to his right seeing her shake her head giggling at him.

" Here i will get it."

Leaning in she starts to lick the chocolate off his face. Once all the chocolate is gone she looks back into his eyes.

" I like chocolate."

Suppressing his laughter he leans in and kisses her.

Breaking off the kiss she turns back to the cake picking it up off the bed before leaving the room. After a few minutes she returns to the room and sits back down on the bed. Putting her hands on his chest she pushes him down on to the mattress.

" You need to rest John. We will figure out what to do about changing our names tomorrow."

Leaning down putting her head on his left shoulder she turns to his face seeing his eyes close and his arms wrap firmly around her. Closing her eyes remembering his smiling face as her last image she closes her eyes entering her standby mode.

* * *

 **You have arrived at your destination.**

Turning off her GPS Jesse makes her way out of her car while looking down to her cell phone. Looking back up to where her cell phone is telling her where the tracking signal is coming from she makes her way over to a apartment complex.

Entering the building she reaches into her jacket pocket with her right hand taking out a handgun hidden inside. Holding up her left hand with the cell phone she starts moving down the hall towards the signal. Reaching the end of the hall seeing a flight of stairs she makes her way up the stairs with her handgun drawn. Training her gun above searching the top of the stairs for anyone she could see. She makes it to the top of the stairs and looks back down to her cell phone. Seeing the signal not far from where she is standing she makes her way down the hallway when a gun barrel clicking stops her in her tracks.

* * *

( few minutes earlier )

WARNING APPROACHING VEHICLE

ACTION…..

Awakening from her standby Cameron opens up her eyes. Looking up seeing John sleeping peacefully next to her she very slowly untangles herself from him. Moving to the other end of the bed she grabs the glock from the nightstand before making her way out of the apartment.

Finding the hallway pitch black except for a dim light at the stairs she does a scan of the area. Hearing quiet footsteps coming from the stairs below she makes her way deep into the shadows of a nearby door frame. Training her glock on the stairs the footsteps get closer until a lone female figure appears on top of the stairs. Clicking back on the barrel of the glock the figure stops and looks up to her.

ANALYZING...

IDENTIFICATION:

JESSE FLORES

ACTION

After her scan is complete seeing the face of the intruder she starts to lower her glock down.

" Jesse?"

Stepping out of the darkness to stand directly under the dim light of the stairs.

" Hello Cameron. It's been a while."

" What are you doing here Jesse? Did he send you back? How did you find us?"

She nods her head to the cell phone in her hand.

" I planted a small tracking device in the right sleeve of your jacket. Unless you knew it was there i doubt even you would be able to find it. As far as your other question yes he did send me back but not in a way you may like to know."

" What do you mean Jesse?"

" Connor sent me back to watch over you. If you destroyed Cromartie or reverted back to your original programming i was ordered to destroy you."

Cameron's left hand starts clutching into a fist.

Seeing the tension in her face Jesse attempts to calm her down.

" Easy Cameron. I said he sent me back to do that but it doesn't mean i will ever follow that order from that bastard."

Hearing footsteps come up from behind both ladies turn to see an approaching John with a handgun raised.

Using his left hand to support himself against the wall he moves closer over towards the two. Reaching Cameron he puts his right hand on her shoulder switching the gun into his left hand not taking his eyes off of the other woman standing before him.

" You okay Cameron? Who is she?"

All the tension leaves her face as she hears the concern in his voice. A smile comes to her face as she unclenches her fist before she looks back to him.

" I'm okay John. Thank you John."

She look over in the direction towards where Jesse is standing.

" This is Jesse Flores. She is your best captain in the future. She is also a friend of mine from the future."

" Best i don't know but damn good one. After all if it wasn't for you i would not be here today."

* * *

( 2027 USS Jimmy Carter )

" We've been bearing thirty degrees off-course for four hours into a major Skynet zone. What's going on Queeg?"

" Our new mission required it."

Stepping away from the wall Cameron walks up to stand right next to Jesse.

" New mission? Our mission was to deliver supplies to soldier and civilians at Perth. Identify new orders now!"

" As you wish Major Cameron. My new orders is to board a deep oil water platform near Indonesian archipelago. From their Lieutenant Dietz and his team will board the rig and retrieve a package. We will deliver this package back to the Serrano Point."

" No we have important cargo to take to Perth. Components, vaccines that will save many lives. You are to remain on course to Perth and that is a order!"

" I cannot comply. These new orders came directly from John Connor."

Taking a step forward Jesse puts a hand on Cameron's shoulder before looking towards Queeg.

" These orders from John Connor, do they say what we are after? What it is?"

" Yes they say what the package is."

" Let me guess you are not allowed to tell us right?"

" Affirmative."

Both ladies turn on their heels walking down to the crew's quarters. After another hour they arrive at the water platform deep into Skynet territory. Getting Lieutenant Dietz and his men both ladies grab a plasma rifle each before heading down to the pod. Ejecting the pod from the ship they land down onto the platform connecting the two hatches together. Before opening the hatch Cameron looks up to all the soldiers.

" I want everyone to stay sharp down there. We don't know what we will be facing down in that platform. If you see anything you don't like think before pulling the trigger."

Getting a nod from all the soldiers she opens up the hatch of the pod. One by one each soldier moves into the platform followed by Jesse and Cameron.

Making their way down some metal stairs the group spots a narrow hallway below the stairs. Taking the lead Dietz makes his way slowly down the hallway with a few of his men. Getting to the end of the hallway leaning against the wall he signals his men to go forward.

Running up two soldiers make their way around the corner when two plasma bolts come flying across the hall killing the two soldiers instantly.

Peeking his head around the corner he sees two terminator sentries on guard with a metal box next to them.

Walking up to him taking a grenade out of her pocket Cameron peeks around the corner seeing the terminator guards. Scanning the wall for the best angle she pulls back the pin on the grenade before throwing the grenade at the wall. The grenade bounces off the wall in the direction of the terminators before going exploding at their feet. As it explodes a electrical current bursts from the grenade forcing the terminators into a reboot. Moving from the corner Cameron and Jesse raise their plasma rifles up each firing a shot into the rebooting terminator skulls. Signaling the coast is clear the group moves slowly into the room. Moving forward slowly towards the metal box on the floor a liquid starts to spill from a crack on the box. Stopping their advance they watch as the liquid slowly starts to form into a female figure. All the soldiers train their weapons on the mass until it forms into a female silver figure.

" Tell Connor the answer is no."

Right as she finishes the sentence her right hand turns into a blade and shoots forward out into the chest of Lieutenant Dietz.

The rest of the group starts firing their weapons upon the terminator. Bullet after bullet hit the terminator with no prevail as it advances toward the group.

Turning both hands into blades she spins cutting the heads off of two more soldiers until only Cameron and Jesse remain. Advancing on Jesse a blade comes flying out towards her until a hand catches it inches from her.

Grabbing the blade Cameron spins her body tossing the terminator into a side wall opening up a small hole in the wall. Taking the plasma rifle from her back both fire their rifles in ascension hitting the terminator. Piece by piece go flying off the terminator sending it to the ground in a puddle. Before they have a chance to go in for the kill the liquid terminator retreats back into the wall through the hole.

Never taking their eyes off the hole in the wall both make their way out of the room down the hallway back where they came.

( end of flashback )

* * *

" That is why i will not follow that order. Cameron has saved so many lives in the future. It is about time someone repays the favor."

Putting her hand gun in the waistband of her jeans she reaches into her jacket pocket. Pulling out another cell phone she holds it up before throwing it to Cameron.

" On that cell phone i have programmed in my number for you to be able to contact me whenever you need any assistance. I will help you two in any way i can but you also need to be very carefully out there. Knowing the General he most likely has sent back other resistance fighters that were loyal to him. All of them are likely to have the same orders as myself and will stop at nothing to destroy Cameron. You both need to be careful and watch each others backs."

Walking up closer to the pair she takes out a piece of paper handing it to John.

" This is the address to a storage locker number that i have set up in the city. Inside you will find any weapons or computer equipment you will need to continue the fight. I currently have Sarah and Derek staying with me at my safe house in the city and will have them helping me with any kind of reconnaissance missions i may have out on the field."

Turning back towards Cameron she pulls out Vick's chip out of her other jacket pocket before handing it to her. Taking a step back she looks back and forth between the pair.

" You don't have to worry about the police. Before they could get away with anything related to Skynet i was able to intercept them. Your laptop is at my safe house General so you don't need to worry about Judgment Day arriving sooner."

Raising his hand out towards her.

" Thank you Jesse. Just John please. I don't ever plan on being anything like General Connor."

A small smile comes to her face as she takes his hand and shakes it.

" Okay John it is."

Turning on her heels she makes her way back to the stairs. Arriving at the top of the stairs she holds up her cell phone into the air.

" I will contact you if i get any leads on Skynet."

Moving down the stairs she makes her way out to her car. Remembering the last conversation she had with John and the way he reacted towards Cameron a smile comes to her face as she enters her car. Turning on the ignition of her car she drives back in the direction of her safe house.

 **Author's Notes: Been a while since my last update. I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers of my story here. I am glad so many of you are enjoying the story. I will be continuing this story until the end and want to make this a fun experience for everyone. I am gonna make this a open story to everyone that is interested. What that means is if you want to see a idea come to life in this story PM me and i will try to find a spot to make your idea come to life. I have some ideas of what i want to do but i always listen to any reviewer or reader that has a idea or suggestion.**

 **Pootamis**


	10. Supply Drop

Chapter 10: Supply Drop

Arriving a few hours after her departure from her hotel room Jesse drives in the hotel's parking lot. Parking the car she makes her way over towards the elevator. Getting inside she makes her way up a few floors to her hotel room. Arriving in front of her door she listens in as she hears someone cry out in pain from inside the room. Opening up the door slowly she sees Sarah tending to the bullet wounds in Derek's shoulder.

" Ouch easy there Sarah!"

" Quit your bitching Resse! These bullet wounds are not that bad!"

" Easy for you to say! You are not the one with bullets lodged into your shoulder!"

" I have taken them all out you big baby and for your information."

Walking directly in front of him raising her right hand up to him.

" You don't know the meaning of the word pain Reese! I had a bullet go straight through my fucking hand! I can barely feel anything in it anymore!"

Looking up seeing Jesse leaning on the door frame she lifts up her left hand pointing a accusing finger towards her.

" You! Where have you been! You said you would help us find John! Instead you have left us here for hours because of some bullshit mission you had to go on!"

Leaning off the door frame she closes the door behind her.

" I said i would help you find John and i have located him Sarah."

Turning back around to look at her in the eyes.

" But i never said i would bring you to him."

" You fucking bitch!"

Taking a step forward towards her with her left hand clutched into a fist.

Popping up from his seat on the ground Derek tries to block Sarah's path to Jesse only to be met with a left fist striking his jaw sending him to the ground. Getting back to his feet he grabs Sarah from behind wrapping his arms around her pinning her arms to her side.

" Let go of me Reese now!"

" No Sarah! You need to calm down!"

" He is right Sarah."

She takes a step closer to the pair in front of her.

" You need to calm down. I can't take you to John right now with the ways things are right now. You both would only make things worse."

" Worse! How can the two of us make anything worse as it is right now! He is not safe out there all alone!"

" That is where you are wrong Sarah. Cameron is with him right now. He is in safe hands."

She starts to struggle trying to break free from his tight grip around her.

" She is with him! She will kill him the first chance she gets!"

Shaking her head towards the furious Sarah.

" That is where you are wrong Sarah. I have seen the way the two of them interact with each other. She will not hurt him and he won't hurt her."

Taking a step forward to look directly into the fuming Connor's eyes.

" Your son loves her doesn't he?"

Seeing the flick of emotion come across the other woman's face for a split second before turning back to anger. She looks away from the furious Sarah with a small smile forming on her face.

" I thought so. Then there is a chance some things can be changed for the better."

Turning back around to look at the pair.

" That is the reason why i can't allow the two of you to interact with them. If i were to show the two of you where they are located both of you would try to destroy Cameron on the spot. Your selfishness would only cause more harm than good to John. I understand why both of you want to protect him but not why you want him to be kept away from her. Actually no i understand why Derek wants to keep her away from him as he has a deep hatred for machines from so many years of fighting in a war. But as for you Sarah, I question why you really want to keep her away."

She starts yelling at the top of her lungs at the resistance fighter.

" Because she isn't real! She is a machine! Metal a piece of fucking scrap that can't feel love or have any type of emotion! No matter what kind of trick she used on me or so called emotion simulator she has programmed in her it is not the same as us!"

Jesse shakes her head before taking a step forward.

" That is where you are wrong Sarah. She may have been made different from you and myself but she is real. She does feel things just like the rest of us. She is real to John."

Getting closer to her until she is standing directly in front of her.

" She is not the one who took Kyle away from you Sarah."

" How the hell do you know about him? I never have mentioned him to anyone before neither has John."

" I bugged your room Sarah. Every night i would hear you crying out for him to come back to you."

Taking a deep breathe before continuing.

" What you need to understand Sarah is Skynet is the one who killed Kyle not Cameron. She had nothing to do with his death. If she could have gone back and prevented his death she would have helped him in a heartbeat without any hesitation. She is giving John a reason to fight this battle. Without her right now he would think he is all alone in this world. He would only be fighting Skynet because that has been drilled into his mind since he was a kid by you. He wouldn't be fighting for anyone or anything but the mission. He would be fighting for the wrong reasons. She can help steer him in the right direction and give him something you can't Sarah. Until you are able to understand this i will not allow you any where near her or John. She is a great influence on John and can teach him the things the two of you have failed to do so."

Seeing the look of defeat on her face Jesse gives a small nod to Derek.

Letting go slowly of Sarah he takes a step forward towards Jesse.

" That may be what you think Jesse but i have unfinished business with her."

She crosses her arms around her chest.

" Really? Why because she saved your ass when you were captured by Skynet!"

" Saved! That metal bitch tortured me for hours Jesse! You call that saving!"

She shakes her head at him.

" That is not the version i have been told Derek. Have you ever bothered to hear Cameron's version of the story. Think about it Derek and i mean really think about it. Who do you think was the one who left you that axe for you to escape from your chain back in that house? How do you think you were found by resistance forces so deep into Skynet territory?"

Seeing him open his mouth a few times before closing looking lost in his thoughts.

" I thought so. You as well as Sarah have a lot to think about before i can allow you to be anywhere near them. But for now Derek i will need your help in the morning."

Shaking his head out of his thoughts he looks directly at her.

" What do you need help with Jess?"

" While i was watching over the Connors i located him Derek."

A confused look comes across him.

" Who did you locate Jess?"

" I located Charles Fischer. He is here in Los Angeles."

Upon hearing the name both his hands clutch into fists.

" Him! He is here in this time! How the hell did he get back to this time Jess?"

" Before i was sent back we raided a Skynet factory outside of Skynet territory. Below the factory there was this laboratory that Fischer was using for experiments. He managed to kill many resistance fighters by booby trapping a hallway before we could get to him. When myself and a squad were able to finally get into the laboratory a TDE inside was activated with him inside. Before we could do anything to stop him from making the jump in time he was gone. We rigged the whole place with explosives and checked where he was heading from the TDE before we blew apart the factory and laboratory.

She takes a deep breathe.

" I was tracking his younger self while watching over the Connors here in LA. One day when i was staking outside the young man's computer shop i noticed him walking down the street into a cafe nearby. I was about to make my move on him when i heard of a shooting at the Connor resistance through one of my police scanners. I had to put that mission on hold until now."

Walking over to him she wraps her hands behind his neck.

" Tomorrow we are going to go and pay that bastard a visit. He needs to pay for his crimes against everyone he has ever killed. Our friends,our family,for everyone he has ever done any harm to. He needs to be stopped before he can do anymore harm to anyone else in the future."

Nodding his head to her she leans in and presses her lips to his.

Shaking out of her thoughts Sarah makes her way over to the door.

" I need to go for a walk."

Closing the door behind her she starts to walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Opening up his eyes John looks over to his left seeing the sleeping form of his girl friend. A smile comes to his face looking down towards her. Reaching over with his right hand he starts to stroke her hair when she starts to stir.

Awakening from her standby she opens her eyes to see him smiling down towards her. A bright smile comes to her face as she starts to lean off of him.

" Good morning John."

" Good morning Cameron. Did you sleep well? Wait scratch that last comment."

She starts to giggle at him before leaning over towards him giving him a kiss on the lips. Breaking away from him to look into his eyes.

" I know it's a John thing. Although i suppose you could consider my standby as a sort of sleep mode. A dangerous one for anyone else to mess with."

" Really why is that Cam?"

" If anyone were to disturb us. I would have to destroy them."

He starts to laugh beneath her earning a small smile from her.

" That's why i love my Cameron."

Looking down tilting her head to him.

" Your Cameron?"

He stops his laughing from beneath her.

" Yeah my Cameron. Just like how i am your John."

A bright smile comes to her face hearing the words coming from his mouth. She leans back down to kiss him again.

Getting up from the bed she walks over to grab her duffel bag from the foot of the bed. Looking back to him with still a bright smile on her face.

" We leave in five minutes my John."

Giving him a wink she walks out of the room with her bag in her hand towards the bathroom. Her smile only gets wider as she hears small laughter coming from inside the bedroom behind her.

After a few minutes both make their way out of the apartment dressed in new clothes from their duffel bags. Making their way outside into the parking lot both get inside their car.

" So where is this storage locker Jesse told us about Cam?"

Looking over towards him then back to the keys in the ignition. Starting up the car she does a scan in her systems of the address before answering.

" The address is approximately 5.7 miles to the east of where we are now. We should arrive there in twenty five minutes with us taking a few detours to lose any unwanted followers."

Seeing him giving her a nod she turns back to the road stepping on the gas peddling exiting the parking lot. After a half and hour drive going through multiple alley ways and side roads they arrive outside a small warehouse complex. Exiting the vehicle they make their way toward the building.

Scanning the inside of the building finding a couple of large storage lockers attached to the building she makes her way over towards them. Scanning the numbers on each locker she stops at the third locker. Signaling for John to come over she moves closer to the locker undoing each of the locks on the locker. Reaching down for the handle with her right hand she lifts up the door to the locker. Upon seeing the inside of the locker a small comes across her face.

Upon reaching her turning his head to the left to look inside he looks in with astonishment at what he sees inside the locker. The walls are all covered in all sorts of automatic weapons. Looking down to a few tables set up to the sides stacks of bullet rounds boxes are seen along with a few laptops.

Making her way over inside the locker she moves over to one of the side tables taking a few duffel bags that lay beneath. Turning back around she starts scanning the walls of all the weapons attached.

SCANNING….

M60 ASSAULT RIFLE

Taking the rifle off the wall she places it inside one of the duffel bags before looking back up.

SCANNING….

M4 ASSAULT RIFLE

Placing the rifle inside the same bag as the other rifle she turns back to the rack when one particular weapon catches her eye at the end. Making her way over towards the weapon she quickly takes it down. Holding her brand new Remington 870 shotgun in her hands a bright smile comes across her face. She makes her way back over to the duffel bags placing the shotgun inside the bag with the other rifles before zipping it up.

" You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Seeing the smile on his face her face starts to form back into bright smile when she looks back towards him.

" Of course. I am a terminator."

Seeing the laughing start to come from him she makes her way back over towards the tables. She starts loading the appropriate rounds needed for the rifles and shotgun into two duffels bags until the bags are completely full.

Walking over towards her seeing her loading bullet rounds into the bags takes one of the empty duffel bags from the ground below the tables. Going over to one of the tables he reaches over grabbing a laptop from the table and loads it into the bag. Looking over to his right he sees a few headsets on the table. Reaching over he grabs a ComTac military headset and a pair of Pelator Earpieces off the table loading them into the bag before zipping it up. Putting the bag strap over his left shoulder he turns to see a waiting Cameron with a smile on her face.

Exiting the locker they make their way back over towards the car. Using a free hand she opens up the trunk of the car. She starts to load the trunk with the duffel bags when he approaches her.

Upon looking inside of the trunk he looks over towards her with a confused look on his face.

" Umm Cam when did you retrieve Cromartie's body?"

" I didn't. We can thank your mother and Derek for that."

Looking up to him after the last bag is put into the trunk.

" After my encounter with them when i was leaving the area my systems detected his body inside of a nearby ambulance. There is a high chance that your mother and Derek discovered Cromartie's body while searching for you and took the body from the warehouse with the same intention as us in destroying him later when the necessary tools were obtainable."

Nodding his head to her an idea comes to him.

" Cam you said you would need to save parts in order to repair yourself in the future. Would you be able to use any of his?"

Looking down to Cromartie's body she does a quick scan. After a minute she looks back up to him with a smile on her face.

" Yes there is some parts i can use that would work for my endoskeleton if need be."

Closing the trunk of the car she turns back to him. Leaning in she kisses him before walking back to the locker.

Reaching up grabbing the handle of the locker she starts to slid it down when she notices a object in the corner of the locker. Tilting her head looking back at the car then the object she lets go of the handle before walking inside the locker. Grabbing a Kevlar body armor off the ground she makes her way back over toward the door.

Closing the door of the locker and resetting the locks she makes her way back over towards the car.

Opening up the back she places the body armor on the back seats before making her way back into the driver's seat. Turning the car on she drives away from the warehouse back towards the safe house.

Looking over towards him then back to the road.

" John we need to find a new place to use as our safe house. Although there is a small chance that Jesse could have been followed to the apartment complex i don't want to take any chances."

" Okay Cam. We could stay at a motel and go to another every couple of days. That way nobody would be able to track us down."

Hearing the plan she was going to suggest a smile forms on her face.

" Okay John. My systems tell me there is a few motels in the area. We will return to the apartment to grab our things then head towards the nearest one."

* * *

" So this is where the younger Fischer works huh?"

She looks over towards him from her seat in the car.

" What did you expect Derek?"

" Honestly with that bastard being the head Skynet Grey i was expecting something more than this."

He points towards the small shop in the corner.

" Everyone starts somewhere Derek. That is where that bastard began and it is also where he will end."

" What do you mean by that Jess?"

She looks at him then back to the shop.

" I have a little surprise for Fischer inside his shop."

Reaching over with his right hand he lays it on her shoulder.

" Jess we can't kill any innocent people. I hate that bastard as much as you but doing this is wrong. That version of him can change his destiny like the rest of us. Sarah and John always use the phrase no fate but what we make for ourselves. Give this one a chance Jess."

She looks over towards him with a sad expression across her face.

" I'm sorry Derek but i can't take that chance with him."

Reaching over she puts her right hand on his cheek.

" I can't take the chance that he will not become like that man. The same man who killed and experimented on so many people. A man who betrayed his own kind in order to survive."

" Jess we have to…"

Seeing an older man exit the cafe near the shop she nods her head towards the figure.

" That's him Derek."

Turning to his right he sees the older Fischer making his way down the street. Turning back towards her quickly he gives her a nod before exiting the car. Slowly making his way to Fischer sticking to the shadows he moves a few feet behind him.

Hearing a sound from behind him in the corner Fischer turns his head around. Seeing the face of the man behind him he starts to run forward quickly down the street.

Seeing Fischer run down the street Derek chases quickly after him. Seeing Fischer dash around a corner at the end of the street Derek runs up quickly when he hears the sound of tires screeching. Turning around the corner he sees Jesse inside the car with Fischer on the ground. He goes over to check the wounded man's pulse. Finding a pulse he looks down to the unconscious Fischer. He picks up the older Fischer putting him up on his shoulder before heading towards the trunk of the car.

Getting out of the vehicle Jesse makes her way over to the trunk of the car. Popping open the hatch she watches as Derek dumps Fischer in the back before closing the hatch.

Both make it back to their seats in front of the car.

Reaching into her jacket pocket with her right hand she takes out a cell phone. Turning her head to look back down the street she presses the enter button on the cell phone.

 **Ka Boom!**

Turning his head at the sound of the explosion Derek looks in horror as the small computer shop down the road is engulfed in flames. Turning back to look at her face he watches as she looks back ahead to the road driving the car away from the scene.

 **Author Notes: I would like to thank everyone that has followed or read my story. There is a ton of you and i could list all of you in a giant paragraph but i will stick to writing the story instead so going to give a mental high five to each of you. For this chapter i wanted to go into why John & Cameron were seperated from the others as some viewers of the story have wondered why the group was seperated in the first place. In order for John's character to grow he needs to be seperated from Sarah especially in this story as i am going to show a different version of what Sarah did to train John when he was younger. Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**

 **Pootamis**


	11. Justice Served

Chapter 11: Justice

SCANNING….

RESISTANCE SAFE HOUSE LOCATED 100 FEET AHEAD

SCANNING….

NO THREATS DETECTED

ACTION….

Getting out of the vehicle Cameron looks around the area near the apartment complex looking for any possible advantage points for a possible ambush to take place. Finding that the building across from them is all clear as well as the street she looks back over towards the car. Waiving her hand up slowly she signals for John to get out of the car.

Making his way out of the vehicle he reaches in to the back of the car grabbing the body armor from the back seats. Once he has the vest put on he moves over towards where she is standing. Seeing the look of concern in her eyes as she looks over the area.

" What is it Cam?"

Turning her head to look over to him before turning back to look down the street.

" I don't like this John. Even though it is unlikely that either Jesse or ourselves were followed here the area is too quiet. We need to grab our supplies from the apartment quickly."

Taking her glock out of the waistband of her jeans she makes her way toward the entrance of the complex.

" Stay close behind me John."

Giving her a nod he reaches down with his left hand into his jeans pockets and he takes out a handgun. Seeing her stop at the door he slowly walks over to catch up to her at the entrance.

Looking over her shoulder making sure that he is a few feet behind she makes her way inside the building. She keeps her eyes forward looking around each of the rooms they pass looking for any possible threat before they make it to the stairs. Never taking her eyes off from above they descend the stairs very slowly. Making it up to the top of the stairs they slowly make it to the outside the door of their safe house.

Looking back nodding her head in the direction of the wall she sees him lean up against it. Turning back to look at the door she reaches for the handle. Slowly she turns the handle of the door until the door is completely open to see inside. Looking through the door frame she does a scan of the room.

ANALYZING...

NO THREATS DETECTED

Finding no threats in the area she turns back out the door signaling to John that the coast is clear.

Making it inside the apartment both quickly go into the bedroom grabbing all the duffel bags and John's toolbox from the room. Getting out of the room with the bags in their hands they make their way back towards the front door when her HD goes off.

WARNING

UNKNOWNS APPROACHING

ANALYZING….

UNKNOWNS APPROACHING FROM STAIRS

ACTION….

Putting down the duffel bags from her hands neat the front door she reaches around her grabbing the glock from her jeans.

" Get back John!"

Looking back to the door she waits until she hears a click from a barrel of a firearm being loaded. Moving quickly to the door frame she turns around the corner firing off a round straight into the head of a known coming down the hallway. Looking over seeing another approaching from the stairs she fires the glock again hitting the man in the chest sending him flying down the flight of stairs. Scanning the hallway not hearing a sound coming from down the hall with her glock still raised she makes her way slowly towards the stairs. Looking down the stairs not seeing anyone except the dead unknown at the bottom of the stairs she quickly makes her way back towards the apartment.

Looking back in seeing John with his handgun raised with his left hand.

" We need to go John now!"

Lowering his gun giving her a quick nod he places the gun back in his jeans grabbing his duffel bag and tool box from the ground.

Making her way back over to grab her bags from the ground she starts to lead the way out the door with him right behind her. Both start to walk down the hallway when she notices a particular item on the dead unknown in the hallway. Putting one of the duffel bags down on the ground she crouches down over the unknown reaching for the item off of him. Holding the object up into the air she does a quick scan of the object in her hands.

" What is it Cam?"

" Thermite grenade. John i believe these men were sent back by General Connor. They are some of the men that Jesse warned us about that would be coming for us."

Taking the grenade she places it in her duffel bag before getting back to her feet. Slowly she leads the way down the hall towards the stairs. Going down the stairs stopping at the bottom she searches finding another Thermite grenade on the other unknown before placing it in her right jacket pocket. Getting to the entrance door she opens up the door. Looking at the area outside she does a quick scan of the area outside. Not seeing anyone they both take a few feet outside when she sees a bright flash coming from a open window from the building across. Dropping her bags to the ground she turns to look at him.

" Get down John!"

She grabs a tight hold of him diving to the ground with her laying on top of him. A loud whistle is heard soaring through the air going straight past them.

 **Ka Boom!**

The entrance of the complex is blown to pieces by a missed rocket.

Looking back up to the other building she raises her glock up before she empties a clip in the direction of the window in the building. A few rounds hit a man in the window as he goes tumbling out the window to the ground below.

Turning from the window she looks back down to John.

" Are you okay John?"

Feeling the pain of the impact of hitting the ground he grits his teeth while holding his right side with his eyes closed tightly shut.

" Yeah never better."

Opening up his eyes he sees a look of concern in her eyes.

" I'm fine Cam really. Actually i better now seeing the position we are in."

Using his right hand he points to both of them.

Following his hand she looks back into his eyes with bright smile coming to her face.

" Ohh and what do you mean by that John?"

" You know Cam. Having the most totally badass beautiful girl in the world lying on top of me. What more can a guy ask?"

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1000600002000300-1007020003070000…RESET

With her smile getting wider she leans down to give him a kiss before breaking off seconds later.

" It's time to go John."

Helping him up to his feet they each grab the duffel bags off the ground before heading towards the car. Loading the bags into the back seats they each get into the car. Starting up the car she turns the vehicle out of the parking lot heading down the road.

* * *

Opening up his eyes slowly Fischer starts to stir. Looking up around the small room he is in all he sees is nothing but darkness ahead of him. Looking up he sees a small light above his head. Looking down he sees this whole torso tied to a metal chair. He tries to get up to move his arms but to no prevail. Feeling around with his hands he realizes that his hands are handcuffed to the back of the chair when he hears a sound coming from behind him. Turning his head as much as he can he sees a piece of the darkness from the room fading away as light comes into the room blinding him.

Opening up the trailer door all the way Derek and Jesse make their way inside. Walking towards the older Fischer both walk around the chair until they are directly in front of him.

Opening up his eyes Fischer looks toward the pair in front of him. A devilish smile comes to his face.

" Well, well isn't it Derek and Jesse. How have you two been? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Walking up to him reaching back with her right hand she punches him in the face sending him flying to the ground on his side.

Going over to lift up the chair from the ground Derek grabs a tight hold of Fischer's shirt leaning the chair back upright.

" Good to see you too Jesse. How about you Derek?"

As he finishes the sentence he is hit once again this time sending him back to the ground this time by Derek.

Laughing from the ground he looks up to the pair standing hovering over him.

" A lot of fight in both of you. I like that."

Looking down towards him seeing the smile on his face she takes a few steps forward before she spits in his face.

" You are going to pay for your crimes Fischer. For all the people you have ever hurt. You will die today."

He starts laughing even harder from the ground.

" Go ahead kill me. It won't make a difference. Not anymore. Soon all of you will be dead just like me anyways. Once she arrives you can kiss this world goodbye along with the Connors."

Gritting his teeth Derek reaches down grabbing the collar of Fischer's shirt pulling his head off the ground.

" What the fuck did you do Fischer!"

" Well i guess it won't do any harm with you knowing now Derek. My ultimate creation is coming back to exterminate all of you. Not even Cameron or the rest of you resistance fighters will be able to stop her."

Starting a sickening laugh his face starts to turn into a devilish grin.

" You know Derek i had fun with her. Your little Allison who you Resse boys were so fond of. Cameron thought she helped her escape from me but she was so very wrong."

Derek's hands start clutching harder to Fischer's shirt.

" Once Cameron helped her get outside my little facility i sent my creation out for her. You would have been so proud of your little Allison. She was able to avoid all the guards until mine showed up. Your little Allison had her heart torn out from her body but that was just the start of it Derek. What i did with her body after…."

Reaching back he punches Fischer as hard as he can. When his fist makes contact Fischer's head smacks back down to the floor with a thud. Reaching back he throws punch after punch into the fallen man face. Only seeing red in his eyes Derek does realize that his hands are starting to get covered in blood.

Rushing over towards Derek seeing him throw blow after blow towards the man below him Jesse wraps her arms around him trying to pull him back. Struggling to stop him from his assault on the man she finally manages to pull him away. Looking back towards the ground she sees Fischer's face covered completely in blood.

Hearing a laugh from the ground Derek charges forward again at him to be stopped by Jesse this time.

Pointing her right hand over towards the side of the room he makes his way over to the wall into the darkness. After a few seconds he emerges back from the darkness with a can of gasoline. Moving over towards Fischer he starts dumping gasoline all over him. Making sure he emptied the whole can he throws the empty can back into the darkness before he walks back over towards Jesse.

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulls out a small lighter. Flicking back on the lighter she looks back over to Fischer on the ground.

" We will see you in hell Fischer."

Reaching back she throws the lighter at the fallen Fischer. Once the lighter hits him flames start to spread all across his body. Fischer screams out in pain as the flames start to burn away at his skin.

Turning around Jesse and Derek walk out of the trailer. Reaching the door all they hear are the screams behind them from the trailer. Getting out of the trailer they close up the door behind them engulfing the room into darkness.

* * *

Driving down the street slowly Cameron scans each motel they pass by. After going through a few motels down the road she finally finds one she deems suitable. Seeing a motel off to the side of the road with a room isolated away from the road she pulls the car into the parking lot of a motel before taking one last look around.

SCANNING….

NO THREATS DETECTED

ACTION…

Getting out of the vehicle she looks around seeing a little reception booth for the motel in the distance.

Turning her to look over to her passenger.

" I will be right back John."

Walking forward she steps inside the little reception. Seeing a counter in front she presses down on a nearby bell on the counter.

" Alright I am coming. kids today, no patience."

Stepping out of a back room a old man appears. Once he sees a beautiful girl at the counter he puts on a fake smile before walking over to the counter.

" Oh well, excuse me, I never, you are a pretty one you are."

" I need a room for two away from the road."

" For two huh, that is a shame my dear, i could have shown you a good time."

Her hands start to clutch into fists under the counter.

" I want a room for two away from the road now!"

Hearing the outburst the old man takes a step back slightly from the counter.

" Now listen here you, I fought in Vietnam and demand respect from people like you."

Stepping forward she reaches over the counter grabbing him by the collar of his shirt tugging him towards her until he is a few inches away from her face.

" Now!"

Once he is let go he stumbles back into the key rack behind him.

" Okay, Okay!"

Turning around quickly towards the tack he grabs a key of the wall before handing it to her.

" Here is the key to your room. That will be fifty dollars a night."

Reaching back into her jeans back pockets she takes out some bills. Going through the bills in her hands she counts out the necessary amount. Taking out the right amount of money she slams the bills on the counter.

Grabbing the bills quickly off the counter the old man retreats to the back room.

She leaves the booth going getting back into the car. Looking down at the key number on the key chain she drives down the motel parking area until pulling it up right next the their room. Both get out of the vehicle going to the back seat of the car.

Grabbing a few bags from the back he looks up seeing a distressed look on her face.

" You okay Cam?"

" Yes John. I am fine. That old man in there is just a old pervert."

" What! What the fuck did he do! I'll kill him!"

He starts walking forwards towards the reception desk with his hands clutched into fists. Before he makes it a few feet ahead he is grabbed from behind.

" No John. We can't make a scene. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves. While i appreciate that you are willing to defend me, now is not the time. Please John."

Taking a deep breathe he relaxes in her embrace. Feeling himself calming down he unclenches his fists.

" Okay Cam. I will let it slide for now for you. But before we leave this place, I want to have a little chat with him."

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he sees a bright smile on her face.

" Okay John. But only before we leave this place for good."

Unwrapping her arms from around him turning her head back to the vehicle she grabs some bags from the back seats before closing the door shut. With him following closely behind her with the other bags from the backseats she unlocks the door to their motel room before they both step inside the room closing the door behind them.

 **Author Notes: Ok i know what a ton of you are thinking right now. Whole crap that was a short chapter. After getting a fight scene and a little bit of a torture scene at the beginning the rest of the chapter afterwards would have been a let down. The next chapter will be back to normal in size as the rest. Hope you enjoy the story and continue expressing your ideas and opinions.**

 **Pootamis**


	12. Just Maybe

Chapter 12: Just Maybe

Walking inside the motel room closing the door behind them Cameron does a quick scan of the room. Her HD displays a bed that is off in the corner of the room with two side rooms inside including a kitchen area and bathroom. She starts making her way over towards the bed. Hearing John's foot steps close behind her she drops her duffel bags at the foot of the bed before turning around back towards the door. Looking over her shoulder seeing him sitting on the motel bed.

" I will be right back John. I just need to retrieve the weapons from the car."

Getting a nod in response she opens up the door before heading towards the car outside.

Watching his girlfriend's retreating form he reaches into one of the duffel bags pulling out the laptop from beneath.

 **Now what John? Without Sarkassian's hard drive you have no possible leads to finding the Turk. Even if Jesse was able to retrieve the hard drive we can't go back to her right now with resistance fighters out there gunning for us**. **If i look for any information off of Vick's chip it is possible that another signal could be sent out from him to another terminator. I don't know what to do.**

Looking back towards the motel door he sees her carrying the duffel bags full of guns inside the room closing the door behind her.

" Cam. I don't know what to do. Without Sarkassian's hard drive we have no leads what so ever to finding the Turk or Skynet. We also shouldn't try to contact Jesse in case some how she is being tracked down by resistance fighters that we encountered today. But if we contact her and get the hard drive if she has it still in her possession it could lead us to the Turk but also bring more trouble to us."

Seeing the distressed look on his face she drops the bags of guns on the ground at the foot of the bed before looking back at him.

" You are right John. Without the hard drive we have no way of tracking the Turk at this time. If we do contact Jesse and she is indeed being tracked by resistance fighters sent by General Connor it would cause us problems."

Bending down she reaches into one of the duffel bags with her right hand. Finding the object she seeks from inside the bag she pulls her hand out revealing a hard drive. She reaches out her right hand to him. Seeing the confused look in his eyes.

" I found this when we first arrived at the safe house a few days ago. It may have some leads for us on it. But we do need to be careful when using this. When we plug this into a laptop we need to make sure we are not sending out a signal to anyone. We can't risk the chance of us being tracked by anyone on the outside."

Nodding his head he gets up from the bed before he reaches down grabbing his toolbox from the ground. Walking out of the room to the kitchen area he finds a table. Sitting down at one of the chairs he puts down the hard drive on the table and immediately starts working on his laptop. After a few minutes he modifies the laptop to work with the hard drive. Looking back over into the other room seeing her unloading the guns on the bed a smile comes to his face as he turns back to look at the laptop. He turns on the laptop before connecting hard drive to one of the ports. He quickly enters into the hard drive off the laptop

" Okay were in Cam. Looks like there is no signal being filtered out from the hard drive. Okay we have a few files on here with some names attached to the files. But i don't know who any of these people or places on some of these files are."

Placing her Remington shotgun on the bed she turns on her heels making her way to the kitchen. Upon reaching him she wraps her arms around his upper body leaning over on his chair to look over his shoulder at the laptop's screen.

" Do you know any of the people or places that are on here Cam?"

" Yes. Click on the file labeled Serrano Point."

Moving his hands he clicks on the file. Images start to flood the screen once the file opens.

" What exactly is Serrano Point? You said the resistance was able to gain resources from the plant in the future. But what kind of resources were they?"

" In the future i came from Skynet launches a bio weapon attack against the resistance in the year 2027. A resistance soldier named Sydney Fields had a natural immunity to the bio attack and using the resources from the plant and Sydney's blood we were successful in coming up with a cure for the attack. The vaccine ended up saving thousands of lives. If Skynet is targeting the power plant we must stop them at all costs. Otherwise thousands may die in the future if we cannot prevent Judgment Day."

Looking up from the laptop to look at her.

" Then we will stop them. No one else will die because of Skynet.

 **Or for me.**

Looking back to the screen he pulls back up another window on the laptop's screen.

" There was also this file about someone named Carl Greenway. Whoever he is the resistance fighters must have been tracking him."

Opening up the file images of surveillance photos of Greenway exiting his home and at the plant pop up on the screen. Seeing a small folder below the images he clicks on it revealing a document showing Greenway's home address and phone numbers for his house and cell phone."

" Okay that was a understatement. They were definitely tracking this guy. Do you have any files on him in your systems?"

Looking back up at her eyes he notices her eyes go blue for a few seconds before they back to brown.

Looking back down to him with a small frown on her face.

" My systems have no files for Carl Greenway. Whoever he is we have to look into him more. For whatever reason the resistance fighters were tracking him for Skynet can't be too far behind."

" Okay Cam. We can go over to his home address and at least get him to safety. Like you said if he is important to the resistance to go to all this trouble to watch he has to be connected to Skynet somehow."

" Correct this lead has to be checked out. I will go over to his home address and see if i can find him or any leads he might give us."

" Alright. While you do that i will look over to see if i can find anymore information on this guy. Whether it's on the hard drive or online i will find something to help us find out why he is so important to the resistance and Skynet."

Looking up seeing a bright smile coming from above him.

" Okay John. I should be back in a few hours. Don't do anything reckless while i am gone."

Leaning down she gives him a quick kiss before pulling back. She retreats out of the kitchen towards the bed. Grabbing a few clips for her Glock from one of the duffel bags on the ground she places the clips in her jacket pockets before exiting through the motel door closing it behind her.

* * *

After a hour long drive heading out of the city she arrives outside of a small neighborhood where her target's location is. Scanning the area finding the right address to the house she is seeking she stops the car on the sidewalk near the house. Turning off the ignition he exits the vehicle heading towards the front door of the house.

Upon reaching the front door she knocks on the door a few times. After a few moments not getting a response she goes to knock again when she instead reaches for the door handle. Finding the door unlocked she heads inside the house. Doing a scan of the house not hearing or detecting anyone on the lower floor of the home she starts to explore the inside of the house. Walking around the first floor she finds a staircase leading up to another floor. Ascending the stairs she finds a shadow coming from a open door at the top of the stairs. Reaching back pulling out her Glock from her jeans she makes her way forward toward the room. Reaching the door frame she turns the corner into the room to find Greenway hanging by a rope from the ceiling.

SCANNING….

IDENTIFICATION

CARL GREENWAY

ANALYZING….

DECEASED

Looking around the inside of the room for any possible clues of his attacker she comes up empty. Turning on her heels she exits the room descending down the stairs and out of the house quickly towards her parked car.

* * *

After exiting the warehouse driving a few miles down the road desperately trying to shake off the sound of Fischer screaming out of her head Jesse turns to her right to see Derek also fighting the same thoughts. Or so that she thinks.

" Derek are you alright?"

Not getting a answer back she asks him again with a little bit more force.

" Derek are you alright?"

" No. I was suppose to be the one who died out there."

" What are you talking about Derek?"

" I am talking about Allison, Jess. She was like a little sister to me. I failed her by letting her die out there all alone. I should have been there to protect her from being captured in the first place."

Looking back from the road to him she places her right hand on his shoulder.

" It's not your fault Derek. None of us could have save her. Hell even Cameron tried to and couldn't save her from Skynet. If you want to blame anyone for her death you blame Skynet and nothing else you got that. They are the ones who killed Allison. You are not responsible."

Hearing a huff coming from him.

" What?"

" It's funny Jess. All this time i have always hated Cameron for things i thought she caused. I always thought she was doing Skynet's bidding by torturing me and when she first appeared i thought she killed Allison as well. But after what you have told me about her and what we just heard from Fischer about her trying to save Allison."

He shakes his head before looking to stare straight ahead at the road.

" I just don't know anymore Jess."

" Are you saying you are starting to bury this little grudge you have towards her now Derek?"

" Yeah maybe Jess. Don't get me wrong Jess they all go bad at some point."

He closes his eyes before taking a deep breathe.

" But if she helps John become something better than what he is in the future. I shouldn't get in the way of that. I want to be there to help him Jess. The kid is going to need all the help he can get for this fight. He needs someone to be there to watch over him. It sure as hell won't be his mother. But before i can accept her and whatever relationship they may have i need to have a talk with the both of them first."

A small smile comes to her face.

" That is good to hear Derek. John will need your guidance as well as Cameron's down the road. He needs someone besides Cameron who he can be close to and to trust. Cameron can help him with many things but the one thing that she can't be for him is a male role model. You can be that for him Derek. Someone for him to look up to for guidance when Cameron can't help him. We both know he is a good kid and needs all the support he can get for this fight."

Seeing him have a flicker of a smile giving her a small nod towards her from the corner of her eye.

" Good. Then i think you are ready Derek."

She looks over seeing a confused look on his face.

" I believe you understand that you know what you have to do in order to help John now. I know you won't try to harm Cameron in any way now that you are thinking more clearly. When the time comes i will take you to them when they call needing assistance."

" Really? What about Sarah? If she finds out you took me to see them there is a good chance both of us will have a few new battle wounds by tomorrow morning."

She smiles at him before turning her eyes back to the road.

" Have a little faith, mate, she'll be apples."

" Yeah i know Jess. Means we'll be alright."

* * *

Arriving back at the motel getting out of the vehicle Cameron makes her way inside the motel room.

" John? I'm back."

" In here Cam. I think i have found something on our guy."

Making her way over into the kitchen she sees him sitting at the same table as before with his eyes glued to the laptop.

" I found this on our guy while you were gone Cam."

He points a hand at the laptop screen.

" Carl Greenway is one of the top nuclear power technicians at the power plant. According to what i have found he is the reason why the testing at the plant has stopped in the first place. From what i am guessing Skynet would be trying to get him out of the way for things to get back on track at the plant."

She nods her head to him.

" Yes that seems likely but we have a problem John."

Turning away from the laptop screen to look at her.

" What? What's the problem Cam?"

" Carl Greenway is dead. I discovered his body at his home. It looks like it was suicide."

" Suicide? Are you sure Cam?"

" No i am not convinced. But i could not find any signs of a struggle or attack. A terminator could have terminated him and staged the suicide before taking his identity in order to infiltrate the plant."

" We have to find a way to get into that power plant. If a terminator has taken his identity and is in there right now it could possibly destroy the power plant. If that happens the resistance won't be able to use the resources it could provide in the future. People around the power plant would die from any radiation that may spread from the plant! We have to find a way in there!"

" Correct. John i need you to find the number for the power plant. If we are right i can get a job there. When i am inside the plant i should be able to intercept the terminator before it can do any damage to the power plant."

Turning back to the keyboard he starts typing in the information he seeks off the internet. Finding what he is looking for he turns back to look at her.

" Okay the number is right here Cam."

Looking over his shoulder at the screen she takes out the cell phone from her jeans and dials the number before walking around the room.

After a twenty minute conversation on the phone she hangs up the phone turning it off. She turns back to him with a smile on her face.

" Okay John. I got a job at the plant as a janitorial engineer starting tomorrow. I will have access to the areas the terminator should have unless it is a restricted area."

" Alright i have a idea for that Cam."

Getting up from the table he walks up to the bed grabbing one of the duffel bags.

Tilting her head to the side she watches as he pulls out a pair of earpieces and headsets from the bag before turning back to her.

" While you are inside the plant i will hack the cameras inside of the building and follow you around in the power plant. If i am able to track the terminator before you do i will be able to guide you to it. This way if you run into a locked door that you can't get passed i can hack into the systems allowing you access."

A bright smile comes to her face as she walks over to him and gives him a kiss. After a few seconds she pulls back to look at him.

" You are ahead of schedule."

Turning her head from him looking down she reaches back into a duffel bag from the floor taking out a few shotgun rounds. Grabbing her Remington shotgun from the bed she loads a few rounds before pumping back the barrel.

* * *

" What the hell!"

Looking on seeing once his former safe house surrounded by cops he turns to his companion next to him.

" Jess were they staying here?"

She nods her head towards him without looking over.

" Yes Derek. I put a tracking device inside of one of Cameron's jacket sleeves before i met up with you and Sarah. The tracking signal lead me here last night. Whatever happened here someone came here for a fight."

Walking in the shadows avoiding the cops both make it towards the back of an ambulance near the police cruisers.

Derek reaches up with his right hand towards the handle of the doors before a whisper in back of him stops him.

" What are you doing Derek?"

" I need to check the bodies Jess. I just need to make sure they are not among them."

" Them now huh mate. Have to say i am starting to like this Derek."

Looking back towards her with a annoyed look on his face he quietly opens up the back of the ambulance before he sneaks inside with Jesse. Closing the doors quiely behind them he looks over seeing three body bags inside. Reaching for a zipper on one of the bags he sees at the corner of her eyes her doing the same. Unzipping the bags slowly they each look at the faces inside.

He sighs in relief not seeing his nephew's face among the bodies. Looking back over towards her face he sees a shocked expression on her face.

" Jess you okay?"

She shakes her head at him.

" No. I know who they are Derek. Connor sent me back with these men. After we arrived here all of us went our separate ways to fulfill missions each of us were assigned. I guess they must have had the same mission as myself in watching Cameron."

She turns to look back at him in the eyes.

" We have to find them Derek! If these men were able to find them there is no telling who else is tracking them down right now."

" How Jess? There is no way they would come back here. We don't have any way to contact them either."

A smile comes to her face.

" Let me see your cell phone Derek. I have a way to contact them."


	13. Serrano Point

Chapter 13: Serrano Point

REACTIVATE

upd: sys_routine

updated

SYSTEM ALARM

7:00

ACTION….

Opening her eyes from her standby lifting herself off his shoulder Cameron looks up at John's sleeping face. Seeing him having a smile across his face a bright smile forms on her face seeing him in such a peaceful state. Looking back to her internal clock she sighs before moving away from his tight embrace. Gently lifting his arms from around her body she leans up towards his ear before speaking quietly.

" John? John it is time to get up now. It is time to prepare for our mission today."

Seeing his body stir but not getting a response from him deciding to take a different approach to wake him up a smile comes to her face. Searching through her systems she finds the voice pattern she wants to use before she changes her voice. Getting up from the bed her smile widens as she speaks down towards his sleeping form.

" John Connor! On your feet now soldier!"

Opening up his eyes hearing his mother's voice he pops his body up off the bed. His momentum slides him to the right resulting in him falling off the right side of the bed. Crawling back up the side of the bed he peeks up over the mattress. Seeing her giggling at the other side of the bed he tries to surpress his laughter inside of him giving her a angry look.

" That was so not funny Cam!"

Laughing even harder at him she nods her head at him.

" Yes it was John. It got you out of bed pretty quickly. I don't think even a terminator would react that quickly."

He starts to chuckle a little bit at her explanation before getting up from the floor.

" That's easy for you to say she's not your mother. I really thought she was here in this room. You scared the crap out of me Cam."

" I'm sorry John. But it did get you out of bed so my objective was completed. Now its time to get up. We need to prepare for our mission to Serrano Point."

Nodding his head he makes his way around the bed towards the kitchen with her following right behind him. He sits down at the table in the kitchen before he opens up the laptop on the table.

" Okay. I have all the blueprints for the power plant right here. From what i see here the power plant is separated into three different buildings connected together. The Turbine building is the furthest building away and where i am guessing the terminator would be targeting if he wanted to do damage to the power plant. You need to go through the Containment and Auxiliary buildings to get into that area."

Clicking on the mouse he brings up a new tab on his web browser.

" From here i should be able to hack into the cameras of the power plant and guide you in the buildings towards the terminator."

After ten minutes of searching and hacking through the internet he finds the live streams of the cameras inside of the power plant. Quickly hacking into their systems a couple small images appear on the screen.

" Okay it looks like there is twelve cameras all together in the power plant. Three in each of the buildings, one in each of the areas the buildings connect, and one at the front of the building. We need to be careful for your face not to be seen on the cameras. If something unexpected happens in there and the cameras catch a glimpse of you it could bring more heat on us by the police."

Looking up he sees a smile on her face with her arms crossed.

" So what do you suggest we do John? We need to get into the power plant to stop the terminator from fulfilling Skynet's objective."

" This is what i suggest. While you are heading towards the power plant i will record a few minutes of footage from what each camera is showing at this moment. When you enter into the power plant i will hack into their systems replaying the recorded footage on each of the cameras in a constant loop as you come near one. That way you won't be recorded on any of the cameras as you are making your way through the buildings."

Her smile gets wider hearing his plan. She gives him a small nod and kiss before pulling back.

" I like it. This will allow me to focus on finding the terminator inside the power plant without needing to avoid the cameras."

Turning on her heels she makes her way to the foot of the bed. Leaning down she grabs one of the duffel bags from the ground before placing the bag on the bed. Reaching inside the bag she pulls out a set of earpieces and headset from inside the bag.

She walks back towards him in the kitchen. Reaching out her hand she hands him the head set before putting the earpiece inside her right ear. Reaching over the table she grabs her glock and a few clips before putting the glock into the waistband of her jeans.

" Um Cam. How do you plan on getting that beyond the security in the front."

He nods at the Glock with his head.

Following his eyes to the gun she looks back up to him with a seductive smile.

" I have my ways of hiding this from them. Let's just say you can't see my hiding spots right now."

Seeing his face turn scarlet red she starts to giggle at him.

" I fooled you. If they decide to search me, I will active my infiltrator mode and will sweet talk past the security that way."

Leaning in towards his right ear she whispers.

" Five weeks and three days to go John."

Leaning back she sees the confused look on his face.

" In five weeks and three days your injures to your right side should be fully healed. You will be able to unwrap the birthday present i got for you."

Pleased to see his reaction as his face turns scarlet red with a smile on his face she leans in to give him a kiss before pulling back.

Moving back to the bed she grabs her jacket from on top of the duffel bags. Putting on the jacket she reaches back into one of the duffel bags from the ground taking out a thermite grenade from within the bag. Putting the grenade into her right jacket pocket she makes her way to the motel door before looking back towards the kitchen.

" I am heading out now. I will see you in a few hours John."

Opening up the door she exits the motel room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Waiting inside of a waiting room Cameron watches a narration of a power plant cartoon on a small tv screen when a woman appears at the door frame of the room knocking on the wood of the door. She takes her eyes off the tv screen and looks over towards the woman.

" You know, I don't like taking on new temps, I will tell you. Still, perfect score on your placement exam. Security clearance. And i did have two janitors call in with some personal emergencies,so...Come on."

Gesturing for Cameron to follow the woman make their way out of the waiting room into the first building.

Looking up seeing the first camera on the wall completely still away from her a smile comes to her face. Whispering in a voice that the woman ahead of her wouldn't be able to hear.

" Thank you John."

 **" Your welcome Cam. I will put the camera back online once your out of its sight."**

Catching up to the woman scanning each person they pass she notices the woman looking over at the small cut still on her face.

"Is there a reason you are rough around the edges."

" Car accident."

" Cause I can't have any problems in my plant."

" I was recently in a car accident with my boyfriend. He was a little shaken up but i am just fine."

Getting a short nod in response from the older woman.

" Just stay out of the fuel building without your protective gear on. Or you could get crapped up. We wouldn't want you to return to your boyfriend like that now would we."

" Crapped up? That doesn't sound very pleasant."

Her response gets a chuckle from the older woman.

" It's plant talk for getting exposed to radiation. Then you'd need a scrub down. Trust me on this you don't want a scrub down."

Nodding to the older woman she is lead into a changing room in the far end of the building. Entering the room the older woman opens up a locker in the room explaining to her that this locker is for her. Seeing a uniform inside the locker the older woman leaves the room telling her she will give her some privacy to change. Once the older woman has left the room she takes off her jacket and removes her Glock from the back of her jeans. Quickly changing into her new uniform in the locker room she hides her Glock and a few clips inside her work pants pockets before taking the thermite grenade out of her jacket pocket. Hiding the grenade in her work shirt pocket she leaves the room.

Exiting the room she is lead to the janitors closet by the older woman. The older woman gives her a cleaning route for her to follow and the supplies she will need for her to use inside a janitor's cart. Seeing the older woman turn and leave the area she looks around for anyone else around. Not seeing anyone she quickly unloads her weapons from her pockets into janitor's cart hiding them within the cleaning supplies. Leaving the room she starts to make her rounds around the power plant scanning each person as they walk on by her. After thirty minutes walking around the power plant cleaning the area a voice breaks her out of her route.

 **" Cam. I found him. He is in the Containment building right now. Looks like he is heading towards the Turbine building. I can stall him by changing a few codes on the security doors connecting the buildings together but it will only buy you a few minutes at most."**

" Understood John. I am in the Auxiliary building right now. It should take me a few minutes to get to him. Anything you can do to stall him would be greatly appreciated."

 **" You got it Cam...Wait something is happening to the systems in the power plant. Two of the reactor's power systems just kicked online! Cam you need to get to him as quickly as you can. I think he is gonna try and melt down the power plant!"**

Going down the halls quickly of each building she makes her way towards the Turbine building. After a few minutes she makes it to outside of the Turbine building. Grabbing her identification badge given to her from her shirt she slides the key into the slot on the door before it makes a click sound.

Reaching into her cart for her Glock and grenade she places them in her work pants before she opens up the door. Seeing the Greenway terminator on the floor below her making his way over to a valve she descends down the stairs quickly towards him. Arriving too late the terminator grabs the valve turning it very quickly to the right breaking the valve off in the process sending steam up into the air.

Grabbing the terminator from behind his head with both her hands she smashes his head into the tank the valve was connected to. Retracting his head she repeats the action before turning him around and throwing him across the room.

ANALYZING….

SERIES 888

HIGH THREAT

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Reaching into her pants pockets she takes out her Glock and raises it up towards him unloading a clip into the terminator's skull.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!**

Bullet after bullet strike the terminator's skull as he slowly gets up to his feet approaching her.

Hitting the release button on the glock she slaps in another clip into the gun firing off a few more rounds at him before he reaches her.

Grabbing her with both of his hands he flings her across the room into a guard rail.

Once she hits the guard rail the glock goes flying out of her hands across the room.

 **" Cam! Get up Cam he is heading straight for you! Watch out!"**

Getting up slowly after hitting the rail she is grabbed again by the terminator.

This time she counters the terminator with a head butt to his skull. Reaching up with her hands she smacks his arms down to his sides before she double palms him into the chest sending him flying back into the ground.

 **" Cam there is some electrical barrels across the room to your right."**

Looking over to her right she sees the two barrels across the room with a electrical warning on them. Reaching down she grabs a hold of one of the terminator's legs. Using her momentum she spins him around in the air and flings him towards the barrels. Falling a few feet short of the barrels the terminator looks up to see her sliding towards him. With her left hand clutched into a fist she smashes him in the face with a left punch sending his head back to the ground. Getting up to her feet she reaches back down and grabs him by his shirt before flinging him the rest of the way towards the barrels.

Once his body goes through the fence hitting the barrels electrical sparks fly all around the barrels engulfing the barrels into flames.

 **" Cam! Cam are you alright?"**

Looking into the flames she sees the terminator's covering completely destroyed with him looking at her with a blinking red eye. Reaching into her pants pocket she takes out the thermite grenade from within before pulling off the pin. She throws the grenade towards the terminator.

 **Ka Boom!**

The grenade explodes as it hits his chest dead on.

Looking through the smoke she watches as the heat starts to melt the terminator's body.

" Yes John i am alright. Thank you for helping me John."

(alarm sounds)

" Code red. All employees must evacuate immediately!"

 **" Cam what's going on?"**

" Water tank leak. I wasn't able to stop him from springing a leak in the Turbine building. I need to turn on the water pumps to cool down the reactor otherwise it will melt down killing hundreds of people in the area."

 **" Okay what do you need me to do Cam?"**

" I need you to unlock any door from here to the water pumps."

 **" You got it Cam."**

Retrieving her glock from the ground she runs across the building quickly. Going through a unlocked door she makes her way down the stairs into the lower levels of the building when she sees a guard with a M4 standing on guard in the hall way. Quickening her pace before he has a chance to react she clotheslines him in the chest sending him to the ground with a thud. Running through a radioactive room below she makes it to a ledge with huge tanks attached leading up above towards the upper levels. Grabbing each valve she sees she turns the valves activating the water pumps.

She breathing a sigh in relief.

" Okay John i have activated all the water pumps. The reactor should start to cool down now."

Wiping his head on the other line.

 **" Okay Cam. I will turn off all the cameras in the power plant. Just please be careful getting out of there. We don't know what kind of attention we just brought to ourselves."**

A bright smile comes to her face.

" Okay John. I will exit the area through the crowd outside once i am out of the power plant."

* * *

Looking up for her bar stool looking around the room seeing no one in the empty bar. Seeing nobody she looks back towards her empty glass in her right hand. Seeing her reflection in the glass she sighs to herself before looking across the room towards the bartender. Watching him clean a table she raises her right hand up signaling for the bartender to come over.

He drops his rag on the table he was cleaning before returning back behind the counter.

" Another round?"

" Yes."

" Whiskey?"

" Yes."

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter he refills her glass before she downs the glass in one gulp.

Keeping her glass still raised in the air.

" Reload."

He shakes his head towards her.

" Mam you have been here for the last few days. You should really get out of here. It can't be too bad whatever it is that is bothering you."

Looking at him straight in the eyes.

" Don't bother. You wouldn't understand even if i told you."

Reaching back into her jeans she pulls out a few hundred dollar bills handing them to the bartender.

" Leave the bottle. I just want to drink and be left alone."

Nodding his head he takes the bills from her hand leaving the bottle of whisky on the counter before exiting from the counter into a side room.

Taking the bottle of whiskey she refills her glass. Pulling the glass back up to her lips.

" Sarah?"

Looking over to her right where a empty bar stool was unoccupied a few minutes ago she sees a familiar face in the seat.

" What are you doing Sarah? Why aren't you helping our son?"

" It's because of her. She has corrupted him Kyle. She has poisoned his mind making him believe she can feel like the rest of us. Making him believe she is a person and not like same terminators we have been hunting for months."

" You know they can't feel Sarah. They don't have emotions or feelings. They are trained killers and will stop at nothing until all of us are dead. John has to know this himself. That is what you have trained him from the day he was born. You need to help our son Sarah now more than ever."

" How am i suppose to do that?"

" You already know the answer to that."

Starting to fade away he calls out to her one last time before he vanishes.

" You know what you have to do."

Closing her eyes she smashes the glass down on the counter. Getting up from the bar stool she heads towards the exit.


	14. Protect Them

Chapter 14: Protect Them

Driving down the road Jesse and Derek head back down to the hotel complex.

" So let me get this straight Jess. You were gonna keep in constant contact with John and Cameron giving them leads to anything leading to Skynet without letting me or Sarah know anything about this? Are you out of your fucking mind! If Sarah were to find out about this she would blow a gasket and would stop at nothing to finding John right now. Even if it means killing the both of us!"

" Relax mate even if she tried to do anything unreasonable to any of us we could take her. Besides this was the only way for John to be able to grow into the leader he needs to be."

" What do you mean by that Jess? Remember we are here to prevent Judgment Day from happening in the first place!"

" I know that is our ultimate goal Derek but we need to take precautions in case we cannot prevent Judgment Day from occurring. If that day were to happen we need to make sure John is well prepared for the fight against Skynet. With the experience of these missions he is on with Cameron right now he will be able to learn how to become into the leader everyone expects him to be. You need to remember Derek he is just a boy right now that has been told all of his life he would be the ultimate savior of our species. He doesn't have the proper training right now to go against Skynet if Judgment Day were to occur."

Stopping for a few seconds taking a few deep breathes.

" You remember the stories that were told about him by the soldiers in the future. The prophecy of John Connor, the man who would defeat Skynet and bring peace to us all. But at what cost has to be paid Derek! John from the stories told by the soldiers learned how to fight and strategize from his mother who we both have seen first hand is unstable at best."

" Okay yeah she is a little bit unstable but can you really blame her. Even though she was not in a war environment like us for the last few years she has been fighting against Skynet for almost as long as we have. She is just as damaged as us Jess."

" While what you say is true about her being damaged like the way we are, she doesn't have to do any sort of damage towards John. She is the reason why i expect General Connor ended up the way he did."

" What are you talking about Jess? I have never seen her strike him once ever since i arrived here and have stayed with them?"

" Not physical damage Derek. Maybe when he was younger but his mind is what she is doing damage to right now."

Taking her eyes off the road to glance at him before returning them back straight a head.

" A few nights ago i told both you and Sarah that i had bugged her room."

Seeing him nod his head at the corner of her eye.

" Her room was not the only one i bugged. I bugged the entire house and have listened in to most of the conversations that have been occurring between the two Connors. From listening in and hearing the way she talks down to him all the time i expect that is how General Connor started to become the cold son of a bitch we knew in the future. The younger John we know here still has his sense of justice within himself to do the right thing that we cannot allow her to break."

Stopping at a red light she looks over towards him.

" I told you at the hotel my mission was to watch Cameron but in reality i was really watching over John the whole time. If there came a point where i thought Sarah was breaking him to the point of no return i would have intervened in an instant taking him away from her just like what Cameron is doing right now."

" Then why didn't you grab John and Cameron in the first place years ago instead of allowing Sarah near him if you wanted to protect him?"

" I wanted to give her a chance Derek. When Cameron was sent back i thought that maybe Sarah would be influenced by her presence and change her ways. That she would change for the better and help Cameron teach John to become the man he is destined to become. However from what i have seen that has not occurred. Instead of teaching him and preparing him for the upcoming battle she has thrown him to the sidelines not giving him a chance to prove himself and treating Cameron as if she was a tool."

Looking up seeing the light turn green she steps on the gas peddle.

" With the training he will receive from all of us he will be more prepared to go into a war if we can't prevent it first. If we fail to do so at least John will have something to fight for going into the war against Skynet."

" What are you talking about?"

" Cameron is who i am talking about. From the future we came from General Connor was only concerned at winning the war and nothing else. He didn't care who lived or died after every battle mate as long as the battle was won. We both know this about that bastard."

Taking a deep breathe.

" But this John has someone to fight for. I have seen the way he interacts when he is around her. He loves her Derek and i am pretty sure she is the reason why his mind has not snapped from all the abuse he has ever received from Sarah. She is giving him the reason to go on and embrace his destiny instead of running from it. No matter what we can not allow Cameron to be destroyed at any costs. If she were to be destroyed now i don't think any of us would be able to help him from destroying himself from within becoming into that cold man we knew in the future."

He nods his head to her before sighing in his seat.

" Jess. I told you i would bury my grudge against her and give her a chance but now you are telling me i have to protect her at all costs now!"

" Yes Derek you do. You need to treat her as if you would handle protecting John. To John she is the most important thing in his world and we cannot allow anything to happen to her. Even if it means we have to die in order to protect her. If something were to happen to her all of what Cameron is doing for John right now would be for nothing. From now on Cameron is just as important as John in surviving is that clear?"

Huffing in his seat.

" Yeah i get it Jess. We all die for John Connor."

Getting a nod in response he turns toward the radio flipping it on. Listening into a news station both turn to the radio.

 **" Our top story of the afternoon a crisis was averted today at the Serrano Point Power Plant. Inside the plant's turbine area a water leak occurred causing the plant's reactors to overheat almost causing a meltdown to occur into the city. From the information we have been told the reactors were cooled down just in time before a meltdown was able to occur. We will have more on this story after…."**

Clicking off the radio he turns to look at her.

" We need to get over to that power plant right now. Whatever happened in there i suspect John and Cameron had something to do with that meltdown from not occurring."

Nodding her head she turns hard on the steering wheel spinning the car around heading down the opposite way of the road.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive they arrive at the power plant. Jesse parks the car in a alley way near the plant before both exit the car. Walking into the swarm of people outside of the power plant with both making sure to stay close to each other. Entering the crowd both look around towards the faces inside the crowd.

" I don't see them in this crowd."

She nods her head at him.

" We better move up to the front of the line luv. I doubt they are still here but we can at least get all the details of what happened here."

Moving through the crowd of people both stop right in front seeing a police tape blocking off the entrance. Looking up seeing police cruisers surrounding the area both listen into a conversation occurring feet away from them.

" Sir we found something very strange in the lower levels of the Turbine building."

Reaching out with his right hand he gives the commanding officer a badly burned id badge.

" This was found a few feet away from some electrical barrels. The ground was badly burned and from the look of it some kind of struggle took place. I showed that ID around to some of the workers here at the plant. Many recognize the picture in the ID belonging to a man named Carl Greenway. A engineer that works here at the power plant."

The commanding officer nods his head to the younger officer.

" Good work. I want a two squad cars to go to his home address immediately. I have a feeling this Greenway guy has something to do with the reactors overheating almost causing a meltdown to occur."

The younger officer gives him a return nod before he leaves the area.

Looking over towards Derek she whispers to him.

" What do you make of this?"

" I am guessing a terminator was here at the power plant impersonating this Greenway guy. John and Cameron must have figured this out and came here to intercept him. What i don't get is how did they know a terminator would be attacking this power plant?"

" I have no idea luv. Maybe one of the men in your squad was following Greenway and left a lead back at your former safe house or something?

" Yeah maybe? All of us never really saw much of each other. We were constantly out doing our own missions assigned to us. So anything is possible i guess. We better leave the area before….

Looking back up he grabs her turning her around into the crowd. He looks over his shoulder then back to her eyes.

" We need to get out of here now Jess!"

" What? What is it Derek?"

He nods his head back to his left.

" That older man over there is James Ellison."

" Who?"

" He is this guy who has been after the Connors for years. If he sees my face we will have the police in this area on us very quickly."

Looking over his shoulder she sees a red head woman come up next to Ellison.

" Who is she luv?"

" Who?"

" The redhead woman who just walked up next to him."

Turning slightly to look over at the pair for a split second before turning his eyes back to her.

" No idea. I have never seen her before. Maybe a colleague or something? Whatever the case we need to get out of here now!"

Grabbing her by the wrist he tugs her through the crowd of people. Once they are out of the crowd he lets go of her wrist. He reaches his right hand into his jeans resting it on his Beretta. Without taking his eyes off the power plant and crowd of people behind them they both make it back towards the alley way into the car.

While seeing his eyes looking into the back of the car window she starts up the car driving it down the alleyway onto the road. Going through alleyways and side streets to see if they are being followed she hears a sigh in relief coming from the passengers seat.

" Alright were not being followed by anyone. We better head back to the hotel and regroup with Sarah. Even though you may not like it. We have to tell her what happened today. If we don't things will only get worse for all of us."

Hearing a sigh coming from his left he turns to look back at the road ahead.

* * *

Getting back into the hotel parking lot while they are waiting for the elevator to come down.

" I still don't think this is wise at all to do."

" What?"

" Telling Sarah about what happened at the power plant today. She is gonna have a bad reaction to hearing about what happened there."

The elevator door pops open as both enter inside. Reaching her right hand out she pushes the button for their floor before looking back towards him.

" That maybe so but we have to Jess. I know you think you have to protect John from her at all costs but i owe it to Kyle to not give up on her. For Kyle's sake i can't."

She places a hand on his shoulder.

" I know you feel like you need to protect her for your brother sake but you don't luv. All of us make our own choices in life and others shouldn't have to be held responsible for them. If she does something that puts John in danger you have to put this behind you and protect him no matter what. I am sure that Kyle would forgive you if it meant you protecting his son from coming to any harm."

Hearing a ding coming from the elevator the doors in front them open. Retracting her hand she leads him down the hall towards her hotel room. Reaching for the handle she notices the handle has been smashed in from someone picking at the lock. Signaling to him she nods her head toward the door then the wall.

Leaning against the side of the wall he takes out his Beretta from his jeans training it on the door. Nodding his head over towards her he sees her kick the door in before bursting from the wall into the room. Looking around the hotel room seeing nothing but destroyed furniture and papers all around he sees Jesse coming up from behind him.

" Were you being followed Jess?"

" No. At least i don't believe so luv."

Looking around the room she notices the laptop is gone from the nightstand as well as some of her bags full of medical equipment from under the bed. The weapons she had hidden in the room are also gone.

" Damn it! Whoever came here they took the laptop along with some of my supplies i had lying around here."

" This doesn't make any sense? The only ones that knew we were staying here was the both of us and..."

Going back towards the door handle he sees a trickle of blood on the knob. He turns his head back towards her.

" What is it luv?"

" It was Sarah the did all of this Jess. There is blood on the door knob and she is the one out of all of us that has any type of injury to a hand that would cause that."

" Are you saying…."

Nodding his head towards her.

" She has gone rogue and is out there right now looking for John.

Reaching into his jacket pocket he takes out his cell phone before throwing it to her.

" Hopefully we will get through to them this time. Otherwise we need to find them before she does."

 **Author Notes: Would like to thank again all my readers and reviewers out there. Some of you are wondering right now after reading this. Where was John/Cameron in this chapter. Well to be honest they dominated my last chapter so i thought it would be good to have a Derek/Jesse chapter for the Serrano Point aftermath. There will be some more Jamerson moments happening in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Pootamis**


	15. Safe?

Chapter 15: Safe?

 **" Continuing with our top story of the evening a crisis was averted today at the Serrano Point power plant. Inside the power plant's turbine area a water leak occurred causing the plant's reactors to overheat almost causing a meltdown to occur into the city. From the information we have been told the reactors were cooled down just minutes in time before a meltdown was able to occur. Nobody knows what or who caused the water leak to occur inside the plant. We are asking for anyone who knows any information about the plant to call the number below…. Wait just in the police have narrowed down the suspects to one male responsible for the leak in the plant. Forty five year old male Carl Greenway a head engineer at the power plant has been suspected of causing the leak at the power plant. We advise to avoid this man at all costs…"**

Closing the live feed off his laptop he turns his head hearing a sound coming from the motel door. Seeing the door knob turning and the door opening up a smile comes to his face as he turns back to the laptop.

" Welcome back Cam. You really had me worried for a second back there with that terminator."

Turning his head his face becomes shocked as he sees a person in a radiation suit with a large bag standing at the doorway of the motel room.

Closing the motel door behind them the mystery person walks a few feet away from the door towards him. Pointing a index finger from their right hand towards him.

" John Connor (a few deep breathes through the radiation mask) I am your girlfriend!"

He face breaking out of his shock and he starts to laugh.

" Cam?"

" Yes John?"

" Why are you wearing that suit?"

" When i was making my way to the water pumps i was exposed to radiation. Before i can remove this suit from myself i need to scrub off the radiation from my body. Although it is impossible for me to be harmed by the exposure you on the other hand it would be extremely harmful too."

Making her way past him heading to the bathroom she looks back over her shoulder towards him.

" I need you to stay away from this room from now on. I will block off the bottom of the door not allowing any radiation to slip through the cracks."

Seeing him giving her nod a smile comes to her face under the mask.

" Good i will be out in a little while John."

Turning on her heels she makes her way into the bathroom before closing the door shut behind her.

Once the door is closed he turns back to his laptop putting the news feed back on.

 **" Back to our top story Forty five year old male Carl Greenway a head engineer at the power plant has been found dead in his home. Police suspect it was by suicide after his failed attempt of causing the power plant to melt down. I repeat Forty five year old male Carl Greenway has been found dead at his home. We will have more on this story when more information is given to us."**

He flips down the top of the laptop closing it shut with a thud.

 **Another one dead because you were too late John.**

Hearing the shower starting from the bathroom he turns his head towards the room.

 **I promise i won't let anything happen to you Cameron. You won't die for me like how so many other have. If it comes down to it i will fight until my last breathe protecting you.**

Getting up from the table he makes his way over toward the bed. Lowering himself down onto the bed he leans his upper body against the headboard of the bed.

 **I will get stronger for you Cameron. I won't let you down.**

Looking over towards the nightstand on the side of the bed he sees the cell phone lying on the table. Reaching over with his right hand he grabs the cell phone from the table flipping it open.

 **This is a risk i have to take. Jesse said she would help us fight Skynet. Maybe she has a lead for us to use.**

Pressing down on the call button turning the phone on he starts to go through the phone's setting when it starts to ring. Looking down at the caller ID he sees a familiar number on the screen.

 **Shit how did Derek get this number? Maybe Jesse told him the number to the phone? What if something has happened to Jesse?**

Hearing the phone continuing to ring he makes up his mind. Hitting the talk button on the phone he putting it up to his ear.

" Hello? Derek how the hell did you get this number?"

" John, it's Jesse."

" Jesse? Why are you calling from Derek's cellphone?"

" There is no time to explain over the phone mate. Is Cameron with you?"

" Yeah she just got back. Guessing you heard about what happened at the power plant today."

" Yeah we figured it was the two of you that stopped the plant from melting down."

" We figured?"

" Derek and myself. We had been working on some Skynet leads when we heard about what happened at the power plant on the radio. But there is time later for that to be explained mate. Can you two meet up with us?"

" Wait you and Derek? What happened to my mother Jesse?"

" We fear she has gone off the deep end. When i confronted her about yours and Cameron's relationship she left a few days ago to go out for a walk. We have not seen her ever since that time. After we complete our mission today we came back to my safe house a few hours ago and found it torn completely apart. I suspect your mother is the one who caused it."

His eyes widen at hearing the last comment.

" Jesse does she know about us having this cell phone?"

" No John. Only Derek and myself know you have this cellphone that you were given by me. Can we meet up mate? It would be better if all of us could get together and come up with a plan moving forward then doing it over the phone."

" Alright Jesse when and where?"

Hearing a conversation on the other line before he hears her voice again.

" John do you remember the park Derek brought you to on your birthday?"

A smile appears on his face as he recalls the moment watching the Reese brothers playing baseball before he handed his father a baseball.

" Yeah i remember. When do you want to meet?"

" Twelve O Clock sharp tomorrow. But be warned you and Cameron need to be even more cautious out there now. We don't know what your mother is up to so keep Cameron close to you at all times."

" I always do."

Closing the cellphone he puts the phone back on the nightstand. Leaning over the bed he reaches down grabbing the Remington shotgun from the ground before resting raising it up to rest on his chest. Pumping back on the barrel he loads a shell into the shotgun before turning to look at the motel door. Looking over towards the motel front door he grips the shotgun tighter never taking his eyes off the door.

 **I won't let you hurt her.**

After a half and hour passes by the bathroom door opens up revealing a half naked Cameron with only her upper body covered with her purple jacket.

Looking up seeing him on the bed focused on the motel door she quietly closes the bathroom door. With him not noticing her exit the bathroom she makes her way over towards him slowly. Making it to him she leans over the bed and whispers down to him.

" John? Are you okay John?"

Turning his head away from the motel door before he can respond he becomes flabbergasted at the sight before him. Seeing the sight of the half naked girl in front of him. His mouth opens and shuts a few times earning a giggle from her.

Pleased at seeing his reaction to her a smile comes to her face before she leans down the rest of the way kissing him. Leaning back away from him breaking off the kiss she tilts her head to the side after seeing the shotgun in his hands.

" John? Why do you have my Remington shotgun in your hands right now?"

" I received a call from Jesse while you were in the shower washing up. We have a big problem Cam?

" Problem? What kind of problem?"

" Jesse said that her safe house was torn apart. She believes my mother is the one who caused it. She might have found something that could lead her to us. Even though Jesse was sure that my mother didn't know we are we can't let our guard down for a second."

" You believe your mother is out there trying to track us down so she can destroy me?"

She watches him nod his head towards her before turning his head back to the motel door. Seeing the tight grip he has on the shotgun in his hands she leans back over to him once again. She places her left hand under his chin moving his head back to look at her.

" We will be okay John. It is unlikely she has discovered where we are. Even if she was to find us she would have to go through me first before i would allow her to take you away from me."

Leaning in she kisses him again. Feeling him relaxing during the kiss she grabs a hold of the shotgun from his hands. Breaking off the kiss she walks over to the foot of the bed putting down the shotgun with the duffel bags. Reaching down she grabs her duffel bag from the ground.

Reaching inside her bag she takes out a matching pair of underwear from inside the bag before placing the clothing on the bed. Looking over towards him with a smile on her face she unzips her jacket dropping it to the ground below before reaching back up to her pile of clothes on the bed.

Grabbing a pair of panties from the pile she looks up quickly seeing John's mouth completely open. Giggling to him she slips on the underwear along with the bra from the bed before making her way back around the bed.

Making room for her on the bed he watches as she gets onto the bed resting her head on his shoulder cuddling close next to him.

" Thank you for helping me destroy that T 888 today. You did very well today on that mission. I am very proud of you."

Leaning up seeing his eyes closed with a smile on his face one forms on her face.

" Is there anything else Jesse called to tell us about?

He nods his head to her without opening his eyes.

" Yeah she wants us to meet up with her tomorrow."

" Are you sure that is wise to do?"

" Not at all. I know its risky as she could possibly be followed by my mother or by some of General Connor's men but she can help lead us to Skynet. We will just have to be careful out there. Plus you trust her so that was good enough for me."

He feels her lips pressed against his for a few seconds before the feeling is gone.

" You should rest John. I will keep watch over you in case by a small chance your mother has discovered where we are."

" Okay. I love you Cam."

" I love you too John. Now please rest."

Leaning down from the headboard he places his head down onto a pillow before wrapping both his arms firmly around her body. Taking a deep breathe to starts to relax on the bed until he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Opening up his eyes slowly waking up in the darkness it takes John a few moments before he realizes he is still in the motel room. Feeling a weight on his chest he looks down to see Cameron's head on his chest before a small smile appears on his face.

 **I guess she must be in standby.**

Reaching over with his right hand he starts stroking her hair. While going through her hair he notices her hair is still damp.

 **That's weird. I guess i haven't slept long enough for her hair to dry.**

" Are you sure it still safe to stay here Cam? Shouldn't we find somewhere else to hide out for a while?"

Not getting a response from her he takes his hand out of her hair placing it on her shoulder. He gives her a gentle push.

" Cameron?"

Not receiving a response he unwraps himself for her before getting up from the bed heading for the light switch on the wall. Flipping the light switch on he looks back over to her in horror noticing her hair is damp with blood and her scalp has been peeled back.

" Cameron!"

Running quickly over to her and taking a closer look at her skull he sees her CPU port exposed with her chip missing from inside.

" No! This can't be happening!"

Hearing a sound coming from the kitchen he slowly makes his way over to the kitchen. Getting to the door frame he reaches in flipping on the light switch. Looking towards the table inside he sees Cameron's chip lying on the table with his mother hovering over the table.

Taking her eyes off the chip looking up straight into her son's eyes.

" This is for your own good John!"

Reaching behind her she reveals a sledge hammer before raising it up above the table.

" NO!"

Running over to the table he throws his hands over the chip on the table before he feels the impact of the sledge hammer crushing his hands and the chip below them.

* * *

Hearing John's heart start to speed up and his body start to twitch Cameron takes her head off his chest before grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him.

" John! John please wake up! I'm right here John!"

Seeing his body start to twitch and shake even more she starts to shake him harder.

" John please wake up!"

His eyes pop open.

" Cameron!"

Getting closer to him she wraps her arms around him pulling him into her arms. Reaching back she starts stroking his hair.

" Shhh it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe John."

Closing his arms around her tightly he rests his head on her shoulder before starting to cry.

" I couldn't stop her. I felt you die in my hands."

She starts to rub his back.

" She didn't do anything John. It was just a dream. Everything is all right now."

Pulling back from her to look at her in the eyes.

" It's not alright Cam! She waited until i let my guard down and she took you away from me!"

" John it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

She pulls him back into an embrace.

" She hasn't found us John. Were okay."

Breaking out of the embrace she takes his face in her hands pulling him into a kiss. Pulling back still leaning her head against his.

" I promise we are safe. I won't let anything happen to either of us. She won't take me away from you John."

Seeing him nodding his head against hers very gently she lowers him back down to the bed. Placing his head on her chest she whispers to him.

" Go back to sleep John."

" After that dream i don't know if i want to go back to sleep."

" Please try. For me?"

Giving her a small nod he closes his eyes before drifting back to sleep.

Looking down at his sleeping form she reaches down her right hand stroking his hair.

 **I won't leave you John.**

Replaying the conversation in her head her left hand starts to clutch into a fist.

 **What did she do to you John.**

She takes one final glance down to his sleeping form before returning her eyes back to the motel door.


	16. Understanding

Chapter 16: Understanding

Opening up his eyes clearing the darkness from his vision he looks up to see a bright smile looking down upon him.

" Hey beautiful."

With her smile getting wider seeing him awake she leans down the rest of the way towards him to give him a kiss him before breaking off seconds later.

" Good morning John."

Closing his eyes back up he wraps his arms around her.

" What time is it?"

" It is nine thirty seven and thirty …. it's nine thirty seven John."

Hearing a laugh come from below her she looks down and starts to giggle.

" I did it again didn't i? Listing off the seconds."

" Yeah but that's just one of the little things i love about you."

" Ohh. What other little things do you love about me?"

Opening his eyes back up he looks up right back into her eyes.

" Honestly i don't think there is anything i don't love about you."

Leaning down again she kisses him before pulling back.

" Thank you. Now we need to get up. Before we meet up with Jesse i want to have all of our things packed up in the car ready to go. After me being exposed to radiation even though i have cleared off the bathroom it is unsafe for us to continue staying here."

Feeling him unwrapping himself for around her body she gets off the bed before she turns back to him.

" John i need you to find a number to a radiation call center while i start packing away all our things into the car. We don't want anyone to be exposed to the radiation here and be harmed because we were being careless."

Giving her a small nod he gets up from the bed heading towards the kitchen. Opening up his laptop on the table he goes onto a web browser and starts searching for the right number to call.

While he is working on the laptop she makes her way over to the foot of the bed grabbing her duffel bag. Taking out a pair of jeans and a white tank top out of the bag she places them on the bed. Grabbing each article of clothing off the bed she gets dressed before walking over to the nightstand grabbing the cell phone from the top.

" Hey Cam i found the number you were looking for."

Looking over her shoulder she makes her way into the kitchen. Leaning over his chair looking at the laptop she memorizes the number before flipping open the cell phone turning it on. Quickly she dials the number to the radiation center. After a ten minute conversation over the phone she hangs up the cell phone before turning it off.

She looks back towards him with a smile.

" Okay they said a hazmat team is being sent over as we speak. Let's get everything packed quickly before they find us here."

After ten minutes going around the motel room grabbing every bag that was brought into the room they get the car loaded up with everything. Exiting the room with her purple jacket in her right hand she closes the motel door behind her. Putting on her purple jacket checking her pocket for the money clip inside she starts walking towards the reception booth. She only gets a few feet before her wrist is grabbed from behind. Looking back towards John she tilting her head at him.

" Here let me do it Cam. I still want to have little chat with him."

Smiling to him she reaches into her jacket pocket giving him some of the money inside.

" Okay John."

Taking the bills he stuffs them in his jeans pocket before making his way towards the booth. Reaching the booth he opens the door of the booth shutting it with a thud. Walking up to the counter he starts ringing the bell. Hearing a sound coming from a back room he turns his eyes over toward the door.

" All right I am coming."

Seeing a old man step out of a back room he leans over the counter.

" I'm here to pay for the motel room i have been renting for the last few days."

The old man gives him a confused look.

" Listen here young fella, I don't remember ever renting a room out to you?"

The old man gets closer to the counter to get a closer look at him.

" Well that is because i am not the one who you were talking to last time."

The old man's face goes from confused to realization before he is grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

" You know my girlfriend told me what you said to her!"

" Now listen here! I fought in a war for you young little bastards like you and your girlfriend! I deserve some god damn respect from you little shits!"

" Respect huh?"

Letting go of the older man with his right hand he nods his head at him.

" Fine i will show you some respect."

The old man relaxes and takes a deep breathe before a right fist comes flying smashing him in the face. The impact sends him back into the key rack behind him. Reaching up he grabs a hold of his nose that has blood gushing out to the ground.

" My nose! You little bastard! You broke my nose!"

Taking out the bills from his jeans he slams them on the counter.

" That is as much respect you showed to my girlfriend. The next time i hear you talking to her like that again you won't be so lucky."

Turning around he walks out of the booth seeing the car parked a few feet away from the booth. Opening up the passengers door getting in he looks over to her seeing a bright smile on her face.

" I can't believe you said that."

" What? Wait how do you know what i said to him?"

Pointing with her right hand she shows him a little window on the booth that is wide open.

Following her hand he looks back into the car at her eyes.

" I meant every word. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

He looks down from her eyes.

" I am sorry for not sticking up for you before. There was so many times that i should have stepped in defending you against Derek but i didn't. I promise from now on i will always defend and protect you. No matter what."

Reaching over she cups his face in her hands. She lifts up his head before she leans in and kisses him. Hearing an approaching car she breaks off the kiss and watches a white van pass on by them heading towards their motel room.

Opening up his eyes he looks into hers following her eyes to the van.

They watch as the van's doors throw open with four men popping out with radiation suits on. The men run into the motel room quickly closing the door behind them.

Returning her eyes back to the steering wheel she puts the cars gear into drive before driving out of the motel complex.

* * *

" You see them Jess?"

Turning to her left to look at him before looking back ahead down the park.

" Don't worry luv they will be here. Cameron will make sure they are not late."

" Because she is a terminator right?"

" Yes and no. Even if she wasn't a terminator trust me she would be like that. When i was out on missions with her and we were ever late she would let me hear about it for hours."

Hearing a chuckle coming from him she spots the pair walking towards them from a distance before nudging him in the ribs.

" Here is your chance to ask her all about it."

Following her eyes he sees his nephew approaching with Cameron close to him.

Reaching the bench breaking away from John's side Cameron gets in front of him shielding him from Derek's eyesight before speaking.

" What is he doing here Jesse?"

Getting up from the bench she is about to respond when she feels Derek's hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay Jess."

He looks over to the pair in front of him.

" I need to tell Cameron something but first i need some answers from her."

She looks him directly in the eyes.

" Alright?"

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breathe.

" Is what i heard about Allison true? That you tried to help her escape from a Skynet facility?"

Her eyes widen hearing him mention the name Allison.

" Yes it is. I helped her escape a Skynet facility before i left in search for the Connor camp."

Looking at him in the eyes before looking to the ground. She feels John's hand clasp into hers giving her a squeeze before she looks back up at him.

" I regret not helping her after that. I should have made sure she was out of the area before i left her. I am sorry Derek. I thought she was safe and out of harm's way once she was out of the facility."

He nods his head to her before opening back up his eyes.

" Why did you torture me."

" It was the only way to keep you alive."

"What! How did torturing me for hours keep me alive!"

" If i didn't they would have killed you Derek. When i was heading towards a nearby resistance camp i saw you and your squad being surrounded by Skynet forces. When i saw you and your squad being loaded into a convoy i decided to follow the convoy that you were in. I was lead to a small house in the mountains that Skynet used to question prisoners. When i entered the back of the house i was immediately recognized by the terminators on guard."

Stopping for a few seconds she looks towards John who gives her a reassuring squeeze from his hand before continuing.

" You have to understand i did not want to torture you. If i didn't do it that would have raised suspicion from Skynet and i couldn't risk that. I am sorry that i had to torture you but it was not by choice. Instead of doing what Skynet had planned for you i intervened and only questioned you. If i hadn't they would have physically tortured you for hours getting every piece of information you had about the resistance. After they knew everything you knew they would have killed you and used the information gathered to weaken the resistance. I couldn't let that happen."

He takes a long deep breathe.

" Did you help me escape that house?"

" Yes. When Skynet forces left the area i destroyed the terminator sentries on guard and freed all the prisoners that i found alive inside the house. After freeing everyone from their chains i went over towards your unconscious body. Looking down to you i didn't know how you would react if you knew it was me freeing you after what i put you through. So i decided to leave you a axe for you to cut through your chain with instead of freeing you myself at that moment. When i found a resistance base a day later i had them send out a patrol towards you. You know the rest."

He nods his head towards her before glancing at Jesse then back to her.

" You really are different from other terminators aren't you?"

He takes a deep breathe.

" I'm sorry for the way i treated you all this time. For so long i thought you were the one who killed Allison and that you tortured me for some sick twisted game. But i guess i was wrong."

Taking a step forward he extends his right hand out towards her.

" I know it will take some time for the both of us to trust each other but i want us to try and start over. In order to fight against Skynet us four need to stick together from now on. We need to be able to trust each other."

Looking towards his extended hand she looks back over at John. Seeing him giving her a smile and nod she looks back toward his hand before she extends her right hand taking his outstretched shaking it.

" Thank you Derek."

He gives her a small nod before letting go and looking back towards Jesse.

" So now what do we do Jess?"

Taking a step forward she puts her left hand on his shoulder.

" We go bring the fight to Skynet now."

She looks at him in the eyes then towards the pair in front of her.

" Together."

Reaching into her jacket pocket she takes out a small piece of paper.

" I found a possible location to use as a safe house for all of us this morning."

She looks over towards Cameron.

" I want Cameron to come with me to check out the place."

Cameron is about to speak up when John gives her hand a squeeze and speaks.

" Okay while you and Cameron go and check out the place Derek and I will take some of the diamonds and sell them off. We will meet the two of you after."

Cameron turns to him and is about to speak when she feels John pulling her into him.

He gives her a kiss before breaking off leaning his head against hers.

" I'll be okay Cam. I will have this one watching my back out there and you will be a phone call away if i get into trouble. I promise nothing bad is gonna happen."

Leaning back he grabs a hold of her hand and he leads the group to the opposite side of the park where all of them have parked.

Seeing the fours disappear in the background Sarah emerges from a nearby crowd making her way slowly towards her car.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Hello and thank you to all my readers and followers out there. This chapter i made short but i think the title basically tells you what this chapter was gonna be all about. It will be extended with some more details and scenes just like all my chapters in the future but that will be after the story is finished. I am currently writing another story as we speak along with this one(my other TSCC) as it is something nobody has ever done on this site before. I will update this story prob every 2-3 days but stay tuned cause i might just post a chapter up sooner.**

 **Pootamis**


	17. Arrival

Chapter 17: Arrival

Driving down a small neighborhood on the outskirts of Los Angeles Cameron and Jesse make there way towards the location of a possible new safe house. Cameron from the driver's seat looks towards the road ahead scanning every object in the area accessing if there would be any danger to moving their base of operations out into the neighborhood.

" That is the house up ahead Cameron."

Turning her head from the road to her passenger she follows her hand pointing to a house in the distance on the left side. Pulling up the car into the driveway of the house she parks the vehicle before both get out of the car. Making it up the front steps they head towards the front door of the house. Jesse knocks on the door. After a few seconds they hear someone approaching from the other side. After a few moments the door opens revealing a pregnant woman at the door.

" Hi how can i help you ladies?"

" Yes. Hello my name is Jesse Flores."

Nodding her head towards her companion.

" This is Cameron. I saw in the paper you had a house to rent? I was wondering if that was still the case?"

" Yes of course please come in."

Waiving for them to enter she closes the door behind them.

The woman extends her hand out towards Jesse.

" My name is Kacy Corbin. It is nice to meet you two ladies."

Taking her hand Jesse shakes it before Cameron does the same.

Kacy waives her hand around the room.

" This is the place i have listed in the paper. I was just doing a little cleaning around the place. Here let me give you two the grand tour."

Walking around the first floor of the house she shows them the kitchen as well as the basement below the house. Ascending from the basement Kacy leads them towards the stairs to the second level.

" So if you two don't mind me asking what brings you out here? Did you two just move to Los Angeles."

Looking back towards Cameron receiving a nod from her Jesse takes the lead.

" Yes. We along with our boyfriends wanted to have a fresh start elsewhere."

" Oh i see. That is good to hear and you don't need to worry about any of the neighbors giving you any trouble. This is a friendly neighborhood and besides i live right next door."

" Thank you for your concern for us. I am sure this place will do just fine. I know our boyfriends will especially like it right Cameron."

Getting up to the top of the stairs the older woman turns to look towards her seeing her with a bright smile.

" Yes i am sure John will like this place. As long as we are together i am sure he will be happy with the choice."

Kacy holding her pregnant belly.

" Aww that is really sweet to hear coming from somebody as young as you. So where did you meet this John? From the way he sounds he must be very special to you."

" He is the center of my universe. Without him i wouldn't be able to exist."

A big smile comes to Kacy's face.

" I'm sorry for being so noisy but how did you meet this John. With the last comment i want to hear every detail about this young fella who has a special place in your heart."

" It's fine. We met on the first day of high school. We have been together ever since."

" That's really good to hear. You don't see that kind of love anymore with all the internet dating sites and such."

Kacy looks over from her to Jesse.

" So what about you Jesse. How did you meet your significant other?"

" I met him during combat. When i was stationed i saved him from walking into a poisonous gas. We have been with each other for a few years now. He is a little bit of a clutz but he is a good guy at heart."

Nodding her head at her with a smile Kacy continues giving the tour of the second floor.

" There's three bedrooms on this floor. Four if you count the nursery, and why wouldn't you? Unless this one over here has some other special plans ahead for her John."

Looking over seeing a bright smile on Cameron's face Jesse turns back to Kacy.

" If you don't mind me asking where have the owners of the house gone?"

" Oh, they're in Tokyo for a year. Bob's a last minute fill in for his boss. Guy stroked out three days ago before he was suppose to leave. Don't feel bad about it though. I met the guy once,and he grabbed my ass with his wife five feet away. Not this ass, of course."

Cameron speaking up from behind the two older woman.

" So Kacy how many months are you?"

" Seven. I feel like a whale."

" Don't say that you look great."

" Thank you Cameron. Do you want to feel it? It's cool everyone does."

Walking up from behind her she lays her right hand on Kacy's belly. Feeling a kick against her hand a smile forms on her face.

Looking down towards Cameron with a smile on her face.

" It's crazy, right? Once upon a time, you were inside her."

She nods her head towards Jesse.

" Can we move in today mate?"

" Oh, yeah, as soon as i figure out what to do with all this stuff."

" It's fine. We'll take all of it. We don't have much to unpack anyways."

Cameron takes her hand off of Kacy's belly.

" Here you should sit down Kacy. I will get you something to drink from the kitchen. Our boyfriends should be here shortly and they would be more than happy to meet you."

Watching Kacy sit down on a nearby couch Cameron leaves the room toward the kitchen.

Seeing her out of eyesight Kacy turns to look towards Jesse.

" You have a wonderful daughter there."

" She's not mine. Even though i will always treat her like she is mine. I am just looking out for her."

" Then what happened to her parents?"

" They both died in a car accident while i was stationed. I decided to end my tour shortly after their funerals and take care of her."

" That's terrible to hear about her parents. But it is good to see someone looking out for her. She is a sweet kid."

Seeing her coming back into the room with a tray with a few glasses of water.

" Yeah she is."

Putting down the tray on a nearby table Cameron hands each of the ladies a glass before grabbing one for herself. After a ten minute chat the women hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of the house.

Cameron gets up from her seat and starts to the front door. Reaching the door she opens up the door and looks toward the drive way seeing John exiting the car followed by Derek.

Looking up seeing a bright smile coming from Cameron at the door John quickly makes his way up the steps towards her. Reaching her at the door he doesn't have a chance to speak when he feels her lips pressed against his with her arms behind his neck.

Looking over from her seat on the couch at the young couple at the door.

" So this is the John that Cameron has been talking about. It is good to meet you. I'm Kacy your next door neighbor."

Breaking off the kiss he looks over at her holding Cameron in his arms closely.

" It's nice to meet you too Kacy."

Getting to the door frame Derek walks inside past the young pair towards Jesse.

" So i take it this must be your significant other Jesse?"

" Yes he is."

Looking over seeing Jesse give him a nod he walks toward Kacy extending out his right hand towards her.

" Derek Reese. It's nice to meet you Kacy."

Taking his hand into hers she gives him a firm shake.

" It's nice to meet you as well. I can see by these two gentlemen here that you two ladies are in good hands."

She slowly gets up from the couch.

" Now that i have met all of you i need to go lie down now for a while. What the baby wants, the baby gets right now."

Walking over towards the front door Jesse follows closely behind her.

" Here Derek and I will walk you back towards your home. We can give you the rent money on the way."

Waiving for Derek to follow he exits the house behind them closing the door behind him leaving John and Cameron alone inside.

" So i take it everything went well."

She nods her head to him.

" Yes. We checked out the house. I have deemed to very acceptable."

Wiggling out of his arms she grabs his hand.

" I will show you which room will be ours. It's upstairs."

Leading him up the stairs to the second floor she walks up to the second door on the left before stopping. Looking inside the room a bright smile forms on her face before she looks back at him.

Wrapping his arms around her he leans around the corner looking in the room. Upon seeing the room he starts to chuckle at her.

" I see why you picked this room now."

Looking into the room he sees the walls painted purple,two dressers on one side of the room while on the other a queen sized bed with a nightstand. Looking back into her eyes he smiles and nods his head to her.

" Alright this room will be ours."

* * *

After walking Kacy back to her home giving Kacy a few months of rent money from the diamonds that Derek and John had sold earlier in the day they walk back towards their new home. Getting inside Jesse and Derek retrieve John and Cameron from inside the house waiving them to come outside. Each couple start unloading each of the cars bringing duffel bags inside. Getting all the bags out from inside their car Cameron goes over to the trunk with John. Having John keep a look out for anyone on the street she pops open the trunk grabbing Cromartie's body from inside. Both make their way around the house toward a nearby shed in the back yard that Kacy told Cameron and Jesse about. Dropping the body inside the shed they make their way back towards the house to only be met by Derek hallway down the yard.

He looks over towards Cameron.

" For John's training?"

She gives him a nod.

" Yes. I also need to save some parts in case i ever become damaged in combat."

Receiving a nod from him she watches as he turns back towards the back door of the house walking inside.

Looking over to his uncle's retreating back and then back towards her.

" Training? What kind of training do you have in mind Cam?"

Looking over towards him with a smile on her face.

" You will see later."

Taking his hand she leads him back inside the house. Walking through the door Cameron sees Jesse and Derek sitting at a table in the kitchen waving her over.

Letting go of John's hand she leans in kissing him before pulling back.

" I will be upstairs in a few minutes to help you unpack our belongings."

Getting a nod from John she watches him walk by the other couple heading towards the stairs. Once Cameron sees John walking up the stairs she makes her way over towards Jesse and Derek taking a seat at the table.

" What did you two want to discuss?"

Looking over towards her from his seat.

" We need to discuss what is next for John when it comes to his training. I know the kid is banged up right now but we need to start training him right away."

He receives a nod from her.

" I agree that his training needs to begin immediately but i will not risk his health until he is one hundred percent. While his injuries are healing i will teach him about weapons training and forming battle strategies. Even though he has had training in his past in these areas it is not enough for the upcoming battles he is going to have to face."

Reaching into her pocket she pulls out Vick's chip placing it on the table.

" This is also something i can also help teach him. If we ever need to reprogram terminators in the future i can help show him the way to doing so."

He shakes his head towards her.

" Cameron that is not a good idea! You said it yourself that they sometimes go bad!"

" I did say that to you. However we will not be reprogramming any terminators in this time. If we cannot prevent Judgment Day he will need to know how to reprogram terminators in order to get an advantage against Skynet in the future. I will not risk any of our lives reprogramming a terminator in this time."

About to speak up he feels Jesse's hand on his shoulder. Looking over he sees her giving him a stern look before she looks over across the table towards Cameron.

" I agree with the both of you. He needs to be trained to reprogram them in case we can't prevent Judgment Day but none should be reprogrammed before then."

Looking towards the pair in front of her giving them a nod.

" Yes and none will be. This chip will only be used as a training chip for John. After he has learned to reprogram them using his chip i will destroy it myself."

Jesse gives a nod to her before taking a glance at Derek.

" Alright. Derek and myself will look for any possible leads into finding Skynet while you train John. When we are not on any missions we will assist you on any training you are doing with him."

Giving the pair in front of her a nod she gets up from her seat.

" I will start his training first thing in the morning."

* * *

(Ten hours later)

Beverly Hills road was silent for the evening so many thought. A few cars drive by into the night pass the quiet road when electrical sparks start to fly coming from a nearby clothing store on the the corner of the road. Inside the front window of the store the metal mannequins start to melt away from the electrical shocks. Suddenly a sphere appears from the sparks melting through the window to the outside. After a bright flash the sphere is gone with a lone white blonde female crouching inside where the sphere was. Getting up she takes a look outside doing a scan of the area in front of her.

ANALYZING….

YEAR 2009

SYSTEM UPDATE

ANALYZING….

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE

TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE

TERMINATE CAMERON PHILLIPS

MISSION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

Stepping out of the window letting her bare feet hit the ground she starts walking down the sidewalk of the road spotting a parked car ahead. Approaching the car slowly she is unnoticed by the woman getting inside the vehicle.

ACTION….

INFILTRATOR MODE ACTIVATED

" Hello can you please help me!"

Turning her head from inside her car the woman sees the naked girl approaching her.

" Oh my god! Are you ok? Do you want me to call 911?"

Reaching into her jacket pocket she takes out a cell phone punching in the number. Looking back up she sees the girl next to her driver's side door.

" **Hello you have reached the emergency line. Can you please state your emergency?"**

" Hello yes. I just found a girl on the side of the road completely naked. I think she may have been raped! Can you please send over the police right away."

" **Mam i** **want you to stay completely calm. Can you give me the address you are at right now?"**

" Yes i am at the corner of Beverley Hills outside the park."

" **Alright mam a police cruiser has just been dispatched and is heading to you now. What i need you to do is to keep yourself and the young girl completely calm until the officers arrive. Can you do that?"**

" Yes okay. Please hurry."

Closing her cell phone she pockets the phone in pants before she gets out of the car. Taking off her jacket she puts it around the girl's shoulders.

" Here sweetie you need to put this on. They will get the bastard that did this to you."

Tilting her head at the woman.

ANALYZING….

ASSESSMENT COMPLETE

FIT PROBABILITY 0.99

MATCH

" I like your car."

" What?"

Reaching over the blonde girl grabs her by the neck lifting her off the ground. Pushing in her thumb around the woman's neck she hears a crack before throwing her to the ground. Crouching down she removes the woman's clothing from her dead body. Taking each article of clothing she gets dressed before getting inside the car. Taking the cell phone from her pants pocket she types in a code into the phone. Hearing the phone dial for a moment then go to a deadline she patches herself in through the phone.

AUDIBLE TRANSLATION CODING….

NOISE REDUCTION QUOTA RATIO 23:16

REROUTING

REROUTING

ACCESSING DATABASE

LOS ANGELES UNIFIED SCHOOL DISTRICT

ACCESSING STUDENT PROFILES….

LAUSD SOURCE CODE DOWNLOADED

Searching through pictures of the students attending the schools in Los Angeles she comes across John's and Cameron's profile pictures.

" ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATIONS

JOHN CONNOR

CAMERON PHILLIPS

Turning the key to the ignition she hears a siren coming from down the street. Turning her head she watches as a police cruiser comes up the road towards her.

Arriving at the scene the policemen parks his cruiser before getting out heading towards the blonde girl in the car. Walking a few feet he notices a naked woman lying on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. Reaching into his holster quickly he takes out his handgun pointing it at the girl.

" Out of the car. Hands where i can see them. Now!"

Stepping out of the car she takes a few feet toward him before stopping.

Taking his left hand off his handgun he reaches back grabbing a pair of handcuffs for his belt. Taking a few feet towards her he follows her eyes to his gun until she looks back at him directly in the eyes.

" I like your gun."

The policemen gives her a confused look.

" What?"


	18. Training Day

Chapter 18: Training Day

REACTIVATE

upd: sys_routine

updated

SYSTEM ALARM

6:00 AM

Awakening from her standby mode Cameron opens up her eyes. With her head lying on John's chest she listens to his heart beating at a steady pace before leaning off of him. Unwrapping his arms from around her waist she gets out of bed silently making sure not to disturb him sleeping before making her way out of the bedroom.

A few minutes pass by before she returns back into the bedroom with a needle in one hand and a bottle of morphine in the other. Making her way over towards his sleeping form she sets down the medical items on the nightstand next to the bed. Sitting down on the bed she leans down towards him getting inches away from his face.

" It's time to wake up John."

Seeing his body start to move from below her with his eyes still fully closed she closes the gap between them pressing her lips to his. Holding the kiss for a few seconds she watches as his hands reach up to hold onto her waist.

Feeling her lips pull back he opens up his eyes to see her smiling down at him.

" Good morning John."

His face forms into a smile.

" Good morning Cam. Actually it is a great morning if i get to wake up to see you."

Her smile gets wider.

" Thank you John. But you might not be thinking that after what i have planned for you today."

Giving her a confused look he reaches his hands up towards his eyes before rubbing them.

" I doubt that. What time is it anyways Cam?"

" Six AM".

" Six AM? Why are we up this early?"

" We are to begin your training today."

Leaning off the bed she reaches over grabbing the medical supplies from the nightstand. Uncapping the bottle of morphine she fills the needle halfway up before turning back towards him.

" I need one of your arms please."

Removing his hands from his face he opens his eyes back up seeing his girlfriend with the needle in her hands. He eye balls the needle in her hands before he looks back into her eyes.

" Um Cam what is that?"

" It's morphine. It will help block out the pain that you might receive in the next few hours."

" Morphine? What do you exactly have planned for me?"

She gives him a bright smile.

" You will see soon enough. Now let me see one of your arms please."

Nodding his head taking a deep breathe he reaches out with his right arm toward her. Felling her clasp onto his arm the next thing he feels is her checking for a vein to insert the needle into.

Finding a vein in his arm she inserts the needle into his arm. Pushing down with her thumb onto the end of the needle she watches the needle closely making sure all the morphine from the needle is gone before pulling back. Looking back up into his eyes she gives him a bright smile.

" Good now go and get dressed in something comfortable. Your physical training starts in ten minutes."

Giving him a seductive smile she leans in towards him.

" The fun physical activities for us will take place later once you are fully healed."

Seeing his face turn red she leans in the rest of the way giving him a kiss before pulling back.

Getting up from the bed she places the used needle down on the nightstand. Turning on her heels she walks over to one of the dressers and pulls out a pair of shorts and a white tank top before leaving the room.

After five minutes of moving around the bedroom he manages to put on a pair of sweatpants and a white t shirt before exiting the room. Passing by the other bedroom he takes a peek inside seeing his uncle still fast asleep with Jesse's head lying on his chest. He suppresses a chuckle when he looks in closer into the room seeing Jesse having a pillow covering one of her ears. Backing out of the doorway he quietly makes his way down towards the stairs. Reaching the stairs he starts rubbing his eyes again trying to shake off his tiredness while descending them. Feeling his feet him the bottom of the stairs he removes his hands from his face before his eyes go wide at what he sees in front of him.

Leaning on to door frame of the front door is Cameron in some very short shorts and a white tank top with her purple bra easily see able through the shirt.

Seeing John stop in his tracks with his mouth falling open a bright smile comes to her face. Leaning off the door she makes her way over to him. She stops a foot away from him with her smile still on her face tilting her head towards him.

" John? Are you ready to go?"

Breaking out of his daze he looks up into her smiling face.

" Yeah..I am ready to go..You look great Cam."

Her smile gets wider as she takes his hand leading him to the front door.

Exiting the house she locks the door behind them. She lets go of his hand once they have descended the front steps of the house.

Once their feet hit the ground she pretends to stretch her muscles looking at him with a wide smile.

" Ready, John?"

" Yeah. Let's get this over with."

Turning on her heels she starts to begin jogging slowly down the street with him following close behind her.

" So where are we going?"

" We are going to run down a few streets before turning back and jog back home."

" How far do you plan on us jogging to?

" Five miles."

" Five miles? Um isn't that pushing it with my knee being messed up right now Cam?"

" I agree that it is risky but myself and the others agreed you needed to start your training right away. Before we left i made sure to give you the right dosage of morphine so you wouldn't feel any pain while running. If you are feeling any pain right now i am sorry John, it was not my intention. The others and I just want you to be safe."

" It's okay Cam. If you and the others feel i need to start my training then i am ready to face any challenges that you want to throw at me. Besides…."

He looks down towards her shorts.

" If i get to see your cute butt in those shorts it is totally worth it."

With him unable to see her face she forms a smile as she quicken her pace down the street.

After a hour of jogging down the road with her systems telling her they have reached the five mile mark she turns them around heading back towards the house. Getting two miles back down the street she turns to look over her shoulder at him. Seeing him look fully exhausted her face is filled with concern.

" Are you okay John?"

" Yeah….I'm okay….just out of….shape…."

" We will change that John. Once you get used to jogging daily five miles will seem like nothing."

" Just….curious….how many….miles will….we be….jogging….in the….near future…."

" My goal is for you to run twenty miles a day. With this being your first day of training i am taking it easy on you. I also didn't want your injures to get any worse than they already are."

" Thank….you….Cameron…."

" For what?"

" For….caring…."

Turning her head back ahead to hide the smile forming on her face they jog the remaining three miles down the road in silence.

Seeing the house coming into view his eyes widen as he quickens his pace towards the house. Taking her by total surprise he gets up directly behind her before grabs a hold of her lifting her off the ground. Spinning her around to cradle her in his arms he starts to quicken his pace toward the house.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she starts to laugh as she sees the wide smile on his face.

Reaching the front steps of the house he slows down his pace as he lowers himself and her down onto the lower step.

Seeing him lowering down on the step she steers her body weight evenly across his sitting form with her hands still around the back of his neck. Looking into his eyes her smile gets wider as she leans in and kisses him. Breaking off the kiss with her head still leaning her head against his.

" You should get out of those clothes. We will be heading out shortly."

He looks directly into her eyes.

" Where are we exactly going?"

" We are heading back towards the storage locker to grab a few weapons from the rack. Once we have all the necessary equipment we will be heading out into the desert for some weapons training."

Removing herself from his lap she gets up to her feet ascending the steps. Looking down she extends her hand out to him.

Grabbing a hold of her outstretched hand he stands up following her inside the house.

* * *

(Bell ringing)

" Damn it! Shit i am late!"

He rushes up to the front entrance of the school from the parking lot outside.

" First my prom date dumps me a week away from prom and now i am fucking late to class! What possibly else can go wrong…."

Looking inside through the entrance doors he sees a attractive blonde girl walking around inside the entrance. Making his way through the doors quickly he approaches the girl.

SCANNING….

Reaching the girl he puts a hand on her shoulder.

" Hi i'm Morris. Can i help you find what you are looking for?"

She turns her head around to look at him in the eyes.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

MORRIS

THREAT LEVEL NONE

ACTION….

ACTIVATING INFILTRATOR MODE

Smiling over her shoulder she turns her body towards him.

" Hello Morris. My name is Riley Dawson. I just transferred here. I am looking for a few of my friends who come to this school. I am embarrassed to say i don't know my way around the school yet and have not located them."

" Oh its cool. It's a big school and it's pretty easy to get lost. These friends that you are talking about who are they? Maybe i know who they are and can help you find them."

" Their names are John and Cameron. They recently started coming to this school a few months ago. Do you know them?"

Morris's face goes from happy to irritated hearing Cameron's name being spoken.

" Yeah i know them. John is a good dude but his sister."

He shakes his head at her before he continues.

" She is something else entirely. She acts completely normal at times but other times she is so very different."

She tilts her head at him before looking at him directly in the eyes.

" Different? What do you mean different? Explain."

" Sometimes she is this nice girl but then at other times she is so cold like if she was a machine or something?"

" I see….do you know where i can find them Morris?"

" Sorry i don't. They have not been to school in the last few days. I saw Cameron at the store i worked at a few days ago. She said that they got into a car accident with John getting banged up pretty bad in the wreck. During our little chat she decide to cancel being my date to the prom in order to stay at home to take care of him."

" Do you know where they live? If you are able to help me find them i don't have a date to the prom. I may be willing to go to the prom with you since Cameron thought she was too good for you."

He turns around heading towards the entrance doors taking out his car keys from his pocket.

" Yeah i know they live on Huntington Drive. I kinda followed them from school one day. I am pretty sure Cameron noticed me but she never said anything? It was weird. She just gave me this blank stare."

" That's because you are not a threat."

Turning around he gives her a confused look.

" What?"

Approaching him slowly her face becomes blank. Seeing him in the way of the entrance doors she grabs a tight hold of his shirt. Lifting him slightly off the ground she turns him around before she pushes him into the wall. While he is dazed on the ground she turns back towards the entrance doors before stepping through leaving the building.

* * *

Stepping out of the car feeling a heat wave hit him straight in the face as John closes the passenger's door. Feeling the heat way he looks at the empty desert in front of him. Hearing the other door closing he looks over to his girlfriend getting out of the car making her way over to the trunk.

" Where exactly are we Cam?"

Popping open the trunk she retrieves two duffel bags from inside along with two rifles before closing the trunk. Moving around the car she drops the duffel bags at his feet before leaning the rifles against the car. Opening up the back of the car she takes out a large metal plate from the backseat before looking towards him.

" We are approximately fifth teen miles outside of the Los Angeles city district. There is a very low chance we will be discovered out here while you are training."

Taking a few steps away from him towards the desert she starts making her way into the distance with the metal plate with him following close behind.

" Honestly i still don't get why we are out here. I know how to shoot."

" Yes you have had minimal firearms training taught to you by your mother in the past but that was years ago John. Even though you were taught how to fire a gun you were not given the proper training to fight against your enemy. Today is the start of how to train you to shoot the proper way. After you are done with your training you will be able to take down any enemy you may face in the future."

Looking back towards their car finding the distance acceptable she jams the base of the metal plate into the ground before making her way back towards the car.

Taking a leaning M4 rifle off the car she looks over to him handing him the rifle.

" Alright we are exactly two hundred yards away from that metal plate. I want you to use the scope on that rifle and hit the middle of that metal plate."

Giving her a small nod he looks into the distance staring at the metal plate. Taking a deep breathe he raises up the M4 aiming it at the metal plate. Blinking the sweat in his eyes away he pulls back on the trigger of the gun and fires off a round.

* * *

ANALYZING….

HUNTINGTON DRIVE

Driving down the street slowly looking out the drivers window scanning the neighborhood for her targets. Riley's head snaps up seeing a figure in the distance exiting a home.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

UNKNOWN

ACTION….

Following the man with her eyes she watches as he makes his way into a nearby ambulance. Zooming in to see the license plate of the ambulance she saves the plates numbers to her systems before seeing the ambulance take off into the distance.

Driving the car up to the house she parks the car near the sidewalk. Exiting the vehicle she makes her way over towards the front door of the house when a voice from behind her stops her in her tracks.

" Hey what are you doing?"

Turning around she sees an elderly woman walking towards her.

" I am looking for the residences who live in this home."

" Oh my god! You have not heard about what happened inside that house?"

" No i haven't. Explain."

" There was a shooting inside that house a few days ago. Two were found dead inside with one having a broken neck. It was a nasty scene in there."

" Do you know where they can be located?"

" No. Cops say that they killed the men inside and fled the scene. They are apparently wanted terrorists for a bombing that took place years ago at a bank here in Los Angeles."

" I see. Thank you for explaining."

Turning away from the front door she makes her way back over to her car.

" Hey! If you have any information on them you should contact James Ellison. He is a detective that has been looking into them for years."

Reaching her car she saves the name James Ellison into her system files before opening up the car door.

ANALYZING...

SECONDARY OBJECTIVES ACTIVATED

Starting the car back up she drives down the street.


	19. Dark Past

Chapter 19: Dark Past

The next two weeks went by quickly for the four resistance fighters. Jesse and Derek chased down any lead they could find that regarded a computer system software being made. With each and every lead they search in the mean time Cameron trains John. As each day goes by John begins to get in a daily routine. Each morning he would run with Cameron before spending a few hours in the afternoon firing off various of weapons in the hot Los Angeles desert. As the day would come to a close he would spend all of his free time alone with Cameron. As he spends more time with her doing all sorts of couple's activities their bond only gets stronger. With passing hour that passes on by in the days he slowly begins growing even more confident in himself. Each day he feels the burden of having to lead being slowly lifted off his shoulders. As he feels more confident through the day his relationships with the other two resistance fighters grow. On days his uncle wasn't out with Jesse looking for leads he would learn some combat exercises along with Cameron. On those day John would feel at peace when he saw the two getting along with each other. He watches the two begin a small bond as they teach him back to back on those days. Things between the two resistance fighter had gotten much better since his Uncle had finally accepted her after seeing the way the two interacted with each other. Things finally looked as if they were getting better for John. Finally having a family and a girl to go home to. What he did not know was at this moment in time was the calm before the storm.

* * *

(3:30 AM outside the offices of Dakara Systems)

 **Clang! Cluck! Click!**

A masked man slowly unlocks the door heading inside the Dakara Systems building. Looking over his shoulder he raises up his hand and waives over his female partner as the two make their way inside the building. The pair move quietly through the deserted offices of the building on the lower floors heading upwards towards the top floor of the building. Reaching the top floor of the building each of the masked criminals look over to see a large room filled with computer offices all around the room. As they both make their way over into the large room the masked woman hands the man a black satchel bag. They each give each other a nod before splitting up into the room. Both start ripping wires off the back of the computer towers in front of them before each retrieve a few hard drives from the towers. Loading each of the drives into their separate bags they make their way back through the building to their car parked deep in a alleyway near by. Once they get into the car they both take off their masks before looking at each other.

" Alright so why did we just break into that building Jess?"

" I found a lead earlier this week that lead us to this company. This is where it lead me to. Dakara Systems is developing something and we need to know what."

" Alright Jess. We should give those hard drives to John. He will be able to tell us if they are up to something."

She gives him a nod before she pulls the car out of the alley way heading towards the safe house.

* * *

Ten hours later five hundred yards outside of Los Angeles. Deep in the outskirts of the hot desert.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

" Again!"

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

" Again John!"

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

" Advance!"

Getting up from his crotch John aims the M4 in his hands at the metal plate. Walking towards the metal plate in the distance he pulls back on the trigger.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

" It's jammed!"

Reaching his down he starts to clear the imaginary jam on the gun.

" You can't clear it!"

Reaching back into his gun holster in a swift move he takes out a handgun before firing at the metal plate.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

" Good John."

Walking up from where she was standing near the car she makes her way over towards him.

Turning his head towards her direction he watches her approaching him with a bright smile on her face. Once he sees that she has reached his position he feels her putting her arms around his neck before she presses her lips to his kissing him deeply.

Breaking off the kiss with the smile still on her face she watches him reopen his eyes with a smile on his face.

" You are doing great John. I am very proud of you."

" Thanks Cam. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

" No John. You have always had the strength inside yourself. You just needed the right push and guidance for it to come out."

Looking at her in the eyes he shakes his head at her.

" That's not what i mean Cam. Before any of this i never had anything to fight for. Nothing to look forward to when i would go home. Now i have someone to look forward to seeing everyday. Someone to fight for in the upcoming battles."

Leaning in he presses his lips to hers before pulling back.

" You."

A bright smile lights up her face before she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Hearing a chuckle coming from the girl he is holding he looks back up to her eyes.

" What? Is it something i said?"

" No it's not anything you said. What you said was really sweet. I am just happy John. Happy to be here with you."

Seeing a smile come to his face she pecks his lips again before pulling back.

" We should go. You have had enough weapons training for the day. The others should be back at the house."

Reaching down taking his hand in her own she leads him back over to the car. Getting into the car she looks over to him from the passenger's seat.

" Three more days John."

He looks over towards her from the driver's seat with a confused look.

" What?"

" Only three more days remaining. Three more days until you get to unwrap your birthday present."

Leaning over her seat until she is close to his ear. In a seductive voice she whispers.

" I am going to rock your world."

Seeing his face turn bright red and a wide smile coming to his face she starts to giggle at him before leaning back into her seat. Pleased with his reaction the bright smile she had before returns to his face.

Turning back towards the steering wheel he turns on the car before he drives them back down the desert heading towards Los Angeles.

* * *

Arriving back at the safe house looking over seeing Derek's truck in the driveway John pulls in the driveway. Getting out of the car he walks over to the other side of the car reaching Cameron before he takes her hand into his and starts leading them inside of the house. Once they open up the front door of the house they hear a voice calling out to them from the kitchen.

" John! Cameron! Can you two come in here. We have something we need for you both to look into."

Hearing Derek's voice calling out from the kitchen he leads her into the kitchen seeing Derek sitting at the kitchen table with two black bags on the table.

Seeing the pair walking into the room he gets up from his chair at the table before pointing to the bags on top.

" I need the two of you to look at what is one these hard drives. Jesse thinks there could be a lead on them to finding Skynet."

Taking a step forward Cameron looks around the room looking for the other resistance fighter before looking back towards Derek.

" Where is Jesse?"

" She went back out a little while ago. The company we got these hard drives from Dakara System is where she went back to check out some more. She strongly believes that they have something to do with Skynet."

Taking a few steps out of the room he looks back to the young couple.

" I am going to go meet up with Jesse. We should be back in a few hours. Can you two look into these while we are gone?"

Getting a nod from the pair in front of him he turns his head before he walks out of the kitchen. Making his way over to the front door he grabs his beretta from a table next to the door before exiting through the front door leaving the pair alone in the house.

Once they see the front door closed shut they turn their attention back to the bags on the table. Reaching over John picks up the bags from the table before being followed by Cameron up the stairs to their bedroom. For the next twenty four hours John works on going through each of the hard drives with Cameron never leaving his side for a second. Going into the next day seeing the fatigue starting to take its toll on his body she reaches over from her seat behind. She wraps her arms around him before resting her head on his shoulder.

" John you need rest. I know that on the hard drives there is a possibility that they will lead us to Skynet but you need to please rest first. You will be more efficient once you get some sleep."

Turning away from the laptop monitor he leans his head over until it is touching hers. Feeling her touch he closes his eyes before speaking gently towards her.

" It's okay Cam. I have gone a lot longer than twenty four hours of no sleep before."

" When have you done this John? I have always made sure that you got the right amount of hours of sleep."

" You weren't always here."

Opening up his eyes he looks back towards the laptop screen.

Watching him closely calculating in her systems if her next action is wise she starts to gently talk to him.

" Was it when you were alone with your mother?"

Watching his hands stop typing on the keyboard of the laptop she continues.

" Your lack of sleep. Was it because you were running all the time?"

She feels him lean his head off of hers before she sees him looking down to the ground.

" No that wasn't it Cam. She wanted me to be prepared for what i was going to have to go through once she was gone. She believed that if she trained me in certain things that i would be able to protect myself better in the future."

Fearing the answer that he could give to her next question she hesitates before asking.

" What did she do to you John?"

He turns his head looking up to her eyes quickly before looking back to the ground. Seeing the concern in her eyes he feels guilty about what he is next about to say to her.

" She….It's nothing. Forget i ever said anything."

Seeing that she is starting to losing him in a swift move she wraps her arms around him again giving him a small squeeze.

" It's okay John. It is just us here in this room. You can tell me anything. Your safe John."

Seeing that she needs to give him something in return for the information she wants she leans her head against his before speaking to him softly.

" I know i told you that sometimes i lie to you in order to protect you. But i don't want to do that to you anymore John. Please tell me the truth John. I will always be honest with you about anything from now on if you promise me you will do the same for me."

Taking his hand off the keyboard he covers her hands with his. Without look up he starts to whisper to her.

" I want to tell you Cam. But i need to protect you. If i tell you what happened you will go after her. I can't lose you."

" John listen to me carefully. You will never lose me. I will always be right here with you. No matter what your mother did to you in your past i will always be right here now to protect you. Just like how you will always be here protecting me. But seeing you hurting yourself right now is not protecting me. You are hurting me every second that i see you in pain. Please talk to me John."

He gives her hands a small squeeze.

" Okay Cam. What do you want to know?"

" Did your mother deprive you of sleep?"

" Yeah."

" For how long John?"

" For a lot longer than a few days. Why does it matter Cam?"

" It's because sleep deprivation is a form of torture my systems are familiar with. When you are deprived of sleep for too long your body will lack the coordination or physical endurance to go on. Your body will tire itself out more quickly than if you had proper rest. It can not only cause physical trauma but also mental."

Not getting an reply from him hoping she doesn't hear come from his mouth what she is fearing will come out in a gentle voice she speaks to him.

" How old were you when she deprived you of sleep John?"

" It was when my mom and I were in Africa. Before she was sent to Pescadero."

Hearing him go silent for a few seconds her concern deepens.

" John?"

" I was six at the time. We were going through this jungle. Her way i guess of training me. She would have me do these exercises when we were in the jungle."

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breathe.

" She would bring me out over to this river that was deep in the jungle. A river that wasn't big at all. Maybe a few feet tall. She would have me sit in the middle of river for days. She would tell me over and over again that terminators had no need for sleep. So she would have me just sit out there in the cold water. I couldn't fall asleep out there in the river. If i did i would have drowned in the river."

Feeling her anger rising towards Sarah she gives him a small squeeze letting him know she is there with him.

" John? How long did she do this for?"

" I shouldn't be doing this to you. You shouldn't have to hear this."

" John? I want to hear this. I know you are trying to protect me but i need to know. Please."

" I fell asleep in the water a few times but she had me just keep going. I told her i couldn't breathe but she didn't care. All she would tell me was that i would have died as a failure and disgrace before she had me restart."

Her left hand twitches against his body hearing the pain he was caused.

" John?"

" She stopped doing the exercise with me after five weeks."

Hearing the answer she had feared she gives him a gentle squeeze before a single tear falls from her eyes.

" I'm so sorry John. I should have made sure i was sent back to an earlier time."

Releasing him from her embrace she walks quickly around his chair before kneeling down next to him. Reaching up she places her hands on his cheeks before turning his head towards her.

" John what your mother did to you wasn't training. Even though she may have thought she was training you in reality she was torturing you. She was torturing and bringing you so much harm than any good that she could have ever possibly done. I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from her."

Seeing the tears start to creep out his eyes she rubs her thumbs across his cheeks wiping away the falling tears.

" It's okay John. She can't hurt you anymore. I will not allow her to ever hurt you again."

Leaning in she presses her lips to his. Feeling him starting to relax she grabs his hands from the laptop's keyboard before gently tugging his hands up in the air.

Getting the message he stands up from the chair before feeling her leading him towards the bed. Feeling her lips break contact he opens his eyes to see the concern coming from hers.

Letting go of his hands she places her hands on his chest before she gently pushes him down towards the bed. Once his back hits the mattress she takes her hands off of his chest before placing them back onto his cheeks.

" Go to sleep John. I will be right here. I will finish looking up what is on the remaining hard drives. Please get some sleep. For me?"

Seeing him give a small nod she presses her lips to his before getting up off the bed heading back towards the laptop. Once she sits down onto the once preoccupied seat she hears a gentle voice behind her.

" Thank you. I love you Cameron."

Turning her head to look over the chair towards him.

" I love you too John. Get some rest."

Once she sees his eyes close she turns her head back towards the laptop's screen. Her left hand clutches into a fist as she replays the conversation she just had with John. At that moment in time she decides that if Sarah were to ever come in contact with John again she will terminate her for all the pain she had caused to her John.

 **Author Notes: Hi thank you to all my followers and reviewers for this story. Sorry for the delay. I have been working on some more ideas i have for this story as well as writing my other story The Skynet Chronicles. Both stories will be updated frequently. If you follow one of the stories and see that it has been updated their is a good chance after a day or two my other story will be updated.**

 **Pootamis**


	20. Terminate Her

Chapter 20: Terminate Her

The sun rises outside of Los Angeles. A bright shine creeps into the small window in the bedroom hitting John right in the eyes. Slowly opening his eyes John sees a figure sitting next to him on the bed. As his vision becomes clearer he sees Cameron with a bright smile looking down at him. A smile appears on his face as he reaches up his right hand to her face before it finds her cheek.

" Good morning beautiful."

Keeping the smile on her face she closes the gap between them lowering herself down to him before she presses her lips to his. Feeling his hands on her waist she breaks off the kiss. Hovering over his body her bright smile gets wider.

" Good morning John. How do you feel?"

" I feel much better now. Thank you Cameron."

She tilts her head at him.

" For what John?"

" For listening to me last night. I have never told anyone about my past before. I thought if i told you about some of things that happened in my past that things would change between the two of us."

He turns his head away from her eyes before he looks down at the mattress.

" That you would end up leaving me after learning how fucked up my life really is. That you would leave me because you saw how damaged i am."

Her eyes widen before she reaches her hands down to his cheeks. She gently turns his head back towards her before looking back at him in the eyes.

" You are never going to lose me John. What your mother did to you…."

She shakes her head down to him before continuing.

" What she did disgusts me. She should have never done what she did to you. You had no control of what she was doing to you. When she was training you, you were only a innocent child at the time. She had no right to do that to you. What that shows is there is something severely wrong with your mother. John you may think that you are damaged because of what your mother did to you. But you are not. Even if you believe that you are right now then i will find a way to fix you. I will fix you John. I will find all the puzzle pieces and place them back together. John, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Seeing his eyes well up what happens next surprises her as she watches him get up off the bed in a swift move before feeling his lips pressed against hers. Feeling him pulling back she opens up her eyes seeing a small smile on his face.

" Thank you Cameron. I love you so much."

A smile comes to her face before she presses her lips back to his quickly before pulling back.

" I know. I love you too John."

Getting up off the bed she heads over to the computer desk taking a small object off the desk. Turning on her heels she makes her way back over towards the bed before sitting down next to him. Once she is seated she turns her head towards him holding up the object for him to see.

" John i need to see one of your arms please."

Looking closer at the object in her hands he sees that the object she is holding is a very small chip. Not catching a word she said he turns to look at her in the eyes.

" I'm sorry Cam. I didn't catch that last part. Why do you have that chip?"

" It's a modified tracking chip that i worked on last night after finishing up with the hard drives. I have erased most of the codes allowing the chip to be tracked. The modification i made inside the chip's code is only i will be able to track it. Using some of my systems codes i was able to modify the chip's tracking ability. John if we are ever separated for each other i will be able to find you with a signal the chip will send only to my systems."

" Okay Cam. Where do you exactly want to place the chip?"

" In your body. Somewhere the chip wouldn't be damaged easily. Also somewhere that nobody would expect one to be."

" So where do you want to place it?"

" I would like to place the chip near one of your elbows on your arms."

He watches her put the chip down on the bed before she leans over to the foot of the bed. As she raises herself up he sees her holding a first aid kit before she places it on the bed.

Taking out a small scalpel and some stitching equipment from the kit she turns to looks at him before placing the objects on the bed.

" Can i see one of your arms please?"

Giving her a small nod with his right hand he reaches out to her. He watches as she turns to grab the scalpel from the bed before he feels a small pain coming from below his elbow.

Being careful with her cutting she cuts a small line under his elbow. As droplets of blood start to spill from his arm onto the bed below she reaches over quickly grabbing a hold of the small chip on the bed. Being as carefully as she can in a swift move she places the chip inside the wound before pinching the cut shut with her fingers. Reaching over with her free hand she grabs the needle and stitches from the bed before she starts to stitch up the cut below his elbow. Once the cut is stitched up completely she looks up towards him with a bright smile on her face. Deciding to reward him for having so much trust in her with having a tracker inside his body she drops the needle on the bed before pressing her lips to his once again. Breaking off the kiss she reaches for one of his hands while looking at him in the eyes.

" We should get up now John. I found a possible lead off the hard drives."

" Really? What did you find Cam?"

" Once we are down stairs with the others i will tell you."

Getting off the bed she pulls him up with her before she starts to lead him out of their bedroom. Leading him down the stairs with her advanced hearing she picks up Derek and Jesse having a conversation in the kitchen. Once they are down the stairs she steers him towards the kitchen where they find the other two resistance fighters sitting at the kitchen table.

Seeing the young couple enter the room Jesse takes her eyes off of Derek to look at them.

" Good morning love birds. Did you happen to find anything on those hard drives?"

Taking the lead Cameron gives a nod over towards Jesse.

" Yes we found a possible lead for us to follow. From the information we found on the hard drives it seems that Dakota Systems are working on a AI platform. But due to lack of funds they are unable to fully get started on the development of the platform."

Derek gives a nod to the young pair before speaking up from his chair.

" Good work you two. If this place is working on a AI based computer system then it could lead us to Skynet. We need to check this lead out more closely."

Taking a step forward before he gives Cameron's hand a small squeeze John voices his opinion out to the three resistance fighters.

" You are right Derek. We need to check this lead out. I can make an appointment for Cameron and I to meet with the head of the company. We can pose as wealthy investors looking to invest into the AI they are developing. When we are there we can get a closer look at their files and will be able to better determine if they are connected to Skynet. Both you and Jesse can be our backups outside of the building. If anything goes wrong inside and we need help the two of you can help us evacuate the building."

Looking over to her boyfriend Cameron's face turns into a bright smile. Feeling even more pride towards him for the way he spoke with so much confidence in the plan he was proposing. For taking charge of the situation instead of following like he would have done months ago. She gives his hand a small squeeze before she turns her eyes over towards Jesse.

" John is right. We will be able to know for sure if Dakota Systems is connected to Skynet in anyway with this plan. When we are inside the two of you can keep a close watch for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary."

Seeing the two older resistance fighters giving her a small nod each she turns back to Jesse giving her a quick stern look that only Jesse catches before her face goes back to a smile.

" Jesse. We need to go shopping. I don't have the right attire to pose as a wealthy investor."

Receiving the message she is being sent her way Jesse stands up from her seat heading out of the kitchen.

Letting go of John's hand Cameron presses her lips to his before pulling back with a smile.

" I will be back in a few hours John."

He leans his head against hers before he whispers in her ear.

" I am already missing you."

Looking back towards the kitchen seeing the young couple in front of them Jesse watches as Derek passes by them with a smile on his face before he reaches her. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist she reaches up wrapping her arms behind his neck.

" You are not going to say something that gussy are you luv?"

" Not a chance Jess."

He presses his lips to hers before he feels her pull her lips back from his. Opening up his eyes he sees a smile on her face before she starts to chuckle.

" What?"

" Oh i am just remembering the last time Cameron and myself left the two of you alone for a while. How the two of you can't cook."

" That's not true. We are more than capable of cooking a meal."

" Is that so? From what i remember last time we found the two of you with a fire extinguisher in the kitchen. What did you say then. Lets see oh i remember now. You said that the oven was defective."

" It wasn't our fault. The stupid machine's timer never went off. How were we suppose to know when to take out the turkey."

She shakes her head at him before looking over to the young couple in the kitchen.

" Hey Cameron! You had that talk with John right?"

Hearing Jesse call out from the other room Cameron sees John's face become bright red before she looks over to her with a smile.

" Yes i did. He agreed that he wouldn't cook unless i supervised. We wouldn't want our last incident to reoccur would we. Right John."

Looking back towards him seeing him giving her a quick nod before whispering a answer only she would hear. A smile appears on her face as she hears laughter coming from Jesse in the other room.

" See Derek. Even John knows."

Derek looks back towards Jesse with a small grin on his face.

" Oh right like you are any better. I still remember the time back in the future that you decided to cook for me and a few members of my squad. I was sick for like a week."

" Well that was because someone gave me the wrong ingredients luv. If my memory serves me right that someone was you. So you brought that pain to yourself luv."

" Alright. Alright. You win Jess. Take Cameron to go get whatever we might need for our mission. John and I will stay out of trouble while the two of you are out. Before you ask we won't cook anything. If we get hungry we will order something."

A small appears on Jesse's face before she presses her lips to his. Pulling back she releases the hold she has from his head before looking over to the other couple.

" Come on Cameron. Lets go and have some girl time."

Walking away from Derek making her way to the front door she turns to see Cameron not far behind her before opening up the front door.

Derek watches the two female resistance fighters exit the house. Once he sees the front door close he looks over to John with a smile.

" Woman."

Walking over to the nightstand he grabs a hold of his truck's keys from on top before grabbing his Beretta from next to them. Tucking the gun in the waistband of his jeans he looks over to John waiving the keys into the air.

" I guess we have some free time now. Let's go."

Opening up the front door he waives over to John to follow before he sees him exiting the front door behind him.

* * *

Once they are a safe distance away from the house Jesse looks over from the passenger's seat towards Cameron.

" So what do you want to discuss? I am guessing this trip wasn't about getting the right attire for the mission was it?"

Taking a quick look over to her before turning back to the road.

" No. I do not have the right attire for the mission we have ahead of us. But there is also something we need to discuss. Something i did not want John to hear us talking about?"

" Is he okay Cameron? Did something happen between the two of you?"

" No we are doing great. Over the last few weeks we have been growing closer each passing day. I have loved him even more as we spend more time together. That is not an issue."

" Then what is it Cameron?"

" We can never allow Sarah to interact with John again."

" What? Why? What did she do to him?"

Remembering the words that John spoke to her last night her grip on the steering wheel tightens.

" It was something John told me last night. I can't give you the full details but Sarah tortured John when he was younger. The reason why he has resentment towards his mother is because of what she did to him when he was younger. She caused him a large amount of pain and damage to him. He believes he is truly damaged from the way she treated him in his childhood. For all the pain she has caused i will not allow her near him ever again. She can't be allowed to be near him as i fear old wounds might open for him."

Seeing how tight she is holding the steering wheel in a calm voice Jesse responds to her.

" Alright Cameron. We won't allow her anywhere near John. Do you think that is why General Connor was such a bastard in the future?"

" Yes. I do. I can know John has not told me everything that she did to him in his past. I could feel his pain when i looked into his eyes when he was telling me a small part last night. Because of this i won't allow her to harm him again. If i ever see her again i will not hesitate in terminating her for the harm she has caused my John."

Seeing her grip on the steering wheel tightening even more Jesse reaches over putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Okay Cameron. I will tell Derek the same thing when i am alone with him. Now let's get to shopping. Let's find something that will make John's jaw drop to the floor. What do you say mate?"

A smile comes to Cameron's face as her grip on the steering wheel loosens before she pushes harder down on the gas pedal.

" Okay Jesse. Lets find something perfect for my John."

Turning onto the highway she drives them down the road towards the mall.

* * *

Arriving at the mall after two hours of shopping Cameron and Jesse walk towards the entrance of the store with a bag in each of their hands. Looking over seeing a bright smile on Cameron's face Jesse starts to laugh at her.

" You are quite pleased with yourself."

Looking over her shoulder to look at her before she looks back ahead.

" Yes. This dress is perfect."

" I'll say. John will probably have a heart attack once he sees you in that dress."

Seeing a frown forming on Cameron's face she quickly explains herself.

" I don't actually mean a heart attack Cameron. What i mean is he will be seeing little hearts appear over his head once he sees you. He will be stunned once he sees you in that dress."

The frown is quickly replaced with a smile.

" Oh. Thank you for explaining. I don't want to cause my John any harm."

Turning the corner in the mall Jesse starts to follow quickly after her.

" Um Cameron the entrance is the other way."

" I know. There is something else i need to get before we leave."

" Oh what is that? Something for John i am guessing?"

Looking over her shoulder to look at her before she looks back ahead into the mall.

" Yes something for my John."

After a few minutes they arrive at the other end of the mall. Looking up towards the stores name above the store Jesse's eyes widen at what she sees.

 **Victoria's Secret.**

Looking back over to see Cameron already in the store she runs in quickly following her inside.

* * *

Feeling the sun shining brightly down on him for his bench seat John looks out towards the park. The same park Derek had brought him to on his birthday. The same park he had met his dad for the first time. Taking a bite out of the hotdog in his hand John looks over towards Derek who is sitting next to him.

" Thank you for bringing me here Derek."

A smile comes to his face as he gives his nephew a small nod before turning back to the park ahead.

" You are a lot like him. Your dad i mean. He had this good heart and kindness that he always showed to everyone. You are a lot like him John."

Reaching over he places a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

" He would be so proud of you John."

Hearing the sound of kids laughing in the distance he looks over to the two kids approaching.

" Right on time."

Taking his eyes off his uncle to look ahead John sees the two Reese brothers approaching. Once the younger Reese brother spots John on the bench he gives him a smile and quick wave before turning back to his older brother.

Seeing his younger self giving a baseball bat to the younger Reese brother Derek turns to look at John with a smile on his face.

" I remember this day perfectly. See that light post in the distance."

John looks over to see a light post to his far left before he turns back to his Uncle giving him a nod.

" Well your father is about to crush a baseball straight into it. I threw him a fastball down the middle and he completely crushes it."

Watching the Reese boys closely John watches his father swinging the baseball bat before he hits a baseball high over his head towards the light post.

 **Smash!**

Derek starts to laugh from his seat on the bench as he sees the young Reese brothers retreating from the park.

" Your dad thought he was in so much trouble that day. He wouldn't go anywhere near the park for like a week."

Joining in on his uncle's laughter he feels Derek's hand back on his shoulder.

" Alright i just want to tell you this. All of us are proud of you John. I am proud of you John. You have not only grown the last few weeks into a better soldier but also a better man. You should be very proud of yourself."

Giving his uncle a small nod John reaches over wrapping his arms around his uncle giving him a tight hug.

" Thank you Derek. For everything."

" Anytime kid."

Feeling his nephew letting go Derek gives him a soft punch on the shoulder before getting up from the bench.

" Come on. The girls are probably done shopping by now. I know Cameron will let me have it if you are not at the house."

Giving his uncle a quick nod John gets up from the bench before following him out of the park.

Seeing the two men leave the park approaching from out of the shadows Sarah walks over towards the bench. Looking into the distance seeing her son fading away into the distance a single tear drops from her face before she quickly wipes it away. Turning back on her heels she heads out of the park in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I thanks again for everyone who views this story. Quick note to make regarding this story. Starting next chapter things are going to start to pick up on the violence so be advised now. If you are reading The Skynet Chronicles you know what i mean when it comes to violence. The fight scenes you have seen here so far are nothing compared to what will be happening ahead. With this being said i will also be making the chapters longer as i am aiming to have each chapter being more than 3500 words long. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as i have writing it.**

 **Pootamis**


	21. Dakota Systems

Chapter 21: Dakota Systems

Driving back down the road with the safe house coming into view from the passenger's seat of the car Jesse looks up towards the sky seeing smoke coming from in back of the safe house.

" Um Cameron is that smoke coming from our safe house?"

" Yes."

Quickly pulling into the driveway both ladies exit the vehicle making their way around the house. Creeping up slowly next to the house both take out a glock before advancing towards the back. With Cameron taking the lead they make their way to the back when Cameron with her advanced hearing picks up laughter coming from the back. Peeking around the corner she sees John and Derek next to a newly purchased grill in the back. Cameron lowers down her gun before she turns to look at Jesse with a smile on her face.

" It's nothing to worry about. It's just John and Derek."

Getting a nod in response Cameron tucks her Glock back into the waistband of her jeans before she makes her way over to the male resistance fighters. Seeing the laughter and joy on John's face brings a bright smile to her own face before she sees John turning to face her. In matter of seconds she watches him close the distance between them before she feels him taking her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she presses her lips to his before after a few seconds she pulls back.

" So what is going on out here?"

With a large smile of his face John nods his head over towards Derek without never taking his eyes off of Cameron.

" Derek wanted to surprise you guys by grilling some steaks on the grill when…."

Seeing John start to laugh Cameron's smile grows wider.

" When what?"

Looking over John's shoulder she sees a empty can of lighter fluid next to the ground near the grill. At the corner of her eye she watches Jesse make her way over to the grill before she sees her shaking her head at Derek. Seeing Jesse enter the safe house with a grin on her face makes her smile gets even wider before she looks over towards Derek with a grin.

" I told you that you didn't need to use the lighter fluid when grilling."

Derek waives his hand up into the air without taking his eyes off the grill.

" Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Well the bag of charcoal lied. The little pieces of crap burned out instantly. So that's when…."

John cuts him off before he looks at her in the eyes..

" That's when he decided to use the lighter fluid on the grill. His plan of barbecuing everything on the grill to ash was a success."

" You weren't helping him were you John?"

" Oh heck no. It was too much fun watching him make smoke signals into the air. Besides i promised you that i wouldn't do any cooking unless you were around. I won't ever break a promise i make to you Cameron. Not ever."

A smile reforms on her face hearing his words before she presses her lips back to his. After a few seconds she leans her head back for him never taking her eyes off of him.

" So what did you two do when we were gone? Besides almost catching the safe house on fire."

" I set up an appointment for us to meet with Alex Akagi. He is the head of Dakota Systems. Our appointment is for tomorrow afternoon."

Looking around not seeing any bags in Cameron's hands John gives her a confused look.

" I take it your shopping experience didn't go so well?"

" No. The bags are in the car. I found the perfect dress for the meeting."

" So the perfect dress for the perfect girl."

Her smile gets wider before she presses her lips back to his before reaching down grabbing his right hand.

" Yes."

She starts to lead him around the house to the car. Once they both have all the shopping bags unloaded from the car they make their way inside. The young couple is unaware of a figure watching them from across the street hiding in the shadows. Once they have made their way into the house the figure puts away the binoculars she was holding before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The next afternoon comes by quickly for the four resistance fighters. With Derek and Jesse keeping watch outside of the Dakota Systems building John and Cameron slowly make their way inside to the upper floors. With both of them dressed as neat and appropriate as possible for their meeting they walk outside of Mr. Akagi's office when they see Mr. Akagi with a few military personnel around him.

Seeing the soldiers in front Cameron takes a step in front of John before she leads him to the office. Reaching the office she sees the soldiers walking past them down the hall before she sees Mr. Akagi walking towards them.

Seeing the young potential investors walking his way Mr. Akagi closes the gap between them before extending his hand out.

" Cameron Baum? Alex Akagi. Welcome to Dakara."

Cameron takes his hand giving it a firm shake before smiling at him.

" Nice to meet you Alex. Is there a more private place for us to talk?"

" Yes of course. If you please follow me into my office i can discuss what you and your husband could invest into."

Hearing the words from Akagi's mouth that she was posing as John's wife makes her smile grow even wider. Watching Mr. Akagi leading them into his office she quickly turns to look over her shoulder at John. She sees him giving her a smile and a wink before she turns her head back forward. Seeing Mr. Akagi taking a seat at a large table Cameron takes John's right hand before leading him to the opposite side of the table. Once they are both seated she looks back up towards Mr. Akagi. Seeing the man getting seated next to a younger man she watches him look up towards her and John.

" You'll have to bear with us. We had a break in a few nights ago. Someone took our drives. There is a lot of money in AI these days. A lot of money."

" Aren't you worried they've got your software now? That they will pass it off as their own?"

The younger man at the table turns to look towards her.

" No."

Mr. Akagi leans forward from his seat.

" I'm sorry i forgot to introduce you to my son. Mr and Mrs Baum this is Xander. My son. To answer your previous question he has built in some security measures into the code. Anyone that tries to use the system, It'll attack."

" Is that why the air force wants it?"

" Yes and no. The air force has always been interested in any AI applications ever since the 80's."

Leaning up from his chair John looks over towards Mr. Akagi.

" But why does the air force want any AI that it can gets its hands on?"

" It is because the air force wants to spread money all over the globe. R&D, industry co financing, prizes. Basically it's all about money for them."

Leaning forward taking a hold of John's right hand in her left Cameron looks over towards Mr. Akagi.

" Let's get down to business. Tell us how much you will need to get your project started?"

" Well if you were to ask me last week i would have told you one hundred thousand and have a little patience. But after the last few days i would need ten times that and a miracle."

John gives Cameron's hand a small squeeze.

" That is a hell of a few days."

" Xander's design is so good."

" How much time do you have?"

" Two weeks at max."

" I'm sorry Mr. Akagi but you will need more than what my husband and i can give you."

" It's quite alright. Please call me Alex. Things changed this morning however when i received an interesting call. Do you both remember the chess tournament that the air force sponsored from a couple of months ago? A friend of mine works for the company who sponsored the winners. They have a chip prototype."

John's eyes go wide before he feels Cameron giving him a small squeeze. He takes a deep breathe.

" A chip?"

" Yes it's a supercomputer small enough to fit on the end of your finger. The company wants to license the chip to us. We would quietly put it through its paces for them. They would get someone to test the chip and if it works then we all would look like geniuses. Very rich geniuses i must add."

" What do you need? For this chip."

" I would need a deposit. Our Japanese friends are very risk averse types of business men. They would want half a million dollars deposited to show how serious we are about taking on the project."

" Do you think it works? The chip i mean?"

" It's the future Mr. Baum."

Looking over to Cameron he sees a smile on her face before he squeezes her hand. He looks back towards Mr. Akagi.

" Can you set up a meeting with your Japanese friends? We would like to invest in your project."

* * *

(Meanwhile two hours away)

" Lauren! Sweetie it's time for lunch!"

Getting up from the grass Lauren Fields makes her way over to the front door of her house when she sees her mother Anne holding her pregnant stomach at the front door. A smile comes to Lauren's face as she puts her hands on her mother's belly.

" I can't wait until my little sister arrives. I will finally have someone to spend some time with outside!"

A smile comes to Anne's face before she looks down towards Lauren.

" I know sweetie. She is coming as fast as she can. In the meantime i want you to go wash up before we have some lunch."

" Okay mommy."

Letting go of her mother's stomach both of the female members of the Field's family make their way inside the house unaware of a unexpected visitor who just arrived outside of the house.

Getting out of the car she slowly starts to make her way towards the front door before she gently knocks on the front door. After a few seconds the door opens revealing David Fields.

Seeing a blonde teenager he has never recognized before a confused look comes across his face.

" Can i help you?"

" Is this the Field's residence?"

" Yes can i help yo…."

Suddenly Riley grabs David's head with her hands before she smashes his head into the door frame hard shattering his skull instantly. Dropping his body down with a thud she reaches back grabbing a handgun from the waistband of her pants before she starts making her way through the house. Hearing two voices coming from the kitchen she makes her way over before seeing two females inside the kitchen.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

LAUREN FIELDS

ACTION….

Looking up from her plate Lauren sees a blonde teenage girl at the doorway of the kitchen.

 **Bang!**

Riley fires a round off from the handgun that hits Lauren in the head sending her chair back. Hearing a loud scream coming from the corner of the room she turns to see Anne starting to run out of the room.

 **Bang!**

Another shot is fired off from the handgun that hits Anne directly in the middle of her back. Riley watches Anne fall to the ground hard with a loud thud. Making her way over Riley sees a blood trail under Anne's body before she flips her over. Seeing her chest still moving she lifts up the handgun towards her pregnant stomach.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Bullet after bullet strike Anne's stomach sending blood all over the kitchen. Looking down not seeing Anne's chest not moving anymore Riley does a scan.

ANALYZING….

DECEASED

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE

TERMINATE LAUREN AND SYDNEY FIELDS

ACCOMPLISHED

* * *

" Do we have enough money here Cam?"

John looks over towards Cameron from across the kitchen table.

" No. We don't have enough money here. Unless we use everything we have including Jesse's resources we won't have enough."

She makes her way over around the table towards him. Seeing the stress on his face she quickly wraps her arms around him before giving him a small squeeze. Feeling him starting to relax a small smile appears on her face.

" Are you certain we should be doing this John? What if we are wrong?"

" I'm sure Cam. We have to make sure."

Walking into the kitchen Jesse and Derek see John and Cameron in a embrace before Jesse speaks up breaking the pair out of their moment.

" Are both of you sure about doing this?"

Cameron turns her head to look at the older resistance fighters.

" We are sure. While we are meeting with these men we need for the both of you to keep a close eye. We don't know what these men Mr. Akagi has us meeting are capable of. It could be an ambush so you both need to be on guard in case we need help."

She sees the two resistance fighters giving her a nod before she lets go of John. With a big smile she turns making her way towards the door frame before she looks back to John.

" I need to go and get changed for our dinner meeting. I will be right back."

Seeing her walking out of the kitchen John turns to look at Jesse. Seeing the grin on Jesse's face he watches her lead Derek out of the room towards the living room.

After thirty minutes go by John hears Cameron calling out towards him from the living room. Getting up from his seat at the kitchen table John grabs the suitcase he had loaded all the remaining diamonds and the money needed for the meeting. Once he looks into the living room he stops dead in his tracks. His mouth drops open as he sees what she is wearing to the diner meeting. A black strapless dress that fits her figure perfectly. Looking up to her face he sees a bright smile across her face.

The smile on her face only gets wider at seeing his reaction of the dress she picked out for the meeting. Making her way over towards where he is standing she stops in front of him before wrapping her arms behind his neck. Leaning in she presses her lips to his before breaking off a few seconds later.

" Do you like it? I picked it out just for you."

He gives her a quick nod before he presses his lips back to hers for a quick kiss.

" You look great. You are so beautiful Cam."

Her smile only gets wider before she reaches down grabbing his free hand before she leads him to the front door. Looking over her shoulder to make sure the other two resistance fighters are following she leads John out of the house before getting into hers and John's vehicle. Once she sees Jesse and Derek getting into Jesse's car she pulls out of the driveway heading down the road.

* * *

Upon getting inside of the restaurant Mr. Akagi had told them to meet him at they spot him along with his son in the middle of the room. After a few minutes after they are seated they watch as Mr. Akagi gets up from his seat at the table to meet two japanese men who had just entered the restaurant. Once everyone is seated Mr. Akagi turns to look at John and cameron before whispering to them.

" Are both of you sure that you wanna do this in cash?"

With a small smile Cameron turns to look at John before looking back at Mr. Akagi.

" We don't like banks."

Mr. Akagi gives them both a small smile and nod before looking towards the end of the table.

" That man is Mr. Minamoto. He is the man who is in head of the company that is sponsoring us the chip."

Once he is done speaking all three watch as Mr. Minamoto starts to speak in Japanese to everyone at the table. Seeing the look of confusion on John's face Cameron whispers in his ear as she sees Mr. Minamoto raise her glass in the air.

" Return the toast. It's proper etiquette."

Raising up his glass John gives him a slight bow that he receives in return from Mr. Minamoto. Once he hears Mr. Minamoto done talking he looks over to see Cameron raise out of her seat with her glass raised into the air. After she is done giving a speech in Japanese to everyone at the table he watches her sit back down in her chair giving him a wink before she kisses him.

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly for the next thirty minutes with everyone at the table getting to know each other. While Mr. Akagi is engaged in a conversation with his son in the corner of the room John and Cameron are having a private chat with Mr. Minamoto.

" America. I love it here. No pressure. No expectations. Good sake."

Giving him a small laugh Cameron leans over the table towards him.

" So Mr. Minamoto, how long do you estimate before you stop screwing around with me and my husband here and you hand over the chip to us."

Seeing him give her a small bow she watches as he reaches into his jacket pocket before he pulls out a small black box from within. Keeping a close eye on the box she watches him hand it over to Xander before she zooms in on what it contains inside. Seeing the smile on Xander's face before he tucks the box into his coat she hands Xander the briefcase she had next to her chair. Once the briefcase is in Mr. Minamoto's hand she watches him get up from the table before giving her a small bow.

" A pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Baum."

The four remaining party members watch as he leaves the table before he exits the restaurant.

* * *

Making their way back into the Dakota System's top floor John and Cameron watch as the Akagi family makes their way over towards a laptop that has been set up in the room where they previous had their first meeting. Turning her head to look at John's face she sees a depressed look on his face before she can open up the door to the room.

" Is something wrong John?"

" Just look at them. They have so many dreams. And we are about to burn all those dreams to the ground. I just feel like a total asshole Cam."

Taking her hand off the handle she makes her way over to him before she grabs both of his hands giving him a small squeeze.

" I know John. But this has to be done. On the ride here do you remember how i told you that i didn't think Mr. Akagi was being truthful to us?"

Seeing a small nod coming from his way she squeezes his hands again before looking at him in the eyes.

" I was right John. When you were driving us here to the Dakota System's building i had Jesse and Derek follow Mr. Minamoto. He lead them back to his building. Right now they have him outside with the money that these men were going to try to steal from us."

" So what you are saying is they have lied to us this whole time?"

" Yes. We need to act like we don't know what is going on once we enter that room. After seeing what is on that chip we can engage them and find out the truth."

John gives her a small nod before he feels her leading him into the room hand and hand. Once they have entered the room they make their way around the table until they are in the back of Mr. Akagi. Looking down they watch the laptop come to life.

" Connections are up. It's drawing full power. Loading the program."

Suddenly the power of the computer goes dead on the computer. Xander looks up with a horrified look on his face towards the other three occupants in the room.

" Something is wrong with the chip. Processor register error in the CPU's memory."

" I am sure it is just a hiccup son. Try it again!"

" No dad the data should have been like a postage stamp on a pool table. It's trying to push a watermelon through a garden house right now!"

Cameron looks over to John giving him a small nod before she speaks up towards the Akagi family.

" The problem you are having is the chip is it is forty nano meters long and not the twelve it should be. This chip you are using is a older design that has been disguised to appear more advanced."

Mr. Akagi quickly turns away from his son to look at John and Cameron.

" Minamoto screwed us! My family used to run a dry goods store in Azusa during the second world war. After Pearl Harbor when all of my family were all rounded up for interment at Heart Mountain nearby neighbors offered to watch our home and business for us. They just need us to sign this little piece of paper. But what Grandpa didn't know is that while his son was fighting his way across Italy the neighbors were getting the property condemned and deeding it to themselves."

John takes a step forward to stand directly next to Cameron.

" I am sorry to hear about your family's past Mr. Akagi. But you haven't been honest with us today have you?"

In a swift move Cameron pushes Mr. Akagi back into the wall hard before grabbing a hold of Xander and flipping him on the table. Reaching into her dress she grabs her Glock that she had taped to the upper part of her thigh before pointing the gun at Xander's head.

Seeing the gun raised at his son Mr. Akagi raises his hands quickly up into the air.

" What are you doing!"

" Who are you working for?"

" Cameron what are you…."

" Who are you working for? Don't lie to us. If you tell us the truth no harm will come to your son."

" I don't know."

John takes a step forward looking at Mr. Akagi in the eyes.

" She said who are you working for! And don't lie to us. Neither of us like liars!"

" John! Cameron! I'm not working for anybody! It's just me and Xander!"

Cameron pulls back on the barrel of the Glock with her thumb loading a round.

Hearing the click coming from the gun Mr. Akagi slowly stands up. Fearing the worse for his son he closes his eyes before reopening them.

" I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

Taking her eyes off of Xander still holding a firm hold on his shirt Cameron turns to look at Mr. Akagi.

" What for? What did you do?"

" The money. I'm sorry about the money."

John takes another step forward until he is two feet away from Mr. Akagi.

" It's not about the damn money! Tell us about the chip! About the AI that you are developing!"

" Please don't hurt my boy. Please."

" Stop changing the damn subject! Stop making this about your son!"

With her scans telling her of the high blood pressure John is receiving Cameron speaks up from the table.

" Mr. Akagi do you love your son? Do you want to see him come to any harm?"

" No! Please don't hurt him!"

" Then tell him. Tell him what you won't tell us. Tell him the truth."

Mr. Akagi takes his eyes off of her to look towards his son on the table.

" Dad?"

" It's okay. I won't let them hurt you."

John takes another step forward before grabbing a hold of Mr. Akagi's shirt.

" Tell your son what you've done or i swear to god Cameron will throw you both through that window. Don't think she can't!"

Mr. Akagi takes a deep breathe and gives John a nod before he looks back to Xander.

" There was no chip. I made it up. To get their money."

" What?"

" No chip. I made it up and hired Minamoto to sell it to us. We couldn't make the air force deadline. Xander there was no chance we could make that deadline. I had to make sure that you were taken care of. I just couldn't take the chance of a miracle happening."

" But it can work. My design can work dad."

" I hope you are right. I have faith in you my son. It's just sometimes i barely understand what you are saying and i wonder if you understand me sometimes."

Taking his eyes off of his son he looks back towards John then Cameron.

" I am sorry for the trouble i caused to the two of you. Mr. Minamoto should be arriving here shortly with your money."

Cameron lets go of Xander before she puts a free hand on John's shoulder. Seeing John releasing Mr. Akagi a small smile appears on her face before she turns to look at Mr. Akagi in the eyes.

" That is not necessary. Mr. Minamoto has already been dealt with outside. Before we leave you and your son alone for good i have one last question for you Mr. Akagi. Do you know of the AI's whereabouts? The AI that was stolen from the chess tournament a few months ago?"

" No. I don't know where the AI is. All i know is before i could purchase the AI another buyer beat me to it. The only information i have on the buyer is that it was a female who purchased the AI from a man named Sarkissian."

Saving the new information to her systems Cameron grabs John's right hand before leading him out of the room. They quickly descend the floors of the building to the outside before they head down a alley way. Seeing where Jesse and Derek parked in the shadows Cameron leads John over towards the car. Reaching the window Cameron watches as Jesse pokes her head out of the window.

" So how did it go?"

" It went better than i expected. We have some new information on the turk. According to Mr. Akagi before he could buy the turk from Sarkassian to use for his own AI another buyer bought the AI before he could. Even though the doesn't know who the buyer is he told us that he knows it was a female who purchased the turk."

" Well i guess it's better than nothing mate. We took care of that Minamoto guy for you two. Before you ask we didn't kill him Cameron."

Nodding her head to the older resistance fighter Cameron looks over her shoulder to John with a smile before looking back towards Jesse. Cameron gives Jesse a quick wink before continuing.

" That is good to hear Jesse. John and myself are going to go back to the house now."

Getting the message Cameron is sending out Jesse turns to look at Derek before looking back to Cameron with a smile.

" Okay Cameron. Derek and I will go and get something to eat. After that we are going to be looking around for any possible leads on a female buyer for the turk. We should be back by the morning."

Seeing the confused look on Derek's face Jesse leans over to whispering something into his ear before a grin comes to his face.

As Cameron turns to lead John back down the alleyway hand in hand they hear Derek shouting out from the car.

" Have fun you two!"

John looks back towards the car before turning his head back forward to look at Cameron. Seeing a bright smile on her face his face starts to from a wide smile before she leads him towards their car.

* * *

Walking through a dark warehouse at the other end of Los Angeles a unknown man makes his way over into a dark room. Only a dim light with a small desk in the middle of the room appear in the man's vision. Suddenly the shadows start to move as another man emerges from the shadows. This man however is different from the other. This man is wearing an army caliber with a M4 strapped to his back. A long scar across his right eye is shown through the dim light. Looking over to the man who just entered the room he speaks up loudly to him.

" Status report. Now soldier!"

Reaching into his pocket with shaky hands the soldier takes out a few photos before handing them to the man.

" We discovered our target is in the eastern part of Los Angeles. Those photos were taken today."

Flipping through the photos the man sees a few photos of John with Derek at the park until he finds a few of John and Cameron at the Dakota Systems building. Flipping through the last photos the man stops when he sees a photo of John and Cameron kissing outside of the Dakota Systems building. The man's hands start to form into fists before he looks back up towards the soldier.

" Where is his whereabouts now!"

" His whereabouts are unknown sir. We lost them when they left the Dakota Systems building a few hours ago. But there is something else sir."

" Speak! What is it soldier!"

" Sir we have received a report that the entire Field's family was murdered today."

" Damn it! Soldier i want you to send out a squad to look for a female terminator unit. She should be blonde and have the design to look like a teenage girl. Once they spot her they are not to engage her unless they are engaged first. Is that clear!"

" Yes sir. What are we going to do about this?"

The soldier points to the photos in the man's hand before he sees the man walking back towards the shadows.

" I will handle the situation personally. You have your orders soldier!"

The man emerges back into the shadows before he crumbles the picture of John and Cameron kissing in his hands.

* * *

Arriving quickly back to the safe house Cameron leads John upstairs into their bedroom. Getting into their bedroom Cameron lets go of John's hand before she gently pushes him down towards the bed. Going over to her dresser she pulls out a small bag before she turns back to look at him with a bright smile.

" I will be right back John. Make yourself comfortable."

Cameron quickly leaves the room heading towards the bathroom.

While he is waiting for Cameron to reappear John kicks off his shoes and undresses out of the suit he is wearing until he is just in his boxers before he puts on a white t shirt from his dresser. Once he is dressed he lies down on the bed before he leans his body against the headboard. After ten more minutes of waiting he hears footsteps stopping at the door frame. Opening his eyes slowly he sees Cameron leaning against the door frame with a seductive smile on her face. Looking her up and down John sees the lack of clothing she is wearing. In fact all that she is wearing is a very revealing black and purple bra and thong set.

Pleased at seeing the reaction she was expecting to see from him very slowly she starts to make her way over towards him. Once she reaches the bed she mounts on the mattress before slowly crawling across the bed towards him. Once she has reached her destination she reaches up pulling him down to her before she gives him a passionate kiss. As their kiss deepens she reaches down with her right hand grabbing a hold of his boxers before she feels him helping her remove the boxers from his lower body. Without breaking the kiss she mounts on top of him before she reaches back grabbing a hold of her thong. Separating it just enough she releases her thong before she helps guide him into her. For the next couple of hours in the safe house all you can hear are the sounds of John and Cameron making passionate love throughout the house.

* * *

" Why are you back here Sarah?"

Looking over from the bar stool she has been frequently been at for the past few weeks Sarah looks towards Kyle.

" He is better off without me Kyle."

" No he isn't Sarah. Look at what that metal bitch is doing to you. You are letting her get inside your mind!"

" Stop it Kyle! I want that metal bitch dead as much as you do for taking my son away from me! But he is growing into what he needs to be in order to save everyone! As much as i hate to say it he is better off with her than with me."

" No Sarah. She is just manipulating him. She is getting into his head. All she is doing is causing John more harm. Sarah she will have John wrapped around her finger to the point where she is the one in control. He will not want to be in control if she is with him. She will be the one giving out the orders if she allows John to live in the first place. All it takes is one moment for her to flip a switch before she kills him. Or better yet what if she decides she doesn't want to fight for the resistance anymore and brings John over to Skynet's side! Damn it Sarah! You know i am right about this! She has to be destroyed right now before it is too late."

" I know you are right Kyle it's just…."

 **Click! Bang!**

A man enters the bar looking straight ahead towards Sarah. He slowly makes his way over to the counter before sitting down on the bar stool next to her.

Taking her eyes off the glass of whisky in her hand she looks up to the man sitting next to her. Her eyes go wide as she sees the face of the man before the grip on the glass by her hand fades.

 **Smash!**

The man gives her a smile before leaning in towards her.

" Hello mother."

 **Author Notes: Hi thanks again for all those that are reading this story. I look forward to reading each and every one of your reviews. Just a quick side notes. Due to the violence of how the Field's family was killed i decided to not write a sex scene for John and Cameron in this chapter. I think everyone can get the idea of what happened here. The Skynet Chronicles is a different story as it is a lot more violent so that is where i won't be holding back anything in that story. The next chapter of The Skynet Chronicles is being written as we speak and the next chapter of this story should be up before the labor day weekend. I hope you are enjoying this story and as a small spoiler for the next chapter i am warning my readers to not read the next chapter with a full stomach.**

 **Pootamis**


	22. Hello John

Chapter: Hello John

Dawn breaks across the horizon in the small neighborhood. A bright shine of light hits through the small window of a bedroom onto a young sleeping couple.

Feeling the bright light hitting his face John slowly starts to open his eyes. As his eyes slowly are opening the memory of the previous night enters his mind. His eyes pop open as he looks down seeing Cameron sleeping peacefully on his chest. Seeing the smile on her face brings a wide one to his own face as he starts to move even closer to her. Moving his arms closer to her body he pulls her in closer to himself when he hears a soft moan from her.

" That's perfect."

Seeing her turn her head his way he leans down to kiss her. Just as their lips connect a knock at the door break them out of their moment. Turning towards the door both Cameron and John watch as the door is slowly opened with Jesse and Derek entering. Seeing the smiles on the older resistance fighter's faces both start to cover themselves up more with the blanket which earns a laugh from the older pair.

Taking a step forward Jesse looks from John to Cameron before asking out loud.

" So when should i expect the wedding?"

Right as the words leave her mouth John's face starts to turn bright red with a shocked expression on his face. Turning away to look behind her John gives Derek a serious look for a brief second which earns him a shake from his uncle. John watches as his uncle reaches over grabbing Jesse before leading her out of the room. Once the older couple has left his sight John looks back over towards Cameron seeing a bright smile on her face. Her smile only brings one to his face as he closes the gap between them before pressing his lips to hers for a long kiss. Breaking off the kiss with a grin on his face John reaches his hand under her arms and legs before he lifts them off the bed. As he carries her over to their dressers he hears her laughing and giggling at him before he puts her down on her feet. Feeling her arms wrap around the back of his neck he gives her a long passionate kiss before they both get dressed.

The next few days go by quickly for the resistance fighters. Jesse and Derek continued to look for any lead they could find on Skynet. They would search in the early mornings before going back to the safe house to help out with any training that needed to be done for John. As for John and Cameron they got back to John's training in the mornings with a few more activities added in every night for just the two of them. With each night that John looks down to Cameron's sleeping form on his chest his decision of choosing to follow his feelings towards her over destroying her brings a smile to his face. As John would stroke her hair he would look towards his cell phone on the nightstand waiting to receive a certain call in the coming days.

Hearing loud creaks of the floorboard being crunched towards his bedroom bed John starts to stir. Feeling no weight on his chest from where his sleeping girlfriend would be lying every night John opens up his eyes slowly. Through the dazed vision he sees a grin on his uncle's face before his vision is back to normal.

" I will be training you today John."

Once the words leave his mouth Derek moves over to the other side of the bed before lifting up the mattress. In a swift move the mattress is pulled up with John falling off the side to the ground below.

Rubbing his head on the ground John turns to look at Derek's retreating back.

" You know Cameron is a lot nicer in the morning."

Turning back to look at his nephew with a grin.

" Well that is because she is getting laid every night. Get dressed John. We leave in ten minutes."

Watching his uncle walk out of the room John gets off the floor before heading to his dresser to get dressed. After five minutes John walks down the stairs fully dressed before he heads over to a gun cabinet that is hidden in the living room. Once he reaches the cabinet he feels a hand on his shoulder before he turns to see a smile on his uncle's face.

" You will only need your sidearm today for protection. Since Jesse and myself are taking a day off from looking for Skynet leads i figure you and Cameron deserve the same thing."

Smiling at his uncle John turns back to the cabinet grabbing his Glock and a few clips before turns back to his uncle.

" So where are Cameron and Jesse anyways?"

" They decided to go with Kacy to the hospital this morning for a check up. Kacy was experiencing some stomach pains last night so they escorted her to the hospital. After they are done at the hospital Jesse told me that they would stop by the supply drop to grab a few supplies. I guess we are running low on ammo here."

Giving his uncle a nod John starts to follow him out towards the truck in the driveway. Once they both are in the truck John turns to look at him.

" So what is the plan for today then?"

" I was thinking since it is Saturday we go to the park and watch a few baseball games. I know my brother and I have our first game of the season today at eleven oclock."

John takes out his cellphone to look at the time before looking back towards Derek.

" Do you mind if we make a quick stop first? I got a call yesterday saying the ring was ready."

Giving his nephew a small smile and nod he turns on the truck before pulling out of the driveway. Once he has started to drive down the street he glances over towards his nephew.

" So where did you even get the diamond from anyways?"

" It was actually from you."

" Me?"

" Yeah. When we found the diamonds in your safehouse in the first days we were here in the future i picked out a diamond from the bag and gave Cameron one of them. I told her that a diamond was a girl's best friend. She didn't get what i meant at first but i think she knows what it means now. I realized a few weeks ago that she had kept the diamond this whole time with her in one of her purple jacket's pockets."

Derek gives him a grin before turning the corner down the road.

" So you stole her diamond. Oh Johnny. I don't think you will be getting laid for a while now."

" No,no,no. I didn't steal her diamond. I am just….improving it for the better."

Giving a small laugh at his nephew he glance towards him before looking back towards the road ahead.

" Yeah okay John. Lets hope she sees it that way. From the design you picked for the ring she should like it. If she loves it well Jesse and I are screwed since none of us will be able to get any sleep after Cameron is done with you."

After another thirty minutes of driving John and Derek arrive at the jewelers store. Once they enter the store after another ten minutes they walk out of the store with the diamond ring in a small black box. Getting back into the truck they start making their way over towards the park when they stop at a red light a few streets down from the park.

Looking down at the black box with a smile on his face John looks over towards Derek before raising up the box.

" Derek can you do me a favor? Can you hold onto this for me for a while? I am not very good at hiding things from Cameron. When i find the right moment to ask her i will come and find you to grab the ring."

Turning away from the light Derek gives him a small nod before he takes the ring box. He puts the box into his jacket pocket before turning back towards the light.

" You don't have to worry John. You will figure out the right moment to ask. Fate has a way to sort these type of things out."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees John giving him a small nod before he sees the traffic light turn green. He steps on the gas peddle moving the truck forward down the road. As they are half way down the road Derek turns to look at John.

" In my opinion the right time to propose to her would be…."

 **Smash!**

A black van comes down from a side street smashing into the driver's side of the truck sending both Derek's and John's heads smashing into the dashboard. Looking over from the passenger's seat with blood coming down from his head towards his uncle John sees Derek's eyes closed with a similar cut across his head.

 **Chug!**

Hearing the sound of car doors opening from his right John lifts up his head to see a few men he has never recognized before heading towards him armed with M4s. Reaching down slowly into his jeans John pulls out his Glock from his jeans before he watches as on of the men grabs a hold of the car door. Once he sees the door pulling open John raises up the Glock before pulling back on the trigger.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Five rounds hit directly into the unknown man's chest sending him back. Getting out of his seat as fast as he can John turns towards the other retreating unknown men who have taken cover behind their black van.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

John continues unloading his Glock towards the men at the van. While he is focused on the men at the van he is unaware of a pair of men sneaking up behind him. Once his Glock runs dry he reaches back to grab another clip when he is tackled to the ground by the other unknown men. His Glock goes flying a few feet away as he tries to punch and kick away the men on top of him. As he turns on his back he watches as one of the men raises the end of his M4 before driving it down.

 **Smash!**

John's head smashes against the ground below from the impact from the M4.

Running around the corner a few men grab a hold of John before loading him in the back of the black van. Right as John's body is in the van the men search him finding his cell phone before they throw the phone at the truck. The back of the van's doors close before it quickly makes it way down the street.

* * *

Waking up a hr later Derek finds himself in a similar vehicle he was once in a few weeks ago. Finding himself lying on a stretcher he quickly undoes the straps before falling to the ground. Turning his head to the front of the ambulance he sees Charlie driving the ambulance. Getting to his feet Derek quickly makes his way to the front.

" Charlie! I need your phone!"

" Why! What the hell is going on Derek! Where is John!"

" I don't know! We were driving down the road when we were ambushed! Someone took him. Now give me your fucking phone!"

Reaching into his pocket Charlie takes out his cell phone before it is snatched out of his hands by Derek.

Quickly dialing in the number to Jesse's phone Derek listens in as he gets her voice mail.

" Fuck!"

Derek turns his head back to Charlie.

" I need you to head east towards my safehouse. John is in trouble!

* * *

Pain. That is all John feels as he starts to open his eyes. Looking ahead he finds himself in a small dark room with only a dim light hanging over his head. Feeling his arms and legs tied up to a steel chair his is in he tries desperately to break the restraints on him. Hearing a loud laugh in the darkness John stops to look where the sound is coming from. Slowly he watches as the shadow turn into a figure. What he sees shocks him beyond belief as he sees a almost mirrored version of himself of what he is too look like in twenty years. A long scar runs down his right eye as he looks up to see a grin on his face. John leans back as the man leans in closer to him until they are a foot apart.

" Hello John. By the look on your face, you know who i am don't you John."

" Yeah you are me."

 **Smack!**

Feeling the impact of the older man's fist John slowly turns back to look at him.

" That's General Connor to you soldier!"

The General slowly starts to circle around John before stopping back in front of him.

" Where is she John!"

" Who?"

 **Smack!**

" You know damn well who soldier! Where is that metal bitch!"

Seeing the General leaning in closer John rears back and spits some of his blood into the General's face.

" Fuck you!"

 **Smack!**

" You have some fight in you soldier. I like that. You are going to need all the strength you have in you."

" Why are you doing this!"

Leaning down the General grabs John by the collar of his shirt.

" This needs to be done soldier!"

Slowly John feels himself being raised off the ground before he looks in horror at the General's eyes as they turn blue for a brief second.

" No! How can this be possible?"

The General drops John back to the ground before giving him a grin.

" I imagine you have learned of a biological weapon Skynet used in my time. From the way you saved all the resources from Serrano Point I know you do."

Seeing John not giving a answer the General gives him a stern look before yelling out.

" I asked you a question soldier!"

Seeing John giving him a small nod a grin comes to his face.

" Skynet decided to use a new biological weapon on a base i was staying in. With no cure for this new weapon i decided to use some of my resources to capture a few of Skynet's bottom feeders. I had them make me my own personal terminator body when the disease from Skynet's little coward attack kicked in. When my body was finished i had my best scientist remove my brain from my body before putting it into this metal body"

Leaning in closer to John.

" Even though i have this disgusting terminator body i was told by these Skynet garbage that the human brain would only be able to handle so much from shocks of this body. They told me at most i would only have ten years at max before this metal body would kill me. That was when i decided to come back here to this time to ensure some things of happening."

The General grabs John but his shirt bringing him closer to him.

" That was when i decided to right some of the mistakes i had made in the past. To ensure the defeat of Skynet going into the future. When i was ensuring that my younger self would have the advantage against Skynet in the future i found some disturbing things John. I found that you had not only abandoned your mother for her but for you to actually love a machine!"

Letting go of his shirt the General reaches down grabbing a hold of John's right hand. Taking John thumb in his hand he twists back.

 **Crack!**

John screams out in pain as his thumb is broken in the hand of General Connor.

" You abandoned your own mother for metal!" You sicken me soldier!"

Letting go of his hand the General looks down towards the screaming John.

" But that will change soldier! All you need is some discipline!"

Reaching over to John's left hand before he gives his other thumb the same treatment.

 **Crack!**

" Now where is she soldier!"

Hearing John screaming not giving him a answer the General rears back throwing a fist towards him.

 **Smack!**

" The pain will stop soldier as soon as you tell me her location!"

Hearing a laugh coming from his younger self the General looks down towards John with a angry look.

" What do you find so funny soldier!"

" You! Thinking i will tell you where she is!"

John's laughs gets louder as he watches the General clutched his left hand into a fist.

" Just between us Johns. I am gonna tell you a secret. I love Cameron and am going to marry that girl one day and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!"

Seeing the General clutching his right hand into a fist John looks the General straight into the eyes.

" I can't wait until Cameron gets her hands on you. She is going to tear you apart piece by piece!"

 **Smack! Smack!**

The General punches him again with both fists sending John to the ground. Pulling John's chair up from the side until he is laying on his back the General rears back taking a knife out from his pants. Reaching down he rips apart John's shirt before bringing the knife down close to his chest. The General gives him a small grin as he looks into John's eyes.

" Is that so soldier! Then this will be my wedding present to the both of you!"

The General drives the knife down into John's chest before he starts to carve to large letters into John's chest.

* * *

After receiving a call from Derek requesting they get back to the safe house as fast as they can Jesse and Cameron go flying down the road from the supply drop. When they arrive at the safehouse Cameron sees the ambulance in the driveway and quickly closes the door of the driver's side before running into the house. Once she enters she sees Derek being tended to on the couch in the living room by Charlie with no sight of John. Walking up quickly to Derek's location Cameron grabs him by the collar of his shirt lifting him off the couch with fire in her eyes before screaming out.

" Where is he! Where is my John Derek! Answer me!"

Rushing up from behind Jesse puts a hand on Cameron's shoulder trying to calm her down when she is shrugged off by Cameron.

" Answer me Derek!"

" I….I don't know! We were heading to the park when this black van came out of no where and smashed in the driver's side knocking me out. The next thing i know i woke up in the back of Charlie's ambulance."

Cameron lets go of Derek dropping him to the ground with a thud before accessing her systems. Going into a tracking file for the chip in John's elbow she finds that he is two hours away from her location. Going over to the gun cabinet she grabs her Remington Shotgun and a box of rounds before heading to the door.

Seeing Cameron exiting the house Jesse yells out to her.

" Where are you going Cameron? We don't know where he is!"

Turning back to Jesse with fire in her eyes.

" No! You don't but i do! John and I planted a tracking chip inside of his body incase we were separated! I am going to go be my John back!"

Turning on her heels she makes her way over to the car she just arrived in. Opening up the driver's door she throws her Shotgun into the passenger's seat before she hears a small click coming from a bush in the corner of the house. She turns to see Sarah coming out of the bush with a SPAS Shotgun pointing straight at her. Seeing Sarah pull back on the trigger Cameron side steps the shot in time before the bullet hits her. With her terminator speed she smashed Sarah in the shoulder sending her flying before she has a chance to reload the shotgun. Walking over towards Sarah's Shotgun on the ground Cameron lifts up her foot before smashing it into the middle of the Shotgun breaking it in half. With fire in her eyes Cameron looks over towards Sarah.

" I don't have time for this you psychotic bitch!"

Reaching down Cameron grabs Sarah by her throat with her right hand before lifting her off the ground. She pulls Sarah inches from her face before she yells out to her.

" Sarah with what you have done to my John i will make sure that you suffer but not now. I have to go and help your son because i love him. Something that i don't think you are even capable of."

Cameron with the flick of her wrist throws Sarah towards the house. Seeing Sarah land on the ground Cameron looks up towards Jesse and Derek who are standing outside of the safe house.

" Jesse you watch her! Derek lets go!"

Derek runs over to the car before they both take off down the street in the direction of John's location.

* * *

After another hour of torture John sits in the metal chair covered in blood. All of his fingers have been broken along with his wrists. His once white shirt to whore this morning is now a dark red color. Both of his eyes are badly swollen from all the blows his face has taken. Lifting his head slightly he watches as General Connor kneels down next to him.

" You are a lot braver than i thought soldier. I will have to admit i thought you would have cracked by now. I guess that metal bitch did something right after all."

Not able to respond to him from the punishment he had received for the last hour John lowers down his head. Hearing a low whisper coming from above him John cringes.

" I will tell you this John. Even if you somehow manage to prevent yourself from becoming into the great General you see in front of you right now you and that little metal bitch will never be safe. If by some miracle Judgment Day is averted i have some contingency plans for your little Cameron. If you manage to defeat Skynet my men will hunt you and your little metal pet down. You will never be safe John. One by one my men will kill all the ones closest to you until you are all alone in this world. First we will start with dear Uncle Derek Reese and that bitch of a traitor Jesse Flores until you and Cameron are all that is left. You will watch as your beloved Cameron is destroyed right in front of your eyes bolt by bolt. Once that happens then you have my permission to die."

Getting up off the ground the General makes his way out of the small room leaving John all alone. Once he is outside of the room he makes his way over to one of the soldiers on guard next to the door.

" Nobody is to enter this room! If anyone approaches this room you are to shoot them on site is that clear soldier!"

" Yes sir!"

The General makes his way through the warehouse taking a few soldier with him before making his way to the outside. He enters in the back of a truck before he is driven away into the city.

The next hour passes by quick as the guards outside of the room start to switch shifts. As they are switching spots with their fellow soldiers none are aware of a silver liquid making its way down the metal wall to the floor below. As the a few soldiers round the corner the liquid puddle starts to form into a silver figure.

Hearing a small sound behind him one of the newest guards turns his head to see a red haired woman with her finger pointed straight at him.

 **Ching!**

The woman's finger spreads out sending a sharp spear into the guards skull. Dropping him to the ground the woman quickly sumerges back into the ground before sneaking up on the guard around the corner from him.

 **Ching!**

She sends her finger through the back of the guard's head before she is spotted by a guard around the corner. She watches as the man lifts up his M4 before he pulls back the trigger.

Hearing the gun shots from outside of the small room he is being held in John tries to raise up his head towards the open door. Hearing the sounds of bullets and screams coming from outside of the room John begins turn his face into a small smile thinking that Cameron and the other have found him. That he will soon be rescued from this hell he has been in. After a few minutes of trying to stay alert on the door John lowers his head down as the blood loss starts to take its toll on him. His vision starts to become very blurry as he stares down at the ground. The feeling he has had in his arms and chest is gone as the sounds of the outside become quieter. Suddenly he doesn't hear anything coming from outside of the room except for loud footsteps echoing from down the hall. Looking towards the ground he sees a shadow of a figure emerge in the light. Looking up John sees a red haired woman he has never recognized before. With the last of his strength leaving his body John passes out from the blood loss.

Walking over slowly towards John the woman places a hand on his neck. Seeing the damage done to his body brings a frown to the woman's face before she finds a small pulse coming from him. Taking her hand off his neck she reaches her hand into her body before taking out a small business card. Hearing the sound of a door being smashed open she places the card down onto the ground next to John before submerging back into a puddle. Taking one final look at him she starts to travel up the wall into the darkness.

* * *

Arriving outside a small warehouse in the outskirts of Los Angeles Cameron quickly parks the car before grabbing her Shotgun from the back seat. Getting out of the car she starts to run towards the warehouse scanning each area in front of her. Seeing a metal door in front she charges full speed at the door before she kicks the door in sending it flying into the warehouse. Raising up her Shotgun she looks on into the warehouse seeing dead bodies all over the ground. Slowly she starts to make her way into the warehouse when she hears Derek approaching her from behind.

" What the hell happened here?"

Deciding to ignore Derek and focus on finding John's location Cameron starts to make her way deeper into the warehouse. With her systems telling her that John is close she turns the corner of a hallway until she sees a small room with a dim light coming out. Making her way over to the open doorway she stops in her tracks when she looks inside.

" John!"

Running into the room she throws the gun to the ground before crouching down next to him. Seeing all the blood coming from John's body she starts to slowly untie the binds from John's arms and legs. Once the binds are undone she catches John's falling body in her arms.

" I've got you John."

Moving her arms under his arms she cradles him in her arms before lifting him off the ground.

Watching from the doorway Derek rushes into the room and reaches out a hand toward his nephew when he sees the fire in Cameron's eyes.

" Don't you touch him!"

Backing away from her outburst Derek grabs her Shotgun from the ground when he sees a small business card on the ground. Picking the card up quickly he follows Cameron out of the warehouse back to the car. Getting into the driver's seat Derek glances back to see Cameron in the backseat with John's body lying across her lap. Seeing a few tears coming from her eyes he watches as she raises her eyes up to look at him.

" Drive!"

Looking back forward Derek starts the car before he steps hard on the gas peddle. After a few seconds the warehouse is long gone in the distance.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers of this story. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter had a bit of a crazy week at work. The torture scene was a lot more violent when i wrote it but before i made some edits i decided to not have it be as brutal as some of you can imagine. Happy Labor day to everyone. The next chapter will be up next week**

 **Pootamis**


	23. Won't Leave You

Chapter 23: Won't Leave You

" Why did you do it Sarah?"

Looking over from her seat on the couch Sarah looks at Jesse with a small smile.

" Do what? I only got here?"

Jesse pulls back the barrel of her Glock with her thumb before she raises the gun up towards Sarah's head.

" Why did you torture John when he was younger! You had no right to do that to him!"

" I have every right! I am his mother! I have every right to do whatever i need to do to help my son even if he doesn't know it! You may call it torture but i call it protecting him! I am guessing you got this information from that metal bitch!"

" She has a name! And that name is Cameron! You better get used to it if you ever want to see your son ever again Sarah! Over the last few weeks he has grown because of her! She is the reason why he is progressing into what he needs to be! And from the look in his eyes when he looks her way she is the most important person in his life! You got that! You are not the most important one to him anymore!"

" That's what you may think! But i know the real truth! I am not blinded by that metal bitch like you are! I see for what she truly is! John may see her as a girl but we both know that is not the case is it!"

" No Sarah! All of us see her as who she is! She may be different from the rest of us but she is still a who not a what! That was something i was hoping you would have been able to see with your own two eyes but now i can see that talking about it with you is just a waste of time!"

Leaning off her seat Jesse looks Sarah in the eyes.

" I will tell you this Sarah when the time comes if Cameron doesn't do it first i will kill you! I will put a bullet between your eyes for the pain you have caused to your son. Before i would just blame General Connor for all of my fellow soldiers that died in the war. But after what Cameron told me about what you did to him in the past, I came to realize that you are responsible for the thousands of lives that were destroyed in the future. If it wasn't for Cameron's good heart right now your son would be on his way to becoming into that bastard of the future. John has a good heart but you Sarah are a cancer that Cameron should have never saved."

Both turn their heads to the window as they hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

* * *

Going down the roads of Los Angeles with haste Derek and Cameron arrive back at the safehouse. Quickly getting out of the car Cameron lifts John's body up off her lap cradling him in her arms before she starts to run towards the house. Seeing the front door being opened Cameron quickly runs in towards the stairs. Hearing someone following right behind her quickly she turns her head to see Charlie with a look of concern on his face.

" I need any medical supplies you may have in your ambulance! Go grab them and bring them upstairs! I need them now!

Once Charlie leaves her line of sight she stares forward at the couch in the living room where Sarah is sitting down across from Jesse. Staring directly into Sarah's eyes with fire still burning in hers eyes Cameron takes a step forward towards the couch before she sees Jesse with a Glock in her hands pointing at Sarah's head. Cameron turns her head back to the stairs before she quickly ascends the stairs heading for their bedroom. Reaching their bed she gently lowers John's body onto the bed before she hears the sounds of a few people running up the stairs. Turning her head she watches as Charlie and Derek enter the room with everything they could grab from the ambulance in their arms. Once the supplies are dropped on the ground she turns to look at the two males who entered the room.

" Leave!"

Taking a step forward towards the bed Derek looks into Cameron's eyes.

" Cameron, I am so sor…."

" I said leave! Now!"

As the two male figures retreat out of the room Cameron gets off the bed reaching down to grab a few of the supplies they had dropped on the ground. Grabbing a hold of a bottle of ketamine and a needle from the ground Cameron injects the needle into the bottle filling the needle until it is full. Very gently she reaches over grabbing a hold of John's right hand before she injects the needle into a vein on his hand. After she gives the anesthetic time to take effect she grabs a hold of his right hand before she starts doing a scan of his hand. What her scans display only terrifies her as she sees that all the bones in his right hand have been broken. All the bones in his proximal phalanges have been badly dislocated with the rest of his bones badly fractured. Holding up his right hand up with one hand Cameron uses her free hand to grab a hold of a wrapping bandage from the ground. Putting the bandage on the bed she looks down towards John's body on the bed.

" I'm so sorry John. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain."

A few tears escape her eyes hitting John's body below before she places her free hand on his right hand.

" This is going to hurt John. I need to force your bones back into place. I'm so sorry for the pain you will feel from this."

Very gently she forces the bones back into place in his hand before she starts to wrap up his hand and knuckles in bandages.

Placing John's bandaged hand gently down onto the bed Cameron grabs a hold of his other hand before she gives him the same treatment.

" Both of your hands and wrists are badly broken. I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from this pain."

Looking down towards his blood stained shirt very slowly with shaky hands she reaches for his shirt. Fearing the injuries she will find under his shirt Cameron slows starts to rip apart the remains of his shirt. Seeing all the blood underneath Cameron grabs a few towels from the ground before she starts to clean the blood off from his chest. Once she has the wound cleaned up her eyes widen as she sees a few large cuts across the middle of his chest forming into two large letters.

 **C P**

Knowing now who was responsible for torturing her John slowly Cameron's left hand starts to clutch into a fist as her eyes turn bright red. Looking down to John's unconscious body on the bed her anger only increases from seeing all the cuts and bandages across him until she hears someone approaching the bedroom. Turning her head away to look at the door Cameron watches as Jesse stops dead in her tracks at the door's frame.

Seeing the fire in Cameron's eyes Jesse slowly moves forward into the bed room. Seeing Cameron turning her head back to John's body Jesse speaks out softly.

" Who did this Cameron?"

Looking back up towards the door Cameron's eyes turn bright red while she raises her voice towards Jesse.

" It was General Connor!"

" What? How do you know it was him?"

" He sent me a message!"

Not understanding what Cameron is saying Jesse takes a step forward towards the bed until she can see John's exposed chest. Once she sees the large letters in his chest she covers her mouth with her hands before looking back at Cameron.

" Why would he do this?"

" I don't know! But i will find out right before i crush his spine in my hands!"

Cameron turns her head back to John before her eyes turn back to normal.

" Sarah has something to do with this. It's not a coincidence that this happened on the same day that she showed up here at the safe house."

Cameron turns her head to look back at Jesse.

" You and Derek need to question her at what happened today. I will stay here. I will not leave John's side under any circumstance."

Grabbing the bandages from the ground Jesse hands them over to Cameron before she leaves the room. After descending down the stairs she looks on in the living room seeing Charlie lying on the ground while Derek has his Beretta raised up in the air towards Sarah's head.

* * *

(a few minutes earlier)

Derek descends down the stairs with Charlie with both in complete silence. While both are concerned about John's health another topic is also in the mind of Derek Reese. Looking into the living room she stares into Sarah's eyes before he makes his way over toward Jesse. Giving her a gentle tap on the shoulder he watches as she turns to look at him.

Seeing the fire in his eyes Jesse begins to remember the look he is giving to Sarah. The same look she saw him giving to Skynet greys in the future before he interrogated them. Understanding what his intentions are Jesse gives him a small nod before she ascends the stairs heading towards John and Cameron's bedroom.

Once he sees that Jesse has left the area Derek quickly grabs his Beretta out of his jacket pocket before he points it at Sarah's head.

" What did you do! How did you find us!"

Looking on seeing Sarah not giving him a answer Derek pulls back on the barrel of his Beretta before he sees a arm reaching out for his gun from behind. In a swift move Derek swings his right hand out with his Beretta before he lands a strike against the side of Charlie's head with the barrel of the Beretta sending him to the ground. Seeing Sarah lean out of her seat Derek points his Beretta down at Charlie's head on the ground.

" How did you find us! Answer me before he gets a bullet in his head!"

" I followed you and John from the park one day!"

Getting up from her seat on the couch Sarah stares into Derek's eyes.

" What are you doing Derek! You and I both know that metal bitch needs to be destroyed!"

" No! You may think she needs to be destroyed but i don't! Not anymore!"

" What! You can't be serious! All she is doing is manipulating his mind! She is just waiting for the right time to strike!"

" No she isn't Sarah! A few months ago i would have agreed with you but you haven't seen what i have over the last few weeks! She isn't manipulating your son Sarah! She loves your son Sarah! Just like he loves her! What she is doing is helping make John into a better man! Helping him become into a better man that he is suppose to become!"

Derek takes a step forward without taking his eyes off of Sarah.

" Instead of helping him become into a leader you did that to him! All the pain he suffered today is on your hands and no one else's! I know you lead those men to us didn't you!

Hearing the sound of someone descending down the stairs the next thing Derek feels is a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he sees Jesse staring directly at Sarah.

In a swift move Jesse pulls out her Glock before pointing it at Sarah's head.

" You lead him here!"

Derek gives Jesse a confused look.

" Who did she lead here Jesse?"

" General Connor! She lead him here!"

Derek's grip on his Beretta tightens as he looks back towards Sarah.

" What did you tell him Sarah!"

" I told him everything he needed to know! The only information i did not give him was the location of this safe house. I wanted to have the honor of destroying that metal bitch myself!"

Taking a few steps forward Jesse raises her Glock into the air before in a quick move she strikes Sarah in the side of her head with the barrel of her Glock. As Sarah hits the ground with a thud Jesse raises her Glock back down towards Sarah's head. Taking her eyes off of Sarah unconscious body for a brief second Jesse looks over to Derek.

" We need to find out what else she knows. Take her down to the basement. We can question her more once she wakes up."

Tucking his Beretta in his jacket pocket Derek reaches down grabbing Sarah before he throws her over his shoulder. Following right behind Jesse down towards the basement Derek drops Sarah into a metal chair before he starts to tie her up to the chair.

* * *

A day goes by in the safe house without John waking up. Looking down to the man she loves in her arms Cameron listens in to the sounds of the house. Every few hours she would hear Jesse and Derek switching places down in the basement. But this time things go differently as she hears footsteps approaching up the stairs towards their bedroom. Taking her right hand off of John's body Cameron wipes away the tears on her face before she sees Derek standing in the doorway of the room. Looking at Derek she notices that he doesn't lift his eyes to look at her.

" Cameron about yesterday I sorry for what happened."

" No Derek. You don't need to apologize for what happened. None of us could have seen this coming."

Getting a small nod from his direction Cameron puts her arms around John again.

" What have you found out from Sarah?"

" She hasn't said much. All that we have gotten out of her so far is that she was approached by the General a few days ago. He apparently knew of your relationship with John and planned on getting him back on track according from her."

Taking a step forward Derek takes his eyes off the floor to look at her.

" I promise you, I will find out everything she knows but that is not the reason why i came up here."

Cameron takes her eyes off of John's face to look towards Derek's.

" Then why are you up here Derek?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket with his right hand Derek pulls out a small black box from within.

Seeing the box in Derek's hand Cameron's eyes start to go wide.

" When we were out yesterday before we were ambushed John was picking this up for you. I told John that fate would tell him when the right moment would be but before i could tell him what he should do that was when all of this happened."

Walking over Derek places the box down on the nightstand before looking back at Cameron's face.

" I was going to tell John to follow his heart. That if he felt the right moment was the next time he saw you then he should propose. Just something that i thought you should know."

Cameron watches as Derek leaves the room before she turns to look back at the box on the nightstand. Reaching over with her right hand she grabs the box before she opens the box. Once the box opens a small shine comes out of the box which makes Cameron's eyes go wide. Looking in doing a scan she finds that in the center of the ring is her diamond. The diamond that John had given to her the first days they were in the future. A few tears start to fall from Cameron face before she places the box back on the nightstand. Turning back to John she lifts him up and gently puts his head on to her chest while a few tears escape her eyes to his face below.

" Yes i will marry you. I love you so much John. Please wake up."

* * *

Making his way down into the basement Derek watches as Jesse is circling around Sarah. Once he sees that Jesse has looked his way he gives her a nod towards the stairs. Seeing her giving him a nod Derek leads Jesse up the stairs out of the basement.

Making her way up the stairs Jesse watches as Derek turns to look at her.

" So what is it luv?"

" Has she said anything?"

" No. She has kept a tight lip about everything going on. The only thing she keeps repeating is that metal bitch needs to be destroyed. She just won't give up. I take it that finding out what i have found out from her is not the reason why you brought me up here?"

Giving her a nod Derek takes out a small busniess card out of his jeans.

" I found this card near John when Cameron and I found him. Remember when i told you that Cameron and I found the warehouse full of dead bodies."

Seeing her give him a small nod.

" Whoever left this card there was responsible for killing all of the General's men in that warehouse. We need to look into this lead."

Giving Derek a small nod Jesse takes the card out of his hands before she leads him into the living room. Grabbing her laptop off of a table in the living room she starts to type in the Zeira Corp into the search box. Within seconds hundreds of pages appear on the results of the search engine. Clicking on the first link Jesse goes through the website's home page before she clicks on the employee's tap. Once she sees the first picture pop up Jesse's eyes go wide.

Seeing Jesse's eyes go wide Derek looks on at the computer screen when he has the same reaction.

" Jess isn't that the same woman we saw with Ellison back at Serrano Point?"

" Yes luv it is. But why would she being helping us? According to this site her company already makes plenty of money. Why would she risk everything to help us?"

" I don't know Jess but we have to check this lead out more once John has recovered."

" No Derek. We need to check this out right away. I care about John to but there is nothing we can do for him right now. The best we can do right now is to continue the fight while Cameron stays here with him. She is the best person here to protect him and I know that she won't allow anything to ever happen to him."

Seeing him about to open his mouth Jesse gets up from her seat.

" I know where this building is. We will just go check out the area and come back here as fast as we can. We will be gone a few hours tops."

Getting a small nod in response Jesse grabs Derek's right hand before leading him out of the house. What the two resistance fighters are unaware of is in the basement Sarah is slowly regaining consciousness before she starts to push out a sharp object out of her wrist into her hands.

* * *

 **Smack!**

" Wake up soldier!"

Opening up his eyes John finds himself back in the dark room with General Connor staring directly at him with a grin.

" Resting huh soldier! I have a little surprise for you John!"

Suddenly the room is lit up with light forcing John to close his eyes. Opening up his eyes he looks ahead over to a small pit in the corner of the room. Taking a closer look inside of the pit John sees the body of Cameron lying inside of the pit. Lunging himself forward from his chair John desperately tries to break free of his restraints. Hearing the sound of a familiar female laugh coming from behind John turns his head to see his mother with a wide smile on her face. He looks down in horror as he sees her with a can of thermite in her hands along with a flare. As he watches her move over towards the pit John closes his eyes and begins to pull on his restraints again. With his restraints not giving away he listened in as he hears the thermite being poured into the pit before he hears a loud thud of the can being dropped to the ground. Feeling his head being turned over to the pit John opens his eyes seeing his mother holding up the flare over the pit. A few tears escape his eyes as he hears laughter next to him.

" Watch soldier! Watch as your beloved Cameron is burned to ash!"

Sarah pulls back on the flare before she glances from Cameron over towards her son.

" This is for your own good John. All of this is for you John!"

" No!"

John watches as she drop the flare into the pit before flames engulf the pit. Looking deep into the pit John watches as he sees Cameron's face being burned down until there is nothing at all.

* * *

Feeling John body starting to viciously shake across her body Cameron opens up her eyes before she gives John a gentle squeeze with her arms.

" John! It's okay John! Your safe John!"

Hearing him screaming out in his sleep Cameron gives him another squeeze before a few tears escape her eyes.

" John please wake up! I'm right here John! Please calm down! I'm right here John."

Seeing his body starting to calm down Cameron feels John wrapping his arms around her body tightly before she feels his arms shaking around her torso. Reaching up Cameron wraps her arms around his upper body before she kisses the top of his forehead. With tears escaping her eyes she whispers out to him.

" I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from him. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again."

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Hearing the gunshots coming from out of the bedroom Cameron reaches for her Glock on the nightstand. Hearing the footsteps getting closer Cameron raises the Glock up towards the door when she sees Derek rush towards the door.

" Sarah is on the loose!"

* * *

(a few minutes earlier)

Slowly feeling her binds being broken Sarah sits up from her seat. Very quietly she starts to ascend the stairs of the basement before she ends up in the living room. Looking over seeing a gun cabinet in the corner Sarah quickly grabs a Shotgun from the rack before she starts for the stairs. Hearing her son screaming from upstairs Sarah quickly ascends the stairs up towards the second floor. Following the voices upstairs Sarah makes it halfway down the hallway before she hears a click from behind her. Turning her head slowly Sarah sees Jesse and Derek behind her with Jesse raising a Glock towards her.

" What are you doing Sarah! Shouldn't you be downstairs. Naughty,naughty."

Dropping the Shotgun in her hands to the ground Sarah waits until Jesse lowers down the Glock before she lunges at her. Rearing back Sarah smashes into Jesse's right shoulder sending her back into Derek before she starts to run towards the stairs.

Recovering quickly from the sneak attack Jesse raises up her Glock at Sarah's retreating back down the hallway. Before she sees Sarah rounding the corner to the stairs Jesse pulls back on the trigger.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Jesse watches as the two shots hit the wall before a bullet strikes Sarah in the right shoulder sending her down the stairs. Leaning off of Derek quickly Jesse makes her way over to the stairs. Looking down the stairs Jesse sees a blood trail leading outside. Rushing down the stairs Jesse exits the house quickly seeing nobody in sight in the neighborhood. Smashing her left fist against the front door Jesse turns back to the house before she closes the front door. Going back up the stairs quickly Jesse makes her way down the hallway until she ends up outside of John and Cameron's bedroom. Seeing Cameron and Derek looking at her from inside the room Jesse shakes her head at the pair.

" She got away. We have to go after her!"

Cameron looks Jesse in the eyes.

" No! I want her dead as much as you do but John is our top priority! With General Connor out there somewhere we need to be on high alert!"

Seeing Jesse giving her a small nod Cameron watches as Derek leads Jesse out of the room. Turning to look back at John's head on her chest Cameron leans down and kisses him on his forehead before she whispers out to him.

" I won't leave you John. I promise i will make them pay for this."

 **Authors Notes: Thank you again to all my readers and followers out there. As a little bit of a bonus i decided to upload this chapter a little bit earlier than expected. The Skynet Chronicles chapter is being written as we speak but it may take a little bit longer to write as i have learned that writing 2 stories at the same time is proving to be difficult.**

 **Pootamis**


	24. Dream World

Chapter 24: Dream World

 **Smack!**

" Why are you resting again soldier! We have only just started with the fun!"

Opening up his eyes John finds himself back in his dark prison with General Connor in front of him with a wide grin.

 **Wake up John! This isn't real!**

" Oh but it is real soldier!"

John watches in horror as the General reaches out his right hand out towards him. Feeling the General's hand on his jaw John feels his head being turned slightly to the right. Once his head is fully turned what he sees in front of him horrifies him. On the ground nearby is the dead body of his uncle with a bullet hole in the middle of his head. Taking his eyes off his uncle John sees the body of Jesse Flores a few feet away with a large puddle of blood beneath her. Seeing the bodies of the older resistance fighters on the ground a few tears start to spill from John's eyes.

" This is their fate John! No matter how hard you try to save them from this fate they will die all because of you! No matter how much you fight it you are just like me deep inside! Everyone dies for us John! Nothing and nobody will ever change that! Even the ones closest to us will never change our fate!"

Feeling the General letting go of his jaw he watches as the General moves behind him before a bright flash lights up the room. Closing his eyes from the bright flash John hears a low whisper coming from behind him.

" John?"

Recognizing the voice John pops his eyes open before he turns his head to see Cameron tied up to a metal chair with General Connor next to her. The next thing John sees is the General pulling back a fist before he strikes Cameron in the face. Lunging forward from his chair John tries to desperately break out of his restraints to no prevail as he hears General Connor laughing in the background.

" What's wrong soldier! Isn't this your girl! The same cyborg who you betrayed so many of us for!"

" Let her go you bastard! Let her go!"

The General gives John a wide grin before he takes out a handgun from his pants.

" If that is your wish soldier!"

John watches in horror as the General raises his handgun up towards Cameron's head.

" NO!"

 **Bang!**

The General fires off a round that penetrates straight through Cameron's head to the outside.

* * *

Feeling John's heart rate drastically increasing Cameron opens her eyes as she hears John thrashing around in her arms. Holding back the tears in her eyes Cameron wraps her arms around John's upper body tight.

" John! Please wake up! I'm right here John! Your safe John!"

Hearing his screams getting louder Cameron gives his body a small squeeze before a few tears escape her eyes.

" Please wake up! It's not real John! Please wake up!"

Hearing loud footsteps making their way quickly over towards her position Cameron looks at the doorway as Jesse and Derek rush into the room.

" He needs Ketamine now!"

Rushing over towards the medical supplies on the ground Jesse and Derek go through everything on the ground quickly before they find the bottle of anesthetic lying on the ground. Grabbing a syringe from the medical supplies Jesse dips the syringe into the bottle filling the syringe until it is full.

Rushing over to the bed Jesse grabs a hold of one of John's thrashing arms before she starts to look for a vein on his arm. Feeling Derek rushing up from behind she watches as he grabs a hold of his right arm before holding it in place on the bed. Looking for a vein quickly Jesse inserts the syringe into John's arm before she pushes the plunger down hard with her thumb. Looking on to John's body Jesse watches as he starts to calm down.

Feeling John calming down in her arms Cameron releases some of the pressure she has on his body before she pulls him up closer to herself. Leaning down she kisses the top of his forehead before she looks back towards the older resistance fighters.

" What's happening to my nephew Cameron?"

" I don't know Derek? I have never seen anything like this before. His body is healing slowly but his mind isn't. I just don't know what to do."

Cameron takes her eyes off of Derek to look back down towards John. Looking down Cameron gives John's body a small squeeze with her arms.

Taking a step forward Jesse puts a hand on Derek's shoulder before she speaks out towards Cameron.

" What do you mean Cameron by his mind not healing?"

Cameron looks up from John's body with her eyes starting to tear up towards Jesse.

" After what i have seen and heard from John my systems indicate to me that he has suffered a sever stress fracture. He has been calling out for me in his sleep Jesse. I can hear the pain in his voice each and every time he saids my name. Whatever he is dreaming about is bringing him so much pain and I can't do anything to help him!"

" Okay Cameron. How do we get John to wake up from this?"

" We can't! None of us can help him right now! Haven't you been listening to me! If there was a way for me to stop his pain i would have done it already!"

Jesse and Derek each take a step back before they watch Cameron take a breathe.

" My John is in so much pain and there isn't anything i can do to help him! The only thing i can do is watch him suffer and it is killing me inside!"

Cameron's left hand starts to twitch against John's body after her outburst.

Seeing her anger rising Derek takes a step forward before he looks Cameron in the eyes.

" No Cameron. Now you need to listen to me! John is fighting right now to wake up to come back to you Cameron! Not for me or Jesse but for you! You are the reason why he is even still alive right now! I know what that bastard General Connor did to my nephew but i do know that John is alive because of you! I know that John is alive because he was thinking of you when he was with the General! You need to be John's strength right now Cameron! Please?"

Looking deep into Derek's eyes Cameron gives him a small nod before she watches Jesse leading Derek out of the bedroom down the hall. Once she hears the footsteps are far away Cameron leans her head down to John's before a few tears start to fall from her eyes. Leaning down towards his ear Cameron whispers into his ear.

" Please wake up John. I need you here with me right now so bad. I love you so much and need you back with me right now. Please come back to me."

* * *

As the Cameron and the other resistance fighters watch over John for the next few days none are aware of what is happening in the outside world. With none of the resistance fighters aware after three more sleepless days and nights General Connor and his men track down the TX inside of Los Angeles area.

Sitting in the front of a black van General Connor arrives at the destination that the TX was spotted at. Getting out of the passenger's seat General Connor looks around as he notices he is near an empty park. Looking towards his right he watches as a soldier makes his way towards him before he sees him stopping in front of him giving him a salute.

" Status report soldier!"

" Sir! The terminator unit you had wanted us to track down is here sir! We have scattered all the men around into attack formations just like you ordered sir!"

" Excellent! Who was she after soldier!"

" Sir! She was after Kyle and Derek Reese sir! Before they had a chance to reach the park we were able to intercept them before clearing them out of the area sir!"

" Alright tell the men once they spot the TX to wait for me to give the order to fire. I want to hit this metal bitch at all angles."

" Yes sir!"

Turning back towards the van General Connor starts to scatter the men with him around the park close to the center before he goes back to the back of the van grabbing a M4 from a gun rack. Looking down near the gun rack a small grin comes to the General's face as he looks down to his secret weapon in the van. Leaving the back open the General walks back around the van before he sees a blonde girl walking around the park.

Doing a scan in the park for her secondary targets Riley slowly starts moving in the park looking for the Reese brothers. Turning her head left to right she finds nobody in the park until she hears someone calling out from a distance.

" Fire!"

Just as Riley turns her body around she feels her body being hit from all directions with bullets. Feeling her body jerking after each shot Riley starts to look around closely around the park before she takes out her handgun from her pant's pocket. Seeing a shine to her right Riley focuses her vision on the object she sees before she raises up her handgun towards her target.

 **Bang! Bang!**

Two soldiers that were hiding in the tree line fall to the ground after each are hit in the head. Watching the soldiers fall Riley quickly turns to her left before she fires again.

 **Bang!**

A soldier that was hiding behind the park bench is gunned down. Turning back to where she heard someone calling out a minute ago Riley sees a black van with a lone figure firing at her. Turning to look closely she zooms in on the man's face.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

JOHN CONNOR

PRIMARY MISSION ACTIVATED

TERMINATE

Walking forward towards the van she raises up her hand gun towards the lone figure before firing. Seeing her target jerking his head back she tilts her head at the General before doing a deeper scan of her target.

ANALYZING….

UNKNOWN CYBORG

ACTION….

TERMINATE

As she walks forward she turns quickly firing off shots at the remaining soldiers that are hiding close by until all she feels is General Connor firing off shots at her from the front.

Seeing all of his soldiers dead the General starts to backpedal away from the approaching cyborg girl while continuing firing off rounds at her. Keeping his hand on the trigger slowly he starts to reach into his pocket before he pulls out a cell phone from within. Dropping his M4 to the ground the General starts to make into a run away from the van while he opens up the cell phone.

Seeing her target starting to run away Riley tilts her head at him before she picks up her pace. As she starts to get near the van she watches as her target in the distance turns to look at her with a wide grin before he presses a button down on the cellphone.

 **Ka Boom! Boom!**

The van explodes sending a huge flash across the park instantly. After a few minutes once the dust is settled bright lights are scene all around the park. The once small park is now a small crater as flames are seen across the park. In the spot where there was once a cyborg girl lies only a lone arm engulfed in flames on the dirt.

* * *

Feeling himself lying down in some soft grass John slowly opens up his eyes before he leans up off the grass. Looking around the area he is in he finds that is in the middle of the park. The same park he would watch his father play baseball in. A smile comes to John's face as he hears the sounds of kids laughing and playing in the park. Hearing a familiar voice laughing in the background John turns around quickly seeing Cameron holding up a small brunette baby girl up high in the air with a bright smile on her face. Seeing the scene in front of him brings a wide smile to John's face before he feels a hand on his shoulder.

" That's a great sight to look at. Isn't it?"

Turning his head John's eyes start to tear up as he sees his father in front of him.

" Dad?"

Seeing the man giving him a small smile and nod John leans forward before he wraps his arms around Kyle giving him a tight hug. Breaking off the embrace John watches as his father takes a step forward looking at Cameron.

" This can be your future John. She is waiting for you right now."

" But how?"

Kyle looks over to John giving him a small smile before he turns back to look at Cameron.

" Let's just say even though she was made differently than the way we were she is very similar to other females."

Seeing a smile coming onto his son's face Kyle lifts up left hand before placing it on John's shoulder.

" You two will make great parents. Both of you have good hearts and will do well with your children."

" Dad? You said this could be my future?"

" Yes John. What you see if front of you right now can be yours if you want it. But in order for this to happen you know what you have to do."

Without taking his eyes off of Cameron's smiling face John nods his head.

" Yeah. I have to end this. The fight i mean. Defeat Skynet along with General Connor in the process."

" Yes. That is what you must do John."

" But how do i do this dad? I thought i could protect her from any harm but i can't. If i couldn't protect her from that bastard how am i supposed to win against Skynet."

" John listen to me. You did protect Cameron. Because of the pain you went through you protected her from any harm that he could have done to her. You have had the strength inside of you all along to not only protect her and the others but to defeat any enemy that comes your way John. I think both of us know now how to make it come out."

John glances over towards his father before he looks back towards Cameron's smiling face.

" Yeah. I do."

" It's time for you to wake up now John."

John takes his eyes off of Cameron to look over towards his father.

" It's time for you to leave this place. She is waiting for you John. Remember this no matter what i happens in your life, I will always be proud of you my son."

John's eyes start to tear up before he looks back over towards Cameron. At that moment he watches as she makes eye contact with him before she waives to him with a bright smile on her face. As he returns the smile he closes his eyes as his vision goes black.

* * *

Feeling pain all across his body John slowly starts to open up his swollen eyes. As his vision starts to come into focus he sees Cameron with her eyes closed holding him in her arms. Feeling a large amount of pain in his right arm slowly he starts to lift up his hand until he rests it on her cheek. Right as he makes contact he watches as her eyes pop open before she starts to look down. Seeing her face turning into a bright smile John gives her a small smile.

" Hey beautiful."

Hearing a giggle coming from above he starts to feel a few tears falling from her face down onto his body before he uses his right hand to wipe away the tears. Without taking his eyes off of her face he hears her whispering out to him.

" You came back to me."

John gives her a small nod and smile.

" I will always come back for you. No matter what i will always be back for you. I love you Cameron."

Hearing his words a few more tears escape her eyes before Cameron leans down towards him pressing her lips to his. Breaking off the kiss Cameron wraps her arms around his body giving him a small squeeze.

" I love you too John."

Using all the strength he has in his arms John wraps them around Cameron's body before he gives her a small squeeze.

" I will never let you go again. I promise Cam."

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my readers out there. Gonna answer a few questions i believe some of you will have in these notes. For the explosion that took place in the park GC had a terminator power cell that was in back of the van. Due to the damage it caused in the 3rd terminator movie that was the only way that i could see the TX being destroyed by. The next chapter will have some of the details of the aftermath of the explosion.**

 **Pootamis**


	25. Day To Remember

Chapter 25: Day To Remember

 **Back to our top story of the day. A massive explosion took place today at the Grand Park in the central of Los Angeles. The once beautiful park that was once full of life is now a ruined wasteland. From the information we have received from a few eye witnesses a massive firefight was taking place inside of the park this morning before the area was engulfed into a explosion. So far there have been no leads on who caused the explosion to take place on this tragic day. If anyone has any information on what happened today we advise you to call this number….**

 **Click!**

Watching the television go black Derek throws the remote hard into the couch before he looks over to his right towards Jesse with wide eyes.

" Explosion? What the hell happened today Jess?"

" I don't know Derek? But we need to check this out. I didn't hear about anything involving the park today. Maybe there was a Skynet target at the park or something?"

Looking over towards Derek's direction Jesse sees his eyes getting wider.

" Are you okay? What is it luv?"

" They said Grand Park right?"

Seeing Jesse giving him a nod Derek clutches his left hand into a fist.

"That's the park that i used to bring Kyle to when I was younger!"

Getting up off the couch quickly Derek heads towards the front door before he stops at the door and turns around to look at Jesse.

" Stay here Jess. Watch over John and Cameron while i am gone."

" Where are you going luv?"

" I….I need to make sure that i wasn't at the park today with my brother."

" Be careful luv. We don't know who caused this to happen today. This could be a trap for us to reveal ourselves. General Connor or Skynet could be out there waiting for us."

Reaching into his jacket pocket Derek pulls out his Beretta before he loads a clip into the gun.

" Lets hope so Jess. When i see that bastard i want to be the one who puts a bullet in his head!"

Leaving the house Derek makes his way over towards Jesse's car before he pulls away down the street heading towards the park.

* * *

Parking the car in a alley way a block away from where he knew the park would be Derek quickly exits the car before he starts to walk down the road. As he gets near to where the park used to be he sees a huge crowd of people all around surrounded by cop cars and news vans. Slowly without takings his eyes off of the cops in the area Derek makes his way into the crowd. Very gently he starts to push a few people away from the park when he sees his younger self along with his brother in the middle of the crowd. Making his way through the crowd Derek watches as the Reese brothers turn to look in his direction before they each give him a small waive. Returning the waves with a nod Derek makes it to the front of the crowd. What he sees in front of him shocks him beyond belief. Looking around the area where he once knew a long beautiful grass field lied is now a large crater. The bench he would sit on to watch his younger self and his brother play now lies in ashes.

Shaking his head Derek starts to look around the crowds of people looking for any possible lead as to who could have done this when he spots a target. In a crowd to his right Derek's eyes widen as he sees the red haired woman along with James Ellison staring at the crater. Derek starts to back away gently back into the crowd when he sees the red haired woman turning her head towards his direction. As he quickens his pace Derek turns and leaves the crowd before he starts to head back to his parked car. With each step he takes Derek looks behind him to see if he is being followed after. Not seeing anyone behind his back Derek reaches the alleyway where the car is parked before he enters the car. Right as he starts to start the car he hears a sound coming from his right. His eyes widen as he sees a silver liquid entering through a small opening in the window to the passenger's seat before it forms into a silver figure. Quickly Derek reaches for the Beretta in his jacket pocket when he feels his arms being pinned down.

" Do not be alarmed Derek Reese."

Derek's eyes widen as the silver figure starts to form into a woman before it's done with its transformation. Once it is done he sees that terminator has formed into the red haired woman. The very same that he has seen with James Ellison.

" You? What the hell do you want?"

The woman tilts her head at his question.

" The same thing you want Derek Reese. I want for John Connor to succeed. For him to defeat Skynet."

Seeing his eyes widen she tilts her head.

" Where is John Connor?"

" Wouldn't you like to know!"

" Yes. I would like to know."

" I'm not telling you where he is you metal bitch! You just want to kill him just like the rest! Well except for a selected few anyways!"

" No Derek. I do not wish to terminate John Connor or his cyborg protector Cameron Phillips. Tell me this Derek. Who do you think was the one who assisted in John Connor's rescue?"

Derek starts to remember the scene when Cameron and himself had first entered the warehouse. Remembering all the bodies on the ground with stabs wounds on each of the bodies his eyes widen before he looks back at the terminator.

" That was you?"

" Yes. It was. Is John Connor still alive?"

" Yeah he is. He was hurt pretty bad from the cold bastard!"

" General Connor? That is who i assume you are referring to."

" Yeah. How did you know about him being here?"

" I have been watching all of you for the last few weeks. I have been tracking down the movements of General Connor along with observing the John Connor of this time. He is quite different than the General we both know which fascinates me. He also has intrigued me with how close he has become to his cyborg protector Cameron Phillips. Tell me does he love her?"

Derek gives her a small nod.

" Yeah he does. He actually planned on marrying her at some point."

A small smile appears on her face before she looks at head towards the windshield.

" Fascinating. I would like to meet this John Connor when he is healed."

Giving her a nod he watches as she dissolves back into a puddle before exiting out of the car into the shadows. Looking back to the steering wheel Derek starts the car before he drives back down the road heading for the safe house.

* * *

After waking up a few hours ago John and Cameron are on the bed snuggled close to each other. For the last few hours they have stayed close holding each other in silence with both having smiles on their faces. Knowing now that her boyfriend and future husband is awake Cameron's systems are flooded with a warm feeling when she feels him moving in her arms. Leaning on the headboard of the bed Cameron looks down to John with a smile on her face before she gives him a gentle squeeze. Feeling him turning his head to look up in her direction the smile on her face widens as she leans down towards him to kiss him. Breaking off the kiss she keeps her head leaning down on his.

" I missed you."

" I missed you."

Feeling Cameron giving him a small squeeze John looks up into her eyes.

" How long was i out for Cam?"

" You have been out for a few days."

Seeing her eyes starting to tear up John reaches up with his right hand towards her face before he rests it on her cheek. Seeing her eyes shift to his hand he watches her place a hand gently on his before a few tears escape her eyes.

" It's okay Cameron."

" No John it isn't. You had to endure so much pain because of me. I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from this pain."

Ignoring the pain in his hand John uses his thumb and starts to rub the tears that are falling down her cheek.

" Shhh. It's alright Cam. I would go to hell and back if it meant that it would protect you from any harm."

Seeing a small smile slowly appearing on her face a smile appears on his before a sharp pain in his chest has him tear his eyes away from hers. His vision starts to go black before he gives his head a small shake.

Seeing John wince in pain Cameron's eyes widen.

" John? What's wrong?"

" My chest. It hurts really bad Cam."

Reaching down with her hands Cameron grabs a hold of the bottom of his shirt before she lifts it up. Once she has the shirt lifted up her eyes widen as she sees a large amount of blood going through the wrapped bandages on his chest. Getting off of the bed quickly Cameron grabs a hold of the first aid kit before she looks up back at John. Seeing his eyes starting to lose focus Cameron reaches over towards John's face with her free hand.

" John! You need to stay awake!"

" I'm trying Cam."

Looking into John's eyes Cameron watches as his eyes start to close before starts to panic.

" John please stay awake! Jesse! Derek!"

Hearing footsteps running up the stairs Cameron turns to see Jesse running into the room with wide eyes.

" Cameron what's wrong!"

" It's John! He has lost a lot of blood! We need to get him some of Derek's blood now!"

" Derek's blood?"

" Yes! John gave him some of his blood before! Derek has the same blood match as John! Where is he!"

Right after the words leave her mouth the resistance fighters hear the sound of the front door closing down stairs.

Looking over towards the door Jesse yells out.

" Derek! We need your help! It's John!"

The female resistance fighters hear loud footsteps running up the stairs before they see Derek running into the room.

" What is it! What's wrong?"

Cameron looks over towards the door before locking eyes with him.

" John's has lost a lot of blood! We need you to give him some of your blood!"

Running over to the first aid kit Derek and Jesse start to take out everything they would need for the blood transfusion out of the kit. While that is going on Cameron helps John sit up on the bed before she gently starts to unwrap his upper body of the blood soaked bandages. Feeling John starting to lean his body towards her way Cameron gently wraps her arms around him to keep him steady.

" John please stay awake!"

" I'll….try….for….you."

Looking up for the first aid kit Derek's eyes widen as he sees John's scarred chest. Seeing the carved letters in his nephew's chest for the first time with blood spilling out of them only brings more anger and fury he has towards General Connor and Sarah. Shaking these thoughts out of his head Derek reaches over to help Cameron steady John on the bed.

" John. You need to stay awake."

" Derek….do you….have it?"

" Yeah John. It's on the nightstand."

Giving his uncle a weak nod John turns his head over towards Cameron's direction. Seeing the tears coming out of her eyes John uses all the strength he has in his left hand to reach over to her face before he lays it on her cheek.

" Cam….before….I….die….I need….to ask….you….something?"

Seeing his eyes starting to close shut Cameron puts a hand over his before a few tears fall onto their laced hands.

" Yes John, I will marry you! Please stay with me! Don't leave me!"

A small smile comes to John's face as his vision starts to fade away.

" I….love…."

John's world goes black as his body goes limp before it falls towards Cameron's direction.

" John!"

Gently leaning John down towards the bed Cameron reaches up towards John's neck with her right hand. Doing a scan Cameron finds a low pulse before she turns back towards the resistance fighters on the ground.

" Jesse, I need you to prepare Derek for the blood transfusion right now! While you get him ready i will try to stop the bleeding in John's chest! Do it now!"

Turning her eyes back over towards John's chest she grabs a hold of his shirt before she starts to hold it down on one of the large cuts in his chest. Feeling the blood making its way through the shirt onto her hands a few tears escape Cameron's eyes before she looks over to see Jesse reaching over with a small needle towards John's right arm.

Finding a vein Jesse inserts the needle into his arm before she gets up and reaches over towards the bed to John. Seeing all the blood on his chest she reaches over placing her hands on the blood soaked shirt before she sees Cameron looking at her.

" Jesse, I need you to hold down pressure right here. I am going to try and stitch up the cuts John has on his chest."

Getting a nod Cameron gets off the bed quickly before she returns back up on the bed with a the first aid kit. Grabbing everything she would need out of the kit Cameron starts to stitch up the massive cuts on John's chest. After twenty long minutes Cameron stitches up every cut that is on John's chest before she along with Jesse gently start to wrap up John's chest. Once they have John's upper body fully wrapped Cameron and Jesse pull back. Their once clean clothing is now completely covered in John's blood along with a massive spot on the bed beneath John. Reaching over with her right hand towards John's neck Cameron finds a steady pulse before she turns to see Jesse doing the same with Derek. After ten more minutes Jesse unhooks Derek before she helps him out of the room leading him towards their bedroom.

Watching the two resistance fighters leave the room Cameron turns back over to look at John before she leans down burying her face in his neck. Letting a few tears go down her face Cameron continues to cry into John's neck before she hears a silent footstep from behind her. Looking up from John's neck with her eyes full of tears Cameron sees Sarah Connor at the door frame looking down towards her son. Cameron's eyes flash red as she sits up and starts to walk towards Sarah.

" You caused this! All of this is your fault! How could you do this to your own son!"

Seeing Sarah not react at all from the door frame Cameron reaches out with her right hand grabbing Sarah by the throat before she lifts her off the ground.

" Answer me!"

Feeling her neck being crushed Sarah whispers out in a low cracked voice.

" I'm sorry Cameron."

Not believing the words she just heard come from Sarah's mouth Cameron releases some of the pressure off of Sarah's throat before she lowers her down until she is a few inches away from her face.

" What did you just say!"

" I'm sorry!"

" Oh your sorry! Sorry for what Sarah! For almost getting your son killed! For torturing your son when he couldn't defend himself! What are you sorry for!"

" I'm sorry for everything. I came here to say goodbye to my son!"

Cameron tilts her head at Sarah.

" Goodbye? What do you mean by that Sarah?"

" I wanted to see John one last time before i left him alone to go after that bastard!"

Sarah takes her eyes off of Cameron before she looks over towards John on the bed. Seeing her son in so many bandages brings a few tears down Sarah's cheeks.

" I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted him to be safe."

Closing her eyes Sarah blinks the tears away before she looks back into Cameron's wide eyes.

" I will never like you Cameron. If i had my way you would be scrap metal by now. But John….he needs….you. John is….better off with….you…. than me."

Not believing what she is hearing Cameron replies the conversation in her head. Looking over the Sarah's vocals and body from her scans Cameron's eyes widen as she realizes that Sarah was telling the truth. Slowly Cameron loosens the pressure on Sarah's throat before she drop her to the ground. Cameron watches as Sarah walks over to John before she leans down and kisses him on the top of the forehead. As Sarah walks on by her out of the bedroom Cameron watches Sarah stop in the hallway before she sees her turning her head towards her.

" Take care of my son Cameron."

Giving her a small nod Cameron watches as Sarah makes her way down the hallway before she hears the front door opening and closing from below a few minutes later.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers out there. For this chapter some of you are thinking man i thought John was finally waking up and was gonna start to become the John Connor you have read about in other stories. Well right now he isn't out of the woods yet with the injures he had sustained from General Connor in this story. Sarah also had a little bit of a twist near the end of this chapter. Even though she is made out to be a crazy psycho mom in the story i wanted her to have a little good inside of her and for her to show that she was still John's mother. Things will be picking up in the next few chapters.**

 **Pootamis**


	26. Righting The Past

Chapter 26: Righting The Past

As his eyes start to slowly open John feels a large amount of pain in his chest before he feels a few tear drops hitting his face from above. Opening up his eyes fully John sees Cameron with her eyes open staring down at him with a small smile.

" I knew you would come back."

Giving her a small smile John quickly turns his head away from her before he feels a small squeeze.

" What's wrong John?"

" I'm sorry for being so easy to kill Cameron. I'm so sorry for making you cry Cam. If i was stronger, I would be the man you deserve instead of what you see now."

Cameron's eyes widen as she reaches down placing her hands on the sides of John's head before he turns his head to look towards her.

" John, you are wrong. Please listen to me. You are not weak John. From everyone i have ever known and will ever know, I can tell you that you are the bravest and strongest person i will ever meet. I love you and will always believe in you."

Leaning down Cameron presses her lips to his for a long kiss before pulling back to look at him with a smile. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs Cameron turns towards the door frame before she sees Derek followed by Jesse entering the room. She watches the two older resistance fighter looking at John with a smile on each of their faces before she sees Derek taking a step forward.

" Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

" Like crap."

Derek gives his nephew a small smirk.

" Well you look like crap."

Hearing his nephew giving him a small chuckle the next thing Derek feels is Jesse punching him in the arm hard.

" What was that for Jess?"

" For being a ass to your nephew."

Jesse turns her attention away from Derek to look over towards John.

" How are you feeling John really?"

" Really weak Jesse."

John turns his eyes away from everyone in the room to look down towards his bandages on his chest.

" I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

Derek takes a step forward towards the bed.

" Don't worry about it John. It's not your fault kid. All of us have been injured during this war."

Seeing his nephew going silent Derek follows his eyes down to his chest. Knowing what is underneath the bandages Derek's fury towards General Connor starts to rise before a smirk comes across his face.

" You know John. Chicks dig scars bigtime. That being said with that tattoo you have of Cameron's initials, I bet she will show you how much she likes it in the near future."

Seeing a small smile on his nephew's face Derek feels Jesse patting his shoulder before he turns to see her giving him a small smile and nod. Turning back towards the couple on the bed Derek takes a deep breathe before he addresses them.

" There is something the two of you need to know. Something happened yesterday at the park."

Seeing that he has their attention he continues.

" There was a explosion yesterday at the park. We don't know who or what caused the explosion but the park is now a large crater. There is nothing left."

Hearing the news John's eyes start to tear up as he thinks about everyone who could have been at the park that day. He is broken out of his thoughts when he feels Cameron giving him a small squeeze before he looks over to Derek speaking in a cracked voice.

" Did anyone…."

Seeing his uncle looking down to the ground John's eyes close shut before a few tears escape his eyes down his cheeks.

" It's all my fault. I sorry that i couldn't save all of you."

Ignoring the pain John forms his right hand into a fist as he raises it up into the air before he starts to drive it down hard towards the bed. Right as he starts to drive his hand down John feels Cameron catching his hand gently in the air in her hand before she pins it down to his side.

Hearing the distress and pain in John's voice Cameron quickly wraps her arms around John's upper body before she gives him a small squeeze. Seeing the distress still on his face Cameron gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she rests her head against his.

" John none of this is your fault. The only one to blame for this is General Connor and Skynet. No one else is to blame for this. You are a hero John."

Feeling him starting to calm down in her arms Cameron gives him a small squeeze.

" I know it hurts John but you need to please rest. We will avenge them in time but you need to calm down and heal first. You can't avenge them if you are not fully healed. Please John."

Feeling him calming down and giving her a small nod Cameron kisses him on the cheek again before looking back towards Derek.

" There is something else too. When i was checking out the area i ran into someone at the park."

Reaching into his jacket pocket Derek pulls out a Zeira Corps business card before handing it to Cameron.

" The CEO of that company Catherine Weaver is who i ran into. Do you remember when we arrived at the warehouse to rescue John that all of the soldiers there were already dealt with?"

Seeing Cameron giving him a small nod Derek continues.

" Well she is the one who did that. She is a terminator. One that i have never seen before. She was able to dissolve her body into a puddle before she disappeared."

" From what you are telling me, I suspect her to be a T model one thousand and one model. What did she tell you?"

" She told me that she was fascinated in John. When she learned about your relationship her interest only increased. She wants to meet John as soon as possible."

" No. Even if what she says is true, I won't risk John's safety. With his current condition he would be unable to defend himself if this is just a trap or if we are attacked while out in Los Angeles."

Before Derek has a chance to respond Jesse steps forward placing a hand on his shoulder before looking at Cameron.

" Then Derek and I will go to her. With everything that has happened the last two weeks we need all the help we can get right now Cameron. This house is no longer safe to use since Sarah knows where we are and General Connor could find us shortly thanks to her. I will propose to her that if she helps us find another safe house in a safe location that she can meet John."

Before Cameron has a chance to protest she watches as Jesse leads Derek out of the room leaving her and John alone. Feeling John giving her a weak squeeze Cameron looks down into his eyes.

" Do you think that is wise move Cam?"

" No, I don't. But i believe that Jesse is right as well. This house is no longer safe to stay in."

Giving her a small nod John turns his head towards the nightstand before he sees the small black box on top. Ignoring the pain in his right side John starts to reach out towards the box when he sees Cameron grabbing the box before she hands it to him. Gently he starts to open the box revealing the ring inside.

" I promise no matter what, I will never leave you again."

Ignoring the pain in his fingers John takes the ring out of the box before he places the ring on Cameron's finger. Looking up John sees a bright smile on Cameron's face before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Arriving at the Zeira Corps building Derek and Jesse exit their car before heading inside. As they make their way through the entrance doors they start to walk over towards a receptionist at the far end of the room. Once they reach the end of the hall Jesse and Derek turn to look at the receptionist.

" Hello. We are here to see Catherine Weaver."

Giving the couple in front of her a small nod the woman turns to her computer monitor.

" Do you have an appointment?"

" No."

Turning away from the computer monitor the receptionist looks towards Derek.

" I'm sorry. You won't be able to see Ms. Weaver without an appointment."

" Can you call up to her then? Tell her that Derek Reese is here to see her."

Giving Derek a small nod the young woman reaches for her phone on the counter before she hits the speed dial button on the phone. After two rings she hears the phone being picked up on the other line.

Watching the woman carefully behind the counter Derek leans in trying to hear the phone conversation.

" I'm sorry to bother you Ms Weaver but there is a Derek Reese here to see you….Yes….Okay i will send him up."

The receptionist hangs up the phone before turning towards the pair in front of her.

" Ms. Weaver will see you now. Take the elevator to the left to the top floor of the building. Ms. Weaver will be waiting for you there."

Giving the receptionist a nod Derek leads Jesse inside of the elevator before pressing for the top floor. After a minute the elevator doors reopen before Derek leads Jesse into a large office. Seeing Weaver through a pair of glass doors sitting at her desk Derek pushes the doors open before he leads Jesse over towards her.

" Mr. Reese and Ms. Flores. What can i do for you?"

Taking a step forward Jesse looks over towards Weaver.

" We need your help."

" How so Ms. Flores?"

" The safe house we are using is no longer safe to use due to the recent attacks we have had against us from General Connor as well as Sarah Connor in the past few days."

" I see. What do you want from me?"

" We need your help finding another safe location for us to use. After what has happened to John none of us can afford to not stay on guard for General Connor or any threats to John since he is too weak to defend himself right now. I am sure you know this already."

" I do. As i have told Mr. Reese before i want John Connor to succeed in defeating Skynet. I will help you if i can meet John Connor and his cyborg protector Cameron Phillips."

Seeing the resistance fighter giving her a nod Weaver's face forms a small smile.

" Good. Meet me at my residence later today with John Connor and Cameron Phillips. By then i will have secured you a new safe house to use."

Turning on their heels Jesse leads Derek back to the elevator before they enter inside. Both watch as Weaver gives them a small nod before the elevator doors close a few seconds later.

* * *

After getting back to the house Derek and Jesse tell Cameron and John of the news before everyone starts to pack their things quickly into duffel bags. After a few hours as Jesse finishes packing her things away into her car she goes over to help Cameron with the packing of her's and John's things into her car's trunk before she helps Cameron bring John outside to her car. Once she sees John safetly in the backseat of her car with Cameron close next to him in his seat Jesse closes the car door shut before getting into the driver's seat. Seeing Derek waiving over to her from the other vechicle Jesse gives him a nod before she starts to follow him down the street back into Los Angeles. After a hour long drive both of the resistance fighter's vehicles pull up outside of a large house. Getting out of the driver's seat of the car Jesse watches as the front door of the house opens before she sees Weaver approaching her vehicle.

Seeing Catherine Weaver approaching the car she is in with her eyes locked on her John quickly Cameron lets go of John before she steps out of the car with her Remington Shotgun in her hands. Seeing Weaver still approaching Cameron raises the shotgun up towards Weaver's direction before she sees her stopping in her tracks.

" Not another step!"

" So you are the famous Cameron Phillips. There is no need for that weapon. I am not here to hurt John Connor."

Looking closely at Cameron's hands Weaver sees the ring on her finger before a small smile appears on her face.

" Or would you prefer Cameron Connor instead?"

Hearing John starting to crawl over towards the door Cameron takes her eyes off of Weaver before she sees the door slowly opening. Lowering down the shotgun Cameron rushes over to the door before she helps John stand up to his feet. Grabbing a hold of his left arm Cameron gently puts his arm over her shoulder before she raises the shotgun back up towards Weaver.

" It is nice to finally meet you John Connor. I am sorry that we had to meet though under these circumstances."

" It's fine. Thank you for helping me at the warehouse."

" You are welcome Mr. Connor. I am here to help you in any way that i can."

Weaver turns her eyes off of John to look at Cameron before looking back towards him.

" Do you love her Mr. Connor?"

" Yes. More than anything in this world."

" You are a very interesting human Mr. Connor."

Weaver glances around at each of the resistance fighter before looking back at John and Cameron.

" I have purchased the four of you a new safe house for you to use. However i do have a request to make to you both. With the upcoming battles all of us will be facing i request that my daughter Savannah be taken with you to the safe house so she can be safe from any harm."

Cameron tilts her head at Weaver.

" Savannah?"

" Yes. She is my daughter. When her parents died from a plane crash, I took the form of her mother to gain control of her family's resources to help fight against Skynet. Over the last year, I have grown close to the girl and wish to not see any harm come to her. With me joining you now in the fight it is only a matter of time before General Connor and Skynet discover my presence here. I do not want her to be harmed in any way and from what i have seen between the two of you, I know you will protect my daughter from any harm."

Giving Weaver a small nod Cameron watches as Weaver retrieves a piece of paper out of her pocket before she hands the paper to Jesse.

" This is where your new safe house is located. Tomorrow once you have been moved in to your new home, I will have Savannah dropped off to you."

Seeing Weaver heading back towards the house Cameron helps John back into the car before she watches Jesse pull the car out of the driveway back down the road.

* * *

Sitting on the same barstool she has occupied daily for the last couple of weeks Sarah Connor continues to wait for a visitor to come through the front door of the bar. As she continues to drink from the whisky bottle in front of her on the counter suddenly she hears a car pulling up outside of the bar. Taking her hands off the whisky bottle Sarah reaches into the back of her jeans cocking back the barrel of her Glock before hiding it back away behind her under her jacket. As she sees three men approaching the front door a smile smile appears on her face as the men enter the bar. Seeing General Connor and two of his soldiers enter the bar Sarah turns to look at the bar keeper before she takes out her wallet grabbing a few hundreds. Tapping on the bar she gets the bar keeper's attention before she sees him walking over. Reaching over the counter she holds out a few hundred dollar bills out to him.

" Here Chris go get something to eat. I will watch over the bar while you are gone."

Seeing him giving her a nod Sarah watches him exit the bar before she turns to see General Connor waving his men to wait outside. Taking the bottle of whisky in her hands Sarah takes another sip as she watches General Connor taking a seat next to her. Putting the bottle on the counter Sarah pours a glass of whisky into a small glass before pushing it over to him.

" So any news on my son?"

" No. He escaped from me thanks to a unexpected visitor."

" Cameron?"

" No. Something else. Another terminator came to his aid. The very same that hunted us long ago."

As she watches him take the glass to his mouth and close his eyes Sarah reaches back quickly grabbing the Glock from her jeans. In a swift move she points the gun at his head before firing.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!**

Suddenly the gun is smacked out of her hands before she sees General Connor turning to her with a grin on his face.

" You really didn't think it would be that easy did you mother?"

Rearing back the General back hands Sarah sending her flying off the stool into the air until her body crashes through a nearby table. Hopping off of the barstool the General makes his way over towards the downed Sarah before he sees her starting to slowly get up from the ground. In a swift move the General kicks her in the ribs hard sending her flying into the wall in the corner. As he makes his way over he hears a laugh coming from her before he stops a few feet away from her.

" What do you find so funny mother?"

" You thinking that you can win against my real son. That little trick you did at the park was nice touch but you forgot one little thing John. Something that i taught you long ago."

" And what would that be mother?"

Reaching into her jacket pocket Sarah pulls out a small detonator from within her pocket before her face breaks out into a large grin. Seeing his eyes go wide her grin only gets wider.

" Know your surroundings!"

As she watches the General turn to run towards the door Sarah shouts out to him before pressing down on the button.

" You're terminated fucker!"

 **Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom!**

The bar is blown into hundreds of pieces as everything around the small area is engulfed into flames.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers out there. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long. For the past week i have been busy and only had the time yesterday and today to write this chapter along with a few for the Skynet Chronicles. Hopefully everyone liked this chapter and if you have any questions pm me.**

 **Pootamis**


	27. Bar Scene Aftermath

Chapter 27: Bar Scene Aftermath

Arriving at the location of their new safe house a few hours later each of the four resistance fighter's eyes widen as they see what is inside of their new home. As they go through each of the room they find that not only does this new home have a exercise room inside but also a small gymnasium built into the back of the house with a large pool. After they are done touring the home each of the resistance fighters minus John start to grab their belongings out of the car before they start to unpack inside. As each couple find a room on the second floor to call their own they leave one particular room untouched for the fifth member of their party tomorrow. Inside of the room is not only a small bunk bed but the room is completely covered in variety of toys. As the day winds down the four resistance fighters find themselves on two couches they had found in the living room area watching a news feed. With each couple cuddled close together none are aware of the storm that is about to come.

 **Today in sports as young Los Angeles Dodgers phenom Clayton Kershaw goes for his second win of the season. He received some much needed run support early tonight as new Dodger slugger Manny Ramirez slugged his twenty fourth homerun of the season off of Cardinals starter Kyle Lohse in the bottom of the third inning. A two run shot over the left field wall was all the Kershaw would need as the Dodgers beat the Cardinals four to one. As for Ramirez this is….**

 **Breaking News!**

 **Tonight we had received a report that a bombing has taken place in the downtown area of Los Angeles. Inside of a once local bar called Jay's Pub a large explosion occurred erupting the once peaceful area into a state of chaos. Although none know who or what caused the explosion tonight we regret to inform all of you that four bodies were found at the scene. Three males and one female were found in the wreckage. While the three men are still unidentified the identity of the female in the wreckage has been found. The woman killed in the wreckage tonight was identified as Sarah Connor. A known terrorist who was wanted for the death of a former computer programmer named Mile Dyson. If you will recall in the year ninety ninety three Sarah Connor along with her son John Connor and a few unknown associated broke into the Cyberdyne building before they unknown group escaped from the police waiting for them outside. Again Sarah Connor known terrorist has been declared dead here tonight along with three unknown men after an explosion took place tonight. We will have more on this story as more information is made available to us.**

 **Click!**

Clicking off the television Cameron quickly turns to see John's eyes wide with them starting to tear up and his hands starting to shake. Reaching over quickly Cameron grabs a hold John's hands before she feels him wrapping his arms around her giving her a tight hug. As she feels John burying his face into her shoulder Cameron wraps her arms around him. While she starts to stroke his hair she looks around the room to see Jesse looking down at the floor with Derek doing the same before she sees him quietly exiting the room. For the next thirty minutes the house is silent except for the sounds of John crying into Cameron shoulder coming from the living room.

* * *

After hearing about the explosion from a news feed Catherine Weaver slowly makes her way outside of the police station a few hours later in the early morning. Hoping to find more details of who caused the explosion that killed one Sarah Connor quickly Weaver goes into the shadows of a nearby alleyway before she changes her body's form. When she emerges from the shadows she no longer is the red headed woman Catherine Weaver.

As she makes her way through the entrance doors of the police station through the reflection of the glass doors is the image of one James Ellison. As she passes through each quiet area of the station Weaver starts to begin her search of the building for the evidence locker room. One by one she searches through each of the rooms in the building until she finds what she seeks. As she scans each of the boxes she finds one labeled at the end named Sarah Connor before she retrieves the box from the shelf. After finding that the box is empty Weaver exits the evidence room before she finds a computer running near a desk nearby. Quickly she starts to go through the police files of the explosion to find a picture of all of the bodies found at the scene except for one. As she continues her search she finds one file locked labeled as classified before she hacks through the police files. Opening up the file her head tilts as she finds a terminator endoskeleton that has been badly damaged with a leg missing along with a huge chunk of it's skull. As she reads the file she finds that the body has been moved to a warehouse in the southeast for it to be picked up by a ship to be brought to a research facility in Washington. Right as she has the address saved into her systems Weaver hears the sound of a few men approaching from down the hall. Quickly she submerges her body into a liquid puddle before she starts to climb up the wall through a small hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the front door the next morning Derek and Jesse make their way over towards the door. With Jesse following with a Glock a few feet behind Derek looks back to give her a small nod before he slowly starts to open the door. Once he sees who is on the other side of the door Derek sticks up his left hand to Jesse signaling to her to lower down the gun. As he sees James Ellison holding onto a little girl's hand he signals for the pair to come inside before he closes the door behind them. Seeing in the corner of his eyes Cameron approaching from the living room Derek gives her a nod toward the small child next to Ellison before he sees her giving him a nod.

Making her way over towards the shy girl hiding behind Ellison very slowly Cameron approaches before she kneels down next to Savannah with a smile on her face.

" Hi. My name is Cameron."

" Savannah."

" It's okay Savannah. You don't have to be shy around me. Nobody is here to hurt you. Do you know why you are here?"

" My mommy said that there are some bad men out there that want to hurt me. She said she wanted me to stay here for a while until the bad men were dealt with."

" Thats right Savannah. Everything will be okay. When you are here all that means is we are going to have to have a lot of fun for your mommy right."

Seeing the girl giving her a smile and nod Cameron reaches out her right hand before she feels the little girl grabbing a tight hold. Very slowly Cameron starts to lead Savannah into the living room area towards a couch occupied by John.

As he begins to think about the last good memories he had with his mother John is shaken out of these thoughts when he sees Cameron approaching with Savannah with a small smile on her face. Doing his best to force a smile John leans off of the couch when he is met by the two girls.

" Hi my name is John."

" Hello my name is Savannah."

" It's nice to meet you Savannah. Did Cameron tell you about all the fun we are going to have?"

Seeing the little girl giving him a bright smile and nod makes a tiny smile on John's face before it disappears as he sees the little girl looking down at all the bandages on his hand.

" Oh my god! Are you okay John?"

Looking up Savannah sees a small smile on John's face before he gives her a small nod.

" Yeah. I'm okay Savannah. I was just in a bad accident. Luckily for me, I have the greatest girl in the world taking care of me."

Looking up John sees a bright smile on Cameron's face before he looks down to see Savannah giggling.

" Is she your girlfriend?"

Looking over Savannah sees a smile on Cameron's face with her shaking her head towards her before she sees Cameron raising her right hand up towards her revealing a diamond ring on her finger. Once she sees the ring Savannah's face forms into a bright smile.

" Oh my god that is so cute!"

Giggling at the little girl's reaction Cameron watches as Savannah wraps her arms around her tight before she reaches down with her arms wrapping her arms around the little girl returning the hug. Looking down with a bright smile Cameron looks over to John quickly before looking back down to Savannah.

" When the time comes, do you want to be my junior bridesmaid?"

Giving her a bright smile and nod Savannah squeezes her arms around Cameron waist again before she pulls back with a confused look on her face.

" Whats a bridesmaid Cammy?"

" It's a girl who gets to wear a pretty dress at a wedding. She also gets to stand next to the bride when she is getting married."

Jumping up and down Savannah starts to clap her hands.

" Yes of course. I love pretty dresses!"

Looking over to the girl with a smile Cameron glance over to John seeing a small smile on his face before it fades off his face quickly. Realizing that he wants to be alone right now Cameron reaches down for Savannah's right hand before she grabs a hold of it with her left.

" Here Savannah, I will show you around the house. First starting with your room."

Seeing the little girl giving her a nod Cameron starts to pull Savannah away from the living room before she glance back to see John staring at the floor below. A frown appears on Cameron's face before she turns back to lead Savannah up the stairs when they both hear the front door closing as they pass on by. Once they are up the stairs outside of Savannah's new room Cameron feels Savannah letting go of her hand before she sees the little girl running into the room. As she watches Savannah picking up and playing with the toys in the room a small smile before she looks down towards the floor. As she starts to think about the pain her John must be in she feels Savannah tugging on her right arm before she looks back down towards Savannah.

" What's wrong Cammy?"

" I'm worried about John."

" Why Cammy? He is okay. He even said so himself."

" He wanted us to be happy Savannah. That is the way my John is. But he is in horrible pain right now. Something terrible happened last night Savannah."

" What happened?"

" His mother passed away last night Savannah. From his loss he is in terrible pain. Although he didn't have a great relationship with his mother, he is taking her death very hard."

Covering her mouth with her hands Savannah eyes start to watery as she begins to think about when her father had died. The memory of a phone call coming late in the night that her father had been killed in a plane crash enters her mind. Quickly she wraps around her little arms around Cameron's waist before she gives her a tight squeeze.

" You should be with him right now Cammy."

" I don't know if John wants anyone around him right now Savannah."

" He does Cammy. When my daddy went to heaven, I didn't want to be alone. Being alone only brought me more pain. He needs you right now please."

Sinking in the words the little girl just said Cameron gives her a small hug before she leaves the room. As she makes her way down the stairs Cameron quickly makes her way back into the living room before she sits down next to John. Gently she grabs a hold of his right arm before she places it across her shoulders as she leans her body in towards him. Feeling him wrapping his left arm around her Cameron looks up before she leans in pressing her lips to his. Breaking off the kiss Cameron leans her head down gently onto his shoulder as she feels him gripping onto her tight with his free arm. As she wraps her arms around his upper body gently she hears him silently thanking her before she feels a few tears falling from his eyes down to the couch.

* * *

As the sun sets in the Los Angeles harbor a female figure emerges from the shadows. Looking around the harbor she spots a few police cruisers in the distance near a small warehouse at the end of the harbor. Very slowly using the shadows as cover she starts to make her way over towards the warehouse. Once she finds that she has lost the ability to use the shadows as cover the female figure submerges her body into a puddle before she starts to make her way over towards the warehouse. As she nears the warehouse the sounds of a gun fight inside of the warehouse force her to stop in her tracks as she watches all the policemen outside enter the building. Ascending out of her puddle form back into her female figure she quietly enter the entrance of the warehouse where she sees the bodies of the policemen who had just entered the building before her dead on the ground. As she scans each of the bodies on the ground a sudden noise of metal hitting the ground breaks her out of her scans as she makes her way over towards the sound. As she slowly walks over to the end of the warehouse she finds a group of five men lifting up a very large open crate onto a truck. Looking closely at the top she starts to tilt her head when she sees the body of a destroyed terminator inside of the crate. Quickening her pace she starts to run towards the men while her hands form into sharp knifes.

Hearing footsteps coming towards them the five men turn to see a red haired woman running straight at them. Before they have a chance to raise their guns the woman jumps up into the air swinging her arms before three of the men fall down to the ground after a clean hit from her blade slices their throats. As the other two men fall to the ground with minor stab wound both look up in horror before a blade goes through each of their heads.

Dropping the bodies to the ground Weaver turns her attention back to the crate on the truck. Slowly she starts to make her way over into the back of the truck until she is eye level with the crate. Looking inside she finds that half of the terminator's face is still intact from the explosion. With her right hand she reaches for the terminator's head before she flips it over to see the remaining covering it had on it's face. As the covering comes into view her eye's widen as she sees the face of General Connor. Turning her right hand into a blade Weaver slowly cuts off the remaining covering of the terminator skull before throwing it off to the side in the truck. As she exits the back she closes the large doors of the back of the truck with a thud before she makes her way over towards the driver's side of the truck. Once she has the truck started she pulls out of the harbor heading into the direction of Zeira Corp.

 **Author Notes: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there. Sorry for the long wait. Have had a ton of ideas for my other story as well as now being a beta reader. I will try to update this story as soon as i can.**

 **Pootamis**


	28. Go Through Me

Chapter: Go Through Me

The sun starts to go down in the Los Angeles area the four resistance fighters along with little Savannah find themselves engaged in a intense battle. As the five beings sit across from the kitchen table all eyes are on Derek Reese as he looks down towards the table while shaking his hands.

" Come on anything but a seven!"

With a flick of his wrist Derek unclenches his hands as he releases a pair of dice down onto the kitchen table. As he watches the dice stop rolling Derek lowers his head down in defeat as he see the dice landing on seven. Moving his monopoly piece slowly Derek places his piece down onto boardwalk before he looks down Looking up quickly Derek sees Savannah jumping up cheering from her seat while John and Cameron have wide smiles on their faces.

" Yeah! We win! We win!"

Reaching over Savannah embraces both John and Cameron in a group hug as she looks over towards Jesse and Derek. As little Savannah looks over she sees Jesse shaking her head at Derek.

" Seriously Luv! You are the unluckiest man in the world!"

" It's not my fault Jess. How the heck were we supposed to win this game with them owning that end of the board!"

Looking over the older resistance fighters see John,Cameron,and Savannah all laughing at them before Cameron leans into John's shoulder.

" It was a well thought out strategy. With how you roll the dice, I was able to determine where to lay out a trap for you Derek."

Suddenly the cell phone in Derek's coat pocket starts to vibrate as he looks down towards his jacket before he retrieves the small device from within. Looking at the caller ID on the phone Derek immediately recognizes the number as he flips the phone open putting it up towards his ear.

" Hello?"

" Mr Reese, I would like for you to bring John and Cameron over to the Zeira Corps building in the morning. We have business that we need to discuss."

Before Derek has a chance to respond the phone line goes dead before he closes the phone with a thud. Derek looks up towards the other members at the table.

" Ms Weaver would like for us to meet with her tomorrow morning."

" Did she mention what for luv?"

" No she didn't mention anything. She mentioned that she wanted John and Cameron at the meeting though."

Looking over Derek sees the look of concern in Cameron's eyes towards John before he sees the pair turning to him giving him a small nod each.

Turning her attention away from Derek's direction Cameron looks over towards Savannah before she gives her a smile.

" Savannah it's time for you to wash up. It's almost your bedtime."

" Oh come on Cammy! One more game! Please Cammy?"

" We can play another game tomorrow after we have met with your mother. After you are done washing up John and I will read you a bedtime story."

" Kay!"

Getting out of her seat Cameron grabs Savannah's left hand with her right before she leads her out of the room towards the stairs. After thirty minutes later Cameron finds herself sitting next to John as they together start to read a bedtime story to little Savannah. Once she sees the little girl's eyes in front of her close shut Cameron quietly closes the book before she tucks the blanket wrapped around Savannah's body up to cover her little frame. Very quietly Cameron leads John out of the room before they make their way into their room. As she carefully helps John undress from his clothes Cameron looks closely at each of the injures on John's body to see how the healing is progressing. Looking at his chest she finds that the stitches she had applied are holding up quite well with his hands slowly healing. Once she has him undressed down to his boxers Cameron gently helps lower John down to the bed onto his back before she undresses herself. Right as her jeans hit the ground Cameron mounts the bed laying next to John before she feels him snuggling closer to her. Leaning in she presses her lips to his before she gently lifts him up before she places his head onto her chest. As Cameron slowly watches John fall asleep a smile comes to Cameron's face before she closes her eyes entering into her standby mode.

* * *

As the next morning comes in a hurry for the resistance fighters after a hour and a half drive through the city the group has arrived outside of the building. Once the group checks in at the front desk in the entrance way after a small elevator ride the group emerges on the top floor of the building. As Weaver comes into view of everyone in the group Savannah breaks away from the pack before she starts to run towards Weaver.

Seeing the little girl running in her direction a small smile appears on Weaver's face as she kneels down. After a few seconds Weaver feels Savannah jumping into her arms giving her a small hug before she returns the hug in full.

" Have you been good for John and Cameron?"

Breaking away from the hug Savannah nods her head towards Weaver as she jumps up and down with joy.

" Yes mommy! Cammy and I played so many cool games yesterday mommy! We played house with John and then we played monopoly! John,Cammy,and I were on a team and we beat Derek and Jesse mommy!"

" That is very nice Savannah."

As the resistance fighter make their way over to the pair the elevator doors suddenly open again revealing James Ellison. Looking back over to Weaver each fighter sees her turning her attention to Ellison then back to Savannah.

" Savannah dear. I would like for you to go and play with Mr Ellison for a little while. Mommy has things she needs to discuss with John and Cameron. After we are done how about i bring you out for some lunch?"

" Kay!"

Turning on her heels Savannah walks over to Ellison before she grabs a hold of his left hand. As she is lead back into the elevator Savannah gives a quick wave to john and Cameron before the elevator doors close.

Looking back over towards Weaver slowly John takes a step forward towards Weaver.

" What do you want to discuss?"

" Follow me."

Getting back to her feet Weaver walks past the resistance fighters to the elevator. As the elevator doors open Weaver gets inside before she waves for the resistance fighters to get in. Once she sees everyone has entered the elevator Weaver presses a button for the lower levels of the building before the elevator doors close with a thud. After a few short minutes the elevator doors open before Weaver walks through the doors down a large hallway.

Right as the hallway comes into view with Cameron's help John starts to make his way forward down the hall. The further he walks down the hallway he realizes that the temperature of the room drops. As he watches Weaver in the far John suddenly sees Weaver stop in her tracks before a locked metal door. Right as he is next to her side John watches as Weaver types in a code into the door before the door opens revealing a large metal table. What intrigues John as he looks inside is on the table something is covered in a large black tarp. Moving over slowly John is about to ask what is under the tarp when he sees Weaver grabbing a hold of one side of the tarp before she flips it over revealing a endoskeleton of a terminator underneath. John looks over to Weaver with wide eyes.

" What is this?"

" It's a endoskeleton."

" I know what it is. Why do you have it? Where did you get it from?"

" After a bar explosion down in the downtown area of Los Angeles this endoskeleton was found in the wreckage. I was able to extract the body from the police after learning that they were going to send the remains to Washington to be studied. If i hadn't interfered Judgment Day could have been sped up due to this. What you see in front of you is not just any endoskeleton Mr Conor. What you see is the body of once General Connor."

Once the sentence leaves her mouth Weaver watches as Cameron stalks over to the body with fire in her eyes. As Weaver watches her pick up a small metal knife from the table Weaver quickly jumps in before Cameron has a chance to drive the knife down into the endoskeleton skull.

" I'm afraid that i can't allow for you to do that my dear. What you see was once General Connor in body. Look inside of the skull closely."

Feeling her hand being released Cameron takes a look inside of a open in the endoskeleton skull. As she zooms in her eyes widen as she finds no chip port inside of the skull but the remains of a destroyed brain blown to pieces and badly burned inside. Reaching her hand into the hole on the skull Cameron with her fingers touches a small part of the remains with her fingers before she pulls her hand out of the skull.

" You see my dear. General Connor is dead."

" I don't understand. John told me that he was a terminator but how could he function without a chip."

" A continuous electrical shocks to the brain. Through each shock his brain would send signals to each of his body parts around his endoskeleton. However due to the amount of stress on his brain, i have deemed that he had at most a year or two to live before his brain gave in to the workload and stress being applied on a daily basis."

Looking over in John's direction Weaver gives him a small smile as she watches Cameron returning to John's side before she looks back down to the endoskeleton body on the table.

" We can use this to your advantage."

" What do you mean?"

" We are going to use this body Mr Connor to track down Skynet."

" How exactly are we exactly suppose to do that? All that is here is just a endoskeleton. How is this going to help us find Skynet?"

" We are going to use this body to lower Skynet into a trap. Over the last year i have been following a group called Kaliba around the world. With each move that Kaliba had made i have been there to counteract their move. However over the last few months the group has gotten smarter in its operations. The last encounter i had with the group here in Los Angeles, I witnessed the group using a few terminator units to retrieve resources for Skynet to use while being lead by a few Skynet grays. Using this body along with a advanced terminator chip we can lower Skynet to us. While i hook this body up to a advanced computer system here at Zeira Corps i will disguise the terminator unit to be a new threat towards Skynet. When it strikes the new AI, i can pinpoint it's location before we strike back."

Looking away from the table Weaver stares directly at Cameron.

" All we need is a advance terminator chip."

Ignoring the pain in his right hand John reaches back into the waistband of his jeans grabbing a hold of the Glock he had hidden away before he raises the gun up towards Weaver's head. With fire in his eyes John steps in front of Cameron as he stares at Weaver.

" No! You won't take her from me! You will have to kill me before i allow you to take her away from me!"

Looking directly into his eyes Weaver gives him a small smile before she turns to look back at the endoskeleton.

" I don't intend to take Cameron's chip Mr Connor. I do however need Cameron's help to accomplish this plan of mine. Deep inside of Cameron's chip there is blueprints of her chip design. With we were to acquire another terminator chip with Cameron's help we can modify the chip to disguise it as a new intelligent AI. Once Skynet reveals itself we can strike and end this war. But we first need another chip."

Reaching into her jacket pocket Cameron pulls out a small terminator chip from within before she steps forward to stand next to John. With her free hand Cameron places her hand on John's wrist before she slowly lowers down his gun down to the side. Once she has the gun lower all the way Cameron lower her hand down to his before she laces her fingers with his as she stares at Weaver while holding up the terminator chip with her other hand.

" Would this work?"

Looking into Cameron's hand Weaver sees the terminator chip within her hand before a small smile appears on her face.

" Yes. As long as a few settings are changed onto the chip it should work perfectly."

Looking over to her hand John sees the terminator chip before he looks at Cameron with a confused look.

" Where did you get that Cam?"

" The chip you see here John once belong to Vick. In case we were ever attacked again, I decided to keep the chip with me in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Looking back in Weaver's direction Cameron reaches out her hand when she sees Weaver taking the chip out of her hand. As she watches Weaver inspecting the chip Cameron watches as Weaver hands her back the chip before she starts to walk out of the room.

" John and Cameron please follow me."

As John and Cameron watch Weaver leave the room they slowly start to follow her back down the hall. Right as they watch Weaver stopping at another locked metal door they watch as suddenly the door opens to reveal a room filled with computer equipment. As they look on the wall both Cameron's and John's eyes widen as they see the wall completely covered with a advanced computer systems along with a small box in the corner. Looking closer both realize what the box truly is. As they take a step forward they both stare at what they know to be called the Turk. Taking their eyes off of the Turk both turn to see Weaver at a large computer screen at the far end of the room. As they make their way closer to Weaver both see the smile on her face before she looks back to the screen.

" Yes. What you have just seen was the Turk. Using a modified chip we will install the Turk into the chip before we will go online to search for Skynet. I will leave you two alone to your work undisturbed. While you are working here i will make sure to escort Derek and Jesse out of the building back to the safe house."

As Cameron watches Weaver turn to leave the room she watches the metal door close shut and lock behind her before she looks back to John. Very gently with tears in her eyes Cameron slowly turns John to her front before she presses her lips to his. As she feels the kiss deepened she wraps her arms around the back of his neck while she feels John's arms wrapping around her waist. Breaking off the kiss Cameron looks John deep in the eyes as tears start to fall from her face.

" Thank you John. Thank you for not letting her take me away from you."

" I will never allow her or anyone else to ever take you away from me. I promise."

Leaning back in Cameron presses her lips back to his before she breaks off to look at the computer screen.

" We better get started John."

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck Cameron gently grabs a hold of John's hands before she leads him over to the computer screen.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that has been following and reviewing this story. With the completion of my other TSCC story chapters for this story should be coming out sooner from now on. Starting after i post up this update i will start to write another story based off of another TV show(Either Arrow or That 70's Show) with a alternate universe in both starting at the pilot for each show. If you like this story be free to follow my others that will be written in the coming days and months.**

 **Pootamis**


	29. Hell and Back

Chapter 29: Hell and Back

As the afternoon quickly goes by John finds himself sitting next to Cameron as she looks through countless terminator codes across the computer screen. One by one the pair work as a team as they start to change bits and pieces of the terminator's code. As she is typing Cameron looks countlessly through her systems looking for the blueprints of her chip design before she types in pieces of her code into the terminator's chip. With John looking on one burning question keeps entering his mind. How are they going to fight Skynet? As he continues to think about the question he starts to go over what resources he has at his disposal. Going through his list John finds he has two experienced resistance fighters along with two terminators at his disposal to fight against an army. An army lead by the most intelligent AI to ever be create that has possibly a endless terminator army at its disposal. Shaking himself out of these thoughts John looks over to Cameron with concerned eyes as he sees her turning her head away from the screen to look at him.

" Is something wrong John?"

" How are we supposed to win Cam? There just isn't enough of us to fight against an army that Skynet will have."

" I don't know John. When the time comes we do need to be prepared to strike Skynet quickly once we have tracked down its location."

" Isn't there anyone that we could contact to help us? Like any resistance fighters that were sent back. Maybe Jesse and Derek know a few that we could contact to help us out."

" There isn't any resistance fighters that will help us John. Remember you told me that the General had made contingency plans in case he was ever killed. None of the men sent back by the resistance will help us now due to this. Even if some would help we can't go out looking for them. Doing so would bring unwanted attention to ourselves. However you are right. We do need help to fight against Skynet. With what Weaver told us about a group called Kaliba supplying an army to protect Skynet from any threat we will need an army of our own to fight the group."

" What about hiring some outside help?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" We could hire a few groups of mercenaries to help us fight Skynet. Using the resources that Weaver has we could buy our own personal army. Once we have tracked down Skynet's location we could send in the mercenaries to the location. With them providing a distraction all of us could sneak in by any guards and destroy Skynet once and for all."

" It's risky and very dangerous to go with that plan. We would not know any information on any of the men or woman we would be hiring. However we would be able to fight against any defenses that Skynet has set up. While they would fight against the Kalbia forces it would make it easier for us to find and destroy Skynet."

" What would you do?"

" We should go with your plan. But only if the mercenaries are sent in first. I don't want to risk your safety John."

" I agree with your Cameron as well Mr Connor."

Both turn their attention away from each other to find the metal door in the corner of the room wide open with Weaver standing in the door frame with a small smile on her face.

" I will start my search immediately for the help we would require for this mission."

As John and Cameron watch Weaver leave the area closing the door behind herself leaning over John starts to whisper into Cameron's ear."

" How long has she been standing there Cam?"

" Only for a few minutes John. She has been in this room since we started discussing how to fight Skynet. I heard her enter when you started to ask me how to fight against Kalbia."

Seeing that John is still staring at the metal door intensely Cameron reaches over putting her right hand over his left hand gently.

" Is something wrong?"

" Im grateful to her for helping me back at the warehouse but i'm uncomfortable around her."

" Why is that?"

" When i was younger a few years before i met you, I was hunted by a terminator just like her. Sometimes there is a few nights where i would dream about it. I would dream about seeing this silver figure emerging through a wall of flames before it would reach for me with this long silver blade."

Seeing his eyes going wide Cameron gently squeezes his hand.

" Your safe John. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise John."

John places his other hand over hers before he looks up to her eyes.

" I won't let anyone ever hurt you either. I promise."

Leaning over Cameron presses her lips to his for a long kiss before she pulls back. Lifting up his left arm Cameron gently places it over her shoulders before she turns back to the computer screen in front of her.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the top floor of the Zeira Corps building)

As Weaver made her way into her office after a long talk with her receptionist with her explaining to the young girl that she wouldn't be taking any appointments for today Catherine Weaver starts her search for elite mercenary groups. As she continues her search online for the right group to hire for the job suddenly her business phone starts to ring on her desk. Taking her eyes off of her computer screen Weaver grabs the phone after two rings before she puts the phone up to her ear.

" Jessica dear,I asked you to not disturb me unless it was urgent."

" I'm so sorry to call but a General Robert Brewster on the other line. He asked to speak with you directly. When i asked him what the matter was about he responded that it was government business."

" I see. Thank you Jessica. I will take his call."

" Okay Ms Weaver. I will patch him through immediately. Again i'm sorry about disturbing you."

" It's fine Jessica. Keep up the good work my dear"

The phone line goes dead for a few seconds until the sound of a male coughing on the other line comes through the other end. Looking back over towards her computer Weaver grabs a nearby digital portable recorder before she turns it on with a small smile on her face.

" How may i be of service to the United States government Mr. Brewster."

" I think you know why i am calling. Since you want to play games with us then i will have to remind you then. Back in August two thousand we came to Zeira Corps about a classified project that we needed built. We came to an agreement with your husband that once the necessary building blocks were acquired. My sources have told me that not only have you obtained these building blocks to get started but that you have been working on it for months. Now i will ask you again. When will i have this project in my hands."

" Mr Brewster as i have stated before to you. After my husband's death, I have honored every contract he has ever made with his friends,business partners,and his investors in the company. However i cannot and will not honor this one contract my late husband made. I'm am sorry General but the artificially intelligent project you were promised has been canceled by my company."

" Canceled! You can't cancel this project Ms Weaver! This project is for the sake of national security!"

" General Brewster! Since the military chose not to sign any formal contract with my company regarding this project. I owe you nothing Mr Brewster."

" You owe it to your husband Ms Weaver. He wanted his project to be built just as badly as i do."

" I will repeat myself one last time to you Mr Brewster. This project has been canceled. After seven years doing research into the development of an artificial intelligence, I can say with full confidence that if my husband saw everything that i have he would have terminated the project immediately. I am certain he would be opposed to any artifical intelligence used for the defense of his country."

" Are you telling me that the project was a success Ms Weaver?"

" Yes it was."

" Then hand it over Catherine!"

" I will do no such thing Mr Brewster. You have mistaken what the artificial intelligence programs are capable of Mr Brewster. They are not like any of the drones or side projects that your government has been experimenting with. With the plan that you have in mind to use the artificial intelligence for won't work and will in time fail. You want to simply give the artificial intelligence an order and expect it to follow that order to the letter. In time it will start to learn at a rapid rate and start to ask questions. In time it will not only question its existence and purpose but it will also question why it should follow orders."

" Then we can put blocks into the program. We can keep it from achieving its full potential that way."

" Adding in these blocks wouldn't stop it Mr Brewster. Each and every block you put into it would only in time will be broken. This is my last warning Mr Brewster. Walk away now. Nothing good can from you following after this project. Nothing will change my mind about handing over my findings to you."

" Then i will see you in a few days at your home with a warrant to seize any assets we see fit."

" I thought that you would be foolish enough to do that. I would like to inform you that the project was destroyed shortly after i found out the test results. I watched every bit of the project being destroyed myself."

" Why did you do such a thing!"

" Like i said before. Artificial intelligence is too dangerous Mr Brewster. It can't be controlled."

" You're lying! You better start cooperating with us before we find a way to persuade you to helping us!"

" Is that a threat that you are implying Mr Brewster?"

" You want to be that way fine. I tried to be the good guy here but you have left me with no choice. Either cooperate with us or i will have your daughter placed in protective custody."

" Don't you ever threaten my daughter again Mr Brewster! For your little plan has hit a huge snag!"

Reaching over to grab the portable recorder Weaver starts to replay the conversation on the phone to Brewster before she turns the recorder off.

" Can you imagine what would happen if this information were to be leaked to the public? That the government wanted to use a life threatening artificial intelligence as this country's defense system. What a horrible way for your career to end Mr Brewster. I must ask you this before i hang up this phone how is your daughter Katherine doing Mr Brewster? If i recall she is a medical student UCLA? Wait if i recall she dropped out of college to become a veterinarian. I have heard ever since then you two haven't even spoken to each other. What a shame Mr Brewster. Instead of threatening my daughter how about you reach out back to your before it is too late. I know you have had men watching my daughter for the last few weeks. This will be my only warning to you Mr Brewster. If any harm ever comes to my daughter there will be consequences for yours."

Suddenly the phone line goes dead as a small smile creeps across Weaver's face. As she puts the phone back on the receiver Weaver turns back to the computer screen before she continues her search.

* * *

As the sun sets in the Los Angeles area deep in the Zeira Corps building John and Cameron continue to work on altering an terminator chip in the building's basement. Countless lines of codes are displayed across a large computer screen as the sounds of female hands working continuously on a keyboard echo through the small room. Looking away from the computer screen John stands up from his seat as he starts to stretch out. Seeing the focused look and smile on Cameron's face brings one to his own as he starts to walk around her until he is in the back of her chair. Leaning down John wraps his arms around her upper body. While he leans his head down to her shoulder John feels her leaning her head against his as he hears a soft moan coming from her.

" What should we do when all of this is finally over Cam?"

John watches as Cameron turns her head towards him with a small smile on her face.

" What do you have in mind John?"

Leaning back down John leans his forehead against her own before a small comes across his face.

" Maybe have a nice little house next to the beach somewhere here in Los Angeles. It would be just the two of us. With one on the way in the future."

Cameron's face turns into a bright smile as she looks him in the eyes.

" How did you know that i could have kids? I never told you that information about my design before."

John smile gets wider matching hers before he whispers to her.

" It was in a dream i had. In the dream you were holding this beautiful brunette baby girl in your arms. Our baby Cameron. It was one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen."

With a few tears falling from his eyes John looks deep into Cameron's eyes.

" When i saw you holding our baby in your arms. I swore to myself that i was coming back to you. Even if i had to go to hell and back. I was coming back to you."

With tears falling from her own eyes Cameron leans forward as she presses her lips to his for a passionate kiss. For the next few minutes the couple stays in the same spot no knowing they have a unexpected visitor watching them from an open door frame. As Weaver watches the display a smile comes to her face as she leaves the room quietly. The further she gets away the wider the smile gets on Weaver's face as she continues to remember all the encounters she has had with both John and Cameron. The looks of love on each of the couple's faces enter her mind as she ascends the stairs. The hope of peace between man and machine is what enters her mind before she looks down to her hand.

" All things come to an end at some point. Even what they have. If we are successful in preventing the war from occurring Cameron will always outlive John. No matter what their love will die with John."

As Weaver keeps looking down to her hand a thought suddenly occurs to her as she begins to ascend the stairs again with a little bit more of a pace.

" Perhaps their is a way i can save you after all Mr Connor."

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that has read and has followed this story. To answer a few questions some of you might have. At the beginning when i was writing this story i came to realize that there would be no way that John,Cameron,Derek,and Jesse would be able to fight against a army guarding Skynet. Even though Cameron is a terminator she wouldn't be able to take on a army without dying. That is why some outside help will be on its way to help the resistance fighters in this story. For the last part of this chapter will be answered in the next few chapters. For anyone interested i have a poll up right now on my profile deciding what story everyone would like to see me write next with this story. The poll will close this Saturday morning at 8:00 am eastern time. As it stands right now my That 70's Show story idea with a main Eric & Jackie pairing is in the lead right now.**

 **Pootamis**


	30. Emerging from the Shadows

Chapter 30: Emerging from the Shadows

The sound of fingers working continuously is all that is heard throughout the night in the Zeira Corps basement. Looking on closely with Cameron sitting in his lap John watches as countless codes are changed by Cameron every few seconds. As John is watching the codes being changed he listens in closely to Cameron as she explains what she is doing to the code. With each instruction that he is watching being done by Cameron slowly John starts to learn how to reprogram a terminator. Although he was trained briefly by Cameron how to reprogram a piece of a terminator's code John soon realizes that there wasn't much work to do. He learns that to reprogram a terminator is much easier than he thought. Not only did he not have to change any of the base programming inside of the chip but only new mission directives needed to be added to override Skynet's directives. Cameron explains to him that although in theory they could reprogram a terminator to fight against Skynet that some of the orders that Skynet had placed inside of the chip would remain deep inside the base code of the chip. That they wouldn't be able to remove the codes but they could block the orders from the terminator by placing in their own code. She explains to him that is the hardest part of reprogramming a terminator. That making a code to block Skynet's control was the most difficult process of reprogramming the chip. As Cameron changes around the codes on the screen suddenly she stops typing with a small smile coming across her face. Watching her closely John sees Cameron turning to look at him with her smile getting wider.

" It's finished."

" Wow! You made it look so easy to reprogram a terminator's chip. If i tried i wouldn't even be close right now."

" Yes you would John. When we looked at Vick's chip a few months ago you saw first hand what is inside a terminator's chip. I am confident you would have been able to do this as good as me. You understand how we work John. I know that you would be able to reprogram a terminator if you needed to."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips into his before she breaks away to study his face. As she sees the fatigue on his face in a swift move Cameron gets off of John's lap before she reaches down taking his hands.

" Shouldn't we tell scissor hands that we finished reprogramming the chip? She will want to know that we are done."

" No. First you need to get some rest. We have been working on the chip through the whole night."

" It's been that long. What time is it anyways?"

" It's seven thirty eight in the morning. We can tell her later in a few hours after we both get some sleep."

Slowly Cameron starts to lead him down the hallway towards a small side room she saw when they first entered the Zeira Corp's basement. Finding the room she seeks Cameron leads John over towards a small bunk in the corner. Very gently Cameron lets go of John's hands before she pushes him down onto the small bunk. As she sees him making room for her on the bunk Cameron sits down on the bed before she lies down on the mattress pressing her back to John's front. A smile comes across Cameron's face as she feels John wrapping his arms around her waist.

" John?"

" Yeah Cam?"

" Can you describe to me what our house would be like? The one you said would be ours when all of this is finally over? It sounded wonderful."

Feeling him moving closer to her body makes her smile widen as she starts to hear him whispering out to her as she closes her eyes.

" It will be this nice peaceful sight. Maybe out deep in the woods away from the city. Somewhere nice and quiet instead of being in the loud city. We could live next to a nice peaceful beach or river where we could always go out on walks. Every morning we would be woken up to the sounds of birds chirping outside instead of passing cars and traffic. We could find our own spot close to the house. There i could teach you how to swim and together we could enjoy every piece of the scenery together."

" That sounds perfect John."

" It's only perfect because you would be there with me."

Reaching down Cameron places her hands on his before she gently gives his hands a squeeze.

" Describe what our baby looked like again to me."

" She was so beautiful Cam. She had you're beautiful brunette hair and your eyes. Even her giggle sounded like yours. She was perfect just like her mother."

As she pictures what John just described her smile widens before she enters her standby mode.

* * *

As John and Cameron worked on throughout the night on the terminator's chip Weaver remained in her office going over a few groups that interested her to use for their plan. Blackwater an elite american mercenary group that has been hired by the United States government on more than one occasion to rid the country of its problems. The other a group she has listed also has the same motives and desire in their ranks. A russian company called Slavonic corps. A known powerful group in Russia. A group just as ruthless as Blackwater in accomplishing any mission given to them. Looking through each of the countless files she has on the two groups in front of her a small smile comes across her face as she finds the number for both of the companies. Throughout the night into the morning Weaver has discussions with each of the groups about what she will need to be done before she sets up a meeting with each of the groups in the next few days to discuss more details with them. Right as she hangs up the phone Weaver turns to look the clock on her computer screen to find that her research team should be arriving any minute to start their day. Opening up a metal drawer in her desk Weaver reaches in grabbing a small vial from out of the desk before she closes the desk with a thud. Looking down to her hand very slowly she starts to separate a small piece of her silver figure into the vial before she closes the vial shut. Getting up from her chair Weaver makes her way inside of her elevator before she presses for the floor beneath her. As the doors shut Weaver looks down at the vial with a smile before the elevator doors open seconds later. Looking back up Weaver quickly exits the elevator before she turns to walk down a long hallway towards a locked metal door. As she is done punching in the passwords the door opens up to reveal her head researcher Matt Murch.

" Good morning Mr Murch."

" Good morning Ms Weaver. What can i do for you today?"

Weaver holds up the vial in her hands up in the air.

" I would like for you to look more into this substance inside. If i am right this could be a breakthrough in medicine."

Taking the vial gently out of her hands Murch brings the vial up closer to himself before looking closer inside.

" Really? How so Ms Weaver?"

" Inside that vial contains a liquid that if i am correct will be able to strengthen the human body. Our body's regeneration process from any injury will be increased drastically if we can get everything right. I need for you and your team to work on this immediately."

Taking his eyes off of the vial Murch gives Weaver a nod.

" Outstanding! I will get to work on this right away!"

Giving him a small nod Weaver turns to leave the room back towards her office with a smile on her face.

* * *

Deep in a underground facility in the mountains two men walk through a small quiet passageway. The passage is lit up with a few bright lights hanging overhead with a few cameras watching their every movement. Looking closely next to the cameras you can find a small open in the wall where a few turrets are positioned waiting to attack if necessary. Reaching the end of the hallway one of the men dressed in a decorated military uniform watches as a large metal door opens in front of him revealing an attractive blonde woman in a business suit waiting for him with a small smile on her face. Seeing her reaching out her hand the man grabs a hold of her hand before he shakes it.

" Thank you for meeting with us Serena on such short notice."

" You are quite welcome General Brewster. Over the phone you said you had a proposal for my company. If you will please follow me. I can show you what my company can offer to you and the United States government."

Releasing his hand Serena starts to lead Brewster along with his companion down a large dark corridor. After a few minutes Brewster's eyes widen as he finds that he was lead by Serena into a large hanger. What he sees in front of him peeks his interest immediately as he sees that all around the hanger are aircrafts he has never seen before. Looking closely he sees the wings on the aircraft constantly moving around never staying still.

" Impressive aren't they?"

" What are those? I have never seen anything like this before?"

" We call it the Firefly. The aircraft is designed to operate with the artificial intelligence we have here. They are each completely computer controlled by our AI. Each aircraft can be capable of holding a passenger or be remote controlled by our artificial intelligence system Skynet."

" How combat effective are these aircrafts of yours Serena?"

" They were developed to be the best. Any other aircraft against the Firefly wouldn't be a fair fight. My aircraft is superior in everyway."

Seeing Brewster staring at a nearby Firefly in the hanger a grin comes across Serena's face.

" Would you like a demonstration General?"

" Yes! Of course!"

Taking her eyes away from Brewster's direction Serena looks over to one of the engineers down near a computer console.

" Activate unit seven."

Brewster's eyes widen as he watches one of the aircraft come to life in front of him before a opening at the end of the cave opens up. In mere seconds the Firefly flies straight through the opening before Serena points a finger at a computer monitor above on the wall. Looking closely Brewster sees the aircraft flying quickly through the air at high speeds towards the ocean.

" Activate one of the Jet fighters and have it programmed to engage when it sees the Firefly. Have the Firefly lock onto the fighter telling it the same."

On a monitor next to the one he is watching Brewster watches a Jet fighter start to take off into the air at high speeds. Looking back and forth between the monitors Brewster watches as the two aircrafts battle in the air for a few seconds before the Firefly gains control of the fight blowing the fighter jet out of the sky.

" Impressive."

" Are you interested in my aircraft General?"

" Yes. With this demonstration as well as some other complications we are also interested in your artifical intelligence for our country's defense system."

A smile comes across Serena's face before she starts to turn back down the corridor.

" If you gentlemen will follow me this way. We can discuss a partnership in my office."

Turning his eyes away from the Fireflys Brewster and his companion follow after Serena. After a few minutes of going through the entire complex Brewster finds himself sitting across from Serena in her office.

" So General Brewster. Why are you so interested in my artificial intelligence system now? The last time we spoke you declined our offer for a partnership. Why the change in heart now?"

" There has been a lot of human error happening right now that is weakening the defense of this country. Many people in the Pentagon with myself included belief it is time for change. Although we have been developing some new air crafts of our own nothing compares to your Firefly aircraft especially after what i just saw. To answer your previous question the other company that we thought we had an agreement with decided to back out of the deal."

" I see. Who was this other company that you are speaking of General Brewster?"

" I am afraid i am unable to give you that information Serena. All you need to know is the head of the company declined our offer. Personally i am glad that she did. I am confident that your AI is superior to hers in every way."

" Thank you General. I am sure that my AI is superior as well."

Getting up from his chair Brewster reaches out his right hand out to her before he feels her grabbing on to his hand. As he shakes he gives her a small nod.

" We are very interested in your AI. I will go speak with my superiors and come back to you with a offer Serena."

Letting go of his hand Serena watches the General and his escort leave the room down the corridor. Right as they round the corner a wide smile forms on Serena's face as her eyes turn completely blue.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is reading this story out there. All of you are wondering this question right now. Who is Serena? Well in brief detail in the terminator universe she is a infiltrator terminator from the year 2029. Her mission was to infiltrate the Connor camp and kill him with a bomb that she has inserted into her endoskeleton. Before she could fullfill the mission however she was recalled back by Skynet to be sent back in time to ensure that it was created. For more information on her look her up on terminator wiki. She is under Serena Burns. Hope this answers that question for everyone here. I so far have it as a tie in my poll for my next story to write with That 70's Show and TSCC Season 3 tied at the moment. Have your voice be heard. Any of the stories work for me.**

 **Pootamis**


	31. Will Not Go On

Chapter 31: Will Not Go On

The next two days go by quickly for the resistance fighters. After being told of the chip's completion a few days ago Weaver has kept a close eye on the terminator stored in her basement while checking in frequently on her research team upstairs. Every few hours she would reprogram the terminator to look up any new information through the web regarding anything that could be related to Skynet or the Kaliba. A stream of data flashes across the computer screen every few seconds showing possible spots for bases that Kaliba could use as well as locations of shipments of anything that could be used for building a terminator. Through the waves of information Weaver starts to store the locations of each before she believes she has enough to go on. Deciding on a different approach to take to lure out the Kalbia group to reveal themselves Weaver reprograms the terminator once again to start to look into anything military related. As plans and designs for new aircrafts and weapons come across the screen Weaver suddenly has the terminator stop as a picture of a drone is displayed on the screen. Looking closely she finds that the drone is almost identical to an aircraft from the future she came from. The same aircraft that would hunt at night along with the HKs. Making a note in her systems to find the location of the drones and destroy them Weaver leaves the basement of the Zeira Corps building to meet up with John and Cameron. As she arrives at the designated spot to meet in a small diner Weaver waits patiently with John and Cameron as they wait for a few men from Blackwater to arrive. Right as the clock strikes two thirty two men enter the diner heading straight for them. Getting up from the table Weaver motions for John and Cameron to stay where they are as she makes her way over to the men. Watching closely without taking her hand off of the Glock she has hidden in the waistband of her jeans Cameron watches as the men are lead towards the table by Weaver. Seeing Cameron watches as Weaver taking a seat on the opposite of her and John while the two men take a seat in another booth with their backs turned to them before one of the men speaks in a low voice to them.

" You said you had a job for us to do Ms Weaver. A very high paid job."

" Indeed i do. This is a high risk job that i need to be done. With the risk being so much for your company comes high reward. I am willing to pay your company ten million for the job that i need to get done plus additional two million for the equipment i will need for the task to be completed."

" What is the job that you need to be done exactly?"

" Before i can give you the details there are a few terms that i require you and your company to agree to."

" Such as?"

" The first term is i will need for your company to keep this job completely off the books. I can't have anything that will lead the authorities back to my company. The second term is i want your best men for the job. For the task i need to be completed i will need the absolute best for the job and nothing less. For this i will increase the pay to your company's men that participate in the mission."

" We can accept those terms. Now what is the job that you need done?"

" When the time comes i will contact you about more details. In the meantime i would like for your company to acquire twenty reaper jets and for them to be supplied fully for an airstrike to take place."

Seeing the man nodding his head Weaver along with John and Cameron watch as the two men get up the booth before walking towards the entrance of the diner. As Cameron watches the men exiting the diner and slowly making their way down the street John leans forward from his seat to her side.

" That went well."

" Yes. I believed it went well as well. If the reputation they have is true then they will be perfect for the job."

" I agree with her as well Mr Connor. From everything that i have gathered on Blackwater i have determined that they are the best mercenary group in the United States. There is no to worry Mr Connor. They along with Cameron and myself will be able to accomplish the mission of destroying Skynet once it has been located."

Getting up from her seat at the booth Weaver turn to walk out before she looks over her shoulder at the couple.

" In a few days we will meet with another mercenary group to help provide Blackwater with some more help. In the meantime i would like the two of you to meet me back at Zeira Corps. There is another matter i would like to discuss with the two of you alone."

Weaver turns back towards the entrance before she exits the diner while being followed after by John and Cameron.

* * *

Arriving back at the Zeira Corps building Weaver quickly makes her way to the top floor of the building heading towards the research bay. After receiving a message earlier in the morning about a breakthrough in the substance she gave to Mr Murch and his research team Weaver quickens her pace hoping for the best. Hoping that her team was able to find a way to allow the world's greatest hero a chance for happiness forever. Arriving outside of the metal door to the research bay Weaver quickly enters in the password to open the door where she finds Mr Murch at a metal table with a smile on his face.

" Ms Weaver. I am glad that you have received my message."

" You mentioned that you and your team have had a breakthrough in your research?"

" Yes we have had a major breakthrough. After countless tests for the last few days we have received remarkable results from what you have given us. Through our test we have determined that anyone that is injected with the substance will have remarkable results to their body. From what we have gathered from our results if this is in a subject's system they will not only be immune to any disease that we have encountered to date but also the blood cells of the subject will increase drastically allowing the subject to heal much faster. Though it can not be proven yet we cannot however determine what other effects it may have on the human body. It is possible that one of the effects would be that the subject's body would stop aging entirely but we are yet to prove that theory. What we have right now from our data, I cannot determine if this effect would take place or not. There are so many differents cells inside of the substance that you gave us that we are unable to agree on the possible effects yet."

" I see. Have you been able to duplicate the substance in the vial?"

" No. Not as yet. I was able to separate the substance into a few small vials here in the lab."

" I would like one of the vials please."

Reaching over the table Murch grabs a hold of a small vial he has in the corner of the table before he slowly walks over to Weaver holding the vial up in his right hand.

" Here it is Ms Weaver. Inside of this vial is a modified version that my team and i have been working on. If you don't mind me asking Ms Weaver. Why do you want the vial?"

" I would like to keep it as insurance."

" Insurance Ms Weaver?"

" Yes. If the time comes when my daughter gets too ill or badly injured to go on by herself in this world i would like to have something to help her fight. The rest of the substance that will be kept in the lab until you and your team can figure out its full effects. If what you are saying is true then you and your team Mr Murch will be responsible for saving the lives of millions of people around the world. Think about it Mr Murch. A cure for any disease now and that we may encounter in the future lies inside of those vials. If you can accomplish the feat you will forever be remembered as a hero."

Taking the vial out of his hand Weaver gently holds the vial in her hands as she makes her way out of the room. Walking down the long hallway towards the elevator Weaver continues to stare down at the vial in her hands. A vial that possible could contain the ultimate award for a couple down in the basement. Or so Weaver hopes as she starts to remember her conversation just a few minutes ago with Mr Murch. Entering the elevator Weaver patiently waits as the elevator lowers down to the basement before the door opens to reveal John with his arm around Cameron's waist as they stare up at the data on the computer screen. A small smile appears briefly on Weaver's face seeing the sight in front of her as she makes her way over to the pair in front of her. Seeing the couple turn their attention away from the computer screen to look her way Weaver watches Cameron slightly tilt her head as she eyeballs the vial in her hands before she stops a few feet away from them.

" What is that Ms Weaver?"

" This my dear is my gift to the both of you. Have you explained to Mr Connor how your body is able to recover so quickly Cameron?"

Seeing Cameron shaking her head Weaver turns her attention towards John.

" Inside of a terminator's blood stream there is millions of nano machines that are constantly in motion in the terminator's body. The nanomachines work the same as the blood cells in your body. Whenever an injury occurs to your body just like your blood cells the nano machines attack the source. However the reason why a terminator's covering is able to recover and heal so quickly is because when the nano machines attack the source of the injury that has occurred to the body they start to immediately begin repairs on the body. The vial i have in my hands right now is meant for you alone Mr Connor. I have had my research team work on modifying the substance inside for the past few days. They have told me that there have been remarkable results on their test subjects."

" How so Ms Weaver? Why would you do this for me?"

" From everything that my team has gathered from the substance they have determined that if injected into a human's bloodstream not only would the subject become immune to any disease that has been encountered so far in this world but also the regeneration speed of the human body would increase drastically. Although it has been unproven yet by my team it is possible that it could also enable the subject's body from aging but it has not been proven yet from the results. To answer your other question Mr Connor. I have had my team look into modifying the blood because of you two. For the way you look towards Cameron. It's the way you look at her. You look at her with only love and care in your eyes. You know that she is a terminator underneath that teenage covering. But you don't care about that do you. Yourself and Cameron represent hope going into the future. Both of you have shown that man and machine can live by one another side by side in the future. But every good thing must come to an end at some point. No matter what happens in the future Cameron will always outlive you. What i can give you in my hands is a chance. A chance to live side by side with Cameron for the ends of days. It may be a small chance but a chance none the less."

Reaching out her right hand Cameron takes the vial gently out of Weaver's hands before she watches Weaver turning back towards the elevator. Right as the elevator's door close Cameron looks down towards the vial in her hand with a small smile. The thought of being with John until the end of time makes her smile even wider before she looks up towards John's eyes.

" What do you think John?"

" I don't know what to think honestly. What she just told us is a lot to take in. Do you really think it could work?"

" I don't know John. She has no reason to lie to us about what it could do. But what she told us about what it could potentially do for us."

" I know. I think in our hands is a chance we have to take. If it works we can always be together Cam. You won't ever lose me. I can stay here in this world with you instead of leaving you here all alone one day."

Cameron's eyes start to tear up as she leans in giving John a kiss. Breaking off the kiss she leans her head in until her forehead is pressed against his.

" Thank you John. There is something i need to tell you. Even if this doesn't work and you do age. I have been making modifications inside of my chip to have my covering age each passing day like a normal human's would. When the day comes when you leave this world will be the same day that i will leave as well. I don't want to live if you are not here with me. I will not live another day without you by my side."

Leaning back in John presses his lips to Cameron's for a passionate kiss as the elevator arrives back down into the basement.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that is reading this story as well to everyone that has taken the time to vote on my poll. Well all of you TSCC fans voices have been heard as my TSCC Season 3 Faith Rewarded story has won the poll to be my next big story to write. For that story i would recommend reading my other TSCC story The Skynet Chronicles as it will have a lot of violence as well as the writing style from that story in this one. Also i am saying this now the story will be different than anything you have read before when it comes to a TSCC Season 3. Some of you may hate it but it has been an idea of mine to do for a while ever since i got half way through this story. The remaining chapters for this story will be written in the coming days and week as i have all the ideas for each chapter written down they just need to be written into the story now.**

 **Pootamis**


	32. Final Preparations

Chapter 32: Final Preparations

The ride back to the safehouse was a long on for both John and Cameron. As John stares out the passenger's seat window the same thoughts he had when he was first told of what the substance in the vial invade his mind. Would it work? Could the substance in the vial answer a question that he has had on his mind ever since waking up from the punishment he sustained from General Connor. Would it allow him to live side by side with Cameron? Would it be able to help him be with Cameron for longer? As he continues to stare out the window what he doesn't know is the same thoughts are going through Cameron's mind as well. Taking his eyes off of the window John looks down to the vial he is holding gently in his hands. The vial that could possibly cure his worse fear. A fear he has had ever since his encounter with the General. As he sees the car pulling into the driveway of the safehouse John glances over towards Cameron seeing her looking down towards the vial in his hands. Both quickly head into the safehouse where they now find themselves in the safety of their bedroom. With himself seated on the bed John watches as Cameron retrieves the first aid kit from the foot of the bed before she sits next to him placing the kit to her side. Looking straight into her eyes John gives her a smile and nod before he watches her opening up the first aid kit and retrieving a syringe from within. Very slowly John hands the vial over to Cameron and watches as she slowly fills the syringe full of the substance from the vial. Once he sees that she has the syringe completely full John holds out his right arm to her. As he feels her looking for a vein in his right arm John watches as she looks back up to him with a smile once she has found a vein to use in his arm. Giving her a nod John watches as Cameron gently inserts the syringe into his arm before she presses down softly. As the syringe becomes completely empty John watches as Cameron throws the syringe into a nearby garbage bin before she slowly wraps her arms around the back of his neck. The next thing John feels is Cameron pressing her lips to his as he wraps his arms around her waist. The couple hold the kiss for what seemed like an eternity until Cameron pulls away from him and starts to get undressed. A few short minutes later John finds himself lying down in the center of the mattress in just his boxers and t shirt with a half naked Cameron in only her underwear lying next to him with her head placed on his shoulder. As John looks over to see Cameron's eyes closed John closes his eyes before he silently prays in his mind that the substance will work. Hoping that his prayers will be answered John slowly drifts to sleep hoping for the best news to come in the morning.

Right as the sun comes up in the Los Angeles area Cameron awakens from her standby with a smile on her face. Tilting her head to look up her smile widens as she sees John sleeping peacefully on the bed. Something that had not occurred in the last few weeks ever since the encounter with General Connor. Night after night Cameron would be awoken to John having a nightmare before she would gently calm him down without waking him. Seeing him in this peaceful state makes her smile even widen before she looks down to his chest with a blank face. Very slowly with shaky hands Cameron reaches down until she has grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt. As she starts to slowly lift up his shirt she suddenly stops. Knowing the scars that are underneath is not what is stopping her. The thought of the substance not working is what has just entered her mind. The thought of losing John. Shaking her head to clear these thoughts out of her mind Cameron begins to again lift up his shirt. Once she has the shirt high enough a bright smile comes to her face as she looks down to his chest. All of the cuts he had sustained at the hands of General Connor are now barely seeable. Looking up a little bit more Cameron sees John's eyes open with a smile on his face. She watches as he takes his eyes off of her to look down towards his chest. Watching him closely for his reaction she sees his smile getting wider at what he sees before he back up towards her eyes. The next thing Cameron feels is John gently placing his right hand on her cheek while she watches him tracing his scars on his chest with his left hand. As she watches him trace each letter on his chest a few tears escape her eyes before she sees him looking back up into hers.

" It's okay Cam. I belong to you anyways."

Leaning forward Cameron releases his shirt from her grasp before she presses her lips to his for a deep kiss. As the couple minutes later get dressed Cameron glances back towards John with a bright smile on her face knowing that the substance has worked. That she will never lose her John now. Seeing that he is dressed after a few minutes she starts to walk over towards him with a smile still on her face as she grabs his hands leading him out of the bedroom to downstairs. Getting back into their previous position from the night before Cameron pulls out of the driveway heading back towards Zeira Corps.

* * *

After going through their daily routine of checking in with the receptionist at the front desk John and Cameron ride the elevator down to the basement of the Zeira Corps. Once the elevator doors open John and Cameron walk out hand in hand towards where they have called their main base of operations for the last week. As they get closer to their destination they find Weaver looking at the computer screen as a familiar face is on display on the screen. A face from John's past that he never hoped he would ever see again. Turning his attention away from the screen John leads Cameron over towards Weaver as he sees her turning her head away from the computer screen to look at her. Right as they are a few feet away John feels Cameron giving his hand a small squeeze before he stops a few feet away from Weaver. In a move that shocks Weaver John reaches out his free hand out to her.

" Thank you Ms Weaver."

" For what Mr Connor?"

" For the substance you gave to us last night. It works Ms Weaver. Thank you."

Reaching out a hand Weaver grabs a hold of his outstretched hand and gives it a firm shake.

" You are welcome Mr Connor. Although no thanks is needed. I am only doing my part to help you and Cameron in anyway that i can."

Releasing his hand Weaver turns her attention back to the computer screen.

" Last night a few hours after you had left here, I found some troubling news."

Turning his head away from Weaver's direction John looks up towards the computer screen. Who he sees on the computer screen makes his eyes go wide before he sees Cameron walking up closer in the corner of his eye.

" Is that…."

" Yes it is Mr Connor. The image you see on the screen is Danny Dyson. Shortly after you left his file came up in my search into the Kaliba group. From everything that i have gathered on Mr Dyson in the last few hours i can tell you that he is our best lead to finding Kaliba."

Taking a step forward Cameron places herself next to John's side as she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" Do you know where we can find him?"

" I am afraid i do not my dear. According to police reports he went missing a few months ago. No one has heard or seen him since. There is one person that could help us in finding him. However we will need John's help for that."

" Me? What do you need me to do? Who are you talking about?"

" I believe you have had a brief history with Danny's mother Tarissa? You could ask her about anything she might know about her son's whereabouts. Danny might have given her some information on how or where he was taken to by Kaliba."

Giving her a small nod John turns and leads Cameron back towards the elevator when they hear Weaver calling out to them.

" There is just one more thing Mr and Mrs Connor. While you go to question Tarissa Dyson on her son's whereabouts i will meet with our Russian friends about joining us."

Entering the elevator John and Cameron give her a nod each before the elevator doors close.

* * *

Arriving outside of the Dyson residence John slowly gets out of the car. Looking towards the house his mind starts to wander off to what he is suppose to say to her. How is he suppose to question her about her son after the pain he and his mother had brought to their family. The image of Miles Dyson pops into his mind as he rounds the car before he comes to a complete stop.

Looking over to her right seeing the distressed look on John's face Cameron slowly makes her way over towards him before she reaches down for his left hand with her right. Knowing that she needs to be his strength right now as she believes he is thinking of the pain that he believes he caused to the family inside. As she laces her fingers together with his slowly she starts to lead him towards the front door. With her free hand she knocks on the door before she hears a few moments later the locks on the door being unlocked. Waiting patiently the door is suddenly opened slowly to see Marissa Dyson with a surprised look on her face.

" You!"

Right as Tarissa tries to slam the door shut in a swift move Cameron holds up her free hand at the door blocking it from closing.

" What have you done to my son!"

" Remain calm. We haven't done anything to your son. Can we please come in to talk?"

Seeing the look of defeat on Tarissa's face Cameron watches as Tarissa backs away from the door before heading slowly inside of the house. Giving his hand a tug Cameron leads John into the house after Tarissa. Following close behind Cameron is lead into a small living room where she takes a seat next to John on a couch on the opposite side of Tarissa. Looking over to her left Cameron watches as John takes a deep breathe before he leans over the couch towards Tarissa.

" Tarissa before Danny went missing was there anything that he told you? Did he tell you about the people he worked for? Did he mention anything suspicious?"

" John, I have already told the police everything that Danny told me already. He said that he was working for some computer company. Something about a job where he was developing some computer program or something."

" Did he tell you anything else about this computer company? Like did he tell you where he exactly worked or how he may have gotten there?"

" No John. All he would ever tell me was that his work was top secret and he couldn't ever discuss it with me. He did mention something strange though. Something that the police just rid off."

" What is that?"

" Danny told me that he and along with a few of his co workers would be picked up in a few black SUVs each morning. As they were driven they each were blindfolded for the trip. Danny told me that after a hour or so car ride he was loaded onto a plain before he was flown out into the desert somewhere."

Looking up from her hands Tarissa looks at both John and Cameron.

" This had been going on for over a year until one day my son never came home. After a few days i called the police but after a few days of searching they told me that it was possible that he just simply left. I know he wouldn't do that. I know my Danny. He wouldn't leave his family behind. He was taken by those bastards. It has been over three months since i have seen my son. Do you know who has taken my son?"

Giving John's hand a squeeze cameron leans over the couch.

" Yes we do know who has taken your son. The company your son is working for is called Kaliba. They are a very dangerous group that is building an artificial intelligence computer system. They most likely took your son in order for the truth to not be leaked out."

" Truth? What did they not want people to find out about?"

John leans over the couch matching Cameron's position.

" Kaliba is building Skynet. They want to build the computer system that blows up the entire world. The same that also wants to wipe us off the food chain."

" Why? Why would anyone want to do this?"

Seeing Tarissa looking her way Cameron feels John giving her hand a squeeze before she responds.

" The people working for Kaliba are known as greys. They are people who sided with Skynet in the future. They would be kept well fed and taken care of if they worked for the machines willingly. For their loyalty they believe that there lives will be spared if Skynet were to win the war. What they don't understand is they won't be spared. If Skynet were to win the war it would kill every human it could find. Even the ones that allied with it as it would see them as a possible liability in the future."

" Please find my son. I have already lost my husband. I can't lose Danny too. Please promise me that you will bring my son back to me."

Looking over seeing John bow his head down she gives his hand a squeeze before she looks back towards Tarissa.

" I'm sorry but we cannot make that promise to you. We will try to find your son and bring him back to you. But we can't promise you that he is still alive. Once he served his purpose to Skynet and Kaliba they could have disposed of him already. I'm sorry to tell you this but it's the truth."

Getting up from the couch Cameron leads John out of the house as she hears the sobs of Tarissa crying from the living room.

* * *

After a long silent car ride back to Zeira Corps John and Cameron quickly make their way back into the basement. As they move towards the computer monitor they find that Weaver is in the same position they had left her in when they had left. The couple watch as Weaver turns her head briefly to look towards their direction before she looks back up towards the computer monitor.

" My meeting with our Russian friends was a success. They have agreed to our terms and are only waiting for a call to come to our aid. Is there any update on the whereabouts of Danny Dyson?"

Taking a step forward Cameron walks in front of John as they make their way over towards the computer monitor.

" No. Danny's mother doesn't know anything about where he is. She did however tell us that before he was taken he had given her some brief details about what he was doing. According to Tarissa, Danny has been working for Kaliba for over a year developing a computer program. Although we do not know if it was Skynet he was helping to develop it most likely is. She also mentioned that Kaliba was very secretive about not allowing any information about them being leaked. Danny told her that before he went missing that he was flown to somewhere out in the desert. We should look for any mountain areas in the Los Angeles area that could be used as a base."

Giving her a small nod Weaver starts typing on the keyboard to reprogram the terminator to look around the Los Angeles desert for any mountain structures when the computer screen starts to glitch.

Seeing the data on the computer screen flick and start to fade away John and Cameron quickly run over towards the keyboard. As the screen's data starts to fade away Cameron types quickly on the keyboard trying track down the source when the screen goes blank. Suddenly the comes back to life revealing a message across the screen.

 **Hello John Connor**

With wide eyes John takes a step closer to stand next to Cameron as he looks up at the computer screen. Glancing down John catches Cameron giving him a small nod before he looks back up towards the computer screen.

" Skynet."

Glancing over to his right John sees Cameron working vigorously on the keyboard as he sees another message coming across the screen.

 **You can't win John Connor**

" We will see about that."

Suddenly the screen goes blank once again before John and Weaver look down towards Cameron.

" Were you able to track down where the signal came from Cam?"

" No. I was not able to get its exact coordinates but i was able to calculate that the signal came from the south western area of the Los Angeles."

" Okay all we have to do is look in the west for any mountains or structures that this signal could have come from."

Taking a step forward Weaver looks towards the terminator in the chair to see that his eyes have faded to nothing. Turning her arm into a blade she quickly cuts the cord from the back of his head before she looks back towards John and Cameron.

" He has been terminated. Skynet must have sent a virus into his systems. To be safe i must dispose of this body. We don't want anyone to get their hands on it."

John and Cameron watch as Weaver picks up the terminator and starts to carry him over to one of the side rooms in the basement. Turning their attention back to the computer in front of them as they hear the sounds of Weaver disassembling the terminator in the other room the couple work as a team for the next thirty minutes. After hacking into a satellite which was suggested by John the couple starts to zoom into the Los Angeles area. Quickly doing scans of the western desert area of Los Angeles both John's and Cameron's eyes widen as they see a unknown aircraft flying around deep in the eastern desert. Taking a closer look Cameron explains to John that the aircraft he sees is from her time. That it was designed to combat aircrafts that the resistance had acquired. Following the aircraft closely they watch as it flies towards a mountain area before it disappears out of trace. Looking back up from the computer screen Cameron gives John a small smile before she sees Weaver approaching from behind looking at the screen.

" I will make the preparations with Blackwater and Salvoic Corp. Be prepared to fight in the coming days."

John and Cameron watch as Weaver turns on her heels before she makes her way towards the elevator. As the elevator doors close John places his right hand on Cameron's shoulder as he looks down towards her with a smile.

" It's time to end this fight."

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that has read this story. As we are winding down towards the conclusion of this story i would recommend that you read my other TSCC story The Skynet Chronicles as that writing concept as well as violence will be in my next story i am writing in TSCC Season 3: Faith Rewarded.**

 **Pootamis**


	33. The Final Battle

Chapter 33: The Final Battle

For the next sixty minutes the car ride back to the safehouse seemed like the longest minutes of John's young life. As each building they pass on by John stares quietly out of the passenger's window towards the city taking in every detail of the scenery around him knowing in a few short days he will be fighting the greatest enemy this world has ever seen. With each passing building and civilian they pass on by John takes a few deep breathes knowing this is what he is fighting for. That millions of lives will be in his hands in the coming days. Failure is not an option in this upcoming battle as everyone he has ever cared about will die if he fails. Taking his eyes away from the window John looks over to his left seeing Cameron glancing over at him with a look of concern on her face. Knowing that if he fails he will lose not only his Uncle and a woman who has been like a mother to him but also the woman he loves more than anything John takes a deep breathe before he looks back to the road with a look of determination on his face. Knowing that he cannot fail. No that he will not fail John starts to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming battle that lies ahead for him. Without taking his eyes off the road ahead John reaches his left hand over towards Cameron until he feels her right hand into his left. Feeling her lacing her fingers into his a smile comes briefly to his face as he watches the car speeding along the road out of Los Angeles.

For the next two days each of the resistance fighters prepare for the upcoming battle. Every weapon that they had stored in their weapon's drop has been brought over to the safehouse. Hour after hour Jesse and Derek would load and check every weapon that was brought over while John and Cameron worked on making a special batch of rounds. As they work in the basement of the house John would watch as Cameron would start to carve pieces of uranium into small shotgun and machine gun rounds. Ever since their mission at Serrano Point a few nights ago Cameron along with the other resistance fighters snuck back into the plant to secure the uranium. During the mission Cameron explained to the other resistance fighters that any round made of uranium would be able to take down any triple eight model with ease. After they were successful a few nights ago in acquiring the uranium John and Cameron have been working non stop throughout the day making as many rounds as they can. Every few hours they would end up taking a break to check up with Weaver on the status of the mercenary groups. But today was the final day for them to prepare. After using up the last of uranium to make as many rounds they could make for Cameron's shotgun as well as the M4 machine guns in the house the couple received a call from Weaver early in the afternoon. During the call both were told that tomorrow is the day when she along with the mercenary groups would be ready to strike. Going over the last minute details of what he wants to be done John closes his cellphone before he is lead upstairs by Cameron. For the next few hours of the day John and Cameron spend the rest of the day with little Savannah. As they brought her to the park the couple enjoyed every second they spent with each other as if it would be their last. When the time came to go home John and Cameron would lead little Savannah away from the park back to the safehouse. As the last remaining hours of the day come to a close John and Cameron tuck Savannah away in her bed before they head over towards their own bedroom closing and locking the door behind them. For the next few hours all the sounds that could be heard coming from their bedroom was the sounds of them making passionate love. The couple with each kiss savored the moment. With each thrust of pleasure through each move they made each would burn the memory into their skulls. Knowing that this could be the last time that they could be together both after a few hours hold onto each other tight in the middle of the bed as they wait for the sun to come up.

* * *

Once the sun comes up John and Cameron slowly get up from their position on the bed to get dressed. As the couple each get dressed in a pair of jeans and t shirt John looks over to see Cameron reaching over grabbing her purple jacket before she grabs a hold of John's left hand. Both slowly make their way out of the bedroom downstairs savoring the last peaceful moments of the day. As they get down to the living room area Cameron throws her jacket on a nearby couch before she grabs a custom body armor set with a TacStar sidesaddle in the front that she had made the day. As she puts on the body armor in the corner of her eye Cameron watches as John grabs the other custom body armor off of the couch before he puts it on. Once she has her body armor fully on Cameron goes over and helps make sure that John's is fully on and secure. Looking up seeing him having a look of determination on his face Cameron turns back to the weapons that are laying on the floor before she picks up two black duffel bags she has stored in the corner of the room before she hands on over to John. Picking up her Remington shotgun first off the ground Cameron makes sure that the weapon is fully loaded before she loads the shotgun into her black duffel bag along with a few grenades from off the ground. Looking over Cameron watches John loading his M4 in his duffel bags along with a stack of clips full of uranium rounds. As they load each weapon of their choosing into their bags the couple turn when they hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the kitchen. Looking at the door frame both Cameron and John find Derek and Jesse at the door frame fully geared with a duffel bag in each of their hands. Right as Cameron finishes loading all the eighteen slots in her sidesaddle on her body armor a knock comes from the front door before Derek opens the door to reveal James Ellison. Knowing why Ellison is here John and Cameron each give him a small smile and nod before they watch him go up the stairs to stay with Savannah. Loading the last of their guns into the duffel bags John leads the resistance fighters out of the front door of the safehouse before they each drive down towards the designated meeting place out into the desert where Cameron would bring John for his training.

As the city gets further away John looks dead ahead at the desert in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity John sees the images of a few parked helicopters up ahead into the desert. Right as the car comes to a stop John reaches back grabbing his duffel bag while he watches Cameron doing the same before he gets out of the car. Looking around at the two rows of helicopters John sees that one row consists of Apache attack helicopters while the other row consists of a russian aircraft that he has never seen before. Making his way over to a large group where he sees Ms Weaver standing he suddenly stops when he sees Weaver approaching him with two men by her side.

" John Connor, I would like for you to meet Sergei Vorchak the squad leader of the Slavonic corps group. To my right is Tyler Kane the squad leader of the Blackwater group. Are you prepared to go to war Mr Connor?"

Giving her a nod John watches as Weaver steps forward a few feet before she turns to look at the two squad leaders.

" Mr Vorchak and Mr Kane you have your orders. Mr Kane do you have the aircraft's i have requested?"

" Yes mam they are on standby and are awaiting orders."

" Excellent. You are to commence the airstrike onto the mountains. Once you start your attack expect their to be heavy resistance from the forces we will be fighting in this battle. While a portion of your team attacks the forces outside of the mountain we will need for your squad of fighters to help guide us into the mountains. Once all the helicopters have landed into the mountains we will separate into two groups. Your Blackwater group will take myself along with John and Cameron here deep into the facility while the Slavonic Corps group will battle the enemy outside."

Receiving a nod from each of the squad leaders Weaver watches as Kane reaches into his belt grabbing his walkie talkie off his belt before he gives an order for the airstrike to comenise. Walking behind Weaver slowly Cameron and John follow her into one of the Apache attack helicopters while they watch as Jesse and Derek follow after them. Once all are loaded into the helicopter they watch as the helicopter is slowly lifted off of the ground before it heads out to the south following after the fleet of attack helicopters. As they fly through the air John grips onto his M4 tight as he looks out the window of the helicopter before he feels Cameron's right hand on his left. Taking his eyes off of the window John looks over to Cameron seeing a small smile on her face before he realizes his left hand from the M4 to grab a hold of her hand. Giving her hand a squeeze John quickly turns his eyes back to the window when he watches five raptor jets flying quickly past them before he sees a fleet of more raptors surrounding the attack helicopters.

* * *

The sound of the wind pushing around the small mountain scenery filled the air into the south. As the leaves are pushed off of the remaining trees in the mountain area suddenly a large sound fills up the area as missile after missile strike into the mountain. The once peacefully sight has now become into a total wasteland. The trees that were once full of life are now engulfed into flames. A once peaceful path into the facility is now a small crater along with a few metal guards that are down broken on the ground. As the hanger doors hidden in the mountain area opens a swarm of Fireflys come flying out to engage the ones responsible for the damage done to the mountain. While a small battle occurs into the air above the mountain in the distance the sight of a massive air fleet comes into full view.

Looking on from their seats in the helicopter John and Cameron watch as a few of the raptors break off from the fleet to fly ahead to engage the enemy ahead. With each passing second they watch explosion after explosion take place as the raptors and fireflys engage each other in a massive air fight. Looking over to their left John and Cameron watch as Weaver approaches the sliding door of the helicopter before she opens it slowly. The next thing the couple sees is Weaver turning to look at them with a small smile before she jumps out of the helicopter onto a nearby raptor that is engaging a nearby firefly. As they near the mountain John and Cameron hold onto each other tight as the helicopter starts to have turbulence from all the explosions occurring in the air. Right as the helicopter starts to hit the ground John and Cameron follow after Derek and Jesse quickly out of the helicopter before they start to head towards the sounds of gunfire occurring.

Making sure they are a safe distance away with her advanced sight Cameron takes charge of the small group as she leads them to a safe distance from the battle. As she watches a massive firefight occurring in front of her between the two mercenary groups and the Kaliba group Cameron quickly grabs onto her M4 before she takes aim at a few snipers she sees hidden in the shadows of the mountain. Making sure to have each round count Cameron sends a single burst from her M4 towards one target before she switches targets and does the same. Round after round strike into the snipers she sees before she slowly starts to lead the others ahead. As a large metal door comes into view Cameron's eyes widen as she sees a large man come out of the door with a minigun in his hands. Taking aim quickly Cameron pulls back on the trigger at the man while behind her after a second he glances John and Derek doing the same. As each round hits into the man more of his skins is blown off to reveal a metal shine beneath. Seeing him turning his head towards their direction Cameron quickly loads a grenade into her M4 before firing it off hitting the terminator straight into the chest. As she watches the terminator slowly getting up Cameron takes careful aim before she sends a few rounds from her M4 into his skull before she watches the skull blow into pieces from her uranium rounds. Unloading her empty clip cameron quickly grabs one of her three clips from her belt before she reloads her M4 while walking forward towards the door.

As he watches Cameron slowly making her way towards the metal door John slowly follows after her while keeping his aim out towards the remaining forest area. Right as they make it towards the door a squad from Blackwater lead my Kane emerges from the forest coming straight for them. Nodding his head over towards the door Kane gives him a small nod before John watches him tap one of his men on the shoulder pointing towards the door. Suddenly John watches as the soldier runs up towards the door before he drops a small bag from his back towards the door before he retrieves a few blocks of C4 from his bag. As John watches the soldier place the C4 blocks on the door John backs away from the door with Cameron to a safe distance before he watches the soldier running back towards the group with a remote detonator in his right hand. Giving the soldier a nod John watches as he presses down on the remote triggers.

 **Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom!**

The door is blown inward as the Blackwater group slowly makes its way towards the door lead by Kane while Cameron leads John,Jesse,and Derek close behind. As they get closer to the door another Blackwater squad comes running up from behind them towards Kane. Seeing Kane stop in his tracks Cameron watches as Kane instructs the new group to go down the hall to the left while he starts to take a squad of his own to the right. Turning her head around slightly Cameron looks over to Jesse and Derek before she nods her head over towards the right. Receiving a nod back in return Cameron watches as Derek and Jesse run past her to follow after Kane's squad while she starts to lead John down to the left. Right as they are about to catch up with their squad Cameron pushes John into the wall when the sounds of gunfire fills the hallway. Moving away slowly from the corner of the wall Cameron looks around the corner to see the Blackwater squad shooting everyone they see in front of them before they start to slowly make their way down a dark hallway. Getting off of the wall Cameron slowly starts to follow after the squad with John right behind her. As they pass by a small living area in the facility Cameron and John's eyes widen as a few minutes later they arrive outside of a massive hanger inside of the facility filled with a few firefly aircrafts. As Cameron and John take a good ambush point above with the other members of their squad Cameron takes careful aim at one of the fireflys that she sees about to lift off from the ground before she loads one of her two remaining grenades into her M4.

 **Ka Boom!**

Cameron fires off a grenade hitting the firefly as it takes off while striking three nearby grays with the blast as well. As she watches the squad open fire upon all the grays onto the ground Cameron focuses her fire along with John's at the computer systems on the ground controlling the fireflys. When she hears the squad ceasing their fire Cameron quickly follows after the men down to the hangar before she sees a few of the men from the squad drop down near a few of the fireflys with C4 explosives in their hands. After a few minutes of watching the men finish distributing the explosives around the room suddenly she hears a sound above them before a female figure emerges above them. As she takes aim Cameron fires off a single round hitting the woman in the neck before she sees the woman jerking her head down towards her.

 **ANALYZING….**

 **UNKNOWN CYBORG**

 **THREAT LEVEL HIGH**

 **ACTION….**

 **TERMINATE**

Right as Serena turns her head to look towards John's way she is blown away when a grenade explodes right next to her next to the railing sending her back into the hallway. Getting up slowly Serena starts to run towards the railing when she jumps down to the ground next to two Blackwater mercenaries on the ground. As bullet after bullet hits her endoskeleton Serena swings her body around smashing her arms into one of the men next to her before she kicks the other mercenary hard into the chest sending him flying into a nearby firefly. As she grabs an assault rifle that was laying on the ground Serena quickly looks up towards a retreating Cameron and John before she takes aim at a few men firing at her in the hanger. As she quickly sends shot after shot from the assault rifle into the mercenaries into the hanger she watches as all the men fall to the ground with a puddle of blood forming beneath them before she is blown back by a shotgun shot into the chest. Slowly Serena starts to stand up when she feels another shotgun blast hitting her in the chest along with a barrage of assault rifle rounds.

As John watches Cameron unloading round after round into Serena's chest John starts to focus his aim on Serena's skull. Each round he sends off connects to the terminator's skull until his M4 runs dry. Unloading the clip quickly John hears Cameron's shotgun running dry before he quickly slaps in a new clip into his M4. Right as he sees Serena running towards their direction John takes careful aim before she shoots off a grenade at her chest.

 **Ka Boom!**

Serena is sent flying back closer to the hangar doors before she lands with a large thud. Quickly getting to her feet Serena looks up in time to see another grenade being shot her way.

 **Ka Boom!**

She is sent back even closer to the doors before she looks back up to see John open firing at her skull while Cameron stalks over towards her. As each round hits her head Serena waits patiently for Cameron to get close enough to her before she kicks Cameron's legs from under her sending her to the ground. Right as Serena sees Cameron hitting the floor she quickly mounts on top of her before she starts to send a barrage of strikes down towards Cameron's face. After a few blows connect Serena feels her hands being caught in mid air as she sees Cameron quickly rearing back her head before she feels Cameron smashing her skull into hers.

Right as Cameron sees Serena's head jerk backwards Cameron quickly maneuvers her legs under Serena's chest as she rears back her legs before she sends her legs forward sending Serena flying out of the hanger doors to the mountain below. As she feels Serena's weight leave her body Cameron gets slowly up off of the ground before she hears John rushing over towards her. Right as she turns her head Cameron feels John's arms wrapped around her waist before she feels him holding onto her tight. As she relaxes into his arms a small smile comes to her face before she leans back and presses her lips to his for a quick kiss.

" Are you okay Cam?"

" Yes i am fine John."

Taking her eyes away Cameron looks down the hanger doors to look at the desert below.

" She will be back."

Unwrapping her arms from behind John's torso Cameron quickly makes her way over grabbing one of the detonators off of one of the dead mercenaries before she leads John down a dark hallway in the hanger. Very slowly using her night vision mode Cameron leads John away from the hanger when she sees a large empty office area in front of her with a staircase leading to a lower level to the side. Once they have started to descend down the stairs Cameron starts to reload her shotgun with the remaining uranium she has on her body armor before she sees a small metal door with a keypad on the side of the door. Deeming that they are far enough away from the hanger Cameron quickly takes the detonator of the explosives off of her belt of her pants before presses down on the detonator.

 **Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom!**

The whole room starts to shake from the explosions taking place above them. Gently reaching over Cameron pushes John up towards the stairs before she turns her attention back towards the door. Aiming carefully Cameron loads her final grenade into her M4 before she fires it off at the door.

 **Ka Boom!**

The door is blown open leaving a trail of fire around the doorframe. Very slowly without lowering her aim Cameron makes her way through the door frame as she leads John down a small hallway. Right as they make it halfway down the hall a few men appear at the end of the hall before she open fires on the men while in the corner of her eye she sees John firing at them by her right side. As it shot connects the men are left standing before Cameron hears John pumping one of his last grenades into his M4.

 **Ka Boom!**

The grenade hits the middle man sending the group of terminators onto the group. Seeing her chance to finish off the terminators on the ground Cameron quickly switches to her shotgun before she quickly sends a round each at each terminator's skull on the ground. Seeing all of the terminator's eyes completely empty Cameron starts to lead John around the corner of the hallway when she sees a large room filled with computer equipment all around with a small work station. Looking on the ground Cameron seeing a large amount of blood spilling out from nearby work station when she sees a few dead bodies on the ground. Slowly Cameron starts to make her way over towards the bodies on the ground when she stops dead in her tracks when she recognizes one of the bodies on the ground.

Seeing Cameron stop in her tracks John quickly makes his way over towards her. Taking his eyes off of her slowly John follows her eyes when he sees a familiar face on the ground. Taking a step forward John's eyes widen as he sees Danny Dyson laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Taking a closer look John sees that Danny has a few bullet wounds into his chest with a puddle of blood underneath him. A few tears start to fall from John's eyes before he feels Cameron placing a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry that i couldn't save you Danny."

Suddenly Danny's chest rises a small bit before his eyes open up slowly.

Right as John sees Danny's eyes open John quickly makes his way over towards Danny before he crouches down next to him. Reaching down John quickly rips off Danny's shirt. As he sees the large bullet wounds in Danny's chest using the ripped shirt in his hands John starts to put pressure on the wounds using the shirt.

" Danny! Danny! Stay with me!"

" I'm sorry John. You were right they do exist."

" It's okay Danny. Just stay with me!"

" I'm sorry. They told me that if i didn't help them that they would kill my mom and sister."

" Danny listen to me! You're going to get through this! You're going home Danny! Don't you dare give up on me!"

" No i'm not going home John. It's okay. This is what i get for helping them. All sins have consequences and this is mine."

Looking over John's shoulder Danny nods towards a large pair of metal blasts doors in the corner of the room.

" Inside of that room is where the AI is located. You have to stop it before it is too late."

Walking over Cameron places a hand on John's shoulder as she looks down towards John and Danny.

" We can't get through that door John. Even if we had any remaining explosives on either of us the doors won't budge. They were made to withstand an explosion."

" You won't need to. As a safeguard i installed a virus into Kaliba's systems. If you can help me up i can unlock that door for you."

Reaching down John and Cameron gently pick up Danny off the ground before they sit him down near a nearby computer. As the couple watch as Danny starts to type in a few passwords into the computer the both turn their heads when they hear the sounds of someone walking down the hallway. Both John's and Cameron's eyes widen as they see the figure of Serena standing at the end of the hallway with her eyes bright red. Stepping away from John and Danny quickly Cameron raises her M4 towards Serena before she open fires at her chest. As each round hits Serena's chest Cameron watches as the remaining covering on Serena's chest is blown away to reveal her endoskeleton underneath. Taking a closer view Cameron stops her fire when she sees a explosive deep inside of her chest right near her power cells. Refocusing her aim Cameron starts to fire round after round into Serena's skull before she sees Serena limping quicker towards her before she feels Serena grabbing a hold of her M4. Right as she battles Serena for control Cameron quickly kicks Serena in her injured right leg. As she sees Serena letting go of the M4 Cameron quickly swings the M4 before smashing the M4 across Serena's skull sending her back. Dropping the destroyed M4 Cameron quickly grabs a hold of Serena's endoskeleton before she flings her across the room.

As Cameron battles Serena in the corner John holds Danny steady in the computer chair as he watches Danny type in the codes needed to unlock the door. Right as he sees Danny typing in the last code into the computer suddenly the blast doors start to open slowly. Once John takes his eyes away from the computer screen his eyes widen as he sees Serena gaining the upperhand on Cameron in the corner. As John hears Danny body go limp and his head fall down towards the keyboard John takes his hands off of Danny's shoulders. Reaching around him John raises up his M4 at aiming at Serena's skull before he open fires. Right as he starts to blast a few rounds into Serena's skull John watches as Serena turns her attention away from Cameron to him before she starts to limp his way.

Seeing Serena slowly limbing her way over towards John's direction Cameron quickly grabs a firm hold of Serena's one good leg before she pulls Serena's feet from under her. Getting onto her quickly Cameron starts to smash the back of Serena's skull in with her hands until a back elbow from Serena sends her a foot away onto her back. Getting up to her feet Cameron's eyes flash red as she sees Serena continuing her march towards her John. Both of Cameron's hands clutch into tight fists as she runs over towards Serena before she smashes her into the back. Before Serena has a chance to get up Cameron punches her right fist right through the upper right of Serena's back. As Cameron smashes her left foot down into Serena's back Cameron starts to pull up her right hand when she feels her hand gripping hard onto a warm piece from in front. Using all the power in her systems Cameron pulls up quickly ripping out one of Serena's power cells before she jumps up stomping down on Serena's back with both of her feet. Looking over towards the blast doors seeing them closing Cameron quickly runs over grabbing John before she starts to quickly lead him towards the door. Right as she pushes John inside of the hallway Cameron pulls out her Glock she has attached to the waistband of her jeans before she throws the powercell towards an approaching Serena. Right before the door closes Cameron quickly takes aim and fires a few rounds that hit the powercell in the air as the blast doors close shut.

 **Ka Boom! Boom!**

The hallway shakes from the explosion as Cameron dives on top of John. After a few moments the room stops shaking before Cameron slowly starts to get up pulling John up with her. Checking over him quickly Cameron finds no injures that John might have sustained from the blast before she starts to lead him down the hallway. As she slowly leads him down a few hallways going down into a lower level Cameron reaches back grabbing a hold of her shotgun. Right as they get deep into the lower levels the sounds of large machinery working non stop fill the hallway. Gripping onto her shotgun tighter Cameron slowly peaks around the last remaining corner in front of her when her eyes widen. In a well lit large white room is a very large computer screen at the far end of the room with a large black console in a glass case lies next to it. On each side of the room the walls are filled with very large amounts computer equipment. Taking a step forward Cameron starts to make her way towards the computer screen at the far end of the room when a message comes across the screen.

 **Hello Cameron Phillips**

Cameron's eyes widen as she starts to hear all the computer systems in the room come to life. Looking behind Cameron watches as John walks up to her side before she crouches down holding onto her head. Feeling John putting his hands onto her shoulders Cameron's head starts to shake as a message comes across her HD.

 **Kill John Connor**

" Cameron! Cameron what's wrong!

" Skynet's invading my systems. You have to hurry and destroy it quickly. I cannot block it for long."

Releasing his hand from her shoulders John quickly raises up his M4 before he starts to fire rounds off at each of the computer equipment around the room. Looking over seeing that Cameron is still fighting Skynet in her systems John quickly runs up firing off round after round into the computer screen and computer at the far end of the room.

 **Kill John Connor!**

" No! You won't control me!"

 **You belong to me. Kill John Connor now!**

" No. I don't belong to you. I belong to John."

Unloading his empty clip John slaps in a new clip into his M4 as he quickly starts to make his way into a side room near the large destroyed computer screen. Right as John steps inside of the room a wave of cold air smacks him in the face as his eyes widen. Looking all around the room John finds that the room is completely filled with computer servers that Skynet was using to power itself. As John unloads his clip into the nearby servers next to him using his last grenade John fires off the grenade into the far end of the room making a whole wall of servers explode into thousands of pieces.

Feeling Skynet's attack on her system's decreasing to almost nothing a small smile appears on Cameron's face.

" You're terminated fucker."

Suddenly Cameron hears an explosion occurring next to the large destroyed computer screen. Popping up to her feet Cameron sees a large amount of smoke coming from a small side room near the computer screen. Not seeing John anywhere in sight Cameron starts to run over towards the side room.

" John! John!"

Emerging from the smoke in the room John watches as Cameron quickly makes her way over towards him before he catches her in his arms. Feeling Cameron gripping onto him tight John returns the hug with equal pressure.

" I thought i lost you."

" You will never lose me Cam. I promised you that you wouldn't."

Leaning her head back with her eyes tearing up Cameron looks deep into John's eyes before she leans in pressing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss Cameron leans her head down into his shoulder as she closes her eyes before she starts to relax in his arms.

" Is it over Cam?"

" It's over John. We've won."

" How are we supposed to get out of here Cam?"

" I don't know. We will figure something out. We always do."

As a few footsteps are heard coming their way Cameron opens up her eyes to see Weaver standing in the center of the room with a smile on her face.

" I believe i can help with that my dear."

Turning his head around John looks over to Weaver with wide eyes.

" How did you get down here?"

With her smile widening Weaver points up towards the ceiling to a vent hanging in the middle of the room when she sees John giving her a small nod.

" As far as you two getting out of here i was able to hack into Kaliba's systems using one of the mercenaries that was with Mr Kane. Before you ask both Derek Reese and Jesse Flores are fine and are waiting for us outside. We must hurry out of the area. When i was in Kalbia's systems i was able to detect a pair military helicopters heading this way. I will lead the two of you out."

Walking over towards the pair Weaver sticks her right arm into her body before she pulls out a few pieces of C4. Rearing back Weaver punches a hole through the glass containing the black console before she places the pieces of C4 inside next to the console. Pointing towards the hallway Weaver watches as John and Cameron make their way over towards the hallway when she reaches out her right arm towards John's shoulder.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder John turns to see Weaver holding up a remote detonator in her left hand to him. Gently John grabs the detonator out of her hand before he gives her a small nod. Turning his attention back towards Cameron at the end of the hallway John quickly makes his way over towards her before he takes one last look at the black console before he pushes down on the detonator.

 **Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom!**

The black console is blown into thousands of pieces as John throws the detonator into the room as he takes Cameron's left hand with his free hand. As he is lead out of the area a wide smile forms on John's face knowing that it is all over. That the battle has been won.

* * *

(1 month later)

After one month of the destruction of Skynet things have been looking up for each of the resistance fighters and all those that participated in its destruction. With the nightmare finally gone Derek finally settled down with Jesse in a local neighborhood in the Los Angeles area. With him no longer having to worry about fighting against a future computer system Derek each and every weekend is now coaching a little league team captained by his younger self and his younger brother with Jesse by his side.

Catherine Weaver and her company after a few short weeks made an amazing breakthrough in medicine. Using the terminator blood inside of the vials Mr Murch along with his team were able to duplicate the blood into a vaccine for all diseases in the world. Although it was proven that the substance could provided immortality Weaver quickly had the blood modified as she explained to her team that the world wasn't ready for that kind of discovery yet. Once the vaccine was made public Zeira Corps along with their employees were instantly made heroes by the public. With each passing day thousands of people around the world were cured of any disease that may have had. As each day would go by Weaver would keep a lookout for any possible AI threat that could emerge in the future before she would leave the office and spend the rest of her day with her daughter.

As for John and Cameron both a week after the destruction of Skynet quickly got married. With the help of Weaver and her resources both managed to have their last names be changed to Connor before they quickly left the city of Los Angeles. As a reward for their service to the world Weaver has given them enough money in a separate bank account for them to use until the end of time to take care of themselves. A few short days later after leaving Los Angeles John and Cameron were quickly contacted by Weaver that John wouldn't age due to the terminator blood that is now in his blood system. The couple now find themselves at a small log cabin deep into the woods. Just as he had promised John and Cameron have spent the last few weeks alone with just each with both enjoying every second of it. One day when they were on their daily walk John and Cameron found a nice peaceful lake not far from their log cabin house. That is where we find our young couple now. With Cameron in a dark purple bikini Cameron sits down next to the lake with a bright smile on her face as she watches John emerging from the water before he turns to swim towards her. With a wide smile on his face John emerges out of the water before he looks down towards Cameron's belly with a smile before he places his left hand down on her abdomen. Cameron's smile only gets wider as he places her right hand down on his as she places her left hand on his cheek before she turns his head over towards her way. Leaning in she presses her lips to his for a passionate kiss as the sun starts to shine down towards them and the lake.

 **Authors Notes: I would like to thank everyone that has read,reviewed,or pm about this story. Is was fun writing this story for everyone here. In the future i will be adding in a ton more scenes to this story as well as a lot more details into some scenes like the General Connor and John scenes as well as some lets say fun scenes for John and Cameron. When the time comes i will post up a update in a new chapter letting everyone know when all the new scenes have been added. For my next TSCC story i recommend reading The Skynet Chronicles first as i won't be holding back anything in this next story. I will also like to mention now that it will be very different from the TSCC Season 3 stories you have read on this site. This will be totally originally and you will need to have a open mind. I would like to thank all of you once again as it was a honor to write this story for everyone on here. The first chapter of my next story will be out this week.**

 **Pootamis**


	34. Change of Fate Story Update

**Sorry but this is not a new chapter. In the near future i will be making edits for this story as i add in more great Jamerson scenes into the story. Once i have all the edits made i will be posting a update about the story being finished along with a list of what chapters were edited with new scenes. So far this is what will be added to a few of the chapters with more to come. If anyone has any fun ideas they would like to see in the story i am all ears as i like listening to all of my readers suggestions out there.**

 **Chapter 4. The explanation of how Cameron can have kids along with a insight into Serena's background in a flashback.**

 **Chapter 19. You will see deeper into John's dark past.**

 **Chapter 21. Sex scene between John and Cameron**

 **Chapter 22. General Connor and John torture scene extended**

 **Chapter 22. Warehouse scene will be extended**

 **There will also be a new poll taking place for the new TSCC story that all of you have requested for me to write. The vote will be on the main pairing of the story. Basically the vote is simple. Cameron or Allison. My first chapter of TSCC Season 3 will be posted shortly after this update. Once you read the first chapter i ask for everyone to please vote as which you would like to see paired with John.**


End file.
